Angel, mon terrible démon
by Chinyachi
Summary: La Mort accorde à son maître une seconde chance de vivre, elle l'envoie vers une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle dimension afin qu'il réussisse à être heureux. Harry Potter devient Angel, nouveau né de la Donquixote Family. L'univers de One Piece va être bousculé par un ange devenant démon sous la protection de Doflamingo, le sanglant shichibukai. Risque de Spoil.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, je réunis mes deux univers favoris dans cette fanfiction qui va être complètement délirante xD**

 **Il y a je le rappelle de très gros risque de spoil sur l'univers One Piece, vu que je parle de la Donquixote Family il faut avoir vu l'arc Dressrosa ( je sais il n'est pas encore finit, j'ai hââââââtteeeeuh)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece et Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, c'est dit, c'est vrai, c'est évident car sinon je ne pense pas que j'écrirais des fanfictions ;)**

 **Rated: J'ai mis M par mesure de sécurité, sachez qu'il y aura sans aucun doute un slash.**

 **Je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette histoire, si quelqu'un se porte volontaire je suis preneuse :3**

 **Je vous laisse lire, je vous fais de gros bisous, j'espère que cette histoire qui me permets un peu de défouloir à côté de ma fanfiction Notre Inespérée vous plaira!**

Il est traqué, il est poursuivit, il sait qu'il va bientôt mourir. Il le sent depuis une éternité. Il regarde le ciel alors que finalement il abandonne. Plus rien ne pourra le sauver de la folie, plus rien n'est possible pour son âme souillée.

Il salut d'un grand sourire la Lune, sa compagne de ses nuits d'insomnie. Qui l'observait plongé dans ses dizaines de carnets, qui le consolait quand il pleurait, quand il saignait, quand il hurlait. D'un adieu silencieux à son amie, il laissa le sort de mort se plonger dans son cœur. Il ressentit la douleur comme une délivrance, il ferma les yeux, une larme coula et finalement, son corps tomba.

La Mort ouvrit grand ses bras en venant accueillir son enfant, elle prit cette âme torturée avec un sourire tendre. Plus rien ne pourra faire souffrir cet être. Elle le serra fort contre elle, puis finalement elle ferma les yeux et laissa son pouvoir agir pour lui permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure que celle-ci. Elle sentit cette âme disparaître pour son plonger dans un nouveau corps, dans une nouvelle vie.

Dans une nouvelle dimension.

* * *

-J-jeune maître!

Un jeune homme blond, dans son élégante tenue observe un de ses plus jeunes amis Gladius venir vers lui dans son habituel air indéchiffrable. Le seul élément perturbateur dans ce côté habituel et bien... l'enfant qu'il tient dans ses bras.

\- Que veux-tu Gladius?

Il sourit méchamment, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire si ce bébé était d'une quelconque façon source de problème.

\- Jeune maître, _l'enfant_ a apparut devant moi soudainement, je ne sais de quelle manière. Mais après l'avoir observer j'ai essayé de le faire explosé, il était surement une source de problème pour nous. Mais il n'a, comme vous le voyez, aucune égratignure.

Même s'il ne faisait rien voir, il était surpris, son sourire s'agrandit légèrement alors qu'il demanda d'une voix ronronnante.

\- Es-tu donc devenu incapable de tuer un simple morveux mon ami?

Avec délice il appuya bien sur le mot "ami" regardant cet homme fier perdre de sa superbe devant lui. Car il était Doflamingo, car il était l'élu des Dieux. Son "ami" lui dit d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je vous suggère de me suivre et je montrerais. Je ne vais pas m'exploser ici, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Curieux et toujours avec son sourire malveillant il se leva de son siège ressemblant plus à un trône et suivit l'homme-explosif. Trebol et Diamante suivirent le duo en gloussant, voulant voir Gladius se faire laminer si au final le bébé explosait. Ce qui était plus que probable.

Quand le petit groupe fut à une distance raisonnable de l'habitat Gladius se recula affin de ne pas blesser ses petits camarades durant l'explosion. Il prit alors le bébé dans une main, celui ci y tenait facilement étant étonnamment minuscule. Il laissa ensuite sa main grossir, grossir, grossir, puis quand il sentit que serait sans aucun doute une explosion mortelle il laissa sa main-bombe exploser.

Le bruit fut assourdissant, l'explosion aurait fait déguerpir n'importe quel humain lambda face à l'intensité de cette dernière. Les membres de la Donquixote family ne bougèrent aucunement et attendirent tout simplement que la fumée se dissipe. Quand enfin, ils purent voir autre chose qu'une ombre vague tous purent observer un Gladius parfaitement constitué. Avec deux jambes, un tronc, un touffe de cheveux blanche/grisâtre, deux bras et au bout d'un des bras un bébé.

Un bébé pas du tout explosé effectivement.

Doflamingo sentit que quelque chose de spécial et de mystérieux entourait ce bébé. On ne survit pas à une explosion d'une telle intensité, surtout si elle a explosé _sur_ vous. Et puis ce dernier observait Gladius de ses deux yeux verts avec une telle intelligence et curiosité que s'en était frappant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il lança l'un de ses fils coupant comme l'acier sur le bébé affin de le tuer vu que son sous-fifre en avait été incapable.

-Dofyyyy! S'écria Trebol amusé. Bwahahaha! Il va le réduire en charpiiie!

Et pourtant, alors que le blond était sûr d'avoir sentit la chair se couper sous son fil il ne vit aucune blessure sur le bébé définitivement coriace. Son sourire s'effrita doucement et il sortit son pistolet avec une vitesse digne d'un Western et tira sur l'enfant sans aucun scrupule.

Tout ce qu'il récolta se fut le rire cristallin d'un petit être qui ne se rendait pas compte que l'on avait déjà tenté de l'assassiner quatre fois. Alors que Doflamingo commencer à s'énerver Diamante posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement d'une voix conspiratrice. Ce dernier depuis l'arrivée de Gladius dans la salle de réfléchissait silencieusement, car oui cela peut arriver même au plus imbéciles de cette merveilleuse Terre. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cet enfant ne pouvait pas être tuer. Et oui, c'était un fin observateur ce Diamante.

\- Voyons Doflamingo, ne trouves-tu pas _génial_ un bébé qui ne semble pouvoir être tuer?

Ce fut autour de Dofy de réfléchir, clairement il ne dirait pas le mot génial. Au mieux intéressant. Mais ce bébé restait et bien... un bébé. Et de ce qu'il sait de ce genre de chose c'est que ça pleure, ça hurle, ça chie, ça vomit et ça demande bien trop d'attention. Définitivement plus très interessant.

\- Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ce gosse. Déclara t'il d'un voix froide alors qu'il ne souriait toujours pas.

Puis une idée délicieusement sadique atteignit son esprit et un sourire démoniaque pointa bout de son nez tandis qu'une lueur maléfique semblait briller dans les lunettes rouge sang. Fufufufu, mais oui une merveilleuse idée.

-Vous, commença t'il d'une voix très forte qui transpirait le plaisir sadique qu'il ressentait en ce moment, allez vous occuper de cet enfant. Je veux qu'il grandisse dans la Donquixote Family et que vous étudiez tout ce d'on cet étrange spécimen peut faire.

Bam, la nouvelle était lancée. Gladius laissa tomber le bébé par surprise, ce dernier tomba la tête la première, et alors que, encore une fois, il aurait du mourir il s'en sortait joyeusement en faisant des bulles avec sa bouche. Diamante ne fit même pas attention à l'enfant, il regardait son jeune maître d'un air choqué, avec un doigt pointé sur lui tandis que ses lèvres mimées un "Moi?" inquiété.

Doflamingo hocha la tête et le menaça d'un simple crispement dans son sourire, ce qui était largement suffisant pour faire peur à n'importe quel être censé. Ensuite les réactions furent différentes.

Trebol riait nerveusement avant que Doflamingo confirme qu'il avait lui aussi intérêt à s'en occuper.

Pica avait juste l'air neutre, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même l'homme-pierre était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant indestructible. Comme lui!

Senor Pink observait l'enfant dans un bonheur certes moins important que Pica mais avec un bonheur quand même. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa douce, il pensait à faire un enfant avec elle. Alors au final, cela lui permettrait de s'entraîner.

Doflamingo fit demi-tour sans plus attendre leur interdisant d'un regard de le suivre. Ses subordonnés devaient bien commencer à faire connaissance avec le bébé non? Il pensa avec une joie malsaine à quand le bébé sera assez grand pour être efficace. Il serait un pion parfait. Il lança comme dernière phrase bien que cela soit inutile:

\- Je vous laisses le soin d'annoncer aux autres la venue de cet enfant et qu'ils devront aussi s'en occuper.

Quand le jeune maître fut partit ce fut Pica qui réagit en premier, s'avançant pour récupérer l'enfant à terre. Dans ses immenses mains la petitesse de l'enfant était encore plus évidente. Franchement même si c'était un bébé, ceux-ci étaient quand même plus grand non? Il put voir plus attentivement cette chose qui avait sut survivre aux attaques de Gladius et de son jeune maître. Il avait bien des yeux verts, un vert avec de telles nuances qu'il sut qu'il ne verrait jamais ailleurs une si belle couleur. Ces yeux étaient vraiment beau, Pica commençait doucement mais sûrement à craquer. Il observa ensuite les petites bouclettes noires sur son crâne, puis le corps terriblement fin. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de petite robe blanche qui lui donnait encore plus un côté innocent. Comme un ange. Alors que le bébé tendait ses mains vers les pics qui surplombait ses épaules il vit sur son poignet un étrange symbole. Il l'attrapa et le tourna légèrement affin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il put distinguer un triangle, un cercle était à l'intérieur et un ligne droit joignait la base du triangle jusqu'à son sommet. Qui est ce qui ferait un tatouage à un bébé semblant être né depuis seulement quelques jours?

Il se tourna vers les membres de son équipage à qui il montra sa découverte. Bien qu'ils se posèrent tous la même question que le grand colosse à la voix de soprano personne n'en fit vraiment cas. Il y avait déjà bien assez de mystère autour de ce bébé qui avait atterrit comme de par magie dans la Donquixote Family.

* * *

La Mort observa celui qui était son maître commencer sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne lança aucun regard sur son ancien monde qui dépérissait dans la misère et l'horreur la plus totale sous le règne d'un capricieux qui essayait de lui échapper par tout les moyens depuis cinquante ans. Non, maintenant elle planait au-dessus d'un monde entier qui connaissait une grande vague de piraterie, là où le plus grand trésor était caché: le One Piece.

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review, j'en serais heureuse ;) A la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 que je publierais... quand j'en aurais envie ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1: La Donquixote Family

**Voici le tout nouveau chapitre, le tout premier même!**

 **J'espère que le prologue vous aura plut, j'aurais écrit le chapitre 1 dans la foulée au final :D**

 **Disclaimer: Aucun des deux univers ne m'appartiennent, par contre l'histoire si un peu quand même :3**

 **Rated: M, pour plus de sécurité! ( inséré la voix de Dora ci contre ^^)**

 **Slash immensément possible!**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, je vous aimes fort franchement, cette histoire je ne l'a prend pas trop au sérieux mais j'en avais de me concentré que sur la première et de laisser passer mes idées. Donc voilà, bon chapitre!**

 **Sinon je suis vraiment heureuse de vos retours, vous êtes adorables ;)**

Senor Pink était embarrassé. Il était dans la salle de réception, où tout les membres de la famille étaient réunit sauf le jeune maître. Il avait été désigné comme étant celui qui devrait expliquer la situation aux autres membres de la family. Ils étaient tous là, devant lui, ils revenaient d'une mission nettoyage. Bien que ce soit eux qui devraient être nettoyé avec tout ce sang mais Senor Pink ne s'en fit guère. Le bébé était derrière lui, dans les bras de Pica qui l'avait rapidement adopté. L'enfant était toujours silencieux, ainsi les revenants ne savaient toujours pas qu'il existait.

Ce qui allait bientôt changé.

Avec un soupir ennuyé il se contenta d'avancer d'un pas vers la droite laissant aux autres le bonheur de voir le petit. Devant les airs surpris des autres il expliqua d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Il est apparut soudainement devant Gladius. Il a essayé de le faire explosé car l'enfant était peut-être une menace mais il a survécu. Gladius l'a amené au Jeune Maître qui a aussi essayé de le tuer. L'enfant a survécu. On pense qu'il ne peut pas être tuer, alors Doflamingo veut que chacun de nous s'occupent de lui car il pourrait être interessant.

Puis il partit se mettre contre un mur, plus du tout intéressé par la situation. Leurs réactions ne lui apporterait aucun intérêt.

Ce fut donc Pica qui reçut la charge de se prendre en pleine face les insultes de l'enfant Baby 5 et de Buffalo bien que cela ne l'atteignit aucunement. Il eut droit aux exclamations étranges de Jora sur l'Art présent dans ce petit être. Lao G observait l'enfant avec dédain, tandis que Mach Bice gloussait ridiculement. Sugar mangeait ses petits fruits semblant n'avoir guère écoutait la conversation. Il ne restait que...

Dellinger qui balança son pied dans le petit corps sans aucun état d'âme, l'envoyant contre un mur qui se fissura. Jora hurla complètement affolée et se tourna vers l'adolescent requin avec de terribles envies de meurtres. Alors qu'elle allait le transformer en une sanglante oeuvre d'art elle entendit un son qui retentit comme une oeuvre musicalement exquise à son oreille.

La fumée de l'impact se dissipa et la family put voir un enfant aux doux yeux verts qui les observait, assis contre le mur en riant. Il pointait son doigt potelé vers Pica tout en prononçant derrière ses rires des mots incompréhensibles résonnant tout de même comme un appel.

Il n'avait aucune égratignure, même sa robe blanche n'était pas salie. C'était incroyablement impossible. Dellinger pencha la tête sur le côté comme intéressé, il voulu s'approcher à nouveau du petit corps mais le cri plein de menace de l'artiste l'empêcha de faire le moindre pas, celle-ci s'avança élégamment vers le bébé qui l'observait de ses grands yeux verts curieux alors qu'il avait arrêté de rire.

Elle le prit sans problème dans ses bras fins, le positionnant affin qu'il soit confortablement allongé. Puis elle observa les yeux remplie de menace les membres de son équipage.

\- Cela reste un bébé, et si son corps semble ne pouvoir être endommagé je doute que son esprit reste si joyeux en se voyant devenir le défouloir de notre famille. Alors je vous interdis d'essayer de continuer à abîmer cette oeuvre d'art. Nous avons ordre de nous en occuper, et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Ainsi soit-il, le destin du bébé était scellé.

Il y eut un silence où tous réfléchissaient aux circonstances de l'ordre de leur maître. Devoir s'occuper d'un bébé n'était pas une mince affaire, et beaucoup ici ne savait que tuer. Ce fut la voix de la douce Sugar qui coupa le silence.

\- Il faudrait trouver un nom au petit, proposa t'elle bien qu'elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Les membres de la family qui avaient été là lors des ordres donnés par Doflamingo se regardèrent surpris se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Bien que cela soit au final évident, il n'allait pas l'appeler bébé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ils avaient déjà Baby 5 pour ça. Pica observa l'enfant dans les bras de Jora, il repensa à cette impression de pureté qui se dégageait du bébé en tunique blanche et à son tatouage. Il ne fut pas le seul à penser à son être innocent et pur car Diamante dit d'une voix amusé.

\- Je vous propose Angel, il a tout l'air d'un ange non?

Il chantonnait presque en disant cela alors qu'il observait les petits éclairs de compréhension dans les yeux de la Donquixote family.

\- Dofy devrait donner son approbation neh! S'exclama Trebol souriant.

Jora regarda calmement l'enfant dans ses bras qui l'observait silencieusement dans les yeux. Elle prononça alors d'une voix assez basse afin que la family ne l'entende pas.

\- Angel ça te vas petite pépite?

Le bébé se mit à gesticuler en riant tout en tendant ses mains vers le visage de l'Artiste qui souriait maintenant bien que cela rendait son visage disgracieux. Pica se permit un de ces très rares sourires, oui il était conquit par ce petit bébé indestructible. Senor Pink a côté se sentait lui aussi attaché à ce petit être angélique, cela le déstabiliser, il n'était attaché à aucun de son équipage, il était loyal envers tous mais aucun sentiment affectif n'était présent. Mais là, devant cet être qui avait survécu à l'attaque de puissants pirates tout en riant gaiement, ses yeux d'une beauté rare tout cela ne l'avait pas du tout laissé indifférent et il ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait avec son propre enfant si un inconnu lui faisait cette impression.

Chacun s'installa sur son siège autour de la grande table ovale après que ceux revenant de mission se soient lavés afin d'enlever le sang ennemi, Pica avait récupéré au passage l'enfant qui tendait ses bras vers lui avec une petite moue que Jora qualifia d'artistique. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux n'ayant au final pas grand chose à se dire, Sugar mangeait, Jora fanfaronnait sur la beauté de l'art, Gladius observait en silence, Pica faisait des petits jouets de pierre pour le, peut-être dénommé, Angel qui se contentait d'observait en souriant, Diamante regardait en silence une porte semblant attendre quelque chose, Trebol gloussait comme à son habitude en parlant avec Lao G qui définitivement aimé la lettre G, Baby 5 parlait en chuchotant avec son ami Buffalo en regardant d'un œil curieux le bébé, Mach Bice et Dellinger étaient complètement silencieux et observaient de leur sourire malsain la Donquixote Family.

Toutes discussions se coupèrent alors que différents bruits de pas s'approchaient d'eux, Diamante souriait franchement avant de lancer un regard de biais vers le petit être qui ne se doutait d'être entouré de criminels. Puis trois ombres se faufilèrent vers la porte ouverte que Diamante observait avant et finalement se fut Doflamingo, Vergo et Corazon qui apparurent. Alors que chaque membres de la Donquixote Family pouvait se vanter d'être menaçant l'aura meurtrière qui tournait autour des trois nouveaux venus aurait de quoi faire frémir de peur n'importe qui.

Le silence oppressant continua alors que chacun s'installait sur les sièges vides, Doflamingo à sa place de chef de ce petit peuple. Corazon, dans son habituel silence observait de manière intense le petit bout dans les bras du colosse de pierre. Vergo... et bien Vergo on ne savait pas. On savait juste qu'il avait mangé des petits pois. Doflamingo, dans sa place de Maître, observait son équipage avec son habituel sourire rappelant le démon qui rode en lui.

-Quelqu'un a t'il quelque chose à me dire? Ronronna Dofy en lançant un bref regard vers l'étranger dans cet équipage.

Ce fut Jora qui prit la parole tout sourire.

-Oui Jeune Maître, nous sommes satisfait de pouvoir s'occuper du petit. Nous voulons vous proposer comme prénom pour cette oeuvre Angel.

Pica prit ensuite la parole de sa voix terriblement aiguë.

\- Nous avons trouvé un tatouage complexe sur le poignet du petit.

Un rire bas résonna dans la pièce alors que Doflamingo tournait franchement sa tête vers Pica et la charge dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui montra le poignet en question que le blond examina rapidement.

-An...gel.

Le prénom perdait tout son côté angélique dans cette bouche, il souriait ne disant rien de plus, puis sans même répondre à la question il fit amené le repas de ce soir. Une immense pizza tenue par deux sous fifres fut posée sur la table, l'un deux tenait dans son autre main un biberon. Doflamingo semblait avoir prévenu l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre de la Doquixote Family. Ce ne fut que quand tout le monde fut servit et que Baby 5 avait prit le bébé des bras de Pica car celui-ci qui n'était pas encore assez habitué à la délicatesse requise pour nourrir un nouveau né que Doflamingo prit la parole.

\- J'accorde que ce prénom est adapté à un enfant apparut par magie dans une tenue blanc pur. Je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur ce symbole. Fufufufu... Mangez mes amis, je vous annonce que bientôt nous partirons à Shabondy pour y installer notre territoire!

Des rires et des cris de joie se répandirent sur la table et tous se servirent sans plus attendre. Baby 5 nourrissait le dénommé officiellement Angel avec son biberon. Celui-ci l'observait avec ses yeux captivants,quand il eut finit il tendit la main vers le visage de l'ancienne plus jeune membre de la family qui le laissa lui toucher la joue. Un petit rire terriblement mignon retentit et... Baby 5 se retrouva blonde.

Au début personne ne remarqua le changement, tous plongés dans leur repas. Ce ne fut que quand une mèche tomba sur le visage de Baby 5 qui hurla en voyant la couleur que tout le monde vit la...hum... blondeur de la petite. Son voisin Buffalo hurla, ainsi que Jora et Dellinger, le reste à part le muet du groupe rirent se moquant du soudain changement capillaire.

-Babyyyy Babyyyyy fiveee! Né! né! T'a fais quoi? Né?! S'exclama Trebol en riant.

La pauvre enfant regardait ses cheveux à deux doigts de pleurer, quand elle en retira un et observa la couleur bien trop clair, elle pleura finalement à chaudes larmes. Elle ne voulait pas être blonde! Elle ne voulait pas!

Tous arrêtèrent de rire aussi bruyamment en la regardant pleurer comme si tout sa vie était ruinée. Ce qui était surement le cas selon elle. Puis un autre phénomène stoppa net tout rire, Angel tendait de nouveau la main, et des larmes coulaient à flots le long de ses joues. Pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche comme cela le ferait pour n'importe quel autre bébé qui pleurerait.

Quand, avec tout les efforts et contorsions possibles, le petit brun réussit à toucher la joue de l'enfant en pleur la couleur blonde disparut laissant place au brun habituel. Cette fois-ci, Baby 5 pleura de soulagement en serrant dans ses bras le fauteur de trouble et en effaçant ses larmes sans penser qu'au début, c'était bien ce petit ange qui l'avait rendu blonde.

Par contre cette idée n'avait pas échappé à l'esprit de Doflamingo qui souriait maintenant en laissant échappait un rire bas et lourd tandis que de nouvelles capacités se dévoilaient. Ce gosse n'était qu'un bébé auquel il ne donnait pas plus de deux semaines et pourtant il survivait aux bombes de Gladius et à ses fils. Et maintenant il changeait la couleur des cheveux? Bon certes cela restait pas grand chose, mais il _savait_ que cet Angel allait faire bien plus. Il allait surprendre la Donquixote Family, et il était à lui.

L'accident fut vite mit de côté, la pauvre Baby 5 confia Angel à Senor Pink pour qu'elle puisse manger à son tour. Ce dernier l'observa d'un air menaçant, l'interdisant mentalement de chercher à changer quoique ce soit sur lui. Le bébé lui répondit à ses yeux froids par un grand sourire sans dent, des yeux verts rieurs qui voulaient sans aucun doute un peu d'attention.

Senor Pink leva les yeux en l'air alors qu'il sentait bien que en lui Angel était déjà en train de faire fondre sa petite carapace contre tout ce qui est mignon. Saleté de bébé qui était bien trop rieur alors qu'il était entouré d'auras menaçantes de tout les côtés.

Le repas se finit dans une bonne ambiance, Doflamingo parlait avec Trebol et Vergo avec cette attitude qu'il n'avait qu'avec eux ainsi que Diamante et Pica. Le privilège d'avoir sauvé un petit blond qui croyait en la bonté des dragons célestes envers les leurs surement. Ses épaules étaient moins tendues, ses lunettes ne brillaient pas du regard de démon qu'elles cachaient, sa voix était moins grave et son rire bien plus franc. Corazon était en train d'observer ce fait dans une indifférence qui rendrait blasé n'importe quel homme. Personne ne savait à quoi pensait le frère biologique de Jeune Maître, personne ne cherchait même à savoir.

Après tout ce blond maquillé aux plumes noires restait un Donquixote pur. Rossinante regardait maintenant l'enfant que tenait Senor Pink tout au bout de la table, à l'opposé de lui. L'enfant semblait tellement innocent que ça le révulsait qu'il se retrouve avec son frère. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve à moyen de le sauver, de l'emmener très loin de la folie meurtrière de cette "famille", de ces pirates. Il devait réfléchir, et derrière son masque d'indifférence complet son cerveau carburait à chercher des solutions. Non, il ne pourrait pas laisser une âme pure tomber dans les mains du meurtrier de son père. Il se le jurait.

Des sous fifres arrivèrent afin de débarrasser la table vidée de toute trace de nourriture. Les cadres de la famille se levèrent d'un même mouvement, Senor Pink de manière bien plus douce que ces semblables en voyant Angel s'endormir dans ses bras. Ils allèrent dans une pièce attenante où des verres et différentes bouteilles attendaient d'être vidées. Que ce soit du rhum ou du jus d'orange, ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans une forme circulaire, mais cette fois-ci dans des fauteuils bien plus confortables.

Doflamingo s'installa au centre, lui permettant d'avoir une vue sur chaque fauteuil de la pièce, chaque membres s'installèrent ensuite à leur place habituelles hiérarchiquement rapproché de Doflamingo.

Un serviteur quelconque arriva pour les servir et Senor Pink réclama un landau afin d'installer le bébé à côté de lui. Le pauvre homme, après avoir renversé le jus de raison de Sugar se précipita à la recherche d'un landau et quand il revenu avec cet objet en plus d'un biberon afin de bien se voir il n'eut droit qu'à être touché par Sugar. L'homme tremblant qui la seconde d'avant tendait le biberon à Senor Pink se retrouva transformer à un petit cheval de bois la seconde suivante.

L'enfant se mit à rire doucement tout en mangeant un autre raisin et, avant qu'elle n'est put dire quoique ce soit, le cheval se retrouva éjecté dans l'imposante cheminée. Sugar tourna brusquement la tête vers la main tendue de son jeune maître qui était bien sûr celui qui avait envoyé l'incompétent à la mort.

Sans aucune remarque elle mangea simplement un autre fruit dans son immense bol en retournant s'asseoir, quand elle fut bien installé, elle se mit à balancer ses pieds au dessus d'un sol qu'elle ne touchait même pas.

-Ma famille... Commença Doflamingo avec un grand sourire tout en observant du coin de l'œil Senor Pink installer Angel dans le landau qu'il a fait ramené, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez d'Angel... Et de ce que l'on pourra faire à Shabondy. Diamante, dis moi ce que tu en penses mon grand ami.

\- Oh, voyons Doflamingo mon avis n'est guère intéressant.

Le sourire du blond se fit plus prononcé alors qu'il disait d'une voix presque... séductrice.

-Voyons Dia-man-te... Tu es parfait, et ton avis m'intéresse assurément!

Et tout aussi assurément, le pauvre cadre qui se faisait toujours si facilement manipulé à la moindre flatterie répondit:

\- Et bien, et bien, je dirais alors que ce bébé et pour l'instant d'aucune utilité et sera un poids à élever mais que plus tard s'il continue à nous faire des surprises pareilles il pourrait devenir très utile. Pour Shabondy un salle d'enchère d'esclave devrait être mise en place à notre compte, et nous chercheront des chasseurs de primes à employé afin d'avoir des prises intéressantes qui pourrait nous attirer une bonne réputation.

\- Ton avis et tes projets sont intéressants à écouter mon cher. Trebol, as-tu quelque chose à rajouter?

Automatiquement le corps visqueux s'approcha de son jeune maître de manière à ne respecter aucune son espace vital puis sa voix limite désagréable résonna dans la pièce qui chauffée plutôt bien. Peut-être grâce au bois rajouté.

\- Néé! Il faudrait que l'on trouve un pigeon pour éviter que des problèmes nous tombent dessus Dofyyy!Un chef pas chef de la salle d'enchère Dofy! Né! Né! Qu'en dis-tu?

Le flamant rose observa son voisin le sourire un peu dissipé semblant réfléchir à la question sérieusement. Puis quelques instants plus tard un sourire tordu et cruel prit place sur son visage.

-Mais c'est une idée incroyablement judicieuse Trébol... Je te propose la mission de trouver là-bas celui qui sera notre... joker. Vergo?

L'homme de l'âge de son jeune maître le regarda avec ses petits pois collés à sa joue et dit de sa voix calme et grave.

-La Marine est sur une grosse affaire où pratiquement toutes les bases ont la mission de se concentrer dessus. Je sais juste que c'est un groupe de pirates qui ont tué accidentellement un Dragon Céleste.

-Fufufufufufu... Fufufufufu!

Le rire prenait en intensité puis finalement se fut un son gras et bruyant que chaque cadre pouvait entendre. Le silence était total et tous l'observait entendant qu'il se calme. Mais ce fut un son bien distinctif qui l'arrêta soudainement. Le rire que chacun commençait à reconnaître, celui d'Angel. Senor Pink regarda dans le landau et put voir le petit ange réveillé qui le fixait de ses deux orbes émeraudes.

Alors qu'il allait le prendre contre lui et lui donnait le biberon que le feu homme-inutile avait préparé il sentit une ombre familière observer l'enfant derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et put voir sans surprise son jeune maître qui avait tout le haut de son corps penché vers le landau.

\- Angel... riait? Demanda t'il comme curieux.

\- Effectivement jeune maître, je pense qu'il était joyeux. Pourtant il dormait.

Sa voix était complètement neutre alors qu'il voyait les mains souillées par le meurtre attraper le corps toujours tremblotant par les rires du bébé. Il alla ensuite de nouveau vers son fauteuil et, sa charge dans les bras, il s'assit et observa sa famille l'observer chacun cachant sa curiosité mieux que d'autres. Il tendit l'une de ses mains au dessus du visage aux deux grands yeux immenses qu'il l'observait de manière tout autant curieuse. Comment un bébé pouvait t'il montrer autant d'émotion? Il laissa son pouvoir agir et put faire flotter le corps du bébé à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses, le mettant à hauteur de son visage.

Un rire clair et doux résonna à nouveau alors qu'Angel observait autour de lui pour se voir flotter. Ses jambes gigotaient dans tout les sens et ses bras étaient tendus vers Doflamingo, un grand sourire ornait son visage montrant sa bouche sans aucune dent, ses yeux pétillaient et ses petites bouclettes tressautaient.

Oui, ce nouveau membre de sa famille était mignon. Bien qu'il ne le dirait au grand jamais à voix haute.

\- Quelque chose d'autre à annoncer? Demanda t'il en faisant flotter le bébé jusqu'à Senor Pink afin qu'il lui donne le biberon et que l'enfant se recouche.

Ce fut Sugar qui prit la parole.

\- Je propose que nous allons tous nous coucher, il est tard.

Elle observait le visage de son jeune maître qui avait un sourire pratiquement doux derrière toute cette cruauté.

-Hum hum, tu as raison Sugar, fufufu... Demain nous présenterons Angel au restant des sous fifres, et je veux que nous recrutions de nouveaux membres.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se levèrent après avoir finit leur verre. Chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre dans le bâtiment de la Donquixote Family. Ce fut Jora qui eut le droit d'avoir Angel dans sa chambre pour cette nuit. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour se dire que chaque nuit se serait un autre membre de l'équipage qui aurait la charge de s'en occuper. Cette nuit, c'était Jora, qui transforma ce qui était à portée pour faire tourner des petites morceau d'Art au dessus du landau, le bébé était déjà très fatigué et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Il passa ainsi une merveilleuse nuit, qui serait la première d'une longue suite à chaque fois dans une chambre différente.

Car maintenant Angel était un membre de la Donquixote Family.

 **Petit chapitre 1 finit! Je vous souhaites une bonne journée, soirée, nuit, vie. N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, cela fait toujours incroyablement plaisir :3**


	3. Chapitre 2: Angel, charmeur né

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde!**

 **J'en reviens pas vous êtes incroyablement mignon, vous êtes adorable! Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir!**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, tout beau tout neuf, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose il sert un peu de mise en situation... avant Shabondy!**

 **Disclaimer: Oui One piece et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Et en plus je ne suis même pas égoïste je demande juste Dofyyyy-chou! Mais non ... :(**

 **Rated: M! Et oui, et oui!**

 **Réponse aux review anonymes:**

 **A.F: Merci beaucoup pour ta review: la suite la voici la voila bonne lecture à toi!**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous admirables lecteurs une bonne lecture et je vous fais des petits bisous!**

\- Mais comment est ce que je suis censé changer une couche?!

-Né! Né! Picaaa! Il faut que tu appelles Jora!

\- Il fait pipi!

\- C'est l'alerte jaune! Néé! Tout le monde se protège!

Ainsi se passait le quotidien de la Donquixote Family. Angel était devenu le petit fardeau de chaque membre de l'équipage. Surtout pour les cadres qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire venir des nounous sous fifres pour qu'elles s'occupent du petit monstre. Mais les ordres de Doflamingo avaient été très clair après la présentation du petit ange au reste des serviteurs.

Personne en dehors des cadres n'avaient le droit de toucher l'enfant.

Aucun ne comprenait vraiment le pourquoi de cette lubie, mais le grand blond aura été très clair sur le sujet et avait déjà tué trois membres qui s'étaient risqué à désobéir. Alors c'était à ses cadres, ces êtres excentriques et tueurs. Qui ont déjà fait explosé des villes entières, que leur dangereuse réputation fait trembler les enfants et parents. Eux, des pirates qui devaient changer, nourrir, border et divertir Angel.

Et pourtant malgré les quelques désagréments qu'apportaient le fait de s'occuper d'un _bébé_ leur petit brun était entré dans le cœur de chacun. De bien des manières. Pour Pica, Senor Pink, Jora et Baby 5 se fut immédiat, dès le premier jour ils savaient au fond d'eux que l'enfant était un être différent, qui méritait sa place dans une telle famille. Puis au fur et à mesure des jours et des semaines les autres membres furent aussi conquis par le grand sourire et les yeux émeraudes rieurs d'Angel. Les plus durs à tomber sous son charme naïf furent bien Lao G, Diamante et Vergo.

A bien des manières Angel réussit quand même à pénétrer leur cœur de tueur. Lao G tomba sous le charme de l'enfant une nuit où il devait le border. Ce qu'il fit sans plus de cérémonie, il le posa dans son landau, mit la couverture sur lui et regarda un instant ce petit ange qui lui souriait. Et alors qu'il allait partir se coucher à son tour il put entendre un son merveilleux sortir de la bouche du petit bébé.

\- G!

Plus vite que l'éclair l'homme dans sa tenue bleu se retourna et se pencha au dessus du petit lit. Il pouvait voir de nouveau Angel, son grand sourire sans dent, ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient même dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait voir aussi ses deux petites mains tendues essayant de faire une sorte de geste en riant. Il répéta à nouveau la fameuse lettre adorée du combattant et se fut à ce moment là que Lao G fut perdu.

Le prochain sur la liste de l'ange de la Donquixote Family fut Diamante qui s'était ce jour là retrouvé dehors avec le bébé. Ils étaient sur la falaise donnant vue sur l'océan et son horizon bleuté qui confondait le ciel et l'eau. Il était assis, les jambes pliées à l'extérieur et les pieds sous lui dans une posture de yoga. Au centre se trouvait Angel. Ce jour là Diamante avait été choisit comme garde de l'enfant tandis que les autres partaient faire exécuter une grosse bande de brigands qui respectaient pas le territoire de Doflamingo, mais vu qu'ils étaient beaucoup tout les membres furent envoyés. Sauf Diamante qui devait donc garder Angel. Cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça car le cadre n'aimait pas gaspiller son temps à tuer des faiblards.

Ils étaient donc là, en train d'observer les vagues que Diamante avait hâte de traverser car elles mèneraient à Shabondy. Il attendait donc que le temps passe quand il entendit les bruits étranges et sans aucun sens que faisait le petit ange. Il le prit dans ses mains et le mit à la hauteur de sa tête, observant ce tout petit être dans ses mains de géant.

Ils s'observaient ainsi en silence, tandis que Diamante se demandait ce qu'aller devenir ce petit. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait entendu venir un sous fifre qui voulait lui annoncer que le reste de sa famille venait de rentrer et que la mission avait été un clair succès. L'homme fit l'erreur de toussotait pour signaler sa présence tout en touchant l'épaule d'un des plus calmes des cadres. Diamante surpris sursauta et se retourna dans une rapidité affolante. Dans le mouvement Angel glissa des mains du cadre et tomba la tête la première le long de l'immense falaise qui donnait sur des rochers et un océan en folie.

L'angoisse enserra immédiatement le cœur du cadre qui utilisa son pouvoir afin d'élancer son bras à la poursuite de la chute du petit corps. Ensuite il entoura son bras autour et quand il fut sûr que son bras drapeau tenait bien Angel il le ramena sur la falaise aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand ce dernier put retrouver les longs bras très fins du cadre Diamante remarqua que même si l'enfant ne pleurait pas il avait sur son visage un air mortellement sérieux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et avant qu'il n'est put que seulement fusiller le sous fifre il vit la main du bébé se tendre et la couleur de ses yeux miroitait vers le rouge. Et alors un jet de lumière rouge partit de la paume de la main potelé d'Angel vers l'homme qui avait faillit le faire perdre à jamais dans les profondeurs de l'océan déchaîné. Diamante suivit du regard la lumière rouge et quand elle atteignit le pauvre homme celui-ci se mit à hurler comme si on lui déchirait chaque membre un par un, il se jeta à terre et se mit à convulser tout en pleurant et hurlant à s'en déchirer les poumons. Ce qu'il était surement en train de faire quand Diamante entendit le souffle de l'homme se couper. Il le voyait essayer de respirer, essayer de hurler. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues et il semblait souffrir comme jamais il n'avait put voir quelqu'un souffrir.

Il regarda surpris l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras et celui-ci avait toujours la paume tendue, un air mortellement ( et c'était le cas de le dire) sérieux. Diamante ne savait à ce moment là que faire, puis il se mit à rire en pensant au fait qu'Angel était un bon petit démon quand il le voulait.

-Angel, je te prie d'arrêter uhahaha...

Immédiatement le petit être angélique baissa sa main et lança un immense sourire sans dents au cadre qui était de plus en plus étonné. Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'un sous fifre agonisé à côté de lui que Diamante tomba sous le charme du démon qu'était l'ange de la Donquixote Family.

Le plus dur fut donc Vergo qui déjà était souvent absent, mais quand il était là du coup c'était à lui de s'occuper de l'ange démoniaque. Il s'en occupait qu'un minimum et ne s'intéressait pas véritablement à un enfant qu'il jugeait juste un peu trop résistant. Ce fut donc en douceur qu'Angel réussit à pénétrer le cœur blindé de l'homme bambou. C'était par des petits gestes qui tueraient quelqu'un de trop sensible à la mignonerie. Par exemple la lubie du bébé de se coller sur la jour la même chose que l'homme qui le gardait, il ne le quittait jamais des yeux, souriait dès que celui-ci le regardait. Doucement mais sûrement l'homme de glace était touché par toute cette attention et cet amour présent dans les émeraudes si expressive. Alors au bout de quelques semaines Vergo craqua, il aura résisté, aura été absent plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais Angel aura réussit tout de même à se faire aimer de l'espion.

Ainsi, Angel posa son drapeau sur la Donquixote Family, la colonisant d'amour et de rires, de jouet pour bébé et de couches sales, de vie tout simplement.

* * *

\- Préparez les affaires, nous partons ce soir.

La déclaration de Doflamingo fut suivit par des cris de joies. Ils avaient tous hâte de partir, de conquérir, de mettre une partie de leur territoire sur Shabondy. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Angel était là. Il avait un peu grandit, tenait sa tête bien droite et avait l'air bien plus réveillé. Il était en ce moment dans les bras de Pica qui l'écoutait babiller des choses sans queue ni tête essayant surement d'entrer en communication avec lui. Cela faisait un mois que tous avait été conquit par Angel, il allait chaque fois dans des bras différents, chacun manifestait son affection de manière différente mais tous lui faisait ressentir qu'il était aimé dans la Donquixote Family.

Tous partirent chacun de son côté pour commencer à préparer tout ce qu'il leur serait nécessaire pour le voyage en direction de l'île. Les sous fifres chargeaient le bateau imposant du corsaire, les cadres remplissaient leurs valises, Pica avec Baby 5 préparaient toutes les affaires et jouets d'Angel. Car ce bébé était bel et bien gâté, chacun rapportant au moins une fois par semaine quelque chose pour leur petit ange. Même les sous fifres s'y mettaient peu à peu, Angel était bel et bien l'ange de la family. Faisant sourire et rire chacun il apportait un réel souffle de bonheur. Tous étaient plus détendus en sa présence, il regardait à chaque fois le monde l'entourant avec des émeraudes pétillantes de vie.

Même Doflamingo s'attachait au bébé qu'il avait recueillit. Il avait beau être surtout intéressé par ses pouvoirs il ressentait aussi ce souffle de bonheur quand il entendait le rire cristallin et innocent du bébé qui à pourtant déjà tué comme lui avait raconté Diamante.

Oui c'était un membre de sa famille il ne pouvait le nier car il avait toute les qualités pour.

\- Est ce que tu crois qu'il va bien vivre le voyage en bateau? Demanda Baby 5 à Pica inquiète.

\- Nous verrons bien, lui répondit-il de sa voix aiguë.

Ils avaient finit de rassembler toutes les affaires du petit, ce dernier les observait sans sourire, curieux. Ils s'étonnaient toujours autant de voir à quel point Angel pouvait ressentir et faire montrer ses émotions. Mais cela n'accentuait que le côté mignon de son innocence angélique.

Ils firent appeler des hommes pour qu'ils emmènent les affaires du bébé, puis ils partirent vers leur salon près de la cheminée. Il y avait depuis trois mois un nouveau petit fauteuil/pouf au centre qui permettait de bien installer Angel et que tous puissent l'avoir à l'œil. Ils le mirent donc là avec ces quelques jouets préférés qui avaient tous étaient transformés par Jora. Le petit brun les laissa donc discuter entre adultes et joua avec les choses abstraites dans ses mains en riant.

Ils attendirent donc tout les deux dans un silence entre coupé par les rires enfantins d'Angel. Au fur et à mesure les cadres les rejoignirent jusqu'à ce que une heure plus tard ils soient tous présent, même Doflamingo arriva avec un grand sourire. Ses lunettes brillaient d'une lueur étonnamment joyeuses et excitées. En effet le corsaire avait terriblement hâte de se voir conquérir une telle île, d'asseoir son autorité et de voir sa réputation augmenter encore. Son plan avançait, et il savait que bientôt il pourrait réalisé ce qu'il voulait véritablement faire. Encore quelque années, et il serait Roi.

Il observa le jeune Angel qui serrait dans ses petits poings les étranges formes qu'avait crée Jora. Oui, il devait bien s'avouer que cet enfant était à part comme chaque membre de sa famille. Qu'il pouvait en plus être celui qui allait l'élever, qu'il serait un bon petit ange avec lui ayant vécu toute sa vie sous ses idéologies. Et ses pouvoirs... Oui... Angel était par-fait.

-Fufufufu...

Tout les cadres se tournèrent vers leur jeune maître en train de rire doucement en observant le petit. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du corsaire mais en tout cas cela devait lui faire plaisir pour rire d'une telle manière démoniaque et calculatrice.

Doflamingo leva sa main et fit bouger techniquement ces doigts, ainsi les jouets du petit se mirent à se soulever et à bouger seuls. Le rire d'Angel se fit plus fort et il tendit ses mains afin de les toucher. Oui... Ce petit ange apportera quelque chose de nouveau dans sa famille, il le sentait.

Ce qu'il sentait aussi en ce moment c'était un regard lourd, un regard familier qu'il ressentait comme un reproche, il arrêta d'observer l'ange brun pour regarder la source du reproche violé.

Corazon. Rossinante Donquichotte.

Que faire de lui? Se demandait Doflamingo comme il se l'était déjà demandé auparavant. Son frère muet était une certaine plaie, son regard lourd d'une sorte de colère le faisait réfléchir, mais c'était son frère. Ils étaient tous ensemble une famille et il ne pouvait renier son frère biologique.

Non peut-être pas pour l'instant, se dit-il au final en voyant le regard plein de mystère que posait son frère sur Angel.

Que lui proposait l'avenir? Fufufufu... Il avait _hâte_ de savoir.

 **Voilàààà Voici ce petit chapitre de finit!**

 **Je vous propose un petit sondage pour le slash**

 **Angel/ Doflamingo?**

 **Angel/Corazon?**

 **Angel/Law?**

 **Angel/ Mihawk?**

 **Si vous avez d'autre couple à proposer à part cela je suis preneuse aussi! ^^**

 **J'espère que j'aurais des votes! Bonne vie à vous tous, je vous aimes!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Voyage pour Shabondy!

**Bonjouuuur! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui lance le début du voyage vers Shabondy qui s'annonce... palpitant, je peux vous le dire je le sais ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, oui, oui.**

 **Rated: M! Vive le M!**

 **Petite note: Oui, merci beaucoup à vous. Je suis choquée de recevoir tant de commentaires. Que vous soyez là pour commenter, pour me dire que ce que j'écris vous plait ça me fait immensément plaisir, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point ça me touche. A quel point je suis heureuse de vous lire!**

 **Ca me motive comme jamais à écrire mes chapitres, à publier et à vous satisfaire!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci aux review anonymes A.F je te dis merci pour ta review qui me fait immensément plaisir, je prends en compte ton vote. Pour les deux autres qui n'ont mit aucun nom et bien mille fois merci tout de même car vous êtes incroyablement mignon. J'ai limite envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je lis un de vos commentaires car vous êtes trop mignon. Merci!**

Senor Pink regardait les dernières cargaisons être montées sur le bateau. Tous étaient en train de terminer leurs affaires sur la base de la Donquixote Family. Il était déjà sur le grand bateau, Angel dans ses bras. Il attendait que l'encre soit relevé et que enfin ils partent vers Shabondy. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois maintenant que Doflamingo avait annoncé les préparations pour le voyage et enfin ils y étaient. Il savait que cette île serait le moyen pour son jeune maître de commencer à prendre rapidement de l'influence.

Il observa ensuite les yeux verts sérieux d'Angel. L'enfant l'observait sans sourire, cela n'enlevait pourtant rien du tout à son charme. Puis les yeux du petit brun se posèrent l'île qu'il allait bientôt quitter et ils revinrent sur l'homme qui le portait. Il se lança dans un babillage incroyablement incompréhensible et qui pourtant suinter de frustration.

Senor Pink ne put s'empêcher de rire bien qu'il était à nouveau impressionné par l'intelligence de cet enfant. A 3 mois il semblait frustré et comprenait qu'ils allaient partir de leurs terres. C'était impressionnant. Il sentit une présence familière se faire derrière lui, il se retourna immédiatement pour voir Diamante qui observait l'enfant d'un œil... envieux. Il tendit alors les mains vers le petit qui tendit les siennes immédiatement avec un grand sourire. Il lança un regard étonnamment moqueur qui fit à nouveau faire rire l'homme en costard. Il laissa alors son chef récupérer le bébé de la Donquixote Family et partit aider le reste des cadres pour le départ.

Diamante, seul sur la proue et son petit démon dans les mains se mit à rire doucement. Il avait hâte que ce gamin grandisse, qu'ils l'élèvent de façon à ce qu'il soit loyal à Doflamingo. Qu'il évolue dans ses pouvoirs, mon dieu ce qu'il avait lancé au sous fifre le faisait encore frémir de plaisir. Il avait hâte que Angel devienne plus qu'un petit bébé de trois mois mignon résistant et de temps à autre doué.

L'homme drapeau resta donc là un moment, observant l'océan qu'il allait bientôt traverser en pensant à ce qu'ils feront quand ils arriveront sur Shabondy, puis le son caractéristique de l'immense cloche annonçant le départ lui fit se détourner de l'océan. Il put voir que tout les membres de la Donquixote Family étaient là, chacun s'attelait à sa place et le bateau commença doucement mais sûrement à avancer, s'éloigner de cette île ennuyeuse.

* * *

Ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu de vue l'île qu'ils quittaient. L'euphorie du départ fut oubliée et tous commencèrent à s'installer pour les jours à venir. Angel passait de nouveau de bras en bras, il se vit attribuer une salle pour tout ses jouets et son landau. On le déposa là sous la garde de Baby 5 et de Buffalo tandis que les adultes allaient discuter ensemble de... _projet_

Ils avaient tous une mine sombre, les cadres de la famille attendaient que leur jeune maître arrive dans la salle où ils se sont réunis. Tous savaient de quoi comporterait la réunion: Angel et Shabondy.

Angel parce que Doflamingo leur avait demandé de faire des recherches sur son mystérieux tatouages, sur ces pouvoirs: est-ce qu'on lui a fait mangé un fruit du démon? Shabondy par rapport aux pirates qu'ils allaient retrouvés la-bas, les marines, un plan de l'île. Leurs recherches furent fructueuses pour Shabondy, mais pour leur Angel ils n'eurent aucun résultat.

Aucun fruit du démon recensé ne permettait de faire autant de choses diverses, le symbole n'était dans aucun livres ( et pourtant vu le nombre de livres qu'ils avaient épluchés eux et les sous fifres c'était réellement frustrant), ils avaient même regardé les avis de recherche pour bébé disparu et Angel n'apparaissait nul part.

Ils attendirent la porte s'ouvrir et le corsaire arriva avec un grand sourire cruel, comme s'il savait déjà le résultat de leur recherche et qu'il se délectait de les voir angoisser par rapport à leur échec. Doflamingo alla s'installer à sa place, sur ce fauteuil ressemblant clairement à un trône et observa ses cadres, sa famille silencieusement. Il leva simplement sa main d'un geste négligent pour signifier qu'il attendait. Ce fut Diamante qui prit la parole avec un sourire semblable à leur roi.

\- Le nombres de marines à Shabondy est très bas, pour les pirates ils ne sont pas très nombreux aussi. Il y a par contre Barbe Blanche et le corsaire Œil de Faucon ... Le plan de l'île est là aussi. Pour Angel, nous avons aucun résultat, aucun fruit du démon ne permet d'avoir ces pouvoirs, aucun enfant porté disparus ne lui correspond et les recherches pour le tatouage n'ont mené à rien.

Les muscles de la joue du corsaire fléchirent un moment, écorchant ainsi son sourire. Il se pencha lentement, tout dans son attitude faisait pensé à un terrible prédateur, à une bête et qu'il fallait fuir.

\- Mh... Fufufu... Est-ce que vous vous relâchez? Je crains de votre efficacité à Shabondy si vous ne trouvez absolument rien pour un pauvre enfant.

Doflamingo put voir avec plaisir le corps de chacun se tendre sous la contrariété. Il savait qu'il était dur de dire une telle chose, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais même lui avait fait ses recherches et n'avait rien trouvé. Mais ça, ça ne regardait pas ses pions.

Ce fut Jora qui prit la parole d'une voix moins chantante que d'habitude.

\- Nous sommes désolé jeune maître, nous allons continuer à chercher.

\- Je n'en doute pas Jora fufufu.

Les discussions reprirent, chacun mettant du sien afin de préparer leur arrivée sur l'île aux bulles. Les plans se mirent en place au fils des minutes puis des heure. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de réunion trois heures plus tard, tout était paré dans leur esprit. Shabondy allait voir ce qu'était la Donquixote Family.

* * *

Ils étaient à deux semaines de voyage en mer, Angel c'était très bien habitué au bateau et n'avait pas du tout était malade, Diamante disait en riant qu'il avait le sang de pirate dans les veines. Et effectivement, ce bébé qui grandissait de plus en plus semblait être dans son élément, il souriait quasiment tout le temps, il riait et voulait toujours aller près de la proue avec les cadres. Et à chaque fois qu'il y était il observait en silence l'océan qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, Pica qui avait était le premier à le voir dans cet état avait avoué à Senor Pink que quand il le voyait dans cet état les yeux d'Angel semblait être remplit de sensation qui ne devrait pas être dans une âme si jeune.

Le mystère d'Angel s'épaississait, mais aussi l'attachement que l'on pouvait éprouvé pour lui. Un attachement qu'il renvoyait complètement aux cadres. Il les regardait avec tellement d'admiration que personne n'arrivait à en être insensible.

Le fameux petit ange était en ce moment dans les bras de Jora, ils observaient ensemble la partie de carte de Senor Pink, Pica et Corazon. Ce dernier toujours aussi silencieux gagnait la partie haut la main, son petit sourire de coin était à peine visible avec son maquillage. Ce que l'on voyait encore moins derrière sa touffe de cheveux blonds était bien ses coups d'œil discrets vers le pauvre bébé.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas prit dans ses bras, il était connu dans la Donquixote Family qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, il n'allait pas amener des doutes chez son... frère.

Il préparait doucement son plan de sauvetage, il savait que sa meilleure chance serait à Shabondy. L'équipage sera bien trop occupé à établir leur territoire sur l'île des enchères pour prêter beaucoup d'attention à la sécurité d'Angel. Alors il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à comment préparer le terrain et sauver l'enfant sans que sa couverture soit compromise.

Ainsi les pirates passèrent le temps, Angel put voir sa famille s'entraîner, jouer, rire et se disputer. A chaque fois que la discorde régnait sur le bateau l'ange de la family prenait son air sérieux, il les observait comme s'il voulait les gronder, sa moue était incroyablement craquante et son babillage puissant et accusateur forçait les cadres à arrêter la dispute. Il faisait la lois à sa manière et plus le temps passait plus les cadres lui mangeaient dans la main. Doflamingo avait bien sûr remarqué ce charisme qui attirait et mettait à genoux sa famille. Qu'il arrive à faire ceci à quelques mois était hallucinant. Et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les ravages qu'il ferait plus tard.

Angel observait Doflamingo, ils étaient qu'à deux, cela n'était jamais arrivé au part avant mais le capitaine de l'équipage avait envoyé tout ces cadres s'entraîner. Depuis que le petit ange était là il avait bien remarqué que les membres de sa famille se relâchaient, passant beaucoup de temps avec le bébé qui ne rechignait pas à recevoir de l'attention. Il c'était donc décidé à le garder un moment, il l'avait simplement posé à terre tandis qu'il arpentait ses recherches et ses plans pour l'avenir. Il savait quoi faire, il savait où aller. Mais la vigilance devait être constante et il revoyait régulièrement ses projets futurs en cherchant une faille imaginaire.

Tellement plongé dans ses recherches il ne vit Angel se concentrer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, il regardait ses mains avec frustration. L'enfant avait terriblement envie de rejoindre l'adulte et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il gesticula donc énergiquement, n'avançant que de quelques centimètres. Puis il prit appuie sur ses membres et avança plus efficacement, il avait une terrible moue concentrée ne lâchant pas du regard son objectif: Doflamingo.

Quand ce dernier entendit les petits bruits aiguë il lança un regard désintéressé vers l'enfant puis en le voyant se battre avec son propre corps pour avancer vers lui il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire cruel ou démoniaque, encore moins calculateur, c'était un réel sourire affectif, attendrie. Cela ne dura guère longtemps bien sûr, le froid et terrible corsaire se reprit rapidement et perdit son sourire. Il posa tout de même ses dossiers sur la table à côté de lui où se trouvait déjà son verre de Whisky, il tendit ensuite ses longs bras et attrapa l'enfant par les aisselles.

Il le posa sur ses très longues jambes, face à lui. Il l'observa en silence, la mine concentrée, il regarda son si mystérieux tatouage, puis ses bien trop grands yeux émeraudes pour une si petite tête, ses bouclettes noires toujours plus épaisses. Oui, l'enfant était mignon il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même sur ce point. Oui peut-être que son charisme le contaminait aussi.

\- Que veux-tu donc Angel?

Il parla de sa voix envoûtante et ronronnante, il se savait possédant un charisme égalant celui de son nouveau membre de sa famille. Le petit ange tendit sa main potelé vers lui et toucha son torse dénudé, puis avec une moue pincée, il babilla des mots sans queue ni tête. Il leva ensuite la tête s'attendant surement à ce que le corsaire l'est comprit.

Quand il se rendit compte que non, le grand blond n'avait absolument rien comprit à ses phrases d'enfants il prit une moue colérique qui fit rire le corsaire. Doflamingo pensa qu'il était vraiment impossible de résister à cet enfant. Non même lui n'y arrivait pas, il le sentait au fond de lui que ce bébé gagnait une place autre que celle du pion qu'avait chacun des membres de sa famille.

Oui il le sentait, mais n'allait pas changer pour autant ses plans. Un bébé était terriblement manipulable, il allait l'élever comme il l'entendait. Il allait le cadre parfait, loyal et puissant. Il allait apprendre à contrôler ses dévastateurs pouvoirs et Doflamingo sera sûr de réussir tout ses projets grâce à cette boule mignonne de pouvoir.

Pour l'instant l'enfant était toujours frustré de ne pas savoir se faire comprendre, alors il ferma les yeux avec force semblant vraiment souhaiter être comprit. Puis, Doflamingo eut le droit de voir de ses propres yeux la puissance d'Angel.

Les quelques jouets difformes de Jora se mirent à gesticuler tout seuls, il savait que cela ne venait pas du tout de lui donc cela ne pouvait qu'être l'oeuvre du petit ange. Il observa avec attention les jouets se mettre à marcher ( ce qui devrait être logiquement impossible vu la forme de leur corps) et s'approcher du trône du corsaire. Ils escaladèrent ensuite les côtés du fauteuil et quand les trois petites choses arrivèrent à être juste à côté du bébé ils se mirent étonnamment à parler.

\- Bonjour, pourriez vous nous expliquer ce que l'on fait ici Monsieur?

Là, Doflamingo était surprit, et pas qu'un peu. Qu'allait donc encore lui inventé ce bien trop puissant bébé?!

 **Voilààààà! Je vous dis à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de commenter et de continuer à répondre au sondage je vous mets les résultats temporaires:**

 **Angel/ Doflamingo? _0_**

 **Angel/Corazon? _2_**

 **Angel/Law? _3_**

 **Angel/ Mihawk? _4_ ( avec le mien de vote j'avoue xD)**

 **proposition autre:**

 **Angel/Ace _1_**


	5. Chapitre 4: Shabondy, territoire de Dofy

**Bonjouuuur :3 Mes chers et incroyables lecteurs qui sont des fous dans leur commentaire.**

 **Je n'aurais jamais espérer recevoir autant de retour et pourtant vous êtes là, à me lire et à commenter. A complimenter. Vous êtes adorables!**

 **Disclaimer: PAs à moiiiii!**

 **Rated: Oui oui c'est M :3**

 _ **Réponse aux review anonymes:**_

 _ **A.F:**_

 **Alors merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre 3 t'a plut!**

 **Je penses que tu veux dire Corazon? xD Alors pour Law c'est dans quelques chapitres tout de même, après Shabondy! Et Corazooooon, c'est un mystère :3 Oui plus j'écris et plus je le vois pareil que toi donc ce sera surement Mihawk :3**

 **La suite est là toute belle toute propre!**

 _ **ShalunaPark:**_

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton vote!**

 _ **Cathy:**_

 **Je prends ton vote en compte! La suite la voilà! :3**

 _ **Guest:**_

 **Aloooors: Noooon ce n'est pas Toy Story ;3 Et pour la télépathie je trouve que c'est encore un peu beaucoup pour un bébé de quelques mois, et il faudrait qu'il sache parler pour ça même dans ses pensées. Tu vas voir que ce que font les jouets c'est juste retranscrire ces émotions, sensations et besoins pour l'instant ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas ces deux couples sont évités! Je prends tes votes en compte! Merci beaucoup de me lire! :3**

 **Bonne lecture à vous touuuus!**

Doflamingo était sidéré, complètement à côté de la plaque en fait. Angel, le petit bébé dans ses grandes mains, venait de créer des êtres.

Oui rien que ça, ses jouets parlent, ses jouets ont une conscience, une raison. Ils lui répondaient et couvaient l'ange d'un regard protecteur. Doflamingo avait expliqué imperturbable où ils étaient et que c'était l'enfant qui les avait créé.

\- Bien bien, je suppose que c'est pour cela que j'ai envie de vous dire qu'Angel veut vous faire un câlin et qu'il vous aimes.

C'était juste impossible ne cessait de se dire le corsaire. On ne créait pas une _existence_ pour lui faire dire ce que l'on veut non? Il soupira un peu désemparé tout en se demandant si les jouets allaient pour toujours être vivant. Puis il pensa que même si son Angel était parfaitement puissant, il allait rapidement l'ennuyer si il créait encore des jouets parlants.

Il préférait que seulement Sugar soit capable d'une telle chose.

Mais sinon, ce que voulait lui dire Angel était vraiment mignon, il le voyait maintenant l'observer, semblant attendre que son souhait se réalise. Puis une idée lumineuse se fit dans son esprit démoniaque et il approcha le corps du bébé près de son torse, le bébé resserra ses bras autour de son cou musclé avec un grand rire de bonheur qui, au plus profond de lui, le fit craquer et il dit.

\- Merci Angel, je t'apprécie aussi.

A la seconde suivante, après le rire cristallin de son jeune ange les jouets tombèrent inanimés confirmant ainsi son hypothèse. En répondant à son souhait, les jouets créés pour lui transmettre les envies du petit n'étaient plus vivants. C'était astucieux et pourrait se révéler utile en y pensant bien. Mais en tout cas dans ses bras l'enfant s'endormit immédiatement, surement fatigué par cette démonstration de pouvoir. Sans chercher plus loin le corsaire laissa Angel contre lui, appréciant ce poids contre son torse et son épaule. Oui c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir son ange contre lui, il reprit alors plus détendu ses dossiers et continua à les parcourir tout en se laissant bercer par le doux bruit ressemblant terriblement à un ronronnement sortant de la gorge d'Angel.

Petit ange qui finalement, conquit le cœur du plus terrible des corsaires.

Les cadres furent de retour deux heures plus tard et pourtant Doflamingo ne leur rendit pas l'enfant, le gardant contre lui. Et tout au long du reste du voyage on aura put voir un Angel accroché à l'épaule du capitaine du bateau qui avait depuis toujours un petit sourire que beaucoup qualifierait de supérieur. Et pourtant il était juste fier de sa possession, de l'enfant qui lui appartenait et qui avait une puissance qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas graduer.

Et cela le faisait frémir d'excitation.

Ils arrivèrent un mois plus tard à Shabondy, l'île des bulles et des enchères. Ils accostèrent sans aucun problème à la zone navale étant juste à côté de la base maritime. A ce moment là Doflamingo était sur la proue, Angel sur son épaule en train d'observer l'île qui serait bientôt sous sa domination. Il laissa à Pica le soin de porter l'ange, ne pouvant se permettre d'être vu pour la première fois avec dans ses bras l'être le plus mignon qui existait. Cela ternirait l'impression menaçante et ce n'était pas du tout de quoi il avait besoin.

Il se tourna vers ses cadres qui étaient tous là, en ligne, attendant les derniers ordres.

-Diamante, Pink vous partirez à la recherche de notre maison. Assez proche des lieux de non-droits. Sugar, Baby et Buffalo vous allez faire un repérage de toute l'île, je veux savoir où se trouve Oeil de Faucon, Barbe Blanche, et le repère de chaque autre groupes que vous jugez menaçant. Jora, Trébol allez visitez les salles d'enchères je veux connaitre les propriétaires ce qui s'y vend le plus et les propriétaires. Lao G, Machvise et Gladius vous dirigez les sous fifres. Corazon tu resteras avec Pica et Vergo vous protégerez Angel. Allez faire un tour au parc d'attraction avec lui tiens.

Ils descendirent donc du bateau comme dans un formation d'oiseau en train de migrer. Doflamingo tout devant, en maître, majestueux et ensuite ses cadres qui s'alignaient autour de lui comme des gardes du corps. Ce qu'ils seraient au final si le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Les habitants observaient, apeurés, chacun se sentant comme une proie que l'homme flamant rose pouvait tuer d'un regard.

Serait-il le faire? Le doute planait, la peur surtout était installé dans toutes ces âmes.

Ils étaient là, ils étaient sur leur territoire. Doflamingo apparaissait comme un roi marchant sur ses terres, il regardait les hommes autant marins, habitants, commerçant, pirates que marines comme des êtres qui lui devaient obéissance. Et personne ici ne semblait pouvoir contester ce fait.

Dans ce tableau apparaissant apocalyptique un seul élément détonnait et c'était bien le petit Angel. Installé contre l'avant bras replié de Pica il observait silencieux, ses yeux verts plus sombres que d'habitude. Il était calme, ne souriait pas, comme s'il sentait qu'ils étaient ici en mission. Puis, quand ils furent tous sur l'île et non plus sur le bateau, quand tout les cadres dans leurs attitude menaçante touchaient terre Doflamingo écarta grand ses bras comme s'il voulait accueillir le monde entier entre eux et son sourire se fit cruel, conquérant.

\- Mes amis... Fufufufu.. Voici notre terre!

Les habitants coururent, partant se cacher loin de ce démon au lunettes rougeoyantes, les marines appelèrent leurs supérieurs pour prévenir que en plus de Barbe Blanche et de Mihawk ils avaient Doflamingo sur l'île.

Ils étaient clairement dans la merde en fait c'est pauvre petits hommes vêtus de blanc et de bleu. Et ils le savaient.

Pica lança un regard scrutateur envers la population observant s'ils avaient remarqué la petite bouille innocente dans ses bras mais tous étaient trop effrayés ou hypnotisés par l'aura que dégageait Doflamingo pour faire attention au petit être calme et attentif dans ses bras.

Doflamingo se tourna vers ses cadres et ordonna d'un simple geste de partir faire leur mission. Ainsi tous partirent dans des directions différentes, chacun avec un but différent. Ils partaient dans tout les sens contaminer Shabondy de leur présence, tel un virus. Dofy avait son propre objectif, son propre endroit à contaminer et pas des moindres: le bar de l'arnaque.

Ne prenant la peine de se mélanger à la stupide population qui aurait plus peur de sa puissance qu'autre chose il se laissa aller sur ses fils, s'accrochant aux nuages il survola l'île tranquillement. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, plumes au vent, il approchait doucement vers le fameux bar avec un immense sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

Il ne restait sur le port que ceux chargés de diriger les sous fifres et Corazon, Vergo, Pica ainsi que leur petite charge. Corazon aurait espéré voir ça comme une occasion de récupérer l'enfant, s'il n'y avait pas eut avec lui les deux armoires de glace et de muscles. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il était passé par la tête de son frère? Un parc d'attraction pour un bébé de cinq mois? Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient y faire la-bas? Des attractions à sensation peut-être?

Avec un soupir discret il se mit à avancer vers le parc, ses deux petits camarades suivirent le mouvement immédiatement. Au fil de leur marche le frère biologique du démon put voir la population se poussait de leur chemin, faisant comme une ligne d'honneur bien que la ce soit plus une ligne de peur. Il lança un regard discret vers le pauvre enfant et il put le voir en train de jouer avec les cheveux du colosse de pierre. Pica était impassible, le laissant faire et regardant devant lui avec détermination le visage complètement fermé. Bien qu'il est dans ses bras l'être le plus mignon de cette terre il se devait de garder un air qui inspirait la peur non? Comment ça il ne pouvait pas être crédible?

Vergo observait les marines apeurés avec un sourire cruel, aucun ici ne le reconnaîtrait comme étant le marine puissant et impassible et encore moins comme un espion. Il était donc tranquille, ce qu'il l'inquiétait un peu plus restait leurs appels frénétiques avec leurs escargophones. Si les supérieurs si mettaient il pouvait être moins sûr d'être incognito.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement au parc d'attraction ou tous étaient joyeux, ne sachant surement pas qu'il avait avec eux des membres de la Donquixote Family, ce qui ne serait tarder vu les chuchotements qu'ils pouvaient observer. Ils se mirent donc à la rechercher de quelque chose qui pourrait occuper un enfant de quelques mois. Mais après les minutes à défiler entre chaque attraction les grands colosses commençaient à désespéré à trouver quelque chose qui divertirait leur ange. Angel d'ailleurs commençait à s'ennuyer, son babillage était plus puissant que d'habitude, semblant vouloir dire à sa famille qu'il en avait marre de ne rien faire. Sa moue d'ennuie était adorable et le regard émeraude accusateur l'était encore plus. Même quand il boudait il était mignon se disait Pica avec désespoir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un stand assez grand où il pouvait voir des tas de bébé à l'âge de leur ange. Ils s'approchèrent donc, curieux, avec l'espoir de trouver enfin quelque chose qui serait de l'âge d'Angel. Mais une mère les vit, elle chuchota à une autre mère et partit avec son enfant. L'autre mère chuchota à son groupe d'amis qui chuchotèrent aux autre et ainsi de suite. Et au final il ne restait personne devant le stand du vieillard qui les observait avec peur.

Le soucis d'être un pirate, ou bien l'avantage en fonction des points de vue: la peur que l'on inspire.

En s'approchant ils purent voir que c'était une sorte d'aire de jeux avec des minuscules toboggans, des balles de couleurs, des petits vélos et autres. Ce fut Vergo qui prit la parole de sa voix la plus menaçante et intimidante.

\- Angel va jouer ici, ne l'embêtait pas.

Le pauvre vieillard, voyait avec la foule de mères heureuse de regarder leur enfant jouer partir sans se retourner prenant avec elles son argent. Pour ensuite voir apparaître ces terribles pirates crut sa dernière heure arrivait en entendant la voix calme et pourtant prometteuse de mort. Il se contenta juste d'acquiescer frénétiquement tout en tremblant, allait-il se faire dessus? Il douta un moment. Puis quand il vit l'enfant être déposé autour des boules de couleurs en plastique et les pirates s'asseoir avec désinvolture il se permit de se réfugier dans son "arrière boutique" afin de calmer les battements de son vieux cœur.

Les pirates n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le tuer, il n'allait pas claquer à cause de sa peur?

Loin de se soucier des états d'âmes du teneur de ce stand les trois pirates observaient Angel tenir dans ses mains les boules de couleurs avec son beau rire cristallin. Pica gardait surtout un œil sur les passants qui observaient la scène avec curiosité et peur. Ils y restèrent deux longues heures, le temps que Senor Pink vienne les chercher pour leur dire qu'ils avaient la réserve. Pendant ce temps là aucune personne ne s'approcha, Angel s'amusa à s'en épuiser et il s'endormit dès que Vergo le prit dans ses bras pour partir. Ils ne se soucièrent aucunement du vieillard qui finalement, aura fait une crise d'angoisse en attendant que les pirates disparaissent de son stand. Il ne se souciait même pas, ou plutôt surtout pas, à si les meurtriers allaient le payer pour ces deux heures qu'il passa à essayer de respirer correctement. Il voulait juste _survivre_ à cette rencontre.

Ainsi ils partirent, suivant l'homme en costard et à la cigarette au bec. Ils sortirent du parc sans un regard en arrière en se doutant que bien sûr maintenant tout Shabondy savait pour Angel. Peut-être étais-ce au final le but de Doflamingo, que tous sachent qu'ils avaient un enfant qu'ils protégeront et qui était sous la protection des membres de la Donquixote Family.

Ils marchèrent un court moment, ils passèrent par les lieux de non droit sans problèmes, après tout même là on n'allait pas se risquer à se frotter aux hommes de Doflamingo. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une immense villa de pierre à trois étages. L'endroit était assez éloigné des curieux et des insouciants mais restez assez proche des lieux importants que Doflamingo voulait posséder.

C'était grand, spacieux, Corazon se doutait bien en voyant le sang sur les marches menant à la porte que la maison n'appartenait pas à son frère. Qu'ils avaient dut... l'emprunter à quelqu'un de plutôt réticent. On pouvait voir les sous fifres aménager une maison dans laquelle ils ne dormiront pas, ils semblaient avoir bientôt finit car le drapeau ( que l'on installait en dernier dans la Donquixote Family) de l'équipage flottait sur le toit de la villa. Si ça ne décourageait pas les curieux ça.

Des hommes jetaient des sots d'eau sur les immenses flaques de sang puis frottaient énergiquement avec une brosse. Corazon, dans son dépit, laissa échappait à nouveau un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Vergo bien qu'il ne dit rien.

Ignorant les pauvres hommes et femmes travaillant ils avancèrent à l'intérieur de la villa. Il y avait déjà les enfants étant partit en reconnaissance, ceux ayant diriger les sous fifres et ceux ayant trouver la villa. Il ne manquait plus que ceux étant partit voir les lieux d'enchères et Doflamingo.

Ils arrivèrent une heure après alors qu'Angel avait été couché par Jora. Les membres de la Donquixote Family était tous assis autour d'une table, buvant chacun du rhum ou du jus de raisin. Doflamingo arriva les bras grands ouverts tout en riant très fort, tous les cadres se demandèrent ce qui avait bien put rendre si heureux leur jeune maître. Mais ils eurent une réponse en voyant derrière lui un très grand et très... bourré Raylight.

 **Voilà voilàààà...**

 **Progression du sondage:**

 **Angel/ Doflamingo? _0_**

 **Angel/Corazon? _2_**

 **Angel/Law? _5_**

 **Angel/ Mihawk? _9_ ( avec le mien de vote j'avoue xD)**

 **proposition autre:**

 **Angel/Ace _3 ( et oui 131115 il y en a qui vote pour ta propositiooooon xD )_**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter! Je vous aimes fort!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Hola! Tout le monde!**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 5 tout beau et lustré prêt à être lu!**

 **Disclaimer: Non, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire que j'écris en ce moment bien que je ne ferais pas d'argent dessus, ce que je ne souhaites pas non plus xD**

 **Rated: M, oui par mesure de sécurité car je compte bien me laisser prendre quelques liberté dans cette histoire :3 Slash! Si vous n'aimez pas il ne faut pas lire cette histoire!**

 **Risque de spoil très important pour tout ceux qui ne connaisse pas l'histoire de la Donquixote Family, le passé de Law tout ça tout ça ;)**

 **Alors, merci beaucoup à vous tous de me lire, vous êtes juste adorable! Vos commentaires sont vraiment motivants et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire! J'espère que cela vous plait que je publie à une cadence plutôt rapide en comparaison avec mon autre histoire où c'est tout les dimanches!**

 **Pas de review anonyme!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

Rayleigh n'avait que très peu souvent dans sa vie permit à un autre pirate d'avoir un service de sa part car souvent ce dernier ne le méritait pas. Pourtant les demandes affluaient tout le temps, mais du moment que ce n'était pas pour du recouvrage de charpente il ne faisait rien. Car personne ne valait qu'il fasse autre chose. Alors quand le flamand rose est apparut à son bar il avait vite essayé de faire déchanter ce pirate à la réputation douteuse.

\- Que voulez -vous?

Un service, oh, surprise.

-Non.

Contestation, intimidation, énervement, résignation.

Ah non, pas d'énervement ni de résignation dans ce cas. Rayleigh observa le fameux Doflamingo qui le regardait en souriant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui mettait le vieillard mal à l'aise. Il sentait le danger, il sentait la mort. Et tout dans son instinct lui disait de tuer ce petit con suffisant. Pourtant, il ressentait en lui cette profonde curiosité qui sera surement un jour sa perte.

\- Quel service?

Oh, ça ce n'est pas commun. Intéressant. Bien, il allait aider. Il en tirerait ce qu'il voudrait.

* * *

\- Voici le grand "Seigneur des ténèbres" ma chère famille fufufu...

Les cadres observaient la légende qu'ils avaient en face de lui, ils ne savaient pourquoi, comment leur jeune maître avait réussit à le trouver et à l'amener ici. Ils étaient auparavant en train de discuter ensemble de ce que Vergo, Corazon et Pica avait fait avec leur Angel quand Doflamingo ouvrit les portes de la villa - d'ailleurs comment savait-il qu'ils avaient choisit cette maison?- avec un grand sourire joyeux. Puis ils virent derrière lui le grand homme musclé aux lunettes ronde. Aucune illusion n'était possible. Tous étaient sur leur gardes, bien que certains le cachaient mieux que d'autres comme Corazon qui avait à peine bougé.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Lança Rayleigh d'une voix basse et chaude.

Tous hochèrent simplement la tête en guise de respect, car même si cet homme était un ennemi des gars de cette trempe et avec cette réputation on les respecte.

\- Monsieur Rayleigh a accepté de nous aider à déterminer qui est Angel et quels sont ses pouvoirs.

Corazon était surpris, il connaissait, comme tout le monde le second de Gold D Roger. Il connaissait sa joie de vivre, sa légèreté, le dossier que l'on avait de lui dans la marine était tellement conséquent que ça en était lourd de le porter. Et pourtant, là venait tout le paradoxe qu'était la Marine, personne ne cherchait vraiment à attraper le second du roi des pirates.

Et il était là, devant lui, à un sourire énigmatique et sa longue cape cachant ses vêtements. De plus, qu'apporterait donc un pauvre bébé ayant certes des pouvoirs bizarres à un vieux pirate retraité?

L'espion muet était assez perdu, mais ne laissez rien voir de son malaise intérieur. Il se sentit observé et leva sa tête vers le nouveau venu, son regard était ancré dans le sien avec un soupçon de moquerie et de compréhension. Comme s'il savait qui il était, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, et même à quoi il était en train de penser en ce moment.

C'était vraiment flippant. L'homme au maquillage et aux plumes noires baissa la tête sans chercher à démarrer un duel de regard inutile. Il se savait moins puissant que lui, il se savait incapable de supporter le regard d'un pirate que le monde entier craint.

\- Le cas est interessant. Reprit Rayleigh en laissant son regard englober l'assemblée. Je vais donc prendre l'enfant le temps que vous fassiez vos petites affaires ici qui ne m'intéresse nullement elles par contre. Cela vous va t'il Do-fla-min-go?

L'homme à la carrure impressionnante appuya chaque syllabe du nom du corsaire avec amusement et ironie. Il semblait savoir exactement que l'homme ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce qu'il imposait. Il était celui qui avait discipliné le bateau de Gold D Roger, il était son second et avait était aussi loin que le Roi des Pirates. Alors le corsaire savait que si quelqu'un pouvait traiter de pouvoirs particuliers cela ne pouvait qu'être lui. Donc il ne refuserait pas qu'il impose de prendre le bébé avec lui.

\- Bien sûr Fufufu... Je voudrais juste qu'il soit possible de le voir de temps en temps. Il reste un membre de ma famille...

La voix de Doflamingo était autant condescendante que celle de son interlocuteur mais ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas du tout.

\- Nous verrons bien si je serais là quand vous voudriez le voir. Mais si nous nous croisons il sera possible de le voir bien entendu. Maintenant l'enfant.

Les cadres de la famille était bien plus tendus, les dents serrées et des yeux promettant mille morts. Emmener Angel? Sans un membre de la Donquixote pour le protéger? Cela ne plaisait à personne, ça se voyait très bien et pourtant aucun des deux grands se parlant semblait s'en soucier. Doflamingo lança un regard rapide à Diamante ne signifiant qu'une seule chose: va le chercher.

Le cadre se leva sans les protestation comme il aimait le faire d'habitude, sachant quand il fallait laisser les apparences prendre une place importante. Et devant le second de Rogers l'impression d'un équipage obéissant et exécutant les ordres ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Alors il alla dans la chambre d'Angel, il l'observa dormir un moment. Il rassembla la plus part de ses affaires, il mit dans un grand sac la nourriture, les vêtements, les couches, jouets et tout autre chose qui pourrait être utile pour l'ange de la family. Quand il eut finit après avoir du prendre deux autres sacs il prit le bébé délicatement dans un bras et porta les sacs dans l'autre. Il sortit toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il savait que si Doflamingo permettait au pirate retraité de prendre Angel c'est que cela l'arrangeait car sinon jamais il ne ferait ça qu'importe ce que puisse en penser Rayleigh. Et il est vrai que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique d'être débarrassé temporairement d'une chose mignonne quand on veut imposer son territoire et marquer la population dans la terreur. Donc oui c'était bien parce que Doflamingo le voulait que leur ange partait avec le vieillard.

Il arriva à nouveau dans l'entrée de la villa où trônait l'imposante présence de l'homme. Il regarda chaque cadre rapidement et il put remarqué qu'aucun ne lâchait du regard celui qu'ils allaient perdre de vue pendant un temps indéterminé. Il sentit en lui aussi une angoisse sourde quand le Seigneur des ténèbres tandis les bras afin de récupérer sa charge. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et laissa l'homme faire. Quelques minutes plus tard Angel n'était plus dans leur maison et était avec un bien puissant étranger, loin de sa famille.

\- Je veux un débrief de tout ce que vous avez découvert ces deux dernières heures, entama la voix de Doflamingo.

Ils allaient devoir faire sans la source de vie qu'apportait leur ange, ainsi soit-il.

* * *

Rayleigh se dépêcha d'arriver au bar de l'arnaque tout en laissant faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans sa course. Les habitants sur la route reconnurent le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi le fameux enfant du parc d'attraction avec les membres de la Donquixote Family. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de toute l'île et tous savaient l'allure du gamin appartenant à la terrible famille afin de ne pas faire de connerie si un jour ils tombaient dessus. Et là, le voir dans les bras d'un pirate horriblement sévère ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'il ne fallait absolument pas s'approchant du bébé à l'allure d'ange entouré de démons. Alors tous laissèrent l'homme à la cape blanche et à la cicatrice à l'œil passer devant eux en se reculant avec crainte. Les marines sur place appelèrent à nouveau leur supérieur, ils devaient savoir que la Donquixote Family et maintenant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tournaient autour d'un enfant qui devait forcément être spécial pour attirer autant d'intérêt. Angel était donc catalogué et fiché, qu'importe qu'il soit un bébé. Quand Rayleigh passa la porte du bar vide en se doutant bien sûr de ce qui venait de se tramer dans les rues de l'île, comme un signal, le bébé se réveilla.

Il fut tout d'abord très calme, il observa son environnement, les gens inconnus qui l'observaient, puis il pleura.

Si Rayleigh avait élevé Angel il saurait que l'ange de la Donquixote ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Mais le vieillard ne le savait pas alors il pesta contre " les gosses braillards qui cassaient les oreilles des honnêtes hommes". Shaky se contenta de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, et de le bercer doucement afin qu'il arrête de pleurer. Mais l'ange avait peur, il ne voyait aucun membre de sa famille. Aucun des hommes et femmes qui prenaient soin de lui et l'aimaient. Il était avec des inconnus, dans un lieu inconnu.

Shaky savait pourquoi l'enfant pleurait, elle savait aussi qui il était. Elle lança un regard aux sacs dans les mains du pirate retraité et soupira de soulagement.

\- Sors moi ce qu'il y a des sacs que je saches si on a des jouets afin de l'occuper.

Puis elle renifla dédaigneusement en se rendant compte de l'état très alcoolisé de l'homme. Alors qu'elle allait le disputer la porte de son bar s'ouvrit.

C'était Senor Pink, un landau plié dans les mains qui apparut la mine sévère, il lança d'abord un regard analytique vers l'ange comme s'il avait put être maltraité en si peu de temps. Il dit simplement que Diamante avait oublié de donner ça, le posa et partit sans plus attendre.

\- Un bon garçon plutôt mal poli.. Ronronna Shaky avec un sourire discret, puis elle prononça d'une voix plus forte et autoritaire: Installes moi le landau près du bar, que je puisses mettre l'enfant dedans.

Le très grand Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y attela immédiatement et quand il eut finit une dizaine de minutes plus tard il partit immédiatement s'endormir sur l'un des canapés du bar. Shaky, pas plus démontée que ça par l'attitude désespérante de l'homme, installa l'enfant dedans alors qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer face à la douceur et l'aura apaisante qui régnaient autour de la femme. Elle partit ensuite observait les sacs et un claquement de lange satisfait en voyant qu'il y avait tout ce qui était nécessaire. Elle sortit d'un des sacs d'étranges jouets avec dubitation mais quand elle les ramena vers Angel le regard de celui-ci s'illumina faisant briller les différentes teintes de verts dans ses yeux.

L'enfant était vraiment magnifique, il avait un visage avec certes les formes enfantines mais aussi marqué par un calme incroyable. Elle savait bien qui était Angel... Elle le regarda jouer un instant, les larmes le fatiguèrent et il s'endormit dans son petit lit avec un soupir de fatigue et une moue adorable.

Quand elle fut sûr qu'il était bien installée elle se tourna vers l'homme bourré qui lui servait d'ami et alla le réveiller en le bousculant légèrement. Celui ci leva un simple œil avec toute une immense flemme apparente.

\- Que veux-tu Shaky?

Sa voix aggravé par l'alcool et le sommeil pourrait presque le rendre menaçant. Bien sûr tout était dans le presque.

\- Combien de temps nous allons avoir le gamin?

\- Le temps que Doflamingo fasse ses affaires, quelques semaines ou quelques mois peut-être. On verra bien.

Shaky laissa échapper un soupir et regarda l'enfant rapidement et ensuite l'homme bourré à qui on avait confier la charge d'un petit être innocent. Oui, ça promettait vraiment.

 **Voilà voilà! J'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plait! Dans les prochains chapitres on ne verra pas beaucoup la Donquixote Family désolééééé! :3**

 **Résultat du sondage:**

 **Angel/ Doflamingo? _0_**

 **Angel/Corazon? _3_**

 **Angel/Law? _5_**

 **Angel/ Mihawk? _9_ ( avec le mien de vote j'avoue xD)**

 **proposition autre:**

 **Angel/Ace _4_**

 ** _Je pense bien que le slash est maintenant décidé! :D_**

 ** _J'ai un nouveau sondage pour vous:_**

 ** _Angel doit-il se souvenir de son ancienne vie?_**

 ** _J'avoue douter un peu par rapport à ça et je me dis que l'avis des lecteurs n'est que parole d'évangile pour moi ;)_**


	7. Chapitre 6:Angel,définitivement charmeur

**Bonjour bonjouuuur! Bonjour!**

 **Bon n'empêche je me rends compte que je poste un chapitre à 4h00 du matin et qu'il serait temps que je dorme xD Donc je vais vous laissez avec ce petit chapitre ^^**

 **Bonjouuuuurs, bonsoiiiir bonne nuit mes chers et adorables lecteurs!**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, tout neuf tout frais il vient d'être pondu mes chers!**

 **Disclaimer: Non effectivement ce n'est pas à moi, non One Piece n'est pas à moi et non Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. J'avouuuuuuuuuuuue * inséré voix de Maé ci dessus xD***

 **Rated: M! Parce que c'est un slash, parce que nous allons avoir droit à du Mihawk sexy en puissance *-***

 **Réponse aux review anonymes mais avant ça!**

 **SIL VOUS PLAIT! Au lieu de mettre Guest, mettez un nom, même juste votre prénom pour que je puisses vous répondre à vos review personnellement, car j'en ai reçu des hypers touchantes or je ne pourrais pas vous répondre.**

 **Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas mit de pseudo je vous remercie tout de même énormément, j'ai eu des messages magnifiques et très mignons donc du manière très générale mais pas moins sincère: MERCI!**

 **A.F: Je suis heureuse, vraiment, que cela te plaise! Mon rythme de publication est pour l'instant certes très élevé ( oui une fois pas jour xD) Mais cela risque de changer vu que après demain j'ai mes épreuves de bac blanc et après le retour au lycée mais je vais essayer de continuer à publier à un rythme assez continu! Alors pour Shaky! Tu n'as jamais remarqué dans le manga qu'elle faisait des suppositions très véridique comme si elle avait un côté pré cognitif :3 Et oui je penser comme toi en me disant qu'il serait bien qu'il se souvienne de certaines choses :D**

 **Shalunapark: Merci beaucoup pour ton avis j'avoue penser comme toi de ce côté là en me disant qu'il serait plus intéressant qu'il se souvienne de ces connaissances en magie :D**

 **Et sinon merci beaucoup pour votre avis sur la nouvelle question que je vous avez posé! Une nouvelle à la fin du chapitre!**

\- Donc il ne peut pas être tuer?

\- Je peux t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup testé de chose, Doflamingo aussi.

\- Il peut faire apparaître des choses, en métamorphoser, en faire disparaître, se faire disparaître, il a réussi... à faire voler des choses? A torturer? Qu'est ce que t'a refiler Doflamingo Rayleigh?

\- Ahahahah! Œil de Faucon voyons, n'est-il pas excep-tio-nel?

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée du petit ange dans le bar de l'arnaque. Son évolution fut constante et très rapide, les premiers mots firent leurs apparitions. Et pourtant ils n'avaient rien à voir avec son entourage. Son premier mot fut Pia, le deuxième Dof, Rayleigh en fut tellement désespéré que Shaky en a rit pendant un très long moment et même maintenant elle riait encore de lui.

Angel en avait rencontré des personnalité dans le bar de l'arnaque, il grandissait, dévoiler ses aptitudes naturelles sous l'insistance du Seigneur des ténèbres et faisait des rencontres qui auraient retourné n'importe qui.

Barbe Blanche était venu quelques semaines après son arrivée. Angel déprimait et Shaky avait toujours du mal à le faire manger, elle avait déclaré ce jour là qu'elle allait rendre l'enfant à la Donquixote Family car sinon il allait se laisser mourir. Puis le grand pirate était arrivé et avait apporté un souffle de vie à l'enfant qui redevint énergique et attachant. Le légendaire pirate avait été touché par l'innocence et le mystère qui tournait autour du petit bébé qui était comme lui avait dévoilé le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous la protection du petit Doflamingo.

Le géant et son équipage était venu deux mois complets, arrivant au petit matin et repartant dans la nuit quand l'enfant partait dormir dans les bras de la barman. Son charisme avait de nouveau fait une victime et l'homme à la moustache blanche avait rapidement cédé face à la puissance et l'intelligence dans le regard émeraude d'Angel.

Rayleigh s'en réjouissait énormément, le petit ange avait montré énormément de capacité avec le colosse qu'était Barbe Blanche. Et de plus c'était un très bon partenaire de saké...

Les souvenirs joyeux étaient nombreux, le petit ange avait put rencontré avec Barbe Blanche Marco, Vista et plein d'autres. Il riait constamment et se laissait vivre sans la déprime qu'il avait eut les premières semaines. Marco avait permit à l'enfant de dévoiler sa capacité pour la métamorphose, en effet en voyant l'homme se transformer en phénix il avait prit un de ces jouets déformés et l'avait transformé en un mini phénix très... _vivant._

L'enfant avait touché tout l'équipage du Moby Dick, le mystère, l'innocence et le pouvoir qu'il dégageait le rendait terriblement charismatique et Marco, dans l'un de ses moments blasitude complet avait avoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'enfant " ferait des carnages plus grand et que le monde entier serait à ses pieds".

Puis l'homme a dut partir, après une bataille contre l'un de ses terribles rivals. En laissant ainsi à nouveau le petit Angel dans un état de déprime total. Shaky pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne sortait le petit brun de l'ennui et la tristesse dans lequel il était. Il faisait constamment des jouets parlant pour qu'ils disent qu'il voulait "papy" et "mao". Mais ceux-ci disparaissait au bout de douze heures, ce qui devait être sa limite et l'enfant dormait ensuite épuisé par l'énergie utilisé à donner une conscience bien que temporaire à des objets inanimés.

Cet état durait depuis maintenant quelques semaines avant l'arrivée aujourd'hui d'un être d'une autre trempe que celle de Barbe Blanche, Mihawk l'œil de Faucon. Il était assis contre une table du bar, son immense épée derrière lui, un parchemin listant toute les capacités que Rayleigh avait put découvrir à force de volonté dans ses mains. Il énonçait à voix haute ce qu'il lisait, perplexe, tandis que Rayleigh l'observa une coupe de saké à la main tout en riant sans se soucier de l'aura glaciale et terriblement meurtrière qui miroitait autour de l'homme.

\- Personne ne peut le tuer mh?...

La voix de l'homme sonnait comme une menace, comme une envie de défi. Avant que n'importe qui n'est put réagir, même Rayleigh, Yokuto Yoru était dégainé est tranché le landau d'Angel avec à l'intérieur l'ange de la Donquixote Family. Ce petit ange qui durant tout ces mois avait que très peu grandit. Sa petitesse avait inquiété légèrement Shaky tout le long de son évolution chez eux. Ainsi dans son landau qu'il avait depuis ses premiers jours convenait toujours malgré qu'il ai maintenant huit mois d'après la date qu'avait donné l'un des membres de la Donquixote Family *

Le landau complètement tranché en milles pièces Rayleigh put voir l'être qu'il contenait à l'intérieur et son souffle se coupa.

Angel pleurait, il n'avait aucune égratignure mais son corps était victime de soubresaut tandis qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes comme jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Shaky n'avait put le voir pleurer.

L'enfant se tenait le cœur comme s'il lui était terriblement douloureux. Il tremblait et avait des convulsions tandis que des larmes inondées ses joues mortellement pâles. Rayleigh mentirait s'il disait que cette scène n'avait pas de quoi lui déchirait le cœur. Puis une pulsion d'énergie sembla sortir de très petit corps. Elle dévasta encore plus le bar en ruine qui maintenant semblait avoir prit l'option toit ouvert. La vague d'énergie pure atteignit chaque personnes, Shaky, Mihawk et Rayleigh furent projeté en arrière comme s'ils n'étaient que des brindilles dans un terrible ouragan.

Ils se rattrapèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent tandis qu'Angel hurlait de souffrance. Shaky était tellement bouleversé et retournée que des larmes coulèrent à leur tour sur ses joues. Rayleigh semblait être complètement dé-soûlé et tout dans son sérieux disait qu'il cherchait quoi faire. Ils essayèrent tout les deux de s'approcher mais une nouvelle vague s'échappa du corps semblant martyrisé de l'intérieur et ils furent envoyaient contre les murs tremblant démontrant de leur faible stabilité en ce moment.

Mihawk sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Qu'un sentiment inconnu était ancré au plus profond de lui alors qu'il observait cette âme qu'il avait essayé de trancher. Cette puissance était complètement désarmante, impossible que tout ça soit emmagasiner dans ce petit corps. Dracule sentait que si l'enfant continuait comme ça il allait imploser.

Il savait que ceci était complètement de sa faute et pourtant cela ne le touchait à peine comme le montrait bien son air habituellement blasé. Il se rapprocha cependant du landau après avoir vu l'échec des deux autres. Il ne se fit pas éjecter bizarrement et quand il fut assez près pour voir la puissance et l'énergie à l'état le plus pur possible il se pencha et prit dans ses bras sans aucun problème le petit être prénommé Angel.

Tout cessa brutalement, le bébé ne pleurait même plus et l'observait de ses grands yeux émeraudes humides. Il avait un air terriblement accusateur comme s'il savait exactement que c'était l'homme qui le portait qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Mihawk ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment étrange combiné maintenant avec une réelle curiosité sur la résistance de cet enfant. Il l'avait réellement attaqué, avec une attaque qui avait déjà terrassé des dizaines d'ennemis en une seule fois. Aucun fruit du démon ne pouvait permettre une telle résistance, ce n'était pas non plus le haki de l'armement sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait sans aucun doute remarqué, œil de faucon ne doutait pas de la force présente chez ce vieil homme.

Non cet enfant avait une et même plusieurs capacités qui lui étaient complètement inconnus, qui devaient être inconnu de tous si même Rayleigh n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce bébé bien trop particulier pour son propre bien. Et il était à Doflamingo?

Le corsaire au plumes de flamant rose, le démoniaque blond qui faisait des dégâts sur son passage. Mihawk se savait cruel, il l'était quand il s'ennuyait ou quand on l'ennuyer. Mais il n'avait pas ce côté manipulation et sans sens de l'honneur que pouvait avoir son... collègue.

Shaky et Rayleigh s'approchèrent doucement de l'homme tenant Angel, tout les deux laissaient dégager quelque chose de très charismatique mais aussi de dangereux, comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas déranger ces deux êtres. Puis quand ils furent tout de même assez proche Mihawk se retourna et tandis ces bras vers Shaky, elle prit l'enfant immédiatement avec un peu trop de précipitation pour que ce soit honnête puis la voix rieuse de Rayleigh sonna dans le bar complètement détruit.

-Ahaha! Et Mihawk il va bien falloir payer pour les dégâts que tu as fais dans le bar de mon amie!

-Oh... Je suis ton amie Rayleigh? Suivie Shaky d'une voix mielleuse alors qu'elle sortait une nouvelle cigarette.

L'homme à l'œil de faucon plissa simplement les yeux avant de sortir de sa poche une bourse d'or qu'il lança négligemment vers le Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

\- Je le reverrais. Lança t'il simplement.

Puis il prit la direction de la porte sans plus ample discussion mais quelque chose le stoppa dans sa lancée.

-Mihawk!

C'était Angel, de sa voix claire et innocente qui prononça parfaitement le nom de l'homme qui faisait frémir la population. Jusque là ce n'était que des prénoms écorchés qu'il prononçait mais là, il avait parfaitement dit ce prénom d'un homme qui a tenté de le découper. Œil de Faucon qui se stoppa net devant le semblant de porte se demanda si le bébé pouvait être encore plus impressionnant, puis il s'imagina l'enfant avec une vingtaine d'années de plus et un frisson incompréhensible de curiosité le parcouru.

Il avait hâte d'y être.

Sans se retourner ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire il partit, se mettant directement en route vers sa barque pour se rendre Lugubra. Le temps allait être long avant qu'il ait les réponses attendues. Mais l'impatience ne les rendraient que plus délectables.

Sur la route il croisa des marines partirent en courant en direction de l'endroit duquel il venait. Peut-être qu'il ne reverrait pas l'enfant finalement. Il verrait bien.

Of...

Loin des pensées blasées d'œil de faucon, Doflamingo perché sur ses fils semblait courir dans le ciel de Shabondy pour arriver au bar de l'arnaque, il était temps qu'il récupère son petit ange.

\- Fufufu... Tout allait enfin commencer. Fufufufu! FuFUFUFUFU!

* Je précise ici qu'ils se basent sur le jour où Angel est arrivé dans la Donquixote Family.

 **Aloooors j'espère que tout cela vous a plut!**

 **Petite question: Avez vous des musiques qui vous inspire des émotions particulières? ( non non je ne cherches pas des musiques pour m'inspirer ^^' mais répondez s'il vous plaiit :3 )**


	8. Petite Note de votre Auteur Préféré xD

Coucou! j'avoue que ce petit chapitre est bien... **n'est pas un chapitre!** ( TINTINTIIIIIN)

Je voulais juste faire un post un peu spécial pour vous dire certaine choses à vous lecteur! J'ai des questions, des demandes tout ça tout ça :3

Alors!

 _ **S'il vous plait** _ mettez un nom à vos review anonymes, j'aime vraiment répondre à ce que je reçois et je déteste laisser des gens sans réponse alors voilàààà même juste votre prénom comme ça vous recevez une réponse à votre si adorable review ;)

Ensuite je voulais savoir si mes questions ne vous gêne pas! Il est vrai que j'aime bien savoir l'avis des lecteurs et qu'ils aient une part d'implication dans l'histoire, ainsi je m'assure que ce que j'écris va vraiment plaire. Et vos conseils m'ont déjà été très précieux, mais est ce que si je continue à poser des questions et à instaurer des sondages cela sera gênant pour vous?

Pour finir je voudrais savoir si un couple secondaire serait bien dans cette histoire et si cela vous tente je vous propose des couples qui serait envisageables dans ma fanfiction:

Law x Luffy

ou

Ace x Marco.

Proposez si vous en voulez d'autres ^^

Ensuite quel animal voulez vous que Angel est pour animagus? ( car oui il sera animagus :3 )

Comme d'habitude je propose si vous en voyez d'autre dites moi ^^

Loup

Panthère

Faucon ( oui oui on comprends le clin d'oeil ;) )

Chat ( pour la mignonnerie de cet animal *-* )

BIIIIIIIIEEEN!

Voilà si vous vous sentez le cœur de répondre :3

Le prochain chapitre sera pour ce soir normalement si j'arrive à le finir, sinon il faudra attendre demain soir car demain matin je passe mes épreuves écrites de français pour mon bac blanc :3 ( je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: VA RÉVISER AU LIEU DE NOUS EMBÊTER VILAINE AUTEUR!)

Hasta luegooo!


	9. Chapitre 7: Le doute sur le Cœur

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Et oui hier je n'ai pas réussis à terminer ce chapitre donc le voici maintenant, pour votre bon plaisir! Alors niveau bac blanc je vous donne des nouvelles: j'ai donc passé les épreuves écrites de français, demain je passe celle d'anglais et l'oral de français. Je n'aurais donc surement pas le temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre, vendredi vu que je n'ai qu'une heure et demie d'épreuve de science j'aurais tout mon temps ensuite pour écrire. Donc vous aurez le chapitre 8 vendredi surement!**

 **Disclaimer: Non ce n'est pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, je ne prétend pas avoir inventé les personnages!**

 **Rated: Ouiiiiii M!**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes ( sans le pseudo guest cette fois ci suuuuuper!)**

 **Mary:**

 **Merci pour ta review! La suite la voilà et merci de me dire que ce que j'écris te plais!**

 **A.F: Oui je comprends ne t'inquiètes!**

 **Je suis au courant pour les moustiques! Je sais même que ça tue plus d'humain que les requins ( je pense que les moustiques sont à une moyenne de 103 et les requins de 6 si je me souviens bien xD) ENFIN QUELQU UN QUI VOTE POUR LE FAUCOOOON! J'ai eu mon petit coup de coeur pour cet animal en l'écrivant et je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment vraiment trop mignon s'il le serait!**

 **Je prends en compte tes autres votes et je les proposerais aux autres à la fin du chapitre! ;D**

 **D'accord ton vœu sera accordé: je compte bien te faire plaisir et Law sera dans le couple secondaire! :3**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

Quand Doflamingo put avoir dans son champs de vision le bar de l'arnaque son sourire s'envola progressivement. Tout d'abord tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ce qu'il restait de ce bar. Il semblait complètement en chantier, pratiquement plus de murs et encore moins de toit. La pensée qu'il allait tuer les deux énergumènes à qui il avait _confié son ange._

La rage était bouillonnante, l'envie de meurtre s'accentua quand il vit le groupe de marine contenant une centaine d'individus. Il vit les armes pointées vers le bar, un homme semblant être le chef hurlant des ordres avec frénésie et devant eux: Rayleigh avec Angel.

Il allait les tuer.

Il allait tellement adorer les tuer...

Il se posa avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérisait, les mains toujours dans les poches il avança lentement comme si rien ne le pressait. Mais sa démarche était tout de même bien plus droite, ses poings étaient serrés et tout dans son attitude disait qu'il était la bête prête à sauter sur sa proie et la déchiqueter en morceaux.

Les premiers marines à remarquer qu'ils étaient en danger furent ceux qui moururent sous le geste négligé de la main du corsaire. Ils n'eurent le temps de réagir que leurs têtes étaient déjà au sol, roulant vers leurs petits camarades. Eux eurent le temps de hurler, avant de se voir trancher à leur tour.

La panique commença et tous changèrent leur fusil de cible, passant du Seigneur des Ténèbres au terrible corsaire. D'une démarche toujours autant féline et dangereuse Doflamingo avançait vers Angel, et même si les marines tenaient leur fusil en direction du blond tous reculer lui faisant une involontaire file d'honneur. Quand Rayleigh croisa le regard du corsaire un rire tonitruant sortit de sa bouche.

\- Ahahaha! Je suis ravis de te revoir Doflamingo! Tu viens chercher le petit monstre?

\- Fufufuf... Effectivement Rayleigh, j'ai l'impression que tu as quelques difficultés à le protéger de ce que je vois.

Le sourire du vieil homme se fit un poil plus cruel et pour simple réponse il laissa son Haki des Rois se diffuser comme une onde faisant tomber comme des mouches les pauvres marines avec leur petit chef. Doflamingo en profita pour observer la résistance du bébé face à cette force qui fait s'évanouir des costauds gaillards or l'enfant semblait nullement affecté et ne lâchait pas du regard son cher corsaire.

Angel tendait les bras avec frénésie, il se débattait et ne cessait de lancer des regards rageur vers l'homme qui le tenait prisonnier. Quand chaque marine fut à terre le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à s'avancer vers l'homme à plumes qui attendait le sourcil levé et avec un grand sourire curieux.

Quand ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre Doflamingo prit dans ses bras l'enfant qu'il n'avait put voir depuis qu'il avait été déposé ici. Il avait réussit tout ce qu'il voulait faire sur cette île, sa salle d'enchère était déjà réputée et il avait engagé les meilleurs chasseur de prime pour lui trouver les petites perles qui feraient exploser les prix. Il avait même trouvé le parfait pigeon pour gérer l'affaire, et ce dernier était tellement faible qu'il lui suffirait d'à peine et même pas du tout d'énergie pour le tuer.

Tout était parfait est son territoire était délicieusement étendu sur cette île, les différents conflits que provoquait Œil de Faucon pour tout et n'importe ne faisait que lui arrangeait l'affaire. La terreur qu'il instaurait avait permit au corsaire de faire ses petites affaires sans que l'on s'occupe vraiment de lui. Mais il était temps qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils retournent à leur base, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et même Rayleigh semblait en avoir finit avec Angel.

-Ce fut... sympathique fufufu de ta part Rayleigh de t'occuper d'Angel. Nous allons te laisser maintenant.

\- Ahaha! Voici la liste de ce que j'ai découvert petit, prends soin de lui.

Sans aucune autre parole Doflamingo prit la liste, les affaires que tendaient Shaky qu'elle avait préparé en voyant arrivé le corsaire puis il partit avec dans son bras son ange, qu'il avait enfin retrouver. Au plus profond de lui même le corsaire sentait que l'enfant lui avait manqué, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre quoique ce soit de l'état des lieux, il voulait juste s'en aller. Ses cadres et les sous fifres plus nombreux maintenant après avoir recruté des gens d'ici étaient déjà prêts sur le bateau. Il n'avait plus qu'à y retourner et Angel serait à nouveau avec sa famille.

Il marcha à nouveau sur ses fils dans les airs avec une impatience cette fois ci qui se voyait parfaitement, il lança un regard rapide vers tout les corps à terre d'hommes endormis et d'autres qui ne se réveilleront jamais avec un plaisir malsain. Il laissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occuper de ce petit... désagrément. Il s'éloigna assez vite et rapidement il put voir son bateau avec sur le pont tout les cadres qui l'attendaient.

Il atterrit doucement sur la proue sur un seul pied. Pica s'avança immédiatement et déchargea le corsaire de ces affaires. Doflamingo donna ensuite sans faire vraiment attention le bébé à son frère et lança l'ordre pour que le navire démarre. Ils allaient rentrer à la maison.

Le bateau commença donc à partir du port de Shabondy laissant derrière lui une ville marquée au fer par le symbole des pirates de la Donquixote Family.

Doflamingo partit dans son bureau sans rien dire d'autre, laissant les cadres retrouver l'enfant qu'ils n'ont que très peu vu submergé par leur travail sur l'île qu'ils quittaient (enfin). Jora, Baby 5 et Buffalo sautèrent presque sur l'enfant.

\- Mais cette pépite a bien grandit!

\- C'est un dent!

\- Il est toujours mignon -dasuyan!

Sans aucune retenue apparente les trois cadres de la famille s'extasiaient sur le petit enfant dans les bras de Corazon qui lui, bien qu'il en disait rien ( évidemment), n'en pensait pas moins. Les autres cadres observaient de loin le bébé qui avait manqué à tous. Oui il avait grandit, ses yeux étaient encore plus intenses, son rire plus prononcé. Il était magnifique tout simplement.

Cela dura un certain moment durant lequel dans son bureau Doflamingo lisait la liste assez conséquente relatant les capacités d'Angel. Dire qu'il fut surpris était un euphémisme, il se sentait terriblement excité de savoir que cet être avec tellement de potentiel était à lui. Ce bébé, il allait l'élever. L''enfant allait grandir ainsi que sa puissance et il serait sous son aile. Son pouvoir en était étourdissant, c'était juste ahurissant que ce petit corps sache faire tout ça c'était incroyable.

Oui il avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de la liste, de ces suites de mots qui assuraient un avenir très très prometteur pour lui. Cette puissance lui appartenait, il allait tout réussir, tous seraient à genoux, il serait le Roi des Pirates car il était l'élu des Dieux et cela le prouvait encore une fois.

\- Fufufu...

Un coup discret à la porte le sortit de ces réflexions prétentieuses et orgueilleuses. Il ordonna à la personne de rentrer et il put voir son cher ami Diamante s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau.

Avant que l'homme ne s'assoit il lui lança une clé longue que Diamante rattrapa par réflexe, alors qu'il l'observait la fameuse clé Doflamingo fit un simple geste vers la serrure de la porte.

Environ deux minutes après, Diamante comprit.

Oui oui... Il est long oui.

Il alla fermer la porte rapidement sous le soupir agacé de son jeune maître qui l'observait en attendant surement de voir un éclair de logique chez le combattant.

\- Dis moi donc Diamante.

Doflamingo avait cette attitude qui disait qu'il semblait déjà savoir ce que le cadre allait lui dire, ce qui aurait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Mais l'homme drapeau ne s'en soucier guère et commença à parler avec ce sourire cruel semblable à son interlocuteur.

\- Votre frère Jeune Maître, je suis tombée sur des choses... assez compromettantes. Pour lui bien sûr!

\- Ne fais donc pas de mystère mon cher ami!

\- Je suis tombée sur des plans qu'il aurait fait sur tout notre territoire à Shabondy, il y aurait aussi des notes de plans inachevés semblant permettre d'enlever quelqu'un. Sans aucun doute un enfant.

\- Et où as-tu trouvé ça Dia-man-te?

-Juste avant que vous arriviez j'ai trouvé ces notes à terre, pas très loin de bord du bateau, de plus Corazon venait de passer par là. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait peut-être un doute mais que les coïncidences sont plutôt rares par ici.

\- Tu peux sortir, laisse les feuilles ici. Je veux que tu le surveilles, mais sois discret. Je veux que tu discutes avec Senor Pink de ça et que vous vous relayer tout les deux afin qu'Angel ne soit jamais seul. Pour le peu de moment où un cadre le laisse seul.

Diamante dans un éclair de génie pensa à reprendre la clé pour sortir du bureau. Doflamingo lui quand son cadre fut sortit se mit à rire et à rire comme un hystérique.

Son plan était en marche, tout fonctionnait et jamais son frère n'aurait son passe pour la réussite.

Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Ils étaient toujours en train de naviguer sur l'océan, Corazon savait qu'il était surveillé, il n'avait pratiquement plus aucun moyen d'approcher le petit ange qui faisait des ravages dans ce bateau. Doflamingo ne cessait de rire quand il le voyait et Diamante semblait toujours être sur le point de le frapper. Autant dire qu'il se faisait très petit sur la route pour l'île.

Ainsi se passa donc le voyage, Angel était chouchouté par tout les cadres, il n'était jamais seul, on le laissant gambader à quatre pattes dans le bateau en le suivant naturellement. Enfin il avait l'attention de tous, et était terriblement gâté par les câlins, que ce soit en public comme ne se gênait pas de faire Baby 5, Jora ou Sugar qu'en privé pour tout les autres cadres. Ainsi ils voguaient et voguaient encore sur l'océan pendant un mois complet avant de pouvoir enfin voir leur île sur l'horizon.

Ils allaient rentrer à la maison! L'excitation était général pour tous, bien que certains rester mieux stoïque que d'autre.

\- J'aimerais que tu meurs Trebol.

Le ton impassible et sans pitié de Sugar retentit sur le bateau alors que tous se préparait à accoster, et surtout Trebol qui allait de personnes en personnes en riant et en posant des questions agaçantes. Et on ne change pas le caractère de Sugar par rapport à l'homme gluant.

\- Né! Né! Mais je sais Sugar-chan! Né! Mais je ne mourrais pas !

\- Sauf si je te tue, imbécile.

Le cadre dans un cri de frayeur ( peut-être faussé ou vrai, on ne peut jamais dire avec Trebol l'excentrique de service) partit loin de la petite fille fan de raison bien trop mignonne par rapport à son caractère pour se diriger vers le summum du mignon: le petit Angel.

Ce dernier était assis par terre, entouré par Baby 5 et Buffalo qui s'amusait à lui faire des passes avec une balle plutôt déformée et de toute les couleurs ne laissant aucun doute sur son origine. Angel avait très bien compris le jeu et faisait rouler la balle une fois à la petite fille et une autre fois à Buffalo. Le tout dans des rires clairs typique du petit ange de la Donquixote Family. D'ailleurs cela se voyait vraiment maintenant que leur dernier membre était revenu, le souffle de vie et de bonheur semblait avoir traversé tout le monde. Plus de rires et plus de sourires tendres étaient présent sur le bateau que sur Shabondy alors que tous vaquaient à leurs différentes missions.

On ressentait vraiment l'impact positif qu'avait ce petit bébé sur sa famille, même Doflamingo était plus détendu et riait plus souvent sans l'aspect cruel et démoniaque de son rire. Il avait retrouvé son habitude d'avoir l'enfant contre son épaule, accroché à ses plumes. Il avait l'allure d'un petit chat qui s'accroché à son maître avec détermination.

Doflamingo était justement à la fenêtre de son bureau en train d'observer sa famille en train de s'atteler à tout préparer pour le débarquement, il ressentait un pré-sentiment de danger qui le faisait frissonner délicieusement. Oui il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, qu'un événement allait changer le cours des chose et il n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir le détruire.

Oui il voulait savoir ce qui allait chercher à se mettre en travers de son chemin et de sa gloire, et il pulvériserait cette personne avec plaisir!

Alors qu'il pouvait voir les habitants de l'île d'une autre façon que si c'était des petites fourmis tandis que le bateau aller accoster Doflamingo sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers ses cadres qui étaient tous alignés contre la rempart du bateau laissant voir l'île qui était maintenant à quelques mètres. Tous étaient souriant, Diamante tenait Angel contre lui tout en gardant un œil discret mais pas moins menaçant sur le frère biologique du corsaire.

Quand l'homme drapeau le vit il tendit l'enfant qui était tout content de le voir. Doflamingo ne put retenir son attendrissement face à ces yeux émeraudes brillants, les petits bras tendus à leur extrême et le sourire immense avec la petite dent qui poussait en bas.

Il le prit sans attendre et le posa contre son épaule comme d'habitude, Angel s'accrocha aux plumes de flamant rose dans une attitude rappelant un petit chaton s'accrochant à son maître.

Puis Doflamingo alors que le bateau était maintenant accroché étendit ses bras et lança un regard qui engloba tout sa famille. Dans un sourire plus prononcé qu'il ne se permettait d'avoir que devant sa famille il dit:

\- Nous revoici à notre maison!

 **Voilà!**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire! Je vais vous montrer les résultats provisoires des nouveaux sondages et les propositions faite pas vous!**

 ** _Lawlu_ : 5**

 ** _Maco x Ace_ : 4 **

**_Proposition:_ Doflmaingo / Zoro 1**

 **Pour les animaux et là j'ai eu de sacrée propositions xD**

 ** _Chaton:_ 4 **

**_Panthère:_ 2 **

**_Faucon:_ 1 **

**_Loup:_ 1 **

_**Proposition: **_

**_Basilic_ ( et ouiiii 131115 je montre ta folie xD) : 1 **

**_La guêpe de mer_ ( méduse): 1**

 ** _hippopotame_ : 1 **

**_abeille:_ 1**

 ** _éléphant:_ 1 **

**_moustique_ ( et oui xD ): 1**

 **Et puis vous êtes mignon, mais assez fou aussi ^^ Mais je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs :D**


	10. Chapitre 8: Law le kamikaze

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis ici en paix! Alors vous pouvez m'applaudir le chapitre avait disparut et dans mon incroyable volonté je l'ai réécris pour que vous ayez bien le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui! Donc voilà, mes épreuves sont finit, je trouve avoir plutôt gérée et les bonnes notes sont en vu donc je suis heureuse!**

 **Disclaimer: Non, pas à moi, je ne fais que joujou avec ces deux fandoms ^^**

 **rated: M, parce que j'aime le chanteur ( de 1 c'est faux, et de 2 c'était pourris. Alors oui, je me tais xD )**

 **Petite note: VOUS TOUS LA! OUI VOUS! Vous êtes incroyable, franchement vous me choquez. Avec ma première fanfiction j'ai été déçue car je n'avais quasiment aucun retour, et là vous êtes tous là, à me suivre et à commenter, à aimer ce que je fais et c'est hyper motivant. Ça me rends vraiment terriblement heureuse et je ne vous remercierez jamais assez!**

 **Réponse aux review anonymes:**

 ** _A.F_ : Oui mais moi je prends en compte tout les votes! Surtout des personnes comme toi qui me suivent et commentes tout le temps! :D **

**Et non: c'est Corazon ( cœur en espagnol je crois bien ^^) Et ouiiii! Angel va bien aider au fait que Corazon ne va pas trahir Doflamingo et ainsi ne pas mourir ^^ Angel est resté cinq mois éloigné de la Donquixote Family, c'est pourquoi dans ce chapitre nous fêtons c'est un an! C'est leeeee 26 février! ( non j'ai pas choisit cette date juste parce que c'est la date d'aujourd'hui xD )**

 **Law c'est aujourd'hui aussi! Mihawk dans un long moment tout de même :D**

 **Alors mon bac blanc c'est très bien passé je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça me touche!**

 ** _Cathy_ : Je prends ton vote en compte! ( oui je te crois moi j'ai une chienne et je te jure que niveau griffe c'est pas mieux xD Surtout quand elle a faim xD ) Oui j'ai hâte aussi qu'il grandisse mais il y a des étapes à passer avant! :D **

**Oh les premiers pas ça va être un moment terriblement mignon je peux te le dire ^^**

 _ **Gabriel A J:**_

 **Alors oui ce n'est pas bête et je pense bien que je vais faire ça, grâce aux votes j'ai donc ma réponse pour les deux animaux et franchement merci pour ton idée, alors si Angel est fourchelangue tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! ^^**

 ** _shalunapark:_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise! ( c'est et bien... un examen que l'on passe vers 17 ans qui soit confirme un travail si c'est un bac pro soit permet d'aller à la fac si c'est un bac général ^^) **

**Merci pour tes votes!**

 **Boooooooonne Leccture!**

La routine reprit son cour sur l'île de la Donquixote, ils étaient ensembles, en famille et Angel était avec eux. Celui ci révéla au fur et à mesure ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin rendu à Doflamingo par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ange de la Donquixote fit tellement de tour qu'il ne vient plus à personne l'idée de le priver de câlin, de cassé ( certes accidentellement) un des jouets artistiques de Jora ou autre contrariétés bien que l'enfant restait calme et pas du tout capricieux.

On fêta en grande pompes ses un an, même les sous fifres furent de la partie et la fête dura toute la nuit.

Ils eurent droit aux premiers pas d'Harry ce jour là, il était vêtu pratiquement comme le corsaire, ce qui était vraiment terriblement mignon. Il marchait d'un pas mal assuré entre les personnes de sa famille, bien sur Senor Pink le suivait partout pour lui éviter une chute et sa mine soucieuse était pratiquement aussi mignonne que le petit chat qu'il surveillait.

Chacun avait offert un petit présent à l'enfant, pour les sous fifres cela restait des choses vraiment simples comme un jouet mais pour les cadres se fut une autre affaire. Jora lui offrit une immense peluche qu'elle à peinte et fabriquer ( le résultat ne peut même pas être imaginé) et Harry l'adora. Diamante offrit un nouveau landau fait sur mesure pour le petit être avec une veilleuse au dessus qui projeter faiblement des photos de la Donquixote Family.

Trebol offrit de la pâte modulable en montagne, Senor Pink lui offrit des vêtements faits sur mesure et même un smoking rappelant étrangement le sien, Sugar lui offrit des raisins, Baby 5 et Buffalo des câlins, Lao G une petite peluche en forme de chat avec la lettre G sur le ventre, Machvise offrit un grand sourire ( oui les cadeaux diffèrent un peu), Corazon offrit un médaillon avec quatre cartes chacune avec un symbole différent rappelant l'appellation des quatre chefs de la Family: Cœur, pique, trèfle, carreaux. Pica offrit au petit ange un petit parc semblable à celui de Shabondy derrière à la maison des cadres qu'il avait construit avec sa matière: la pierre. Pourtant celle ci restait douce et lisse permettant au jeune enfant de ne pas se blesser. Gladius offrit une peluche en forme de bombe ( et oui) tandis que Dellinger se contenta d'essayer à nouveau sa résistance. Vergo lui offrit un petit bâton de bambou qui avait été rendu comestible et infinissable. Un bonbon éternel en fait.

Mais un cadeau surpassa celui de chaque cadres et pour cause c'était celui de Doflamingo. Ce dernier l'offrit à la fin de la fête, il emmena l'enfant dans son bureau, ce dernier accroché à lui comme le petit chaton qu'il semblait aimé être.

Sur le bureau du corsaire se trouvait un petit être dans un bocal qui ondulait lentement. Un serpent.

En effet Doflamingo avait bien lu à la fin du parchemin la capacité de l'enfant à parler aux serpents ce qu'avait découvert le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant un malheureux accident aillant rhum, Angel et potager. Cela l'avait au début intriguer et il avait contacté le vieux avec son escargophone avec suspicion. L'homme avait bel et bien confirmé et que de plus Angel _adorait_ les serpents.

En fait le bébé ne parlait pas vraiment, il babillait comme il le faisait avec eux bien qu'il devienne de mieux en mieux compréhensible mais les serpents comprenaient tout de même ce que le petit disait et le suivait jusqu'à ce que la bête en ait marre et part faire sa vie comme elle le faisait avant le petit enfant. Ainsi Doflamingo eut l'idée d'offrir ce petit spécimen à son petit ange. C'était un serpent venant d'une île spéciale où chaque être peut contrôler un élément, ainsi les combats entre animaux sont toujours très féroces et sanglants. Il y avait aussi une grande diversité par rapporte au serpent et des espèces qui étaient tellement rares que s'en étaient des légendes. Il a donc demandé à son meilleur chasseur de prime de Shabondy de lui trouver le meilleur et le plus rares des serpents de l'île. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le serpent était bleu clair, mais sa peau pouvait changer en fonction de l'élément qu'il utilisait. Car oui cette petite merveille n'utilisait non pas un seul élément mais les quatre: le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air. Il serait venimeux plus tard, et pourrait ( si le chasseur de prime a raison) pétrifier les gens qui croiseront son regard.

Un petit serpent spécial pour son ange.

Le contact se fit pratiquement immédiatement, Doflamingo s'assit sur son fauteuil, il posa l'enfant sur ses genoux et celui ne lâcha pas du regard le petit corps élégant qui sifflait curieusement vers Angel. Le corsaire laissa le babillage du petit se transformer en sifflement très doux à son oreille.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le petit serpent ne sorte de son bocal et rampa lentement vers la main tendue de son petit Angel. Le corps se faufila sur le petit corps qui riait sous les chatouilles et s'enroula autour du cou.

Le corsaire tourna ensuite le petit vers lui et observa le serpent qui sifflait joyeusement, cela serait un test pour voir à quel point la maturité qu'il soupçonnait chez son petit était élevée. Si ce serpent si rare ne mourrait pas, alors il aurait une bonne vision de l'avenir de ce talentueux gosse.

\- fufufuf... Angel je veux que tu restes avec moi un instant et que..

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe laissant entrer Trebol qui lui lança avec panique:

\- Dofyyy! Y'a un gosse qui veut se faire exploser! Né! Né!

Un gosse?! Encore?!

Doflamingo perdit son sourire pendant un instant avant de dire d'une voix grave.

\- Trebol je veux que tu prennes Angel et que tu ailles chercher Diamante afin qu'il m'amène le gosse. Et je ne veux pas que tu ne fasse quoique ce soit de mal à mon cadeau pour le petit ange.

Trebol prit l'enfant dans ses bras tout en louchant sur le serpent qui, bien que petit, avait l'air terriblement dangereux. Il partit ensuite immédiatement chercher l'homme drapeau et conduire l'ange de la Donquixote à sa chambre. Quand il entra dedans il put voir que les cadeaux avaient été amené par les sous fifres et bien rangé dans les placards. Il posa donc l'enfant sur le tapis moelleux sur lequel il jouait d'habitude et alla chercher ses différents jouets autant anciens que nouveaux. Pourtant le petit n'y fit guère attention, il était complètement captivé par son animal sifflant et semblait lui parler de son babillage habituel qu'il fallait toujours déchiffré bien qu'il semblait comme... sifflant.

Diamante était lui en train de se diriger vers le lieu que lui avait désigné Trebol pour aller chercher le gosse kamikaze. Celui ci l'observait d'un œil fou qui le fit sourire cruellement, oh il voulait tellement voir si ce gosse aurait les couilles de se faire exploser. Là, maintenant.

Mais Doflamingo voulait le voir, donc il ne pouvait pas le provoquer. Il fit un geste négligé de la main afin de l'ordonner de le suivre ce que fit l'enfant sans réfléchir, ils arrivèrent au bureau du corsaire quelques minutes après. L'homme-fils était installé de manière pratiquement royale, il avait un sourire en coin, son dos bien droit et même son menton était plus relevé, il aurait intimidé un dragon céleste dans cette attitude.

Pourtant le gosse ne se démonta pas, et ne partit pas au courant face à cette aura promettant de douloureuses souffrances si on l'emmerdait. Au contraire il se campa sur ses petits pieds et commença à crier déterminé.

\- Je veux rentrer dans votre équipage! Je suis Law et je sais que je pourrais tuer et c'est ce que je veux faire! Je veux les tuer... tous, tous, tous, tous... Plein de fois! En tuer le plus possible! Et si vous ne voulez pas et bien je vous aurez au moins fait explosé avant de mourir!

Doflamingo observa l'enfant, il vit la plaque blanchâtre sur son ventre à découvert à cause des vêtements à moitié déchiré et abîmé. Il vit aussi les yeux cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis un mois, la folie présente dans ce regard qui semblait ne plus attendre quoique ce soit de cette chienne de vie. Son corps tremblait... Étais-ce de la peur? Non c'était bien de la détermination qu'il voyait et ce petit était bien prêt à mettre sa petite menace à exécution.

\- Bienvenue, Law. Je peux t'offrir toutes les têtes que tu voudras faire tomber, te laisser massacrer autant de village que peut te permettre ta petite maladie. Je te laisserais tuer autant de personnes que tu voudras du moment que tu ne touches pas à la Donquixote Family. Car sinon ce sera ta tête qui tombera.

L'enfant acquiesça simplement et sortit de la pièce sans même demander son reste. Diamante après un hochement de tête respectueux vers le corsaire sortit de la pièce à son tour, l'enfant était contre le mur à côté semblant l'attendre, ce qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Je te veux dans une demie heure ici, je vais te présenter les cadres de cette famille, comme ça tu seras qui tu ne peux pas tuer, et eux seront que tu es un nouveau membre. Maintenant donne moi la vilaine chose qui t'entoure, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'explose pas par accident.

Law hocha la tête à nouveau, lui donna la bombe et partit contre une falaise afin d'attendre que l'heure tourne. Diamante partit à la recherche de chaque cadre sauf Vergo et Corazon qui étaient en mission juste après la fête après avoir était faire explosé la bombe plus loin. Il les trouva bien sûr tous, mais cela lui prit tellement de temps qu'il arriva en retard après avoir trouvé le dernier cadre qui était Senor Pink, étant partit faire un tour sur l'île. Quand ils arrivèrent le petit attendait devant la porte, son bonnet faisant le double de sa tête, il semblait attendre l'ordre de pouvoir entrer dans la salle. Bien.

Après que Diamante fut sûr que tous étaient à l'intérieur, et même Angel et son serpent que Trebol avait ramené, il fit entrer la petite terreur qui laissa son regard englober toute la famille. Il buta quelques seconde sur Baby 5 et Buffalo, puis un peu plus longtemps sur Angel et son serpent que Trebol avait présenté avant à tout le monde comme étant le cadeau de Doflamingo.

Ce fut donc Diamante qui prit la parole, il se tourna vers sa famille et dit avec un sourire largement digne du corsaire:

\- Mes amis, voici notre nouvelle recrue. Law le kamikaze!

Le dit susnommé Law le kamikaze ne fit aucun geste et se contenta de continuer à les observer.

\- Law voici ta nouvelle famille. Je te présente donc Trebol, l'un des officiers les cadres qui suivent ses ordres sont Sugar la petite fille avec les raisins et Jora la dame qui te fait signe, moi je suis Diamante un autre officier ceux qui sont sous mes ordres sont Machvise le grand homme avec des poils sur son torse, Senor Pink l'homme en costard, Dellinger qui te fait signe avec ses dents, et Lao G le monsieur avec les oreilles de lapin, nous avons ensuite Pica le grand monsieur avec les pics sur ses épaules ( je te conseille de ne pas te moquer de sa voix ou tu meurs) ceux qui sont sous ses ordres sont les deux enfants Buffalo et Baby 5. Ici peut importe que tu sois un enfant, si tu es doué tu gravis rapidement les échelons si tu ne l'es pas, ça s'arrête là pour toi. Et en dernier je te présente Ange, le bébé de la Donquixote Family, c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et le serpent autour de ces épaules et le cadeau de Doflamingo ne fait aucun de mal à ce petit ange ou tu souffriras atrocement et tout les membres de la famille te passerons dessus c'est clair?

Law hocha la tête sans aucun mot, il observa intensément l'enfant puis, dit d'une voix froide.

\- Bonjour.

Ainsi soit-il, bienvenue à toi Law.

 **Voilà voilà!**

 **Les sondages sont finit mais je ne révélerais qu'un seul résultat!**

 **Le couple secondaire sera Law x Luffy!**

 **Pour l'animagus je préfère vous laissez la surprise mais je vous signale tout de même que ce ne sera non pas une mais deux formes que pourra prendre notre petit ange! :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, on commence à bien avancer dans l'histoire avec le petit Law-chan! Je vous aimes fort! Vous aurez surement un chapitre demain ou après demain! Ce soir je n'écris pas je vais au cinéma doooonc voilà voilà bon week-end à vous tous!**


	11. Chapitre 9: Le dilemme de Corazon

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Je vous avoue que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre car c'est un tournant qui modifie toute l'histoire de la Donquixote Family^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!**

 **Disclaimer: Non non pas à moi et non je ne gagne et ne veux pas gagner d'argent sur cette histoire, ce serait ridicule ^^**

 **RAted: C'est M oui, même si pour l'instant ça ne l'ai pas encore! Gardez votre patience le temps qu'Angel grandisse voyons xD**

 **Je vais mettre la réponse aux review à la fin du chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Corazon doutait de plus en plus.

Il sentait qu'il avait dut faire une erreur quelque part, et il savait surtout que son frère le faisait surveiller. De plus lors de l'anniversaire de petite ange le cadre muet avait remarqué le bonheur qu'avait l'enfant à être dans cette terrible famille. Il voyait l'amour qu'il recevait, il ressentait la joie de l'enfant à chaque fois qu'il voyait son terrible frère.

Et d'ailleurs son frère était juste méconnaissable, Corazon savait connaître cet homme mystérieux et dangereux et tout dans ses gestes discrets transpiraient de l'affection qu'il portait pour l'enfant. Il n'aurait jamais crut voir ça chez lui, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais penser qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que l'envie de dominer le monde.

Il était en ce moment avec son chef, il discutait avec lui sur le déroulement de son infiltration et pour une fois le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne ressentait pas cette justice rendue comme d'habitude et cela l'inquiétait. Il voulu s'asseoir correctement mais il ne fit que tomber dans sa maladresse habituelle. Sengoku ne dit rien, habitué aux deux pieds gauches sur son homme. Corazon ne releva et se r'assit sur sa chaise afin de livrer son rapport.

\- Doflamingo est rentré sur son île, Shabondy est sous son emprise mais j'ai réussis à éliminer discrètement certaines petites bases qu'il a installé là bas, mais sa salle d'enchère n'est pas attaquable. Des Dragons Célestes s'y rendent déjà et tous se font passer le mot sur la rareté des êtres vendus là bas. Ils viennent de fêter les un an d'Angel.

\- Comment va t'il?

La question surprit Corazon qui répondit de manière hésitante.

\- Il est... heureux. Ses pouvoirs se développent et il devient de plus en plus puissant. Doflamingo lui accorde de l'affection et toute la famille semble vouloir le gâter. Il a eut beaucoup de cadeaux.

Sengoku avait une mine assez soucieuse avant de dire d'une voix froide peu commune chez lui.

\- Listez moi ces pouvoirs.

Corazon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct lui criait de partir en courant et d'aller rejoindre le petit ange. Se reprenant il dit d'une voix neutre:

\- J'ai déjà fais une liste, la voici.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en plusieurs morceaux qu'il tendit à son supérieur. Celui-ci la prit immédiatement et il y eut un silence durant lequel Sengoku laissé voir un visage de plus en plus décomposé et soucieux. Puis finalement il releva la tête sérieux, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision très importante. Ce qui était au final le cas se rendit compte Corazon.

\- Je veux que vous l'éliminer. Cet enfant est bien trop puissant et il est avec Doflamingo. Cette enflure connait sa puissance et compte l'utiliser pour continuer sa domination sur notre monde. Ce bébé bien que je sois malheureux de le dire doit être écarté.

\- Mais vous m'aviez dit de le sauver! S'exclama Corazon, son sourire habituel en moins.

\- Cet enfant est déjà entiché sur la Donquixote Family et l'inverse est le même. Si vous l'enlevez ils le chercheront car il est trop précieux. Ne discutez pas mes ordres et tuez le. Vous pouvez partir.

Corazon se leva, la tête vide de toute pensée il sortit du bureau sans pour une fois tomber. Il se dirigea vers sa petite barque et partit voguer sur l'océan en direction de l'île de son frère. Il allait réfléchir sur la route.

Car pour la première fois, il envisageait de trahir la marine.

Il rama pendant longtemps sans jamais se sentir vraiment fatigué, il avait vraiment hâte de retourner sur l'île de son frère. Ce qui était aussi la première fois qu'il pensait ça. Mais il se sentait clairement incapable de tuer cette petite boule à câlins. Il lui était impossible de faire du mal à Angel rien que l'idée en elle même le révulsait et lui donnait envie de comprimé son pauvre cœur tellement il était douloureux.

Et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix décisif. Et il avait terriblement peur! Il était terriblement effrayé, complètement perdu et divisé en deux parties dans son âme. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire ce choix décisif quand ayant devant lui Angel, ainsi il aurait la confirmation de ses résolutions. Alors il rama avec énergie et se fut au bout de deux jours qu'il arriva à voir dans l'horizon l'île de la Donquixote Family.

Sur l'île Law c'était habitué à l'équipage fou dans lequel il était entré. Il remarqua tout d'abord rapidement l'attention exclusivement tournée vers Angel. Dès qu'il était dans une pièce, avec son serpent et ses pas maladroits, personne ne le lâchait du regard. Il est scruté, protégé et Law n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour qu'on lui donnait bien qu'il existait une certaine pudeur publique.

D'un côté ce petit bébé lui rappeler douloureusement sa petite sœur, mais cet ange avait le mystère l'entourant en plus. Il l'avait rapidement adopté et souvent ce petit venait le voir et posait sa main sur son poignet qu'il entourait comme il pouvait de ses petits doigts et l'emmenait avec un force insoupçonné pour un enfant de son âge faire le tour du petit bâtiment.

Ainsi ce petit bébé au fil des jours réussissait à percer sa carapace de douleur et de vengeance. Et plus les jours, les heures, les minutes passaient, il comprenait pourquoi la Donquixote Family était presque au pied d'Angel. Il dégageait une aura d'amour et d'envie d'aimer surtout. Et le petit Law savait, dans sa dure maturité, qu'il allait faire des ravages et mettre à ses pieds le monde entier.

De plus l'enfant était puissant, Law avait assisté aux métamorphoses, lévitations, téléportations et autres joyeusetés du petit et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passait chez lui. Cela semblait presque... magique!

Il était en train de suivre à nouveau le petit qui s'était de plus en plus affirmé dans sa démarche. Il était en ce moment dans le salon où se trouvait aussi Diamante, Trebol, Baby 5 et Buffalo. Angel était assis sur un petit pouf tout en tenant un biberon dans sa main et le petit serpent enroulé autour de son autre poignet, il regardait sans rien dire sa famille comme s'il écoutait et comprenait véritablement ce qu'il se disait.

Law osait avoir un doute sur ça, il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce petit prodige.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à un homme à la carrure impressionnante, agrémentée par le plumage noir l'entourant comme pour le corsaire. Il ne voyait que très peu sa tête mais pouvait clairement remarquer le maquillage le faisant ressembler à un clown triste. L'entrée très spectaculaire fut complètement mise de côté quand l'énergumène tomba on ne sait comment en arrière dans un immense fracas. Ce fut Baby 5 qui coupa le silence assourdissant de son entrée par un:

-Ah ah je le savais qu'il allait tombé! Je le savais!

L'homme se releva comme si de rien n'était et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit Angel. Baby 5 lui chuchota un inutile " fais attention il n'aime pas les enfants", il se disait bien le mot inutile car tout dans le regard transpirait la dévotion pour le petit enfant à côté de lui.

\- Corazooon! Né! Tu es de retour! S'exclama Trebol

\- Comment s'est passé ta mission? Continua Diamante.

Corazon, dans son absence de voix habituel hocha simplement la tête et s'installa à côté de Diamante afin de continuer à "discuter" avec lui. Law détacha son regard de l'étrange phénomène pour regarder à nouveau le bébé qui lui avait perdu son sourire charmant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa moue boudeuse et même son serpent semblait siffler furieusement.

Puis l'enfant se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme mystérieux, Law pensa un moment à l'en empêcher mais il se rappela ensuite du regard aimant il décida donc de ne rien faire.

L'homme silencieux avait bien sûr remarqué le petit chat avançant vers lui il, curieux, il le laissa faire afin d'observer de ce qu'il allait faire. Quand Angel arriva à la jambe de l'Officier il tendit ses bras quémandeurs. Il sautillait en cadence et rapidement, cherchant à attirer l'attention. Corazon avant même de regarder savait qu'il était foutu, alors quand il le vit comme ceci il ne chercha même pas à résister et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Angel ne le quittait pas des yeux et avait toujours son air terriblement sérieux. Il semblait le scanner de son regard et pire, être au courant de l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. C'était terriblement étrange.

Puis l'enfant leva sa petite main qui n'était pas entouré de son serpent et la posa sur la joue du cadre et avant qu'il est put dire quoique ce soit le gamin lui dit la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait dire.

\- R-Rosinante!

Corazon ne savait pas du tout comment cet enfant pouvait connaître son prénom que son père avait prononcé en pleurant avant de mourir. Il ne savait où est-ce qu'il avait put l'entendre et même s'il avait put l'entendre quelque part. Il était perdu, mais encore une fois Angel lui prouvait qu'il était spécial. Et la Marine ne l'aurait pas, il se le promettait.

Le rire d'Angel retentit alors et il se mit à applaudir comme un fou encore une fois Corazon se demandait si cet ange n'entendait pas ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant il s'en foutait, il venait de décidait qui allait enfin être un vrai membre de la Donquixote Family.

Mais avant ça, il allait devoir discuter avec son frère. Et vraiment discuter.

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 ** _A.F:_ J'avais était voir Pattaya! Mais ma mère avait été voir Zootopie et elle a dit que ce n'était vraiment pas mal donc tu peux aller voir ;) **

**Pour les animagus je ne vais pas te répondre, pas de favoritismeeeuh xD**

 **Alors si tu veux dire mal-tourné dans le genre " rester dans la Donquixote Family" tout ça normalement oui il va y rester, enfin tu dois mieux comprendre grâce à ce chapitre. Corazon ne va pas trahir Doflamingo ^^**

 ** _Shalunapark:_ C'est complètement normal de t'expliquer tu sais ^^ le voici ce prochain chapitre! :D **

**_Cathy:_ Et ouiiii j'ai voulu gâter notre petit Angel *~* Et non pour Law ça ne se passera pas de la même manière mais je compte bien essayer de faire tout de même une relation spéciale entre eux car dans le manga c'était terriblement touchant! **

**_Gabriel A.J_ : Et oui j'adore aussi le Fourchelangue donc c'était une obligation pour moi de le laisser Fouchelange ;) C'est complètement normal de prendre en compte ce que tu me dis tu sais surtout si ce sont des bonnes idées! :D Alors oui j'ai décidé, Angel se souviendra de ses compétences, mais pas de son histoire car tout son caractère changerait. Et si on en suit la logique du complexe du héro Harry ne serait plus du tout Angel et quitterait la Donquixote Family. Ce que je ne veux pas ^^ Et pour l'instant non je ne penses pas qu'il y aura d'autre sorciers, mais bon si l'idée me tente au fil du temps je verrais bien. C'est encore une fois une bonne proposition! :D **

**Donc voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours mes adorables lecteurs, ma semaine de bac blanc c'est très bien passé et j'ai su aujourd'hui que j'ai eu 16 sur 20 à mon oral de français ^^ ( bon j'ai eu 20 au premier oral blanc donc je suis déçue mais bon xD ) Alors voilà je suis assez confiante!**

 **Je vous aimes tous fort! Bon dimanche et bon début de semaine à vous! Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre!**


	12. Chapitre 10: Pars! Laisses La!

**BONJOUR! ^^**

 **Et oui le voici le voilà! C'est le chapitre 10!**

 **Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'avoue avoir était terriblement émue en l'écrivant, et très très enthousiaste à la fin :3 Je vous laisses découvrir pourquoi bien entendue :3**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient!**

 **Rated: M!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont à la fin du chapitre ^^**

\- Alors Co~ra~zon, expliques moi un peu pourquoi tu as voulu me voir.

Doflamingo attendait cette confrontation impatiemment depuis la discussion avec Diamante, il savait exactement depuis ce que faisait son frère. Et il attendait une rencontre où il pourrait tourner la "discussion" vers ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'était à dire sa trahison. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à ce que son frère mettes directement les deux pieds/les mains/la tête dans le plat. Et encore moins qu'il lui _parle._

\- Je fais partis de la Marine Doflamingo.

Le jeune corsaire se mit à rire bruyament, il pencha la tête en arrière et rit à un tel point que tout l'île avait du l'entendre. Finalement il se pencha, dans l'allure d'un prédateur ayant trouvé la plus succulente des proies, et pourtant Corazon ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard de son démoniaque de frère. Ce dernier se reprit au bout de quelques minutes puis se remit bien sur son siège mais toujours avec un sourire montrant son amusement.

\- Rosinante... Allez expliques toi et après peut-être que tu mourras sans douleur.

Le blond au maquillage de clown sentit que sa vie se jouer sur ses prochaines paroles, il inspira donc un peu plus profondément que d'habitude tout en pensant aux bons mots à adopté. Son frère avait toujours était trop capricieux de toute façon.

\- J'ai voulu ta mort, j'ai voulu venger papa. Mais l'arrivée d'Angel à tout changé, la Marine m'avait demandé de te l'enlever afin de le sauver. J'étais d'accord car j'aime vraiment ce petit et j'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire. Puis au fil des mois je me suis rendu compte qu'Angel était vraiment aimé et j'ai commencé à douter mais je continuer à préparer des plans au cas où. Je suis aller faire un rapport il y a trois jours à mon chef, il m'a demandé des nouvelles sur Angel et comment se comportait la Donquixote avec lui, puis il m'a demandé de le tuer. En revenant ici je me suis posé plein de question sur le bien fondé de la marine s'il me demandait de tuer un pauvre bébé innocent que j'aimais plus que tout. Donc j'ai décidé de trahir la Marine. Je suis prêt à te livrer tout ce que je sais et tout ce qu'ils savent. Mais si tu dois me tuer je te demandes juste de faire très attention à Angel, il est en danger Dofy.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Doflamingo ne quittait pas des yeux son jeune frère en réfléchissant. Il pesait le pour et le contre, ce qu'il avait à gagné et ce qui lui poserait problème.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le jeune corsaire ne dise les yeux avides de pouvoirs.

\- Tu vas vivre Rosinante, mais avant, dis moi tout ce que tu peux me dire.

* * *

\- Angel! Pose moi ce livre ce n'est pas de ton âge!

\- Noaaaaw tonton Pica! Je veux lire moi!

Une scène en somme toute banale dans la Donquixote Family, depuis maintenant six ans. Un petit Angel qui avait la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans et qui pourtant en avait deux de plus en train de vouloir entrer dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Doflamingo. Depuis que Jora lui avait apprit à lire il y a quelques mois avec un facilité déconcertante le petit voulait découvrir tout les livres du monde!

Il en faisait voir de toute les couleurs leur Angel, il grandissait et se découvrait un véritable goût pour les bêtises et pour jouer des tours à sa famille très souvent accompagné de sa chère compagne Uvie il l'avait surnommé ainsi d'instinct à ses trois ans quand il avait commencé à vraiment bien pouvoir communiquer autant en langue des serpents que dans la langue des humains. Cette petite serpent ne le quittait jamais et était une fervente protectrice, elle était très souvent à l'affût d'ennemie à mordre mais devenait toute douce et attachante avec son petit maître.

Ce petit duo fut accompagné aussi par le plus jeune grand frère d'Angel: Law qui était justement en train de courir aux côtés de son petit frère afin d'échapper aux grands colosse soprano qui en avait marre de devoir faire le garde du corps le porte menant à la bibliothèque du jeune maître.

L'enfant au grand bonnet lança un regard de coin vers le petit enfant et son serpent entouré autour de lui avec amour. Il avait au tout début détesté cet enfant qui avait droit à tellement d'attention des cadres de la Donquixote que s'en était risible. Puis au fils des mois son état s'était de plus en plus empiré, il avait commencé à être constamment coincé dans son petit lit sur le territoire de l'équipage à attendre la mort.

Il sentait que en lui la maladie était longue à le tuer, qu'il en souffrait deux fois plus. Doflamingo avait fait venir beaucoup de docteur, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas cet acharnement de l'homme qui lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Mais en tout cas tous n'ont pas sut quoi faire, et il s'était résolu à mourir.

Il se disait dans son lit avec sa peau concurrençant les draps blancs que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait rejoindre sa famille et que sa nouvelle ne serait pas vraiment triste de sa mort. Il en avait vu des sous fifres mourir, et même Doflamingo les envoyer à la mort pour une petite contrariété alors il savait que son court séjour sur Terre était finit.

C'est pendant ses dernières semaines qu'il fut très entouré, par Corazon tout d'abord qui lui parlait de tout et de rien en riant, qui faisait des gaffes et des maladresses à la pelle, qui s'enflammait avec un briquet qui tombait à l'entrée et qui avait un rire qui lui faisait se sentir drôlement heureux. Alors il oubliait tout doucement le sentiment de mort qui planait au dessus de lui, il avait au début était plus dubitatif qu'autre chose, il insultait le grand homme d'idiot mais ce dernier avait bel et bien réussit à se faire une place dans son petit cœur brisé.

Il fut d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé par un petit enfant entouré d'un serpent bleu qui l'observait toujours avec intérêt. Corazon et Angel formait un duo d'enfer pour le faire rire, le petit faisait voler ses jouets et les faisaient attaquer le Cœur maladroit. Angel faisait des câlins au mourant quand le cadre craquait et était complètement silencieux avec des larmes dans ses yeux qui ne coulaient jamais.

Puis ils arrivèrent au moment fatidique où Law était trop mal, où la maladie avait atteint son apogée, cela faisait six mois qu'il était dans la Donquixote Family, trois mois qu'il était dans ce lit et un mois qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. C'était la fin tout simplement.

Il était avec Corazon, Angel dormait car il était à peu près trois heures du matin. Ils étaient tout les deux silencieux et s'observaient semblant attendre quelque chose, la fin? Un miracle? Ils ne savaient plus mais en tout cas ils attendaient.

Ce fut le petit mourant qui coupa le silence de sa voix douloureuse.

\- C'est pour bientôt à oui? Je...je le sens.

Corazon ne savait quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire, il sentait juste qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait guérir le pauvre enfant sur lequel il c'était entiché au même titre qu'Angel. Alors il lui fit un simple et très grand sourire, car il savait que quoiqu'il face rien n'était possible.

Doflamingo lui avait parlé du fruit du démon qui pourrait le sauver, mais qu'il pourrait aussi lui servir à le rendre immortel plus tard. Que Law mourrait pour lui, et Corazon avait refusé avec véhémence lui disant qu'il préférait que l'enfant meurt de sa maladie plutôt qu'en se sacrifiant pour rendre le corsaire immortel. Il avait à ce moment là le petit Angel dans sur son épaule comme il aimait bien se mettre. Il ne se mettait ainsi qu'avec lui et son frère ce qui était un peu un privilège mais en tout cas à ce moment là tout bonheur avait quitté son visage et il observait Doflamingo avec colère comme s'il avait comprit de quoi tournait leur discussion. Ensuite il avait gigoté afin de descendre ce que Corazon l'avait laissé faire puis était partit rejoindre Law la mine pincée.

Il regarda donc la porte puis ferma les yeux dans une prière qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Il voulait tellement que Law s'en sorte!

Comme si une divinité avait répondu à son appel la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Mais au lieu de voir un grand docteur qui avait toute les connaissances apparaître comme il l'avait souhaité ce fut la forme petite et menue d'Angel qui apparût.

\- Angel retourne te coucher enfant il est tard. Ordonna Corazon mais tout de même avec un sourire rassurant afin que l'enfant ne panique pas.

Mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas, il observait quelque chose au-dessus de Law avec colère. Il avait ses petits poings serraient et il respirait très fort comme s'il essayait de calmer sa rage.

-Toi! Pars de La'! Pars!

Corazon sentit une ombre passait au dessus de lui et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêter à se moment là comme si la mort venait de le frôler. Il vit ensuite le petit Angel levait progressivement la tête comme si quelque chose de très grand s'approchait de lui et pourtant son regard et son attitude ne changeait pas. Law d'un côté semblait même respirait mieux et il observait la scène ahurit.

Puis une voix d'outre tombe résonna. Et Corazon s'évanouit en même temps que Law, il ne seront jamais ce qu'il c'est passé.

Et pourtant après cette nuit qui sonnait comme étant la dernière pour le petit malade Corazon se réveilla complètement bouleversé. Il regarda autour de lui complètement alerte et prêt à en découdre contre la chose invisible qu'à vu le petit Angel. Il s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios, la mort des deux enfants, un boucherie. Et pourtant ce qu'il vit devant lui l'étonna encore plus.

Angel était au dessus du corps endormit de Law, ses deux petites mains posées sur la poitrine de l'enfant. Celui-ci respirait tranquillement, il avait même un sourire léger sur les lèvres et une mine détendue comme il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la Donquixote. Il y avait une petite lueur bleu qui brillaient des mains du bébé et le serpent avait sa tête posée sur la main droite les yeux fermés.

Il sut tout au fond de lui qu'il ne devait rien faire, que ce qui se passait devant lui était beaucoup plus important que sa personne et qu'il devait juste attendre.

Les lèvres du bébé psalmodiaient, ses paupières fermés tremblaient frénétiquement témoignant d'une concentration intense qui ne devrait vraiment pas être présente chez un bébé d'un an et demie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la lumière s'intensifia, un corps tomba et un cri de surprise résonna.

Law était en vie.

Le petit brun eut un sourire en entendant le cri de Pica, oui il savait qu'il devait sa vie à Angel. Qu'il avait sauvé sans qu'il ne saches vraiment comment. Et que surtout il ne devait pas gâcher sa vie en continuant sur la lancée de vengeance dans laquelle il était. Il devait son existence à ce bébé devenu enfant avec les années qui sont passées.

Et puis, en bonus, il avait récupéré quelque chose d'incroyable et de surprenant que Corazon lui avait expliqué. Ou en tout cas ce qu'il avait comprit. Law avait récupéré une partie des pouvoirs d'Angel. Maintenant il pouvait tout simplement se téléporter et transformer des objets en d'autres, il avait aussi des connaissances qui lui venaient dans l'esprit brusquement quand il souhaitait quelque choses. Des phrases venant de voix inconnus qui, d'un ton professoral, disait des mots d'une langue étrangère et qu'il pourtant comprenait. Et quand il mettait les conseils en application ce qu'il voulait faire était exhaussait. Il savait que quelque chose de bien plus mystérieux que ce que la Donquixote Family pensait planait autour d'Angel. Mais il ferait maintenant tout pour le protéger, car il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie et l'avait sauvé de la mort. Bien sûr il savait qu'il était bien moins puissant que le petit enfant à ses côtés, que son sauveur. Mais maintenant il avait de quoi l'aider dans sa vie. Une vie qu'il partagerait avec lui et sa nouvelle famille quoiqu'il arrive.

Sur ses pensées il se sentit se faire attraper par des mains de géants qui appartenait sans aucun doute au colosse de pierre. Il regarda à ses côtés et effectivement Angel avait aussi été attrapé et riait en caressant Uvie qui sifflait d'excitation. lls se lancèrent un regard complice et s'attrapèrent la main. Puis ils se téléportèrent sous les cris de protestations du soprano. Ils étaient des frères tout simplement.

Angel les avaient téléporté à la plage du port de l'île de Doflamingo, les marins et les rares habitants s'étaient depuis très longtemps habitués à eux et à leurs pouvoirs étranges ainsi aucun ne fit des montagnes en les voyant apparaître de nul part. Angel eut son déséquilibre habituel à chaque fois qu'il se téléportait et commença à tomba en avant son les rires de Law. Mais avant qu'il n'ai put touché le sol deux bras puissants et chauds l'entourèrent et le stabilisèrent. Angel sentit au plus profond de lui que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers un regard jaune et prédateur rappelant ceux d'un faucon il sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler, son cœur s'emballer et son estomac faire de la rumba dans son ventre.

Sa tête se leva à son insu à cause de deux doigts tenant son poignet et il put voir ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais oublié malgré qu'il soit qu'un bébé quand il l'est rencontré.

\- Mi... Mihawk.

Une voix grave et envoutante retentit alors et le pauvre enfant se sentit complètement retourné en l'entendant sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Je suis ravi que ta mémoire fonctionne petit ange. Mais ta maladresse est un défaut à corriger An~gel.

 **Donc voilà la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _ **Cathy:**_

 **J'avoue être contente de cette décision aussi, je ne me voyais vraiment pas écrire une histoire où Corazon trahit Dofy :3 La suite la voilà! Elle sera un peu plus longue que d'habitude maintenant car j'ai une correctrice maintenant et il faudra bien lui laisser le temps de faire son petit boulot à ce bout de chou ^^ Je suis heureuse que Angel te fasses rire! Et merci!**

 **A bientôt ;)**

 _ **Shalunapark :**_

 **Merci merci! La voici la suite! Et oui Corazon est un de mes personnages préférés aussi alors il était impossible que mon histoire se passe comme dans le manga pour lui ^^**

 ** _Maumau:_**

 **Bienvenuuuue à toi! ~~~~**

 **Merci beaucoup! J'avoue l'adorer aussi xD**

 **Merci merci, vive les choses kawaii *-***

 **Et oui c'était le but, j'aime casser l'image des gens. Et ici, la Donquixote est mignonne, mais seulement avec Angel hein! :D**

 **LA SUITE EST LA! ^^**

 _ **Gabriel A.J:**_

 **Je penses que pour ce qui est de la Mort tu as un peu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Mais merci pour ta review elle me fait incroyablement plaisir vraiment! Et ça sera dans son caractère cette maturité! Et oui la Marine va essayer de mettre la main sur notre petit Angel, vilaine Marine! Vilaine!**

 _ **A.F:**_

 **Oh mon dieu mais il faut t'y mettre! ;O Sinon je prends en compte ton avis sur le sadisme d'Angel ;) Et oui! Si bien la Marine en chie avec tout le monde, c'est la victime de One Piece voilà xD**

 **Merciiiii! Voici la suite! Je suis désolé si je ne publie plus à un rythme très rapide, c'est le lycée ça!**


	13. Chapitre 11: Le contrat DofyMihawk

**Hey! Me voici pour le chapitre 11 de cette fanfiction!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas moi je voulais particulièrement vous remercier! Nous avons atteint les 100 reviews et c'est complètement dément je n'en reviens pas du tout vraiment. Je suis complètement sous le choc et en même temps incroyablement heureuse. Alors voilà je compte vous écrire un petit HS bien que je ne suis pas encore sure du contenu, je pense écrire sur un petit moment de l'enfance d'Angel surement. Dites moi si cela vous intéresse! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens comme je le dis si bien depuis le début de cette fanfiction ;)**

 **Rated: M, parce que avons tous l'âme d'une perverse en nous xD**

 **Bonne lecture à vous les meilleurs lecteurs de ce monde ^^'**

Law prit immédiatement une attitude défensive, mais ce n'était pas du tout la peine. Angel observait avec pratiquement de l'admiration le corsaire en face de lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avec de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ses bras et que ça ne se faisait pas. Il se dégagea donc avec une légère gêne. Le regard de Mihawk était complètement impassible et froid mais Angel n'arrivait pas à y voir quoique ce soit qui pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Il prit donc la parole légèrement à l'aise tandis qu'Oeil de Faucon observait le serpent entourant le cou de l'enfant.

\- Tu... tu es le Monsieur chez Rayleigh ah oui?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de faire un très faible mouvement du menton voulant sans aucun doute dire oui.

\- As-tu bien six ans maintenant Angel?

-Effectivement il a six ans Œil de Faucon, que lui veux tu?

D'un air impassible le corsaire leva son regard qui était posé sur le visage rouge d'Angel pour ainsi observer Doflamingo dans tout sa splendeur et sa dangerosité. Il transpirait véritablement le danger et la protection. Même s'il parlait à Mihawk il ne lâchait pas du regard son petit ange, il semblait chercher une quelconque blessure et aucun doute n'était possible sur sa réaction si l'enfant l'était.

\- J'aimerais m'occuper un temps de cet enfant, je l'ai vu chez Rayleigh, j'aimerais l'entraîner.

Angel se tourna vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père même s'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire avec suspicion. Il ne savait s'il voulait allait vers l'homme étrange d'on il n'avait de souvenirs que d'une attaque et de destruction. Et pourtant il sentait au fond de lui comme une attirance qui bouleversait l'énergie qui l'aidait à faire des choses étranges. Alors il était complètement indécis, mais ne voulait surtout pas quitter sa famille.

Doflamingo en était au même dilemme, il réfléchissait simplement aux possibilités que lui apporterait un enfant entrainé par Œil de Faucon. C'était juste dément et clairement bénéfique pour lui. Mais comment faire confiance à un corsaire qui pourrait lui enlever son enfant, son chaton? Non, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser Angel loin de lui car il était sa famille, il lui avait apporté plus de choses que n'importe lequel de sa famille et qui savait ce qu'il allait apporté plus tard quand il serait plus grand et complètement loyal à lui.

Il en frissonnait de bonheur et de domination, c'était son enfant. Angel était à lui.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais lui apprendre que la Donquixote Family ne pourrait faire.

Il savait que c'était insultant pour l'épéiste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agressif. Il sentait au fond de lui que ce pirate lui enlèverait Angel. Une présence ce fit derrière lui et il put voir Corazon s'approchait de sa démarche sois disant assurée. Et pourtant dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur il se ramassa de la pire des manières sans la moindre élégance.

Il se releva sous les regards circonspects des pirates et enfants l'entourant et regarda Mihawk avec la même suspicion que son frère comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Mihawk prit donc la parole avec un plissement dans son regard indiquant le léger énervement qu'il avait put avoir avec la remarque du corsaire face à lui.

\- Je pense au contraire que je pourrais lui apprendre beaucoup de choses, et que j'aurais une meilleure objectivité que les membres de ton équipage Doflamingo.

\- Fufufufu...

Le flamant rose se mit à rire bassement alors que Corazon avait un sourire aussi démoniaque que son frère. Law lui se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son jeune frère qui lui s'éloigna d'Œil de Faucon. Le corsaire aux yeux jaunes les observa chacun leur tour et attendit tranquillement une réaction qui le laisserait faire ce qu'il veut.

Finalement le flamant rose se tourna et se mit à avancer vers la maison de son équipage tandis que Corazon faisait comprendre au corsaire aux allures espagnoles de les suivre. Ce que ce dernier fit sans plus chercher à comprendre sachant que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Law et Angel reculèrent d'un pas le laissant ainsi passer et le corsaire ne leur lança pas un seul regard. Le pré ado et l'enfant se tournèrent vers le cadre soprano qui les poursuivait à la base avec un sourire penaud. Celui leur fit comprendre d'un regard menaçant de le suivre, dans la même direction que le groupe des trois puissants pirates se dirigeaient.

Les habitants se reculaient dans un même mouvement, ils savaient comprendre leur instinct de survie dans ce genre de situation et être trop proche des démons présents n'était pas la même façon de continuer à vivre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement devant la maison de la Donquixote Family autour de laquelle fourmillaient les sous fifres du corsaire au sourire démoniaque. Ils avancèrent dans le salon où des verres de rhum, de vin et de jus de fruit pour les enfants étaient déjà servit dans l'attente d'être bu.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau sans bruit, Corazon et Doflamingo côte à côte, Mihawk devant eux et les deux garçons sur le côté. Mihawk prit un verre de vin qu'il fit tourner et goûta avec l'expertise d'un connaisseur ce qui fit sourire doucement le flamant rose. Ce dernier prit donc la parole d'une voix ronronante pleine de menaces et paradoxalement de promesses.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je devrais te laisser Angel, il met particulièrement pré~cieux tu sais. Et je suis assez hésitant à l'idée de le confier à un camarade hum?

Angel leva ses yeux verts n'ayant depuis les années perdus de leurs nuances époustouflantes. Il appréciait la quasi marque d'affection du pirate et avait pratiquement envie de ronronner et de sauter sur son épaule affin de bien se caler contre son dos imposant et les plumes douces et agréables qui lui donnaient envie de s'endormir dessus. Mais il se reteint afin de ne pas gâcher l'impression de force qui dégageait de Doflamingo.

Non ça casserait l'image du méchant pirate s'il faisait ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement tandis que ses épaules tressautaient légèrement, il essaya de calmer son début de sourire tandis qu'il s'imaginait la tête du flamant rose s'il lui sautait dessus pour lui faire un câlin et frotter sa tête contre son épaule plumée tel un animal en manque de câlin. Law, son grand frère lui lança un regard perdu mais en même tant paniqué lui intimmant d'arrêter de rire car sinon il se ferait vraiment remarqué. Et s'ils se faisaient remarquer ils devraient sortir et l'enfant de 11 ans ne le voulait absolument pas. Il voulait particulièrement observer la discussion qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux qui déterminerait le futur de son petit chat qu'était Angel.

\- J'ai conscience de cela, et je ne compte pas t'enlever Angel. Mais je sais comment l'aider à développer pleinement ses capacités hors normes mais aussi son physique et son aptitude au combat. Il n'en ressortira que plus fort et ainsi tu auras un parfait petit ange capable d'énormément de choses.

Angel observa halluciné la façon d'on cet homme parlait de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet et s'attendait presque à ce que les deux pirates se mettent à marchander sur un prix le concernant mais il savait par habitude qu'il ne devait que se taire. Il ne connaissait pas ce corsaire, il ne savait pas du tout comme réagir avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude avec chaque cadres de sa famille.

\- Fufufu... Et bien cela me paraît intéressant, mais j'ai un autre membre de ma famille qui possède les mêmes capacités qu'Angel. L'enfant lui aurait on dirait bien transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs en lui sauvant la vie. Je préférerais qu'il soit présent aussi, ainsi tu pourras les entrainer tout les deux et je serais soulager car le petit ange ne sera pas seul.

\- Qui est-il?

Ce fut la seule question de Mihawk qui sentait que cette condition serait la seule manière de pouvoir avoir l'ange à côté de lui et ainsi lui permettre de développer les étranges pouvoirs présents en lui.

Law se leva sous le regard appuyé de son capitaine et se présenta ainsi au corsaire invité.

\- Je me nomme Law et j'ai onze ans.

Mihawk détailla de haut en bas l'enfant devant lui, son corps était finement musclé indiquant qu'il commençait déjà à s'entraîner à son âge. Il avait le regard terriblement intelligent et une attitude clairement protectrice vers le petit corps menu d'Angel. Oui c'était intéressant.

-Cela me convient, il sera entraîner à développer ses compétences issue d'Angel. Je les emmènerait sur mon île où tout est déjà prêt afin de concevoir un entraînement spécifique pour de tels pouvoirs. Vous pourrez venir les voir quand bon vous semblera tant que cela ne dérange pas trop leur entraînement. Si cela te convient Doflamingo, mais je ne peut concevoir que tu ne trouves pas ma proposition intéressante.

Doflamingo lança un regard assez troublé bien qu'il le cachait bien à son frère qui l'observait intensément. Il semblait avoir une discussion pratiquement télépathique entre eux.

Même si Corazon avait bien était punit et avait du subir beaucoup de souffrance les premières années de la découverte de sa trahison cela faisait deux ans que le lien fraternel les concernant était plus puissant que jamais et Doflamingo avait trouvé chez Corazon un vrai bras droit qui lui vouait une vraie fidélité qu'il ne devait qu'à Angel. Corazon lui avait trouvé où était sa place et se sentait vraiment heureux entouré de son frère, d'Angel et de Law.

Ils étaient une famille et le cadre de cœur n'avait pas ressentis cette sensation depuis tellement d'années qu'il était devenue surprotecteur contre ce sentiment.

Ainsi il discutait et au bout de quelques minutes ils en vinrent à une conclusion qui allait tout bouleverser dans la vie des deux petits bruns.

\- Je te laisses les entraîner le temps qu'il faudra, nous viendrons tout les deux mois sur ton île vérifier que tout va bien. Et quand tu jugeras que tu en as finis avec eux nous les reprendrons, veux-tu quelque chose en échange du coup?

Le regard de Mihawk se fit curieusement bien plus dangereux et une onde de menace s'étendit dans toute la pièce, Law se rassit brusquement, Angel ramena ses genoux contre lui et son corps minuscule devint complètement tendu comme prêt à sauter et à s'accrocher au plafond afin de se protéger. Doflamingo et Corazon froncèrent simplement les sourcils mais en tout cas tous ressentirent la pression qu'exerçait Œil de Faucon.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à voir Angel après son entrainement sans qu'aucune attaque ne me soit proférés et ceux à vie. Je propose donc que nous faisons un contrat dans lequel chacun accepte de son côté les termes de cet accord. Créant ainsi comme le veut le code de la piraterie une alliance partielle.

Doflamingo ne se demanda même pas pourquoi pensant tout simplement que ce n'était qu'une toute petite demande et que ainsi son enfant pourrait peut-être gagner une précieuse alliance.

Oui c'était un accord délicieusement bénéfique pour lui.

\- J'accepte Mihawk Œil de Faucon, corsaire de son état, les termes de ce contrat oral qui lie ainsi une alliance sorcière partielle autour de Angel Donquixote comme le veut le code de la piraterie.

-J'accepte Doflamingo Donquixote, corsaire de son état, les termes de ce contrat oral qui crée ainsi une alliance sorcière partielle autour de Angel Donquixote comme le veut le code de la Piraterie.

Angel sentit au plus profond de lui une part de lui même étrangère qui bouillonnait de bonheur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi et à s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation dans laquelle il n'avait même pas eut le choix. Mais bon, il était à ce qu'il parait Angel Donquixote, et son père avait décidé de son futur en même temps que celui de son grand frère. A lui de le subir dans la présence d'un corsaire bien trop étrange pour son propre bien.

 **Voilàààààà! Alors j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plut voici mes réponses aux reviews anonymes! :3**

 _ **Cathy:**_

 **Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre te plait! Alors et oui il était temps de faire grandir un peu plus le petit Angel bien qu'en taille ce n'était toujours pas ça j'aime bien l'imaginer très petit xD Et bien voici les réponses pour Mihawk!**

 **Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là! A bientôt!**

 _ **Shalunapark:**_

 **Et ouiiii, j'aime tellement les choses mignonnes du coup j'en mets à flots xD**

 **Et bien sûr que Law est sauvé il le fallait! A bientôt!**

 _ **A.F:**_

 **J'ai pris en compte ta remarque sur le non punissement de Corazon! Et j'ai réglé ce malentendu dans ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir! A bientôt!**

 _ **Gabriel A.J:**_

 **Et oui Doflamingo perd son petit ange mais ici Mihawk a une excuse il va le rendre plus fort ;) Doooonc ça passe ^^ Et la suite la voilà! :3 A bientôt!**


	14. HS:Doflamingo,Diamante,Corazon VS Angel

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour le HS fêtant les 100 reviews! J'ai trouvé ainsi un concept qui évoluera au fil des HS que je ferais. J'avais proposé des moments mignons, mais depuis j'ai réfléchis et pour chaque HS servant à fêter j'écrirais sur trois personnages différents vivant un moment soit mignon, soit drôle avec notre doux Angel.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est Doflamingo, Diamante et Corazon!**

 **Dites moi si le concept vous plait, je continuerai ainsi si c'est le cas! De gros bisous à vouuuuuus! Le prochain chapitre ce week-end!**

Dofy savait au fond de lui qu'Angel était bien trop mignon. Oui il le savait c'était complètement évident, l'enfant devait avoir ça sur la liste de ces pouvoirs. Il en faisait les frais à nouveau, devant une bouille définitivement craquant bien qu'il ne le dirait au grand jamais il ne savait que faire et comment réussir à formuler son refus.

C'était trop dur, son corps tremblait, il sentait comme une pression s'exerçait sur lui et voulait juste avoir assez de force pour dire "non" à ces yeux larmoyants, à cette lèvre inférieur terriblement boudeuse, à ses joues gonflées. A un Angel bien trop manipulateur pour son propre bien, il ne savait pas.

Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, ce démon de quatre ans était définitivement trop fort pour lui, le grand Doflamingo.

\- Oui tu peux aller aux magasins avec Corazon...

Franchement, il tombait bien trop bas face à cette merveille de la nature qui, toutes traces de tristesse oubliées courait dans ses bras afin de lui faire ce fameux "câlin-chat" qui le laissait patois de bonheur.

Définitivement perdu qu'il était.

* * *

Diamante savait le privilège qu'il avait, car il possédait la chance d'avoir le droit de voir le démon qu'était l'ange de la Donquixote Family. Il n'aurait jamais crut que l'enfant ose un jour recommençait ce qu'il avait fait lors de ces premières semaines et pourtant il le fit de temps en temps. Sa voix enfantine lorsqu'il se baladait avec était délicieusement douce à entendre quand il hurlait des mots sans queue ni tête faisant hurler de douleur les stupides sous fifres. Angel ne supportait pas être dérangé quand il parlait avec Diamante. Il avait instauré avec l'homme-drapeau une relation de confidence qui rendait chaque membre de la Donquixote Family un peu jaloux. Il aimait parler à cet homme intelligent qui ressemblait un peu à son papa et qui pourtant avait une objectivité d'ont avait terriblement besoin le petit garçon de cinq ans.

Ainsi encore une fois ils étaient contre leur falaise à eux tandis qu'Angel racontait son incrédulité face aux disputes de Jora et Dellinger. Il aimait beaucoup parler, il aimait raconter ses tourments ainsi ses pouvoirs s'éveillaient bien trop facilement quand il était dérangé. Et pourtant, il restait incroyablement mignon.

\- Mai-maître Dia- !

Un cri de douleur coupa le jeune homme que Diamante avait entendu arrivé depuis quelques minutes. Il ne regarda nullement le corps tordu de l'homme mais observa plutôt Angel, son terrible démon.

Oh, qu'il était doux d'avoir cet enfant.

* * *

Corazon savait qu'il était perdu depuis son premier regard sur le petit ange. Il en était au même état de béatitude alors qu'il observait Law et Angel en train de discuter à messes basses tout en faisant des gestes de mains qu'il n'arrivait même pas à en comprendre le sens. Un sentiment de méfiance le prit tout doucement alors qu'il entendait les rires tournant au diabolique des deux petits enfants.

Il connaissait la manie qu'avait ses deux enfants à aimer les petites farces à faire aux cadres de la Donquixote, et en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il sentit quelque chose de mettre à dégoulinait par dizaine de litres sur lui, et alors qu'il levait la tête afin de voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. De la peinture, effectivement très original, rose de plus, oui voilà.

Le pot de peinture disparut dès qu'il le vit arrêtant ainsi le flot de couleur bien trop criante pour lui. Il avait encore des limites et ce rose, était sa limite. Sous les rires douloureusement mignon des deux petits diables qui lui avait joué un très magique tour un miroir apparut devant lui.

Il ressemblait à Doflamingo.

Ils allaient le payer.

 **Voilà je vous fais de très gros bisous je sais que c'est court mais je pense que ce sera de plus en plus long quand j'aurais plus d'inspiration pour mes HS! :D**

 **Bisouuuus!**


	15. Chapitre 12: Les adieux et la vive-card

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, et oui on avance vite. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! En tout cas merci à vous tous, vous êtes incroyable et les retours sur le HS étaient terriblement mignon! C'est officiel du coup j'en referais d'autres!**

 **Je rappelle donc que les univers ne m'appartienne pas^^**

 **Et que cette histoire contient un slash et possède un rated M!**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus du coup, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

Angel se sentait comme dans un souvenir lointain et pourtant complètement différent du moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Il se voyait en train de préparer ses affaires et les ranger dans une valise qui allait définitivement être trop lourde. Il prit avec discrétion tout de même les petits jouets difformes qu'il avait garder de Jora-chan car il ressentait tout de même une certaine gêne à l'idée de ne pas savoir se séparer de ces vieux jouets.

Mais comme la chambre le prouvait il n'arrivait à se séparer d'aucun cadeau qu'il avait put recevoir... Il avait tout gardé à cause de cette part de lui qui lui soufflait qu'il aurait put ne pas avoir cette chance d'avoir sa famille qui le gâtait. Qu'il aurait put avoir une enfance horrible et qu'il était chanceux c'est tout. Il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée de partir de son île, de sa maison. Mais il n'avait osé dire quoique ce soit de peur de faire honte à Doflamingo. Pourtant là, en train de voir ses valises se remplir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette angoisse de l'inconnu.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas les laisser sans savoir combien de temps cela durera. Il voulait être fort oui, il voulait savoir faire encore plus de choses que maintenant. Mais... il ne voulait pas être trop loin de son papa et du reste de sa famille. Il observa son petit serpent en faisant un sourire discret tandis que celui-ci lui sifflait des mots réconfortants. Il tendit alors sa main afin qu'il se laisse glisser le long de son bras et aille s'installer à son endroit préféré: autour de sa nuque.

Sa porte s'ouvrit laissant place à son grand frère Law qui l'observait la mine soucieuse. Sans y réfléchir plus que cela Angel se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fortement comme s'il le laissait lui aussi sur cette île. Mais oui il avait terriblement peur.

\- Hey hey petit chat qu'est ce qui se passe?

Angel leva sa tête qu'il avait posé contre le ventre de son grand frère et observa le visage aimant et soucieux qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il lui répondit donc d'une voix assez faible et tremblante.

\- Je ne veux pas partir Law!

Sans répondre son grand frère le porta sans aucun problème et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil servant à chaque membre de la Donquixote qui devait surveiller le petit ange. Ainsi Angel était sur ses genoux et le regardait en attendant une réponse qu'il lui offrit d'une voix douce et réconfortante, n'arrivant à agir autrement avec son petit sauveur.

\- Je m'en doute petit, moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de partir. Mais dis-toi que comme on part pour entraîner nos pouvoirs quand on reviendra on sera encore plus fort et nos farces seront encore meilleures!

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage du petit enfant bien qu'il ressemblait à celui de son fameux papa-corsaire quand il était amusé. On ne changeait pas les conséquences d'un tel environnement familial c'est sûr se dit Law en souriant à son tour bien qu'il soit plus réservé.

\- Mais on va partir longtemps?

Sa voix était de nouveau craintive et Angel observait les murs de sa chambre en se disant qu'il risquait de ne pas la voir pendant trop longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'en sait rien car Œil de Faucon ne sait pas lui même combien de temps va durer l'entrainement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on ne part pas pour toujours non plus, et puis on sera à deux!

Law reposa l'enfant à terre et l'aida ensuite à terminer ses valises, les siennes étant déjà bouclées et l'attendant dans le hall de la maison. Ils finirent de tout bien rangé au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et le plus grand du duo prit les lourdes valises dans ses mains. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble là où les adultes les attendaient. Mihawk était assit, toujours avec son verre de vin pratiquement finit, il observait d'un œil intense le duo s'avancer vers eux. Il semblait chercher quelque de chose de particulier qui mit mal à l'aise Angel qui avait bien remarqué cet air de prédateur qui lui donnait encore moins envie de le suivre.

Tout les cadres étaient là, sa famille complètement réunit et tous l'observaient à la manière d'un chien battu.

Non il ne voulait pas partir...

Œil de Faucon finit son verre d'une traite et partit en dehors de la maison, comme s'il comprenait que cet instant serait sacré et intime pour la Donquixote. Dès qu'il fut sortit Angel sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et il se dandina tout en fermant fort ses paupières afin de les retenir, il connaissait l'aversion de sa famille pour les pleurs. Jora s'avança immédiatement, son corps fin prit le petit ange dans ses bras avec une force insoupçonnable. Puis elle dit la voix tremblante témoignant ses larmes artistiques:

\- N'oublie pas que tu es la plus belle oeuvre que j'ai jamais vu Angel! Quand on se reverra je t'offrirais le plus grand chef d'oeuvre!

Angel, ayant l'habitude de l'excentricité de ce membre de sa famille se contenta de sourire avec tendresse et lui fit un énorme câlin montrant son amour pour elle. Il voyait bien, sa tête posée sur son épaule, les autres cadres de la Donquixote qui semblaient attendre leur tour. Ainsi il se dégagea doucement quelques minutes après afin de ne pas non plus vexée l'artiste de l'équipage.

Elle le posa à terre et prit ensuite Law dans ses bras, Angel ne regarda pas longtemps cette scène car tout de suite après il avait devant lui la petit Sugar qui faisait sa taille maintenant. Elle lui tendit un de ses fameux raisins qu'il avait était le seul à pouvoir goûter puis lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue qu'il le fit rougir de plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup Sugar qui avait une façon de voir le monde qui lui rappelait aucun autre membre de la Donquixote. Et puis elle était drôle quand elle transformait les gens en jouets!

\- On se retrouva plus tôt que tu le penses Angel, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui fit un grand sourire joyeux et les adieux furent finit pour la douce Sugar qui partit en direction de sa chambre sans attendre plus longtemps. Angel ne s'en offusqua pas du tout et regarda s'avancer Lao G et Machvise avec bonheur. Il sauta dans leur bras en s'aidant de son énergie qu'il allait apprendre à manipuler afin d'atterrir dans leur grands bras. Ils rigolèrent et ébouriffèrent sa grosse chevelure qui commençaient à devenir sacrément longs. Après une étreinte bien trop viril pour un enfant de six ans il le lâchèrent et repartirent dans leurs rangs afin de laisser la place aux autres.

Ce fut alors le tour de Dellinger qui ne s'avança même pas et se contenta d'un rire aiguë et d'un signe de la main ce qui étaient largement suffisant pour le petit ange qui avait maintenant l'habitude de la sorte d'haine qu'il entretenait envers lui et ses diverses tentatives de meurtres. Il avait même déjà une fois essayait l'acide derrière le dos de Doflamingo mais Corazon l'avait tellement punit que depuis il se contentait de ses sourires sadiques et de ses yeux louchant sur son fameux tatouage au poignet. Ainsi Angel ne renvoya même pas le signe de la main et se tourna immédiatement vers l'homme avec qui il avait cette relation particulière depuis qu'il avait perdu son propre enfant: Senor Pink.

L'homme avec le costard qui tranchait étonnamment avec le bavoir ressemblant à celui de son fils s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en inspirant fortement son odeur, Angel avait à sa manière comme jamais n'aurait put le faire un autre membre de la Donquixote Family consolé l'homme en deuil. Il ne l'avait pas quitté pendant des mois, abandonnant même un peu les autres membres de la Donquixote comme Law qui le prit assez mal.

Mais Angel avait sentit au plus profond de lui même malgré son jeune âge que l'homme avait besoin de lui. Alors il a été là, le collant constamment. Tellement que à un moment Senor Pink en eut marre et avait tenté de le laisser tranquille. Mais le petit ne l'avait pas lâché, et au fur et à mesure, l'avait soigné.

Depuis l'homme avait fait son deuil, et commençait même à enlever de temps en temps son bavoir. Mais Angel était inquiet en se disant qu'il ne serait plus là pour continuer à l'aider. Ainsi il lui fit un énorme câlin qui montrait son désespoir à l'idée de partir et lui chuchota doucement afin que personne ne l'entend:

\- Ça va aller grand frère, je serais pas là avec mon corps mais je serais là dans l'esprit comme ça je pourrais continuer à t'aider!

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de l'homme habituellement stoïque mais qui ne pouvait décidément l'être avec ce petit ange. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur le fait que l'enfant allait bien réussir à être là sans l'être véritablement. Si bien, son phénomène pouvait tout faire.

Il le reposa donc avec douceur et rejoignit sa place sans plus d'extravagance. Puis deux enfants à l'age de Law s'approchèrent: Buffalo et Baby 5.

Ils se firent un câlin groupé, abandonnant le masque d'enfant tueurs qu'ont ses deux cadres Baby 5 se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer doucement tandis que Buffalo trembloter comme s'il se retenait de laisser aller ses larmes. Angel fut beaucoup touché et voulu lui aussi pleurer, mais il sut se retenir habillement et se contenta de les serrer plus fort dans ses petits bras.

Il fut alors le tour de Trebol qui ria simplement sans pour autant se déplacer, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à l'excentrique gluant! Diamante s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla afin d'être à la taille de l'ange de la Donquixote Family. Il lui fit un de ces fameux sourires et montra l'un de ses rares moments d'affection. Il souleva doucement l'ange semblant peser encore moins qu'une plume et lui fit un bref câlin qui ravit Angel.

Le petit ange sera fortement son cou et laissa deux petits larmes couler, celles-ci atteignirent les vêtements de l'homme-drapeau qui le mit à la hauteur de son visage afin d'observer la bouille triste du petit. Il lui fit alors un bref bisou sur sa joue gonflée et le reposa immédiatement tandis qu'Angel lui chuchotait un très triste: tu vas me manquer Diamante.

Il ne restait alors que les deux Donquixote. Ce fut Angel qui s'avança afin de les rejoindre, Doflamingo était sur son fauteuil/trône et l'observait d'une manière tellement intense que le petit brun aurait put vouloir détaler à trois îles d'ici. Mais il continua à avancer et Doflamingo d'un simple regard menaçant ordonna à tous de sortir de cette pièce. Diamante prit les valises d'Angel laissant Law prendre les siennes et en même pas une minute il ne restait que le petit trio.

Angel monta sur les genoux du grand corsaire avec un peu de difficultés mais quand il y arriva il put voir le très rare sourire joyeux de son papa. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole d'une voix tintée d'une tristesse que seul un expert aurait put déceler.

\- J'espère que tu vas t'entraîner dur, que tu reviendras vite. Si tu n'ai pas revenue au bout de deux ans, saches que après ce moment là nous ne serrons plus là. Mais sur une autre île afin que je récupère quelque chose que ma famille à perdu depuis très longtemps. Angel, je vais te confier quelque chose d'important. Si tu n'en prends pas soins, tu risques de ne plus jamais me retrouver d'accord?

\- Oui papa! Je ne veux pas ne plus te voir!

La voix du petit garçon était terriblement désespérée, et ses petits mains serraient convulsivement la chemise du corsaire montrant sa véritable peur. Doflamingo sortit alors de sa poche un petit papier qui tremblotait doucement dans sa main. Le papier était assez grand et semblait de plus se diriger vers Doflamingo.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà étudié sur ces papiers avec Corazon et les livres qu'il te fait lire. C'est ma vive-card. Prends en soin Angel, elle te permettra de me rejoindre quand tu auras finit d'être entraîné.

\- D'accord...

La voix d'Angel était tremblante alors qu'il prenait dans ses mains le petit papier si précieux. Il se tourna alors vers Corazon qui lui souriait d'un air triste. Sans dire un seul mot il sortit de sa poche une sorte de bracelet qu'il tendit à l'enfant. Voyant son air curieux Corazon se mit à parler afin de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai fais faire fabriquer ce bijou afin que tu puisses mettre dedans quelque chose de précieux. Comme tu peux le voir il y a largement assez de place dedans pour la vive-card, en plus j'ai fais mettre une photo de notre famille sur le dessus du bracelet comme ça tu auras toujours un souvenir de nous.

Corazon observa alors le familier de son petit Angel et sifflait doucement en sa direction et semblait dire des choses tellement drôles qu'Angel éclata de rire.

\- Uvie dit que je ne suis pas une fille et que elle si alors ça serait à elle d'avoir des bijoux.

Corazon fit un petit sourire supérieur et observa le serpent ayant bien grandit depuis les un an d'Angel se déplacer lentement afin de bien s'installer sur le cou chaud de son maître. Celui-ci rit doucement sous les chatouilles que ça lui causait puis reprit son sérieux en regardant son père qui avait encore cet air intense et indéchiffrable. Alors Angel fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis terriblement longtemps, il prit dans ses bras son père, il s'installa confortablement et soupira de bonheur tandis qu'il sentait les grandes mains se refermer autour de sa taille et les plumes de flamant rose caresser son visage.

Ils allaient tellement lui manquer!

Cela dura quelques courtes minutes avant que Doflamingo ne le tende à Corazon qui lui fit un puissant câlin. Puis ils le posèrent, mirent la vive-card dans le bracelet qu'Angel attacha à son petit poignet. Il regarda en souriant tendrement la photo de sa famille et fit un très grand sourire à son père et celui qu'il considérait au même titre que Law son grand frère.

Il était prêt pour partir maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes! Et il aura d'abord les réponses au chapitre 11 puis pour le HS!**

 **CHAPITRE 11:**

 _shalunapark:_ Et oui je kiffe aussi je l'avoue :D Merci pour ta review, le prochain chapitre maintenant du coup!

 _cathy:_ Et oui c'est beaucoup mieux petit et mignon n'est ce pas? ^^ Alors non Mihawk n'a pas encore de telles idées, mais bon je pense que c'est assez compliqué sans révéler quelques trucs sur le suspens de cette histoire.. Disons juste qu'il ressent une attraction mais pas encore vraiment physique ou amoureuse, juste qu'il doit être là avec lui! :D

 _Gabriel A.J:_ Hey! Alors je penses que tu voulais dire Angel mais je t'ai compris ;) Et ahaha on est pas sûr qu'il sera épéiste c'est pas dit! ;) Mais noooaw ce n'est pas un dieu, c'est juste le maître de la mort xD

 **HS:**

 _cathy:_ Et oui il faut bien des choses drôles de temps en temps! :D

 _Gabriel A.J:_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, c'est prévu je continuerais!

 _shalunapark:_ Oh moi mon petit côté sadique préfère avec Diamante! mwhahahaha xD

Oh mais tu as raison c'est ce qu'il doit se dire!

 **Alors sinon j'avais pensé à vous dire que vous aurez le prochain chapitre dimanche mais vu que je dois écrire un très gros dossier pour mes TPE pour lundi je ne vous promets rien! Au moins vous avez ce chapitre mais sachez que c'est fort peu probable pour dimanche mais probable quand même!**

 **( N'empêche c'est injuste que je dois me taper le dossier à écrire de minimum vingt pages alors que l'on est quatre dans mon groupe. Vive le bac! )**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde! Je vous fais des gros bisouuuus!**


	16. Chapitre 13: Sinistre île!

**Bonjour bonjour :3**

 **Voici ce nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard évidement car le dossier m'aura bien prit mon weekend! Je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragement tout ça vous êtes géniaux. Déjà pour mon bac blanc vous avez était là donc ça me fait terriblement plaisir! ^^**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai eu les résultats pour la science: j'ai eu 15 sur 20! :D**

 **Et ouiii je suis forte *~* ( sans réviser en plus mais chut xD)**

 **Bon nous stoppons là avec ma terrible et ennuyeuse vie je vous rappelle les bases:**

 **Disclaimer: Les univers ne sont pas à moi!**

 **Rated: M par précaution!**

 **Je vous laisses profiter de ce petit chapitre qui vous laisses une idée de comment va se passer ce séjour chez Mihaaaawk-chan!**

* * *

Angel observa pour la centième son bracelet tandis que le morbide radeau du mystérieux corsaire avançait sur l'océan à une vitesse digne d'un vrai bateau. Uvie sifflait joyeusement et ne cessait de lui dire à quel point elle avait envie de plonger dans l'océan. Mais bien que sa talentueuse amie fasse plus d'un mètre maintenant avec les années passées à ses côtés Angel connaissait le danger dans Grand Line, il ne voulait alors prendre aucun risque et lui ordonna au bout d'un moment d'arrêter, que c'était trop dangereux.

A ce moment là le regard du corsaire qui avait décider de le prendre en charge se fit terriblement perçant et le jeune enfant se dit alors qu'il ne manqué plus que le cri d'un rapace et son surnom serait terriblement justifié.

Mais Mihawk ne cria nullement et ne dit tout simplement rien du trajet, il pensait juste à son radeau afin qu'il avance beaucoup plus vite que cela et qu'il arrive rapidement sur son île. Quand la vitesse accéléra sensiblement à un stade qu'il jugea satisfaisant il sortit de nul part un livre dans lequel il se plongea pour ensuite ne plus en relever la tête du restant de leur traversée.

Law et Angel se regardèrent et Uvie se mit entre eux afin de recevoir ses papouilles quotidiennes des deux enfants. Ainsi s'écoulèrent les heures passaient à voguer sans jamais perdre leur vitesse, les deux frères parlaient discrètement afin de ne pas déranger l'homme inquiétant avec eux, Uvie participait de temps en temps en chuchotant à Harry son opinion très... peu utile car il se résumait souvent sur la nourriture, l'envie de plonger dans l'eau ou d'autre sottises que pourrait penser son terrible serpent. Bien que cela permettait aux deux enfants s'ennuyant de rire un peu, ils n'osaient sortir quelques jouets afin de s'amuser ensemble mais en même temps les minutes devenaient terriblement longue et Law ainsi qu'Angel en étaient arrivé à un stade où ils se regardaient simplement dans les yeux en pensant à comment se passerait leur séjour chez le corsaire inconnu.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la tombée de la nuit sur l'île terriblement sombre et semblant remplie de bêtes encore plus affreuses que dans leurs plus profonds cauchemars. Mihawk leur lança un simple regard tandis qu'il prenait avec lui les deux valises des enfants sans un seul mot. Il sauta de son radeau avec élégance et observa les arbres pratiquement noir avant de se mettre à marcher sans se retourner.

Law lança un drôle de regard à son petit frère montrant ainsi son étonnement tandis qu'il se dépêchait de sauter à son tour du radeau pour ensuite aider son petit frère. Ils coururent alors à sa suite afin de ne pas le perdre dans la forêt ayant de quoi faire peur n'importe quel être censé. Et leur sentiment qu'ils étaient en danger monta d'une pic après avoir rejoint le corsaire qui s'était au final stoppé.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps de se dire que c'était pour eux qu'il s'était stopper car devant Mihawk se trouver la vraie raison de son arrêt.

Une orde de singes armés d'épée et de pistolets. Ils les observaient avec une envie d'en découdre qui aurait put rappeler à Law ses propres yeux avant Angel et Corazon. Il eut un frisson de peur qui sembla se propager dans tout son corps puis dans celui d'Angel qui tenait sa main. Il la serrait très fort et observait avec interrogation le corsaire tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Mihawk se tourna légèrement vers eux afin d'avoir toujours devant lui les singes aux envies meurtrières et leur dit d'une voix froide. Pourtant il ne regardait qu'Angel avec un air suffisant qui avait de quoi énerver l'enfant.

\- Pendant votre entrainement vous allez les affronter un par un. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes même pas capable de battre l'un de leurs enfants. Alors suivez moi bien sinon vous allez mourir.

Law ne put retenir ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient d'effroi tandis qu'il se tournait vers son petit frère qui lui fronçait ses sourcils dans une moue boudeuse. Mihawk se retourna alors et se mit à avancer sans perdre de temps à une allure rapide. Les deux enfants le suivirent mais l'envie n'y était pas, ils redoutaient maintenant le caractère qu'aurait ce mystérieux corsaire et ne savaient s'ils devaient s'enfuir par tout les moyens où attendre encore un peu. Curieusement les singes se décalèrent avec un soupçon de peur afin de céder le passage au corsaire et Law remarqua que c'était par ce qu'il était assez proche de l'homme que les bêtes meurtrières ne leur barraient pas le passage et les tuaient sur le champ.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi sans aucun problème devant un immense manoir aux allures tout autant sinistre que le reste de l'île. Mihawk ouvrit l'immense porte et y entra avec une très légère précipitation, les deux enfants le suivirent donc et découvrirent l'intérieur spacieux et assez luxueux dans lequel vivait le corsaire.

C'était vraiment beau, les tons étaient assez sombre et le rouge semblait presque pesant et amenait une sensation de mal aise. Pourtant Angel se sentait terriblement bien comme put le voir Law en faisant face au petit sourire de son frère. Il y avait des choses qui restaient étranges si bien chez lui. Les grandes fenêtres apportaient le très peu de lumière zénithale qui restait avec le crépuscule et beaucoup de bougies étaient allumées comme si le maître des lieux n'était jamais partit de sa demeure. Mihawk posa alors les valises à terre et observa les deux enfants dont il allait s'occuper pendant une durée indéterminée.

\- Le premier étage est pour vous, choisissez vos chambres. Installez vous et descendez dans une heure pour le repas.

Puis il partit les laissant là avec leurs valises. Les deux frères de cœur s'observèrent, soupirèrent et prirent leurs valises dans leurs mains. Law prit les plus lourdes tandis qu'Angel prit les plus légères et alors ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers qui les mèneraient à leur étage.

Ce séjour s'annonçait définitivement inquiétant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin des escaliers menant à leur étage ils purent voir un long couloirs déversant sur de nombreuses portes. Par mesure de pratique Law proposa à son petit chat de prendre les chambres les plus proches. Angel acquiesça et ils s'installèrent dans des chambres côte à côté avec en face d'elles les escaliers. Ils se laissèrent alors sur le palier et chacun partit dans sa propre chambre afin de disposer ses affaires.

Angel put apprécier la décoration de cette chambre qui était autant élégante que simple ce qui était bien assez pour un garçon de six ans. Il commença à vider ses valises des multiples vêtements qu'il avait et les disposa dans les deux grandes armoires qu'il avait. Il se contenta de mettre ses affaires sur les tiroirs qu'il arrivait à atteindre avec sa frustrante petite taille. Il fut assez satisfait du résultat et rangea ensuite ses petits jouets sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit afin de les avoir prêt de son immense lit. Il sortit ensuite le jouet de Uvie qui était une assez grande peluche à la force de rat sur laquelle elle avait fait ses crocs et donc son venin comme en témoignait le côté à moitié déformé de la pauvre peluche. Il posa dans un coin de sa chambre et s'assit ensuite sur le grand lit. Il était terriblement moelleux, et il se sentait déjà partir dans les méandres du sommeil largement mérité alors il se ressaisit et sortit du lit dans lequel il aurait le bonheur de dormir après le repas avec le corsaire.

\- _Tu penses que le corsaire va faire la cuisine?_ Lui siffla joyeusement Uvie tandis qu'elle s'enroulait autour de sa taille lâchement la faisant se confondre avec une ceinture.

\- _Je l'imagine mal avec un tablier rose comme Jora quand elle veut faire la cuisine._ Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Ça fait une heure p'tit parleur._

 _\- Merci Uvie, je vais aller voir Law pour savoir s'il a finit lui aussi._

Son serpent sortit sa langue doucement et caressa son poignet avec lui faisant une sorte de bisou chatouilleux comme il en avait l'habitude, il lança un regard circulaire sur sa chambre, mit ses valises dans un coin afin qu'elle ne soit pas dans ses pattes et sortit finalement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte il tomba nez à nez avec son grand frère qui allait surement rentrer dans sa chambre. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Uvie se laissa aller et descendit de son petit corps quand il arrivèrent au rez de chaussé et lui déclara tout simplement qu'elle allait dératisé ce manoir.

Angel lui ordonna de le rejoindre dès qu'elle avait finit et ils avancèrent à la découverte de leur nouvelle demeure. Il y avait tout d'abord le salon qui avait une telle allure qu'Angel se dit que son père aurait adoré être assit dessus. Ils continuèrent à avancer pour faire face à une salle à manger avec le repas déjà servit dessus ainsi qu'un corsaire assit à la place de maître de la demeure les attendant son assiette vide.

Les repas avaient de quoi faire saliver leur ventres vides ils se dépêchèrent alors de s'asseoir prêt de leur hôte qui leur lançait un regard scrutateur.

\- Servez-vous. Déclara t'il tout simplement avant d'en faire de même.

Le repas fut terriblement silencieux mais succulent et les deux enfants se régalèrent comme lors des repas de "famille" de la Donquixote où tous se retrouvaient et que les sous-fifres cuisiniers devaient faire de leur mieux. Angel se questionnait toujours sur le rôle de Mihawk dans ce repas. Est-ce qu'il l'avait cuisiné? Ou avait t'il quelqu'un pour le faire? Pourtant le manoir était autant silencieux que sur cette table ne laissant croire à une autre présence que la leur.

Ils finirent leur repas et Mihawk se leva en leur disant d'une voix froide:

\- Vous pouvez montez à votre étage, il y a deux salles de bains et deux toilettes près de vos chambres. Demain nous mettrons en place votre entrainement.

Ils furent congédier ensuite et les deux enfants montèrent les escaliers repus. Devant la porte de la chambre d'Angel attendait Uvie qui siffla joyeusement en disant qu'elle s'était régalée et que les rats chez le faucon étaient terriblement grasses. Elle escalada le corps de son jeune maître afin de se mettre autour de ses épaules et Law prit dans ses bras son petit frère en le rassurant.

Et Angel le crut, oui même s'il était loin de leur merveilleuse et dangereuse famille qui lui manquait déjà tout ce passerait bien. Il avait Uvie, il avait Law et aussi ce mystérieux corsaire qui allait lui permettre de devenir assez fort pour aider son père. Pour aider la Donquixote Family. Et il était prêt à supporter sa froideur, les gros rats et l'allure sinistre de cette île pour ça.

Mais...

\- Law je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

* * *

 **Et oui il est tout de même un peu peureux cet Angel-chou! :3**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plut ce chapitre! Voici la réponse aux reviews anonymes sinon!**

 _ **Cathy:**_ Et oui pauvre Angel! J'ai voulu effectivement jouer un peu avec les émotions sur ce chapitre ;) Le temps que ça prendra et bien ce sera assez long, mais pas trop non plus. Je ne te donne pas trop de précisions non plus autant laisser le suspense ^^ La suite la voilà! Merci de ta review!

 _ **shalunapark:**_ Ah noooooaaawww faut pas pleurer! Et oui j'ai vraiment voulu faire quelque chose d'intense et de émotifs car c'est des adieux quoi avec sa terrible famille ! Bouhouhou... Dofy est triste xD La suite est lààà!

 _ **Maumau:**_ Tu sais même si tu ne sais pas trop quoi dire lors d'une review ça fait toujours terriblement plaisir de recevoir une review alors voilà tu me fais déjà beaucoup plaisir! :D Ah ouiiii? ^^

Mais noaw il ne va pas ENCORE ce faire manger, ça sera quand il sera... un peu plus vieux ça xDD

Ça c'est très bien passé! Merci pour tes encouragements vraiment! ^^

 _ **A BIENTOT POUR UNE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE MES AMIS!**_


	17. Ch 14: Mihawk, tortionnaire sans pitié

**Hey!**

 **Je suis ici en amie ne me frappez pas!**

 **Oui je sais j'ai été absente pendant deux longues semaines, je suis nulle xD Mais j'ai passé une épreuve de bac et j'ai voulu me concentré sur mes révisions. Voici donc le chapitre 14!**

 **Disclaimer: Les univers ne sont pas du tout à moi!**

 **rated: M**

 **Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis et encore désolé pour le retard! Vos reviews m'ont manqué en tout cas!**

* * *

Ils dormirent donc ensemble, laissant Uvie à leurs pieds dans le matelas doux. Ils passèrent une bonne nuit, leurs rêves loin de ce manoir dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Mihawk lui ne dormit aucunement, il passa la nuit dans son bureau devant diverses dossiers qu'il avait mit six ans à rassembler. Il savait tout ce qui était possible de savoir sur cet être apparut de nul part chez la Donquixote Family.

Il avait énormément enquêté, plus par curiosité car il savait que cet être était bien trop étrange pour qu'il n'y ai anguille sous roche. Il avait montré la représentation qu'il avait fait de son tatouage à tout les savants, les anciens, les shichibukai et autre. Il avait parcourut les mers et Grand Line continuellement en quête de réponse. Il ne savait étrangement le pourquoi de cette motivation à découvrir ce que cachait l'existence de cet enfant. Mais il en avait besoin, il sentait que c'était important et depuis toujours il suivait son instinct.

Ce qui lui avait toujours plutôt bien réussit.

Et maintenant il savait que cet enfant était le plus grand mystère auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté. Et cela lui plaisait d'une certaine manière. Il voulait le découvrir tout simplement, et cette curiosité ne pouvait être assouvis sans ça.

Alors il l'avait amené chez lui, avec un léger contre temps mais tout de même très intéressant qu'est ce petit Law.

Ainsi quand le matin fit son apparition et qu'il entendit les pas légers et dansant d'Angel il rangea ses papiers et sortit son épée. Il alla contre le mur près de l'escalier et se posta de manière offensive, attendant que son élève arrive. Cela ne tarda pas et quand il put voir Angel poser son pieds sur le sol du rez de chaussée il le trancha immédiatement.

Angel sentit bien sûr la lame le traversait pourtant il put voir qu'aucun dégât comme d'habitude n'était à déplorer. Il regarda l'étrange corsaire avec crainte sentant la sensation désagréable d'avoir était tranché sans pour autant que cela ne soit vrai. Il détestait vraiment cette sensation et se demanda si finalement il allait servir de "corps d'entrainement" à son nouveau maître...

\- Tu n'as aucun réflexe Angel. Commença la voix de Mihawk. Ce sera le début de nos leçons aujourd'hui et pour un long moment.

Angel acquiesça bien que toujours perturbé par l'attaque de corsaire. Law descendit ensuite ayant tout vu des escaliers il soupira de dépit en se disant qu'il valait mieux que Mihawk ne fasse pas de même avec lui. Il n'avait pas la capacité de ne pas être tuer lui.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la table à manger afin de déjeuner, Uvie les rejoignit après avoir elle même mangé puis Mihawk exposa son programme pour les premières semaines à venir. Angel écouta tout cela avec une excitation évidente, il avait hâte d'être plus fort afin de satisfaire Doflamingo et la Donquixote Family.

\- Avez vous des tenues d'entrainement? Demanda Mihawk d'une voix détachée comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait guère.

\- Oui, affirmèrent les deux frères de cœur.

\- Allez les mettre, puis vous allez courir autour du Manoir jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de vous arrêter.

Law observa la réaction de son petit frère qui se contenta de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre, oui il était vraiment déterminé. Il le suivit après avoir salué respectueusement leur nouveau maître. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller confortablement mais aussi chaudement, l'île semblait être dans une constante froideur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Angel ordonnait à son serpent de rester à l'intérieur. Il voulait éviter de s'alourdir en la portant tandis qu'il courrait cela l'empêcherait de bien faire son exercice. Puis avec un hochement de tête commun les deux frères se mirent à courir en trottinant ne voulant s'épuiser trop rapidement.

Ils coururent alors sans s'arrêter autour de Manoir, étonnamment les singes armés restèrent loin d'eux et ils purent faire tourner et tourner encore autour de l'immense demeure du corsaire sans se soucier de leur survie. La fatigue s'installa tout de même rapidement et malheureusement Angel n'était pas immunisé à ça, ainsi au bout d'une heure ils sentirent leurs muscles devenir beaucoup trop douloureux, leur respiration était haché et difficile tandis que leur visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Et pourtant ce n'est qu'une heure encore après que Mihawk vint leur dire d'arrêter de courir. Immédiatement les deux enfants se laissèrent tomber. La mine contrariée le corsaire s'avança et observa les deux frères devenus des loques en sueur.

\- Vous n'avez aucune endurance. Fut la seule remarque de l'homme.

Il retourna au manoir tout en leur intima de le suivre les deux enfants se relevèrent avec difficulté et avancèrent difficilement vers l'entrée de la demeure sinistre. Ils suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à une salle au plus haut étage du manoir remplie d'armes sur chaque mur. Des tapis ornaient le sol et de grandes fenêtres donnaient vu sur la mer et les singes se baladant dans la forêt morte. Mihawk enleva ses chaussures avec élégance avant d'avancer sur les tapis il regarda les enfants épuisés avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse comme lui.

Quand ils furent chacun face à face Mihawk commença son discours la mine sérieuse.

\- Je veux que vous passiez votre vie ici, vous allez vous entraîner à chaque armes présentes ici jusqu'à ce que vous trouvez celle qui vous convient parfaitement. Il vous faudra une symbiose avec votre arme que vous ne pourrez avoir avec aucune autre. Ensuite nous commencerons le vrai entrainement.

A ces mots il alla s'asseoir contre un fauteuil avec un verre de vin à la main. Les deux frères observèrent les centaines d'armes avec dubitation. Finalement ce fut Law qui s'avança en premier et prit une épée fine et simple sans aucun artifice. Angel suivit son pas et prit un poignard orné de pierres précieuses qui semblaient attraper la moindre nuance de lumière et la refléter avec éclat.

Ils regardèrent leur professeur en attendant les instructions mais celui ci ne disait rien du tout, plongé dans un mutisme extrême il les observaient attendant un quelconque geste.

Ils s'observèrent alors entre eux et Angel avec un grand sourire se mit en garde de manière maladroite le menaçant de son poignard. Law lança un regard discret vers Mihawk et put le voir avec un très fin sourire montrant que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Alors le grand frère suivit le mouvement et se mit en garde aussi. Ils échangèrent quelques coups maladroitement, ils avaient du mal et ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire. mais tout les deux sentaient bien qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise avec le poignard et la fine épée.

Ils se donnèrent chacun leur armes afin de voir si ça allait mieux dans l'autre sens mais effectivement ses deux armes n'allaient pas. Ce fut à cette constatation générale que Mihawk prit la parole.

\- Allez poser les armes dans un coin de la salle comme ça vous ne pendrez pas le risque de les rechoisirent une autre fois. Maintenant, prenez une nouvelle arme.

Ainsi commença donc l'entrainement de Law et d'Angel, deux frères qui sentaient bien en voyant toutes les épées, pistolets, arbalètes et autres que les premières semaines d'entrainement seraient très longues.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà je sais c'est plutôt court mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs promis! En plus vu que je suis en vacances vous en aurez plus souvent ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 _ **shalunapark:**_ **Et oui c'est Mihawk, lui et les formes de politesses hein! xD**

 **Oui oui, il a aussi le don pour rabaisser n'importe qui. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime le petit!**

 **Merci pour ta review!**

 _ **Cathy:**_ **Héhé merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'avoue j'ai hâte qu'il grandisse afin que les choses deviennent plus intéressantes ^^ Et oui il y a de quoi les plaindre il est pas tendre Mimi-chan! ( oh le manque de respect xD )**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

 **A.F: Oui oui je m'en doute mais il ne faut pas oublier que même si Dofy est mignon dans mon histoire il reste Dofy et on a pas son mot à dire avec le Grand Mâle xDD**

 **Merci beaucoup! Pour l'instant oui les notes sont toujours comme ça! ^^**

 **Merci pour ta review!**

 _ **Gabriel A.J:**_ **Alors non il ne ressent pas vraiment les mêmes choses et pour l'instant c'est vraiment de la curiosité par rapport à ses pouvoirs qu'il a. Angel n'a que six ans pour l'instant l'attirance et les sentiments étranges viendront plus tard :D**

 **Merci pour ta revieeew!**

* * *

 **Et voilà de gros bisous à vous, j'aimerais vous demander aussi conseil: je suis en train d'écrire depuis quelques semaines maintenant une fanfiction crossover Harry Potter/Twilight avec comme slash Harry/ Jacob.**

 **Je ne sais pas si cela vous semble intéressant mais si ça vous dit je publierais les premiers chapitres bientôt, dites-moi quoi! :D**

 **A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	18. Ch 15: Mihawk, toujours tortionnaire

**Bonjour tout le monde me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! En tout cas sinon je vous avez parlé de cette nouvelle fanfiction et bien sachez qu'elle est posté et que cinq chapitres sont déjà posté aussi!  
Allez la lire si ça vous donne envie ! :D **

**Mais sinon bonne lecture à vous pour ce chapitre!**

Le temps d'essayer assez d'armes afin qu'ils trouvent chacun la bonne dura quatre jours. Ces quelques jours furent assez intensif entre les entraînements du matin et les "essayage" de l'après midi. Mais au final, quand ils trouvèrent chacun l'arme parfaite, ils le surent dès qu'ils les touchèrent.

Cela arriva étonnamment en même temps, Angel avait prit un long poignard avec une lame finement gravée qui était vraiment resplendissante tandis que Law avait prit dans ses mains un katana bien plus long que la normale. Ils purent voir en chacun leur énergie si particulière s'échapper de leur corps et caresser l'arme qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains.

Pour Angel, l'acceptation ce fit de manière bien plus bruyante car une voix résonna semblant comme spectrale et qui donna des frissons dans le corps de chacun, même Mihawk qui avait assisté à ce débordement d'"énergie" sans bouger de son fauteuil, verre de vin à la main. Elle avait alors dit d'une voix chantante et comme tintée d'ironie:

 _A cette dame que tant ont rencontré,_

 _Tous être à son poignet le préfère._

 _Tranchante est sa terrible volonté,_

 _Chacun de ces innocents ne lui sied guère._

 _Elle ne montre son véritable jour,_

 _Qu'à ceux qui savent lui faire la cour._

 _Elle les laissent la manier comme bon leur semble,_

 _Tant qu'ils savent montrer leur bravoure._

 _Ainsi l'Ennemi devant elle tremble._

 _._

 _On te surnomme Blanche et pourtant c'est le sang,_

 _Qu'on trouve le plus sur tes formes languissantes._

 _._

 _Elle vous suit, Hommes, depuis la nuit des temps._

 _Pourtant ça pourrait être elle, votre amante,_

 _Qu'on utilisera pour vous tuer,_

 _Car elle reste avant tout une arrogante._

 _Elle n'est pas du tout une femme bienfaisante._

 _De sa pointe jamais elle ne se gênera._

 _D'être la dame la plus dure et blessante._

 _Elle vous étranglera et vous tuera._

 _._

 _O Belle Dame que tant d'hommes ont tenu,_

 _Combien d'entre eux vous avez abattu?_

 _Éblouis par cette dame brillante,_

 _Sans avoir vu cette lame ambiguë._

 _Vous les tuer, belle et sanguinolente. *_

Le corsaire n'avait rien dit, mais les enfants s'étaient regardés alarmés tandis qu'ils écoutaient ce poème chanté par cette voix belle et pourtant terrifiante. Angel sentait surtout en lui cette impression de déjà vu, que cette voix lui disait quelque chose et qui la connaissait. Ce mystère, cette dangerosité dans cette voix faisait terriblement peur et pourtant semblait l'attirer comme une mouche.

Il observa ensuite son arme avec stupéfaction avant de regarder ensuite leur entraîneur en attendant une réponse. Ce dernier se leva, observa un moment le tas d'arme dans le coin de la salle avant de les observer à nouveau. Il prononça ensuite avec une touche de sadisme que les deux enfants n'eurent aucun mal à détecter:

\- L'entrainement sur ses armes commencera quand vous aurez finit de ranger toutes celles qui sont à terre à leur place d'origine.

Puis il partit, les laissant à leur terrible sort qu'il venait de leur donner. Law observa la porte se fermer avant de se tourner vers son petit frère, et puis comme pour se rassurer vers le tas d'armes. Quand il put voir l'ampleur des objets tueurs qu'ils avaient essayé pendant quatre jours il laissa échapper un juron. Il observa ensuite à nouveau Angel qui lui lançait un sourire moqueur.

\- Viens, on va poser nos armes dans un coin et puis on range les autres. Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile, les emplacements portent la forme de l'arme. C'est un peu comme un puzzle je crois.

Ils se lancèrent alors dans le rangement des centaines d'armes utilisés depuis le début des essayages. Et malgré leur envie d'être rapide, quand l'heure du dîner arriva ils avaient à peine atteint la moitié de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Le plus jeune des deux regarda tout ce qu'il restait encore à ranger avec désespoir. Law se moqua de lui mais ne pensait pas moins que son jeune frère, ils descendirent donc vers le rez de chaussée où les repas étaient déjà sur la table et où le corsaire, à la place du maître des lieux comme toujours, les attendait.

Ils s'assirent donc sans faire d'histoire, alors que Law servait par habitude son frère la voix de Mihawk se fit entendre.

\- Avez-vous bien avancé?

Angel regarda son entraîneur, et s'il n'avait pas prit l'habitude de l'attitude morose de ce dernier il dirait qu'il était en train de se moquer d'eux, c'est pourquoi il répondit très sérieusement.

\- Nous avions atteint la moitié du travail Mihawk-sama.

Law approuva d'un hochement de la tête alors qu'il ne relevait plus depuis l'appellation très respectueuse qu'utilisait son petit frère depuis le début de leur entrainement. Et effectivement Angel lui avait confié qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et sentait au fond de lui cette intimidation et ce respect assourdissant qui le poussait à être si respectueux avec le corsaire.

Ce dernier l'avait toujours bien caché mais avait apprécié le préfixe que lui donnait Angel, il y avait ses émotions et cette curiosité qui l'avait poussé à l'entrainement. Et quelque chose de malsain grandissait en lui et était fou de joie quand l'enfant l'appelait "Mihawk-sama". C'est pourquoi il fit un très discret sourire et continua à manger dans son mutisme.

Le repas se passa donc ainsi, quand tous eurent finit le cuisiner de Mihawk vint et débarrassa la table. Le corsaire partit donc à ses occupations tandis que les deux enfants continuèrent de ranger encore un peu avant de partir se laver et d'aller se coucher.

Angel vit dans son lit Uvie qui l'attendait. Il lui montra très heureux son poignard avant de discuter avec elle de la tache ingrate qu'avait confié Mihawk. Son amie, moqueuse, précisa que c'était bien eux qui avait mit en bordel la salle d'entrainement et que ce n'était pas au corsaire de ranger cela non plus.

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, discutèrent ensuite de la Donquixote Family. Angel s'endormit bien vite le sourire aux lèvres son serpent contre lui.

Demain, une nouvelle journée d'entrainement commençait. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient finit de ranger les armes!

Loin de dormir le corsaire écouta d'une oreille discrète la respiration profonde des deux enfants à l'étage. Il avait sur son bureau cette lettre qu'il venait de recevoir par l'oiseau emblématique des Marines.

Il l'avait lu la mine sombre, regardant avec des envies de meurtres les lignes au ton professionnel et exigeant du vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp.

Comment ce foutu "Héro de la Marine" pouvait donc être au courant?!

* * *

 **TINTINTIIIIIIN SUSPENS!**

 *** Et bien il faut bien que je vous explique le pourquoi de ce poème. C'est une production que j'ai faite, un poème en ballade en décasyllabe qui est mon sujet d'invention pour un devoir maison en français: rendre un objet poétique. Donc j'avais pris une lame. Et là je me suis dis que je pouvais bien le réutiliser car ce poème colle avec l'histoire du poignard.**

 **J'espère que le poème vous plait sinon, car j'ai adoré l'écrire ;)**

 **Réponse aux review!**

 **shalunapark : Ta review s'est postée deux fois ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup! Et oui Mihawk est... et bien... particulier, on le voit encore dans ce chapitre si bien non? ;) **

**Lolita : Héhé merci beaucoup! Va voir sur mon profil si tu veux lire cette histoire! Mais tant d'enthousiasme merci! :D Par contre je ne suis pas sûre pour le sommeil de Mihawk, il ne veut pas que je l'observe durant la nuit, et moi je n'ai pas la résistance d'Angel! Imagine il me tranche! O_o **

**Gabriel A.J: Hé merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'appelle aussi ça de la torture ne t'en fait pas, c'est un fou ce Mihawk, et oui heureusement que ce n'est pas nous qu'il entraîne! :D Merci pour tes encouragement voici la suite!**

* * *

 **Petite note: les statistiques de ce site m'étonnent, y a t'il vraiment des personnes du Vietnam, d'Australie, de Pologne, des Etats Unis et autres qui lisent ma fanfiction? :O**


	19. Chapitre 16: La fin d'un entrainement

**Et ouiiii! Je suis là! Prête à poster ce chapitre 16 que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews hier, voici donc ce chapitre. La réponse aux reviews anonyme à la fin comme d'habitude!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

- _Tu crois qu'il dort des fois?_

 _\- C'est trop difficile à dire. Je pense qu'il n'est pas humain Angel._

 _\- C'est à étudier._

Angel,qui devait normalement être en train de lire un livre sur l'histoire de la piraterie discutait avec son amie discrètement. Celle-ci avait bien grandit en cinq ans, il ne pouvait plus la porter sans en avoir des courbatures au soir. Elle le dépassait largement en taille et atteignait pratiquement les deux mètres pour la centaine de kilos. Elle avait atteint un âge assez évolué pour pouvoir maîtrisé les éléments pour lesquelles Doflamingo l'avait acheté.

Elle lançait des flammes, créait de l'eau, soulevait la terre et pouvait même provoquer des tornades. Cela avait apporté un tel intérêt à Mihawk-sama que depuis un an il s'entraînait avec elle constamment. Elle pouvait bien comme lui avait promit son père pétrifier les gens s'il elle le souhaitait, et son venin avait tué un singe combattant en quelques secondes à peine. Elle était vraiment redoutable et son amie en jouait souvent pour effrayer le grand frère d'Angel.

Cinq ans à s'entraîner constamment avec son frère et le corsaire, il avait réussit à atteindre une maîtrise assez exemplaire de sa lame, il fredonnait d'ailleurs souvent la chanson qu'il avait entendu quand il l'avait prit dans sa main la première fois au grand dépit de son frère. Ses relations avec lui c'étaient vraiment renforcées, ils avaient acquis une symbiose au niveau du combat, ils se connaissaient comme de gouttes d'eau et avait même apprit à avoir d'entières conversations silencieusement à coup de regard et de rires.

Ils étaient vraiment frères d'âme, qui devait cohabiter avec leur maître.

Mihawk-sama.

Ces cinq années avaient vraiment été épuisante, et son petit corps de onze ans le montrait bien. Il avait constamment des cernes depuis trois ans, il s'entraînait énormément et était constamment poussé par Mihawk-sama. Ce dernier s'était révélé tortionnaire, sans pitié, à la limite du sadisme le plus souvent. Combien de fois Angel avait bien crut qu'il était simplement le défouloir de son maître? Trop de fois pour un enfant surement.

Mais il avait apprit tellement de choses! Il n'avait cessé d'évoluer, ses échauffements étaient toujours de plus en plus complexes, ses limites toujours repoussées, il avait vécu dans le surdépassement pendant cinq ans chaque jours. Mais d'un autre côté, et traitait le surement de maso, il avait adoré ces années là.

Il avait aimé cette sensation de puissance constamment en évolution, son énergie était toujours mieux contrôlée chaque jour grâce à la méditation, son corps était bien mieux musclé même s'il restait étrangement petit. Il le vivait d'ailleurs assez mal quand il voyait à quel point son frère ayant maintenant quatorze ans le dépassait de près de deux têtes, et Mihawk-sama n'en parlons pas c'était trois fois pire. Heureusement que cela lui donnait une certaine agilité car sinon il y aurait de quoi pleurer.

En tout cas il était de plus en plus inquiet pour son père, pour dire vrai et c'était bien cela qui le détournait de sa lecture de base c'est que sa famille lui manquait énormément. Il y pensait de plus en plus souvent et cela le rendait encore plus triste, il devenait morose et faisait de très nombreux cauchemars la nuit. Il ne s'en tirait que plus fatigué, ce qui n'était pas profitable du tout à son entrainement.

Il observa à nouveau la vive card qu'il n'avait jamais quitté avec soulagement, au moins il allait bien c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais sa folle famille lui manquait vraiment et accaparait constamment ses pensées.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit discrètement, Angel l'entendit tout de même s'ouvrir et les deux compagnons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour tomber sur son maître et son frère qui le regardait la mine sombre. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers les deux fauteuils devant lui, Mihawk s'assit en premier tandis que Law caressa la tête bien trop chevelue de son petit frère avant.

\- L'entrainement est finit. Lança de but en blanc Mihawk-sama alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux de manières très froide.

Law en voyant l'air perdu de l'enfant face à lui lui lança un sourire réconfortant avant de donner plus d'explications.

\- D'après Mihawk-ya trouve que l'on a apprit tout ce que l'on pouvait apprendre avec lui. On peut aller ranger nos affaires et il nous donnera une barque afin que l'on retrouve Doflamingo.

Angel avait bien écouté ce qu'avait dit son frère, mais il n'avait lâché du regard Mihawk-sama qui avait encore une fois son verre de vin à la main. D'un côté il était très heureux, mais en même temps il se sentait triste. Comment était-il possible qu'il ressente ces deux sentiments opposés en même temps déjà? En tout cas il regarde son entraîneur avec une certaine appréhension tout de même. Ces cinq ans aux côtés de cet homme taciturne l'avait fait mûrir énormément et il sentait bien cette tristesse à l'idée de partir de cette île sinistre.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire à son frère qui le lui rendit de manière plus sincère que lui. Il se leva, alla ranger son livre dans l'immense bibliothèque du corsaire et se tourna vers les deux hommes s'étant levés aussi.

\- Je vous laisse une heure, je vous attendrais à la porte d'entrée. Déclara Mihawk-sama avant de sortir de la salle.

Les deux frères suivirent rapidement le mouvement, ils se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre qu'ils avaient occupés pendant cinq ans. Uvie rampa aux pieds de son maître lentement, elle même n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Quand ils furent à deux dans la chambre d'Angel elle regarda son humain avec tendresse.

- _Tu es triste petit ange._

Angel sortit sa tête de son armoire afin de regarder son amie sur son lit, elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre et de retourner au rangement de ses affaires.

- _Juste un peu Uvie, on est quand même resté cinq ans ici. Mais j'ai hâte de retrouver toute ma famille._

- _L'homme aux plumes roses te manque c'est ça?_

 _\- Tout le monde me manque. Même le requin pour te dire! Mais j'ai aimé être ici et apprendre à contrôler mon énergie et à être fort. Mihawk-sama fut un bon maître._

Son serpent émit un son qu'il pouvait apparenter à un rire, il se contenta de l'ignorer et de continuer à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise ouverte sur le lit. Cela lui prit une quarantaine de minutes, il sortit ensuite pour se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement. Il y récupéra sa lame qu'il avait laissé après son entrainement de ce matin. Il l'a mit dans la ceinture que Mihawk-sama lui avait offert afin qu'il puisse la ranger en toute sécurité. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en voyant le faucon qui entourait la boucle de ceinture.

Au moins il avait un souvenir de ce dangereux homme, pensa t'il un peu déboussolé.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver son frère qui ramener sa valise à l'extérieur. Uvie le suivait en sifflant des insultes sur les petit casse croûte ne sachant respecter l'intimité de son maître.

Angel rit doucement avant de traduire à son grand frère ce qu'avait dit le reptile en colère. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire discret avant de descendre les valises dans les escaliers. L'enfant le suivit en ayant à ses côtés son amie qui se frotta à ses jambes comme le ferait un chat, ils arrivèrent donc au rez de chaussée.

Ne voyant Mihawk-sama nul part alors qu'il leur avait dit qu'il les attendrait Angel partit à sa recherche. Et alors qu'il dépassait le mur du salon il sentit le mouvement dans l'air caractéristique du début d'une attaque. Il se baissa instinctivement et sortit son poignard en gardant une attitude défensive.

Devant lui se trouvait son maître qui l'observait comme s'il était la pire des raclures. Cela le blessa intérieurement mais il n'en fit cas tandis qu'il le voyait recommençait à attaquer, il évita donc avec grâce comme Mihawk lui avait enseigné pendant cinq ans. Pourtant ce dernier ne s'arrêtait toujours pas et enchaînait les coups à toute allure. Uvie et Law observait le combat de manière dubitative, le corsaire semblait prit d'une rage de combattre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus durant toutes ces années. Et plus les coups s'enchaînaient plus on voyait bien qu'Angel avait du mal à tout esquiver. D'ailleurs Mihawk le toucha plusieurs fois et si Angel n'était pas ce qu'il était il serait déjà à terre baignant dans son sang.

Angel était très concentré, il faisait de son possible pour éviter les coups qui lui donnait cette horrible impression d'être trancher sans finalement l'être. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles il se contenta d'être sur la défensive ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du corsaire. Mais il commençait à sentir cette fatigue destructrice, et cette grande épée ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus menaçante au fur et à mesure des coups qu'il encaissait. C'est pourquoi il décida de passer à l'offensive bien qu'avec une certaine réserve, en voyant le sourire cruel se marquer sur le visage de Mihawk-sama il sentit doucement la peur s'engouffrer en lui. Il douta même au fait qu'il survivrait à ce combat, car même si le corsaire ne pouvait le trancher et sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de charnière qu'il se passait dans cet affrontement.

Et pourtant lui, il réussit à couper son maître. Cela se passa comme au ralentit, Mihawk l'attaquait de côté là où il était mal protégé. Angel réfléchit alors à une stratégie dont lui avait parlé Uvie sur sa capacité à ne pas être tué. Il se tourna donc, buste en avant, vers la lame qui s'approchait de son corps à toute vitesse. Il sentit s'être impression d'être embroché de part en part, et même si d'habitude cela le coupait et le laissait amorphe un moment tellement cette sensation était angoissante il continua à avancer et traça une trancha son maître de sa hanche droite à son épaule gauche. Ce ne fut pas vraiment profond, mais assez pour que Mihawk écarquille grand les yeux en baissant le regard vers sa blessure sanglante qui commença à maculer ses vêtements.

Bon ok, elle était profonde finalement.

Angel se recula suffisamment pour qu'il n'ai plus l'impression horrifiante d'être embroché et observa son maître lâcher son arme dans un bruit sourd quand elle claqua sur le carrelage. Il ne regardait toujours pas Angel mais sa blessure, il y posa d'ailleurs une main qui fut rapidement tintée de sang.

Le silence était assourdissant, Uvie ne sifflait plus des menaces, Law ne respirait même plus et Angel était complètement figé. Tous observaient ce spectacle unique.

Mihawk-sama avait perdu leur combat.

Ce dernier finalement après quelques minute paraissant des jours dans ce silence releva la tête et planta son regard insondable dans celui de son élève. Il lui fit alors un sourire presque chaleureux qu'Angel n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Alors que son sourire dans le combat était tout dans l'envie de meurtre lui donnant l'envie de se terrer dans un coin par peur celui-ci lui donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de rester ainsi toute l'éternité. Cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé car il baissa immédiatement sa tête et son regard sur ses chaussures maculées du sang de son maître. Et finalement Mihawk prit la parole de sa voix grave et soutenue:

\- Emmenez vos valises sur la barque, j'espère que l'on se reverra Angel, Law, Serpent. Angel, ton tatouage représente qui tu es, il représente ton pouvoir et ce que tu es capable de faire. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Le corsaire se tenait droit, dans une posture royale et dominatrice, sa blessure ne semblant le rendre que plus menaçant. Angel observa avec de une admiration qu'il ne sut cacher l'homme blessé. Il se pencha ensuite bien bas, dans une allure alliant révérence et salut. Il remercia ainsi avec beaucoup de respect cet homme mystique qui l'avait formé et aidé à découvrir qui il était. Il sentit derrière lui Law faire la même chose tandis que Uvie semblait gigoter de gêne. Quand il se releva une trentaine de secondes après il put croiser le regard presque fier de l'homme face à lui.

Décidément Mihawk-sama n'était plus lui aujourd'hui.

Les deux frères et Uvie partirent ensuite du château sans plus d'adieux, laissant Mihawk dans son manoir. Ils traversèrent la forêt remplit des singes combattants qui les regardaient avec ce respect qu'ils avaient sut imposer au fil des années. Puis ils montèrent sur la barque ne payant pas vraiment de mine, ils installèrent provisions, valises et serpent avant de monter à leur tour. Ils sortirent les pagaies affin d'avancer plus rapidement, ils quittèrent ainsi Lugubra, l'île sinistre avec son tout aussi sinistre maître des lieux.

Angel observa une dernière fois le manoir qu'ils pouvaient voir de la mer, il lui sembla alors voir une paire de yeux jaune perçant, et allait le traiter de fou, il crut même entendre dans sa tendre mélancolie les adieux chaleureux de Mihawk-sama. Son maître durant ces cinq années, qu'il quittait maintenant pour retourner auprès de la Donquixote Family.

Il observa à nouveau le sang sur ses chaussures tandis qu'il pagayait avec ferveur tout en se disant qu'une seule pensée qu'il ne sut avoir partager avec tout les membres sur la barque:

 _Mihawk-sama va me manquer._

* * *

 **Et oui! Et voilà! A plus d'entrainement! Retour à la Donquixote Family! J'espère que le petit combat vous aura plut, je l'avoue c'est la première fois que j'en écris un. Donc j'aimerais avoir vos avis un peu ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me donne toujours la banane après et j'ai envie de vous être quarante chapitres d'un coup quand je vous lis à chaque fois, vous êtes trop adorables xD**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme ( et oui il n'y en a qu'une xD)**

 **Et l'heureuse élue eeeeest *roulement de tambour***

 **SHALUNAPARK!**

 **Alors je vais répondre à ta review avec beaucoup de plaisir ;)**

 **Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais compris que tu avais du avoir un bug avec ton ordinateur :D**

 **Je suis très heureuse que mon poème t'ai plut! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir je te jure ^^**

 **Mihawk et son attitude effectivement, tu viens d'en avoir encore une fois une belle preuve de son attitude bizarre je crois xD**

 **La suite aujourd'hui maintenant là tout de suite! :D J'espère qu'elle t'aura plut aussi!**

 **La suite bientôt! Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire le plus vite que je peux! En tout cas j'ai trouvé un certains rythme entre cette fanfiction là et le crossover Harry Potter/ Twilight. J'espère que ça vous plait!**

 **De gros bisous! Je vous aimes touuuuus!**


	20. Chapitre 17: Barque et Dressrosa

**Bonjour! Alors oui, je n'ai répondu à aucune des review du précédent chapitre. Mais avant de me lancer pierre, tomates, femme, enfant sachez que ce n'est pas de ma faute.**

 **JE NE VOIS PAS LES REVIEWS**

 **Le site bug forcément, car le nombre de reviews me montre que j'en ai reçu cinq six de plus mais elles n'apparaissent pas quand je veux les voir. Et c'est pareil pour mon autre fanfiction.**

 **Donc c'est triste, donc je suis triste! Et même si je n'avais pas trop la motivation je vous ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Si vous savez comment faire pour envoyer un message privé est ce que vous pouvez essayer de m'écrire vos review là? Comme ça je pourrais vous répondre. Pour les review anonymes ne vont en faite pas je suis sure que ce bug est temporaire vu que ça m'ai déjà arrivé alors posté vos review je les lirais quand elles apparaîtront ;)**

 **En tout cas je ne vous dérange pas plus, voici le chapitre 17!**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _\- L'océan est si grand!_ Cria Uvie alors que pour la dixième fois depuis une heure qu'ils pagayaient se jeter dans l'eau afin de nager aux côtés de la barque. Elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur des monstres marins qui devaient sans aucun doute être juste en dessous d'elle dans les profondeurs maritimes. En fait le serpent s'éclatait juste tandis qu'Angel était en train d'essayer de rendre son énergie utile.

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes il commençait à ressentir le début de fatigue dans ses bras et malgré sa certaine endurance il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à pagayer plus longtemps une barque avec deux garçon dessus, leurs valises et leurs provisions. En se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait à rien et que même s'ils avaient bien avancer et que Lugubra n'était plus visible ils devaient continuer à avancer il fit part de son idée à son frère.

\- Ça serait cool si on arrivait à faire avancer la barque toute seule.

Law, qui avait un bien meilleur contrôle sur son énergie ( Mihawk avait dit que c'était parce qu'il en avait moins) hocha la tête, se concentra et arrêta de pagayer. Angel se stoppa aussi au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes quand il vit son frère lui tendre sa main. Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois ça, cela leur permettait de se donnait plus d'énergie à l'un ou à l'autre afin de faire quelque chose plus rapidement avec l'énergie.

Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux fermés maintenant, les sourcils froncés et leurs deux mains se serraient très fort. Chacun souhaitait très fort dans sa tête que la barque avance toute seule, et ils se répétaient cette phrase inlassablement sachant que l'énergie fonctionnait en fonction de leur souhait. En tout cas c'était ce qu'avait remarqué Mihawk. Mais finalement, ils sentirent qu'ils avaient réussit quand la barque avança brusquement à toute vitesse, Uvie pesta d'ailleurs en les rattrapant rapidement et Angel tomba en arrière en se claquant la tête contre le rebord de la barque. Après s'être remit sous les rires discrets de Law il aida son amie à remonter dans la barque afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas distancer au cas où.

Quand ils furent bien tous sur l'embarcation de bois Angel sortit sa vive card, il se rendit alors compte que la barque suivait bien la direction de la feuille de papier si précieuse. Il la rangea ensuite avec un petit sourire, il s'allongea alors le long du petit banc sur lequel il était assis sur le dos, les yeux sur le ciel. Il s'endormit d'épuisement ainsi, en se disant qu'il allait bientôt retrouver sa famille.

Law le regarda un moment avant de bien s'installer, il ne s'endormit pas par contre, gardant un œil sur leur barque au cas où. Il observa l'animal de son frère s'endormir rapidement et finalement il se mit aussi à observer le ciel, divaguant dans ses pensées au grès des nuages traversant la nuée bleu. Il était tout simplement bien n'ayant plus à s'épuiser à pagayer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leur énergie.

La barque fila donc ainsi à toute allure pendant plusieurs heures le temps qu'Angel ne se réveille bien reposé. Celui-ci observa son frère un moment qui lui n'avait toujours pas lâchait du regard le ciel, complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours sur notre île? Demanda t'il alors.

Il put bien voir et cela le réjouit le sursaut de surprise de son frère, mais celui ci ne fit cas du regard moqueur de l'enfant diabolique et répondit d'une voix neutre.

\- Doflamingo-ya avait bien précisé qu'au bout de deux ans il ne serait plus sur l'île. Donc maintenant c'est à savoir s'il y est retourné comme trois ans sont passés.

Uvie se réveilla à ce moment là en sifflant des phrases assez incompréhensibles, mais Angel put distinguer les mots "souris" et "flamant rose" donc il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin. Il hocha ensuite la tête vers Law pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit ses mots avant de retourner à la contemplation du ciel. Sauf que cette fois-ci il ne s'endormit pas et caressait la tête de son amie.

Ils laissèrent ainsi les jours s'écouler, ils mangeaient leurs provisions sagement tandis que Uvie se lancer à la chasse aux gros poissons dans l'océan. Ils eurent droit au bout de deux semaines à une attaque de monstre marin que Uvie pétrifia d'un regard et qu'Angel tua avec son frère de leur armes. Ils se servirent ainsi en viande en masse ce qui ne ralentit pas pour pour autant la fusée qu'était leur barque.

Le reptile était à ce moment encore une fois bien utilisé utilisant son pouvoir sur le feu afin de faire cuire la viande très rapidement. Ainsi aucun des trois compagnons sur la barque ne douter sur leur rations, ils avaient de quoi faire pour un bon moment. C'est pourquoi ils n'étaient nullement affamés quand ils virent à l'horizon une île semblant bien plus accueillante que l'allure qu'avait Lugubra. En voyant que la vive card pointait droit vers l'île Angel et Law se décidèrent à y accoster.

C'est pourquoi une heure après ils posaient pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines leurs pieds sur la terre ferme. Ils s'étaient évidement cachés et avait accosté dans un lieu loin de la ville qu'ils avaient put voir de loin. Uvie sortit avec bien plus de bonheur en disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment balancée par les vagues.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans la forêt avec bonheur bien qu'ils étaient sur leur garde, main sur leurs armes. Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minute avant qu'il ne retrouve à nouveau la ville, cachés dans un buisson ils observaient les gens se promener, sourire aux lèvres. Mais tous firent bien plus attention aux jouets se baladant, riant et interagissant avec la population. Immédiatement Angel sut la cause de ceci: Sugar.

Il eut un immense sourire et se décida à chercher après sa famille. Mais tout d'abord il devait penser à la sécurité de son amie.

- _Uvie je veux que tu restes dans la forêt et que tu sois discrète, je ne veux pas déclencher une crise de panique dans la ville. Je viendrais te chercher dès que j'aurais retrouver papa._

 _\- Je t'attends petit serpent._

Son amie s'enfonça donc dans la foret après un coup de tête contre sa hanche qui le fit tomber lamentablement vu qu'il était agenouillé dans les buissons. Sa tête atterrit contre l'herbe en premier lui donnant une posture plus qu'honteuse. Law rit à pleine voix ce qui lui arrivait beaucoup trop rarement pour qu'Angel ne se rende pas compte qu'il devait être vraiment ridicule ainsi. C'est pourquoi il se releva rapidement. Il se tourna ensuite avec verve afin de fusiller du regard sa compagne qui avait finalement, et à son plus grand désespoir, filée bien vite après l'avoir ridiculisé.

Il lança un regard noir à son frère qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et ils sortirent ensuite de leur buissons, valises à la main, ils commencèrent à avancer dans les rues de la ville, les habitants les regardaient assez étrangement les jouets eux-mêmes étaient dubitatifs et le silence s'installa rapidement dans leur pas. Angel avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et tenaient toutes ses valises et sacs de voyage comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. En fait c'était bien la joie qui lui faisait pousser des ailes et ce n'était que sa fierté qui l'empêchait de sautiller sur place à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mais en tout cas il souriait comme jamais et avançait rapidement. A côté de lui Law allait à la même allure même si son visage était complètement fermé.

Ils entendaient bien les remarques autour d'eux, et beaucoup dire qu'ils devaient être des pirates. Mais en tout cas il n'y eut pas d'émeute, au bout de quelques minutes le visage d'Angel s'illumina quand il croisa l'un des sous-fifre chef qui était dans la Donquixote Family depuis son enfance. Il cria de joie dans sa folie habituelle et se dirigea en courant vers lui. L'homme à la carrure impressionnante et la mine sévère se tourna vers lui tandis qui hurlait des " Aiko-san!" et l'homme ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

Quand ils furent face à face et qu'Angel eut finit de faire des grands gestes. Aiko fit un grand sourire et prit dans ses bras l'enfant en le serrant très fort.

\- Angel-sama je suis si heureux de vous retrouver! Qu'est ce que vous avez grandit! Vous êtes toujours aussi mignon, Law-sama est avec vous?

L'enfant après avoir été relâché montra son grand frère du doigt qui s'approchait d'eux avant de retourner son regard vers le garde qui lui faisait son si caractéristique sourire chaleureux. Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, se donnant des nouvelles et riant de bonheur. Angel avait ainsi l'impression de commencer à retrouver sa famille. Mais finalement le garde se stoppa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les yeux grands ouverts avant de déclarer avec empressement:

\- Mais il faut vous amener au Jeune Maître immédiatement!

Les deux frères s'observèrent avec surprise avant d'hocher la tête dans un même mouvement, il était bien temps de retrouver Doflamingo. C'est pourquoi Aiko assigna quelqu'un à son poste et les guida vers le roi des lieux. En route il expliqua d'ailleurs rapidement que Doflamingo avait récupéré le trône, qu'il était maintenant roi depuis trois ans et que la Donquixote Family allait très bien.

Angel était très heureux mais plus ils s'approchaient du château plus il sentait une sourde angoisse monter vicieusement en lui. Pourtant il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il craignait, mais il appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Le pourquoi lui échappait. Il sentait pourtant cette joie immense, mais il avait peur aussi.

Décidément le mélange des émotions n'était pas fait pour lui.

En tout cas ils arrivèrent devant le palace et les deux frères se rendirent compte de l'importance qu'avait prit l'homme au flamant rose. Des milliers d'hommes entouraient l'édifice. Le nombre de sous-fifres semblaient avoir quadruplés et cela impressionna d'un côté l'enfant de onze ans qui se rendait compte que son père adoptif n'avait pas chaumé pendant cinq ans.

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur, montèrent les étages et arrivèrent finalement à la salle du trône où se trouvait la plus part des membres de la Donquixote Family pour une réunion.

Aiko ouvrit donc la porte, laissant les deux enfants derrière sa puissante carrure, ainsi personne ne les voyait.

\- Jeune maître! Je viens de croiser deux personnes très importantes et je les ai amené.

Angel regarda un instant son frère de manière désespérée tant ils étaient habitué aux petits mystères et suspens qu'Aiko aimait faire apparaître. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un se levait et une voix douloureusement familière lui répondit.

\- Mais si tu les juges important Aiko, montre les moi.

C'était la voix de son père, la voix de Doflamingo, la voix de l'homme qui l'a élevé et qui l'a aimé. Dans un état second Angel poussa le garde sans faire attention au fait qu'il avait utilisé son énergie l'envoyant ainsi valser contre le mur à l'opposé. Il se mit à courir quand il eut dans son champs de vision l'homme immense qu'était le corsaire maintenant roi.

Rapidement il fut face à Doflamingo qui n'avait toujours pas réagit, le regardant la mine sombre. Il sauta sans plus attendre sur lui et les bras de son père le rattrapèrent par réflexe. Il enfonça sa tête dans les plumes de flamant rose tandis que son corps passait en mode koala.

Et sans vraiment chercher à se retenir, il pleura.

Doflamingo semblait en état de choc, ses très grandes mains tenaient le petit corps sur lui très fortement et il semblait bien ailleurs. Pourtant il baissa sa tête et inspira la touffe de cheveux bien longue doucement. Et ce fut la révélation, et malgré toute l'allure que le corsaire pouvait avoir. Malgré sa carrure et son mental. Malgré sa position de roi et de son cœur sans pitié: il chancela et tomba sur son fauteuil.

Angel pleurait toujours tandis que la main de son père se mit dans ses cheveux et commença à le caresser comme s'il était un chat. Law observa la scène en souriant tandis qu'il se mit à avancer aussi attirant l'attention de la Donquixote Family qui semblait complètement sous le choc. Ce fut alors Corazon ironiquement qui prit le premier la parole:

\- Law, c'est toi?

L'adolescent se mit à sourire tristement tandis qu'il continuait à avancer. Et s'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de retenue que son jeune frère il pleurerait surement aussi à chaudes larmes de voir cet homme qui l'avait soutenu avec Angel toute sa vie dans cette famille.

\- C'est nous oui Cora-ya.

Alors le jeune frère de Doflamingo prit maladroitement dans ses bras le grand frère d'Angel. Ils devaient forcément être ridicule ainsi, mais enfin depuis cinq ans la Donquixote Family retrouvé ses deux enfants aimés.

Alors ils avaient bien le droit d'être mièvre un instant!

 **Voilà! A la prochaine pour un chapitre bien émouvant et plein de bon sentiment de retrouvaille :D**


	21. Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je ne suis pas là pour un chapitre malheureusement mais pour de certaine mauvaises nouvelles.

En fait je suis en première littéraire et j'ai mon bac de français et de sciences en fin d'année. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à mes études et je réfléchissais aujourd'hui au fait que je n'arriverais pas à réussir ce dernier trimestre si je continuais à avoir le rythme que j'ai en ce moment entre mes deux fanfictions.

Ces dernières sont très importantes pour moi ne vous en faites pas je ne compte pas les abandonner loin de là. Mais je voudrais vous laisser ce message pour vous dire que le rythme sera un peu plus lent. Je veux réussir vraiment mes études, je veux avoir une très bonne moyenne, réussir mon bac et passé en terminal avec des points d'avance tout ça tout ça.

Donc vous aurez des chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas sur ça, mais moins. Car je suis littéralement noyée par le travail demandée et je passe énormément de temps à me creuser la cervelle constamment sur multiples dissertations, commentaire, analyse d'oeuvre et de documents et j'en passe des meilleures.

J'espère que vous ne voulez pas me tuer parce que je tiens à ma vie et j'ai un chien à nourrir ;)

Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!


	22. Chapitre 18: Que la danse commence!

**Bonjour! Et oui me voilà, on y croyait plus n'est ce pas?**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Je vous aimes fort tous tous et merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements! Vos messages de soutien et votre compréhension générale m'a beaucoup touchée! :D**

 **Vous êtes définitivement les meilleurs ;)**

Angel n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il regardait avec un immense sourire toute sa famille réunit. Doflamingo l'avait mieux installé sur ses genoux et il pouvait tous les regarder sans problème. Il observait Law passer dans les bras de tout le monde, d'ailleurs chacun les complimentait sur la façon d'on ils avaient grandit ( dans une moindre mesure pour lui bien sûr, il restait encore et toujours petit).

Il sentait encore la main de son père caressait ses longs cheveux longs avec discrétion. Puis quand Law eut finit de saluer et de parler avec chaque membres de la Donquixote Family tous l'observèrent comment attendant quelque chose. Au final il réalisa après un temps d'attente du à son endormissement qu'il était temps qu'il aille aussi dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Il se leva et se dirigea tout d'abord vers la personne la plus proche de lui: Corazon. L'homme le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux qu'il parvenait difficilement à cacher. Il lui fit un sourire timide avant de tendre le bras vers lui. Ils se prirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre avec passion, tout cet amour qui ne put être exprimé pendant cinq ans se libéra et le spectacle en lui même était touchant. Tout les pirates les regardaient avec une certaine pudeur, n'osant trop observer ce moment d'intimité totale où plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher de montrer cet amour fraternel.

Le câlin dura un petit moment durant lequel Angel pleura à nouveau un moment. Il se sentait assez ridicule mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

\- Tout s'est bien passé la-bas? Demanda alors Corazon d'une voix nouée par l'émotion alors qu'il se reculait.

Evidemment dans sa maladresse attachante il tomba en arrière de la manière la moins élégante possible alors qu'Angel riait de lui. Il se releva en lançant un faux regard accusateur qui n'empêcha pas l'enfant de continuer à rire. Puis il lui répondit finalement:

\- Au mieux. Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés.

\- Et aucun problème pour revenir? Demanda alors Doflamingo derrière eux d'une voix assez neutre mais qui cachait son inquiétude.

Angel songea un instant à raconter son combat contre le corsaire, qu'il l'avait battu avec de la chance, qu'ils étaient partit en hâte après le combat et que cela l'avait un peu traumatisé d'une certaine manière. Mais finalement il ne dit rien, ne voulant certainement pas en parler pour l'instant alors qu'il retrouvait sa merveilleuse famille.

\- Oui, très bien. Nous avons rapidement atteint cette île. D'ailleurs vous nous expliquerez après ce que l'on fait ici! Déclara t'il avec un grand sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant.

Il lança un regard appuyé discrètement à son grand frère afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'il fallait se taire sur certaines choses. Puis il alla de bras en bras, passant clairement plus de temps dans ceux de Pica et de Señor Pink. Mais finalement il était juste heureux, il fut même content de faire un câlin à Dellinger pour tout dire! Alors il avait un grand sourire en retournant vers son père qui le regardait de manière très intense.

\- Et bien Angel, montre nous un peu tout ce que vous avez apprit. J'espère que ces cinq années ont bien été productives sinon cela serait très malheureux.

Le petit gars de onze ans comprit bien sûr la menace assez peu cachée et lança un sourire conspirateur à son grand frère qui sortit son katana sans attendre avec élégance. Il tendit ensuite son autre main, les doigts complètement tendus vers lui avant de dire d'une voix tintées d'énergie:

\- **Souffre**

Harry évita avec aisance le rayon rouge qui sortit de la main de son frère alors que Uvie venait l'entourer de manière protectrice, voulant montrer elle aussi qu'elle avait évolué et était devenue très forte. Il dégaina à son tour son épée alors qu'il fredonnait à nouveau le poème qui agaçait tant son frère. Celui-ci émit d'ailleurs un bruit critique avec sa bouche avant de plonger vers lui avec rapidité.

Uvie lança de simples flammes qui entourèrent alors Law qui les éteignit en tournant sa main. Mais pendant ce temps là Angel l'attaqua immédiatement, entaillant très légèrement son bras. Il bondit ensuite en arrière par sécurité tandis qu'il prononçait d'une voix tintée de moquerie:

\- Premier sang Law-chan!

Uvie lança un regard circulaire sur leur public voyant bien les mines choquées de la famille de son petit maître. Le grand colosse aux énormes piques sur ses épaules avait en plus cette immense fierté qui transpirait littéralement de lui tandis que chez l'homme requin l'imposant serpent ne ressentit que l'envie de défis. Son jeune ami aurait bientôt un autre combat sur les bras. Elle regarda ensuite son père à plumes qui dégageait la même fierté que l'homme à la voix aiguë. Uvie en fut heureuse et reporta son attention sur le petit combat qui se déroulait.

C'était maintenant Angel qui usait de l'énergie avec bonheur. Il lançait bien plus de rayons que Law, étant celui qui en avait le plus. Son grand frère fut d'ailleurs touché par un rayon rouge qui le fit tomber à genoux de douleur, il ne put retenir les gémissements de souffrance qui sortaient de sa gorge. Diamante reconnut avec un bonheur malsain ce fameux "sort" que l'enfant de la Donquixote Family avait lançait à un sous fifres il y a de cela des années et qui l'avait fait craqué.

Le combat ne se termina pourtant pas car Law se releva très rapidement malgré ses tremblements involontaires avant qu'Angel n'est put le désarmer. Il lança un rayon violet qui paralysa une Uvie surprise et qui n'avait pas du tout vu venir le rayon. Oui malheureusement, se dit-elle, elle n'était pas encore très très forte. L'adolescent enchaîna alors sans pitié entre son katana et ses sorts. Angel commença alors doucement à avoir du mal car malgré sa puissance évidente pour l'énergie il avait toujours eut un peu moins d'endurance que son frère au niveau des armes. Celui-ci était un réel génie du katana et le plus jeune n'avait jamais réussit à le battre en combat uniquement basé sur leurs épées. Alors au bout d'une trentaine de minutes où chacun s'était assez blessé et où Uvie était toujours assez stupidement paralysé Law désarma son petit frère et pointa son katana contre son cœur.

Le combat était finit et cette-ci le petit ange n'en sortit pas vainqueur.

Après plusieurs secondes de flottements durant lesquels chacun se regardait avec un grand sourire Law se recula et Angel sauva son animal de l'emprise paralysante. Celle-ci caressa la main du petit ange avec sa langue d'excuse. Il lui siffla alors d'une voix réconfortante.

\- _T'excuse pas princesse, on est loin d'un vrai combat et tu aurais put le paralyser toi aussi dès le début rien quand le regardant. Ce n'était pas un duel sérieux._

 _\- Combat sérieux ou non petit angelot nous no_ _us devons de gagner._

Il émit alors un son sifflant qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire sur son attitude avant de répondre en lui caressant sur imposant crâne:

- _J'aime ta façon de voir les choses Uvie mais ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant._

Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère qui rangeait son arme et essuyait la sueur sur son front. Puis il se tourna vers toute sa famille et vit leur mine réjouie et se dit qu'ils leur avaient donné un assez bon spectacle. Baby 5 lui sauta alors dessus avec des tas de pansements sortant d'on ne savait où avec une mine sévère. Elle les soigna tout les deux tout en marmonnant dans son inexistante barbe tandis que Doflamingo lançait des instructions sur sa famille quand aux opérations à suivre afin de présenter les deux derniers membres de la Donquixote Family.

Quand la maintenant adolescente eut finit de s'acharner sur eux les deux frères purent rejoindre Doflamingo qui était toujours sur son trône. Diamante et Trebol étaient eux aussi assis à côté de lui et les regardaient avec un grand sourire conspirateur. Angel ne put se retenir de se sentir terrifié en se demandant ce que ces deux phénomènes avaient prévu. En tout cas Law, lui, ni fit pas vraiment attention et demanda avec sérieux au roi de Dressrosa:

\- Alors, comment ça se fait que nous sommes ici?

Doflamingo se mit à rire bassement comme à chaque fois qu'il était amusé alors qu'il regardait les dégâts que causait toujours le sort lancé par Angel. Ses jambes tremblaient et ses mains étaient toujours prises de spasmes qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de répondre d'un air moqueur.

\- Et bien, ce royaume appartenait à ma famille. On nous l'a prit. Je l'ai récupéré. N'est ce pas ce que je vous avez expliqué avant que vous ne partiez? Kukuku...

Alors là directement c'était plus clair ne put s'empêcher de penser Law sarcastiquement. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'aller observer la ville de la fenêtre. Il pouvait y voir les grandes maisons, la sorte d'arène pas très loin, mais aussi une usine bien au fond de la ville qui semblait être bien solide. Le grand frère d'Angel ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que préparait le corsaire, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé de devenir roi. En tout cas il voyait bien que les rues transpiraient de bonheur, et pourtant le nombre incroyablement conséquent de jouet lui faisait penser que Sugar avait du faire quelque chose de grave ici.

Mais bon, cela l'importait peu et tant qu'il avait Angel et Corazon il était heureux.

* * *

Au final ils restèrent ensemble dans la salle du trône toute l'après midi. Ils discutèrent énormément,rattrapant le temps perdu. On vit Corazon tombait bien plus que d'habitude, et on pouvait d'ailleurs se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès pour entendre le rire cristallin d'Angel qui avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Law souriait beaucoup lui même tandis qu'il regardait la joie enfantine de son petit frère qui n'était pas souvent présente.

Doflamingo observait le tout de manière très attentive, Angel venait très souvent lui faire à nouveau des câlins et le corsaire malgré son statut ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accepter et de le prendre dans ses puissants bras. Puis finalement après qu'Angel est complimenté Baby 5 sur sa beauté, après que Senor Pink est échangé une discussion silencieuse avec son petit protégé, après que Pica est rit avec Law et le petit ange. En fait après que chaque membre de a Donquixote Family est eut son petit moment avec les deux enfants de la famille et du serpent cajoleur arriva ce qui devait arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dans une longue robe alors qu'Angel était en train de jouer avec Jora et Machvise. Viola était de retour de sa mission et venait faire son rapport à celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Mais au lieu de voir cet homme menaçant sur son trône avec ses trois conseillers dans le leurs chacun ayant son sourire pervers et son air dangereusement mortel elle tomba sur une scène des plus improbable.

Un enfant riait de tout son soul alors que Jora-sama et Machivise-sama jouait avec lui de manière loufoque. Tandis que l'homme se laissait voler sur le plafond, l'enfant inconnu le faisait tourner dans la salle de manière inconnue. Viola n'arrivait à voir comment il arrivait à faire une telle chose. Jora à côté d'elle jouait de son pouvoir dans la plus insolite des manières en transformant Machvise en tout et en rien en même temps. Le pauvre homme était à la fois un cygne et une chauve souris tout cela dans un gens cubiste n'ayant rien à envier à Picasso.

Le roi, son frère et les deux autres cadres observaient la scène en riant et tout ce cadre avait de quoi ébranlé n'importe qui, et surtout la belle Viola.

Finalement Doflamingo la remarqua et n'eut qu'à faire un simple geste pour que la scène plus qu'étrange ne s'arrête et que tous retrouvent une attitude convenable. L'enfant l'observait curieusement et ses yeux verts semblaient la sonder comme elle pouvait le faire grâce à son fruit du démon. Elle se sentit presque hypnotisée tandis qu'elle observait cette sorte d'ange entouré des pires démons qui soit. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui donnait un aspect androgyne et la dague accrochée à sa taille donnait un contraste étonnant entre l'arme meurtrière et l'aura angélique que dégageait cet enfant.

Doflamingo l'a fit revenir sur terre avec son menaçant rire qui la fit discrètement frissonner. Elle reprit alors son attitude habituelle depuis qu'elle avait rejoint de force la Donquixote Family.

-Je vous apporte mon rapport jeune maître.

\- Mais viens nous le dire ma petite Viola...Kukuku

La danseuse avança de sa démarche assurée dépassant ainsi l'enfant qui ne l'a quittait pas des yeux. Elle commença donc à raconter ce qu'elle avait fait. Le nombre de personnes tuées, le gain rapporté, les blessés dans leur camps, toutes ces banalités qu'elle était habituée à dévoiler comme si elle était la serveuse qui citait le repas du jour. Et alors qu'elle avait finit son petit discours et qu'elle attendait les commentaires du corsaire elle vit l'enfant avancer vers Doflamingo et se mettre sur ses genoux.

Devant elle et dans sa plus grande consternation Doflamingo le laissa faire en continuant à la regarder.

\- Je te présente Angel, Viola. Et pas très loin de lui à côté de Corazon, Law. Des membres de ma _très chère_ famille qui étaient partit s'entraîner quelques années.

Elle les observa un instant silencieusement avant de se pencher légèrement bien que cela se fasse avec un dégoût qu'elle cachai depuis trois ans.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Angel-sama et Law-sama.

Le corsaire se mit à rire à nouveau, décidément elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste. Angel se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien elle sut que quelque chose d'étrange n'allait pas avec cet enfant.

Et effectivement elle le sentait alors qu'elle voyait cette lueur dangereuse dans ces yeux, alors qu'elle voyait cette dague brillait d'un éclat surnaturel, alors qu'elle voyait ce drôle de tatouage sur son poignet.

Elle avait affaire à une terrible menace. Peut-être même pire que celui qui avait mit à sang son île.

Puis l'enfant se retourna comme si de rien n'était et alla vers son grand frère qui l'observait la mine sombre. Law savait bien sûr ce que venait de faire Angel, il avait tout apprit avec lui et connaissait cette particularité qu'il avait développer à force de se questionner sur les motivations de leur entraîneur. Il était entré dans sa tête. Son petit frère le confirma en hochant de la tête et finalement ce moment en suspens se stoppa alors que Senor Pink revenait avec des nouvelles.

\- Le peuple est prêt Jeune Maître. Nous pouvons présenter nos deux petits magiciens.

Et oui, Dressrosa allait être bousculée. Et ce n'était pas le sanglant Doflamingo qui allait empêcher ça. Oh non, que la danse commence!

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plut et que l'attente ne vous dérange pas trop, j'essaye vraiment de faire mon possible! ^^**


	23. Chapitre 19: Trahison, disgrâce

**Mes amis! Je suis là! Et oui c'est super!**

 **Je m'excuse vraiment pour la longue et terrible absence, pour tout vous dire j'ai passé ma toute dernière épreuve seulement hier et j'ai passé tout ce mardi a vous composer ce chapitre ( en plus du chapitre 9 de mon autre fanfiction).**

 **Et je suis au regrets de vous annoncer que vous allez me détester après avoir lu ce chapitre. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'une Chinyachi désolée morte signifie plus de chapitres ensuite! Donc ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaaiiiit :3**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je suis sincèrement désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde en message privé! En tout cas pour ma review anonyme venant de la fidèle:**

 **Shalunapark:** **Ahaha si tu adorais l'attitude de Doflamingo dans l'ancien chapitre je suis persuadée que tu l'a détestera dans ce chapitre! D'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'y aura que moi à cause de mon sadisme légendaire qui adore son attitude ( surtout vu que c'est moi qui l'a écrit xD)**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture!**

 **Merci pour ta review!**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous! Je vous aimes très fort et j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas après avoir lu ces lignes xD**

\- Cher peuple de Dressrosa! Vous êtes tous réunis afin que je vous présente deux membres de la Donquixote Family absents depuis quelques années! Voici Angel et Law, vos deux nouveaux cadres! Peuple de Dressrosa, acclamez les!

Angel observa son père ouvrir ses deux bras de manière théâtrale comme il aimait si bien le faire. Les personnes en dessous d'eux hurlèrent de joie et l'immense rue face à eux sembla devenir en fête. Jouets et humains réunis applaudissaient bruyamment montrant leur bonheur de les rencontrer. Il lança un regard de biais vers son frère qui observait tout ceci de manière dubitative. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aimer ça.

En tout cas ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps sur l'estrade surplombant toute la rue, après que Doflamingo est lancé les festivités en leur honneur Law demandant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes s'ils pouvaient rentrer afin de se reposer de leur long voyage et de leur combat. Le jeune roi bien que son rire bas sembla menaçant donna son autorisation et ordonna à son frère de les conduira à leur chambres qui avaient été préparé depuis des années pour leur retour.

Bien qu'Angel aurait voulu rester encore un peu il concéda le fait qu'il était fatigué et qu'un bon lit moelleux ne serait pas de trop après ce voyage en mer dans une minuscule barque en bois et ce combat qu'il avait perdu. Alors il suivit son frère sans rechigner.

Corazon marchait gaiement et Angel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à leurs chambres côte à côte Law les fit tous rentrer dans sa chambre à lui. Ses valises étaient sur le lit, il remarqua d'ailleurs à ce moment là que en comparaison à tout ce qu'ils avaient emmené à Lugubra leur valise étaient bien moins pleines. Ce qui était bien sûr dû au fait qu'ils avaient grandit et avaient du jeter la plus part de leur affaires.

En tout cas ils s'assirent tout les trois dans des poufs formant un cercle et là, dans l'intimité de la chambre de Law, ils se permirent de craquer.

Corazon se mit à pleurer après quelques secondes de silence en regardant ces deux petits enfants qu'il aimait tant. Angel se leva immédiatement de son pouf afin d'aller dans les bras de son deuxième père.

Law les regardaient silencieux, il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise sur cette fameuse île. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vu en venant ici et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque clochait.

Angel, à des dizaines de lieux de ce genre pensées se contentait de profiter de l'étreinte avec Corazon qui calma rapidement ses larmes. Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui avait un air tellement mortellement sérieux qu'il sut directement qu'il y avait un problème.

Il regarda alors l'enfant dans ses bras et le serpent à leurs pieds.

\- Angel, petit démon. Viens je vais te montrer ta propre chambre, bonne nuit Law.

Il lança un regard appuyé vers l'adolescent qui comprit bien entendu que Corazon comptait revenir après avoir couché l'enfant dans ses bras.

Et effectivement Law n'eut à attendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il utilisa afin de ranger sa valise pour que le cadre de la Family ne refasse son apparition. Il entra doucement et le regarda d'un air sérieux qu'il n'avait alors que très rarement vu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Law? dit-il après avoir installé une bulle de silence autour d'eux grâce à son pouvoir.

L'adolescent réfléchit un moment en le regardant. Est-ce qu'il devait se confier et exposer ses craintes? Après tout c'était un cadre et il pourrait dire à Doflamingo qu'il avait des doutes par rapport à cet endroit et ce fameux bien trop joyeux peuple. Mais en même temps il avait toujours eut une relation privilégiée avec Corazon, même plus que ce dernier pouvait avoir avec l'ange de la famille et il lui avait tellement terriblement manqué pendant ces cinq ans que le voir là devant lui semblait irréel.

Non... Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait tout à fait se confier envers celui qui était devenu ce père qu'il avait perdu enfant. C'est pourquoi il lâcha la bombe d'une voix assez peu assurée:

\- Il y a un problème avec cette île Corazon. Je le sens.

Immédiatement la mine du cadre s'assombrit et il se tourna vers le fenêtre donnant vers la rue festive. Il l'ouvrit un peu afin de pouvoir respirer l'air de dehors. Law put lire dans son regard un tel profond dégoût que cela le choqua. Et finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence assourdissant Corazon prit la parole d'une voix rauque comme s'il se retenait de grogner. Ce qui était vraiment très étrange.

\- Tu sais Law, j'étais un marine avant. J'espionnais cette famille pour le compte de l'amiral en chef. Cela faisait un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Angel arrive et ne détruise toute mes convictions. Doflamingo a tué notre père devant mes yeux, je le haïssais de toute mon âme et ne voulait qu'obtenir vengeance de ce parricide. Mais quand j'ai raconté lors d'un de mes rapports les pouvoirs d'Angel, j'ai reçu l'ordre de tué ce bébé que je voulais juste sauvé des griffes de ces pirates qui l'aimait. Alors j'ai trahit la Marine, j'ai tout révélé à mon frère et je suis devenu son bras droit après quelques années à souffrir de ma trahison envers lui. J'avais retrouvé ce sentiment de famille. J'avais retrouvé mon frère et j'étais devenu surprotecteur envers ce sentiment. Tout ça grâce à Angel, qui avait inconsciemment réussit à me faire changer de côté. Mais il y a trois ans, j'ai de nouveau assisté à la cruauté sans nom de Doflamingo.

Corazon ferma les yeux fortement comme s'il cherchait à chasser la douleur. Il se stoppa ainsi un moment laissant Law dans un sentiment d'impatience et d'instabilité horrible.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans Corazon?

Le cadre se tourna vers l'adolescent de seize ans avec surprise comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là. Il lui fallut encore un certain moment pour répondre alors que Law pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la souffrance et la frustration cachées.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que mes valeurs feraient que je pourrais toujours lutter contre les pulsions inhumaines de mon frère. J'évite toujours d'assister à un carnage. Parfois Doflamingo ne me dit même pas qu'il y en a eut un car il sait que cela me répugne. Et par amour pour Angel et toi je n'ai jamais cherché à empêcher cela afin de rester dans la Donquixote Family... Mais il y a trois ans, c'était pire qu'un carnage. Cette île entière, cette terre sous nos pieds... Tout fut imprégné par le sang du peuple de Dressrosa. Le roi auparavant s'est retrouvé manipulé par Doflamingo et son fruit du démon, lui, ses soldats et des dizaines de villageois se sont transformés en des marionnettes sous les mains cruelles de mon frère. J'ai vu des pères en larmes assassiner sans pouvoir s'arrêter leur fils ou fille, leur femme, leurs voisins. Des soldats en qui cette nation avait confiance égorgé de leur épée des vieillards, des femmes, des hommes. Et le roi, pleurant à chaudes larmes lever sa propre épée sur ses sujets. Et tout ceci dans le seul but que le peuple haïsse son roi afin que Doflamingo prenne sa place. Pendant trois ans je l'ai vu transformé cette île en son terrain de jeu... Les transaction illégale en dessous de la ville, dans un port inconnu de tous. Le marché d'armes, et de smile... Les jouets par centaines, des personnes transformés étant oublié de leur famille. Vivant avec eux sous cette forme ingrate. Et si l'un deux essaye de se rebeller et de dire qu'il est humain... Il est jeté aux ordures. Des humains aux ordures. Toute cette île put le bonheur factice. Et la domination de Doflamingo faite de sang et de malheur apparaît malsaine et atroce à mes yeux. A quoi servent mes valeurs face à ces horreurs? Que pouvais-je faire alors que j'étais tout seul sans vous deux à protéger et pour me rappeler que j'ai une famille?

Law était complètement abasourdis, ses yeux grands ouverts, son cœur battait bien trop rapidement et il sentait sa respiration devenir difficile. Est-ce qu'il aurait put deviner une telle horreur?

Il regarda son presque père avec surprise tandis que celui-ci semblait devenir doucement fou. Il alluma une cigarette, s'enflamma. Sans rire comme il en aurait l'habitude Law conjura de l'eau afin d'éteindre le feu. Comme d'habitude le cadre semblait n'avoir aucune égratignure. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre dans un silence assourdissant tandis que chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Law pensait à toute allure, il observa tout d'abord sa chambre, puis rejoignit Corazon devant l'immense fenêtre donnant sur cette ville en joie. Le peuple semblait tellement heureux que Law eut envie de vomir de dégoût en repensant à toutes les révélations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Non... Ils devaient absolument faire quelque chose. Mais comme agir face à une île qui ne veut se révolter et n'est même pas au courant de tout le malheur qui les entoure? Comment pourrait-il seulement à deux attaquer la Donquixote Family et libérer ce peuple? Devaient-ils attaquer d'ailleurs? Toutes ces interrogations donnèrent très rapidement la migraine à l'adolescent qui se tourna vers le cadre. Il voulait des réponses.

\- Que devons-nous faire Corazon? Devons-nous faire quelque chose?

L'homme au maquillage de clown soupira avant de prendre une taffe sur sa cigarette. Alors qu'il expirait vers la fenêtre ouverte il ferma les yeux et commença à mettre en place un plan dans sa tête.

-Nous ne pouvons attaquer maintenant Law, ça c'est sûr. Mais je ne peux considérer le fait que nous devrions rester ici toi et moi. Je t'aime Law, plus que je n'aime n'importe qui. Plus de Doflamingo, plus que mon défunt père, même plus qu'Angel effectivement. Alors nous allons nous enfuir. J'ai un petit bateau personnel. Je propose que nous nous enfuyons, va réveiller Angel.

Law acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il tourna la poignée la porte s'ouvrit brutalement envoyant l'adolescent valsait contre le mur opposé.

Là, entrant dans la chambre, le démoniaque corsaire Doflamingo riait bassement en regardant les deux traîtres face à lui.

Bien-sûr qu'il n'avait pas put tout entendre à cause du pouvoir de son frère, mais avec les années il avait apprit à lire sur les lèvres de ce traître afin de contrer ce pouvoir embêtant. C'est pourquoi il les avait espionné depuis une intersection qu'il avait percé dans un des murs de la chambre du petit Law. Et oh quelle douceur. Son frère traître une fois comptait le devenir une deuxième fois. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec son deuxième petit jouet. Et de plus ils comptaient emmenaient son délicieux chaton?

Kukuku... Il est temps de prendre les choses en main.

Sans leur laisser une seule seconde pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper Doflamingo étendit ses fils et les transforma en marionnette. Deux paires d'yeux horrifiés le fixèrent alors qu'il se mettait à rire sadiquement.

\- Kukuku... Voyons voyons mon cher petit traître de frère... J'ai cru que tu avais appris la leçon il y a de cela dix ans. Mais finalement, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Que comptais-tu faire? Me trahir et t'enfuir? Kukuku

Il tomba dans le regard de désespoir que portait l'adolescent qu'il força à se relever avec son pouvoir. Ohoh... C'était tellement jubilatoire qu'il en aurait danser de joie. Mais bon... gardons les apparences telles qu'elles sont.

\- Et en plus, cher petit Rosinante, tu comptais me prendre _mon chaton_? Kukuku

Il leva son index comme s'il leurs ordonnaient de venir vers lui ce que ne purent s'empêcher de faire les deux pirates.

\- Ola, ola. Mes amis tout doux, vous allez m'aidez à donner une petite leçon qu'Angel n'a toujours pas put apprendre.

A ces mots il sentit les deux corps essayer par tout les moyens de sortir de son emprise mais son pouvoir et sa rage étaient bien trop puissants pour qu'ils puissent se souscrire à ses fils. Corazon essaya d'hurler mais immédiatement et avec un plaisir évident Doflamingo _cousu_ sa bouche, il en profita pour en faire de même avec l'adolescent qui, malgré tout la force mentale qu'il pouvait avoir, se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Mais oui! Mon petit chat ne sait toujours pas quel goût terriblement amer apporte la trahison d'un proche! Allez en scène mes petits traîtres, que la danse commence...

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il avait fermé derrière lui et dans toute l'ironie qu'il pouvait avoir se pencha tel un portier en indiquant d'une main la sortie. Il bougea alors ses doigts et les deux corps qu'ils contrôlaient sortirent leurs armes avec effroi. Law et Corazon ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir leur épée au dessus de leur tête et de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la sortie puis vers la chambre d'Angel.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux pirates purent voir le corps endormit de leur petit ange. Uvie, à ses pieds semblait ronfler dans un sifflement sonore. Angel était recroquevillé contre lui même comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait et devant une telle boule d'innocence et de pureté que pouvait dégager cet enfant Law sentit ses larmes redoublées de force tandis que ses pas le diriger vers l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Corazon était dans le même état d'effroi bien qu'il n'arrivait à pleurer. Ils avançaient vite et arrivèrent à son lit rapidement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Uvie se réveilla.

La femelle serpent fut très vive à réagir. Elle sentit tout d'abord l'odeur de la famille de son protégé ce qui ne l'alarma aucunement, puis elle vit grâce à la douce lumière de la pleine lune les épées brillantes et très menaçante s'approchant du corps de son tendre maître.

Elle ne chercha à comprendre le pourquoi de cette trahison et siffla durement réveillant ainsi Angel. Uvie se souleva du mieux qu'elle le pouvait alors que les deux traîtres avait atteint le bord du lit et allait abaisser leur épée sur elle et sur son maître. Elle ouvrit très grand sa gueule laissant voir ses crocs et lança une gerbe immense de flammes mêlées à son poison.

Alors que leur vêtements se mirent à brûler et à fondre à cause du poison puissant les deux traîtres ne crièrent pas de douleur comme aurait put s'attendre à entendre le serpent mais ils se contentèrent d'abaisser leurs épées sans aucun état d'âme.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Angel se réveilla pleinement et se rendit compte de qui l'attaquait.

 _Non..._

Il ordonna immédiatement à son énergie de créer une barrière sur lui et sur Uvie qui l'avait bravement défendue. Il put voir l'énergie de Law éteindre le feu qui le brûlait lui et Corazon tandis qu'ils relevaient à nouveau leur épée afin de le tuer.

Law et Corazon voulait le tuer.

Law et Corazon essayait de le tuer.

Pourquoi?

 **Pourquoi?!**

A ce terrible stade de confusion Angel ne savait comment réagir tandis qu'il observait d'un air absent ses deux frères, ses deux proches essayer encore et encore de le tuer en levant et en abattant leur épées.

Cette vision acheva le peu de raison et de compréhension qu'il avait à ce moment surtout quand il vit leur visage s'étirer de manière disgracieuse leur donnant un air tellement démoniaque qu'il était sûr qu'il allait en avoir des cauchemars. Uvie le regardait attendant un ordre pour agir et tuer les deux traîtres. Mais Angel était complètement choqué, dans un état tellement second qu'il faisait peine à voir.

Alors, il hurla.

Il hurla tellement fort que rapidement sa voix se brisa.

Mais cela sembla suffire pour amener les renforts car son père débarqua en courant ouvrant sa porte à la volée. Il le vit prendre une tête choquée qui lui allait très mal avant de se mettre à attaquer les deux traîtres à sa famille.

Il croisa le regard de Law qui semblait pleurer, mais cela ne pouvait que être une illusion.

Son père lui ordonna de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'il fit en emportant avec lui son cher serpent. Alors qu'il courait derrière Doflamingo il put voir les traîtres en sang à cause de leur blessure sautait par la fenêtre, la brisant au passage et s'enfuir en sautant à travers les toits. Au lieu de leur courir après son père se tourna vers lui et s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa taille. Quand il tomba dans le regard de son père qui venait d'enlever ses lunettes dévoilant des yeux d'un clair époustouflant il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son serpent qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et plonger dans les bras de Doflamingo. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec amour et le laissa pleurer son désespoir.

Il ne put répéta qu'une seule chose pendant des heures alors que chaque membres de la Donquixote Family venait pour le réconforter de la trahison de son frère et de son deuxième père: _pourquoi?_

* * *

Leurs corps toujours manipulés les emmenèrent jusqu'au bateau de Corazon. Ils comprirent alors tout les deux qu'ils avaient perdu autant la bataille qu'Angel. Doflamingo les avait gardé en vie par pure provocation et le corsaire savait très bien tout comme eux le savaient qu'ils ne pourraient revenir jusqu'au château et récupérer un Angel déboussolé qui se croyait trahit. Bon dieu il pensait qu'ils avaient tenté de le tuer.

Alors, dans une profonde tristesse et un désespoir sans nom deux âmes perdues s'enfuir de l'île sur un bateau pittoresque. Ne se retournant pas au risque de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer pathétiquement.

Le bateau s'éloigna et bientôt Dressrosa fut hors de vue. Mais une partie de le cœur était resté sur l'île avec un chaton pleurant dans les bras d'une famille de pirates dangereuse avec des yeux remplis de vengeance.

Dans un coin de la pièce Doflamingo qui avait remit ses lunettes observaient tout ses cadres consoler **son** petit chat. Maintenant, toute cette histoire était devenue... s _on petit secret._

 _Kukuku..._

* * *

 **Heeeeey voilà!**

 **Il fallait bien que Doflamingo soit vraiment méchant à un moment non?**

 **Okay je pense que dans votre tête c'est un NON retentissant...**

 **Bon tant pis, c'est écrit, c'est comme ça et vous ne pouvez rien y faire nah!**

 **MAIS RANGEZ MOI CES COUTEAUX NOM DE DIEU!**

 **Hum... Review? :3**


	24. Chapitre 20: Une grande bataille en vue

**Bonjour! Ou bonsoir à vous de voir!**

 **On fait dans ce chapitre une très grande ellipse! Et oui il était temps que Angel grandisse non?**

 **En tout cas merci pour la plus part de vos reviews, certaines m'ont vraiment laissé perplexe tout de même. Je ne pensais pas que vous allez vraiment m'haïr autant pour le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus que le chapitre 19^^**

 **Ce qui fait que c'est tout de même le 20ème chapitre! ^^ Et vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous remercie, vous être vraiment nombreux que ce soit dans cette fanfiction là que dans le deuxième crossover que j'écris. Ca me touche vraiment et vous me laissez souvent avec les larmes aux yeux quand je reçois vos messages, vos encouragements et votre impatience pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Alors je vous fais de gros bisous et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, je vous aimes!**

* * *

.

* * *

Huit années s'étaient écoulées. Huit terribles années durant lesquelles Angel s'endurcit au côté de son père et son amie Uvie. Il lui avait fallut un très long moment pour digérer cette atroce trahison. Et il n'avait put le faire quand ayant à ses côtés tout les cadres et Doflamingo. Il s'était complètement raccroché envers sa première famille. Il était devenu terriblement proche, au delà du fusionnel avec toute sa famille ( à part bien sûr Dellinger qui le faisait toujours autant flipper). Il suivait tout le monde à chaque mission, se renforçant à la dure.

Il apprit toute les machinations illégales de son père avec désinvolture. Il baignait depuis son plus tendre âge dans la criminalité, et la trahison de ses deux frères l'avait rendu insensible à tout ce qui n'était pas sa famille. En fait il était devenu capable de tout pour l'amour qu'il portait envers la Donquixote Family. Et en particulier avec Doflamingo. Ces années de haine envers les deux traites l'avait fortifiés et tout les entraînements qu'il s'était imposé l'avaient rendu vraiment plus fort.

Il s'était découvert de nouvelles capacités, d'on une qui était la métamorphose en animal. Il découvrit sans vraiment de surprise qu'il était sous forme animale un chaton. Ce qui avait bien sûr fait beaucoup rire les cadres. Doflamingo rajouta même ce jour là ( il y a de cela deux ans) que maintenant son surnom prenait tout son sens. Uvie s'était bien foutu de lui quand il s'était transformé devant elle et avait même tenté de le manger pour rire. Mais en tout cas lui se plaisait bien dans sa forme animale. Tout devenait plus grand, tout était impressionnant. Il montait sur le corps de son serpent et celle-ci lui faisait des longues promenades jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

De plus c'était très pratique niveau discrétion et il recevait tellement de papouilles de la part de tout le monde sous cette forme qu'il ne pouvait que l'adorer. Oui... Il était un peu devenu dépendant des marques d'affection malgré son âge. Jora lui avait dit avec peine que c'était surement parce qu'il avait était d'un côté traumatisé par la trahison de ses faux frères et qu'il avait maintenant besoin de preuve d'amour. Certes cela semblait ridicule mais même Uvie lui avait confirmé que c'était très clairement possible.

Au moins, il avait sa famille!

Il avait maintenant 19 ans, Dressrosa était encore et toujours le royaume de son père. Il suivait ses magouilles avec un air indifférent, ne laissant aucune place à un quelconque jugement dans son esprit alors qu'il faisait ses rondes dans les sous sols sur le port secret où il pouvait voir les jouets lui lancer des regards parfois suppliants et parfois haineux. Non, qu'importait ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui et qu'elles pouvaient être ses actions. Il le faisait pour sa famille et les étrangers n'avaient rien à y redire. Il avait bien entendue suivit les actions des deux Traîtres. Il savait ainsi qu'ils avaient fondé un groupe de pirates et qu'ils faisaient partit d'un grand groupe que le journal appelé: la pire génération. En fait il avait essayé de tout suivre afin d'être prêt pour n'importe quelle éventualité. Après tout son père était très puissant et d'une influence considérable. N'importe quel idiot pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à lui alors il se devait d'être au courant de _qui_ existait et que pouvait être ses ambitions.

Ainsi, à 19 ans il se sentait fort. Il était un véritable membre de sa famille, avec autant d'autorité que pouvait avoir les cadres. Il vivait dans un certain bonheur et étant tout simplement fier d'être le fils de Donquixote Doflamingo.

Il était maintenant en été, les affaires tournaient bien, le pays se portait assez bien et tout les cadres semblaient relaxés. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la piscine du palais. Machvise s'amusait à faire des plongeons, Señor Pink lisait, Jora discutait avec baby 5 et Buffalo. Lao G faisait des pompes accompagné de Pica. Tout les autres cadres et Angel se prélassaient sur les transats au soleil à part Diamante et Trebol qui surveillaient le pays.

Doflamingo était partit à une réunion il y a deux jours et devait revenir aujourd'hui, Angel était pressé car il voulait montrer à son père qu'il arrivait maintenant à combiner ces attaques de feu avec celle de Uvie. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée alors que le crépuscule tombait que le roi de cette île apparut au loin dans le ciel tandis qu'il se baladait comme à son habitude sur ses fils. Quand il se posa sur la terrasse du palais chaque cadre put voir le sourire diabolique déformer le visage du corsaire et tous se demandèrent le dénouement de la réunion qu'avait put avoir le jeune maître. Il les accueillit d'un simple:

\- Je vous veux tous dans la salle de réunion dans dix minutes, que quelqu'un aille chercher Diamante et Trébol.

Angel se désigna après avoir fait un bref câlin à son père qui l'accueilli dans ses bras avec un sourire qui semblait calculateur. Le jeune adulte prit Uvie sur ses épaules qui semblaient toujours frêles tout comme son corps en entier malgré ses entraînements intensifs. C'était bien l'une des choses qui l'avaient agacés durant ses années adolescentes mais auxquelles il s'était résignés au fil des années. Peu importe ses efforts son apparence avait toujours l'air frêle, ses muscles étaient assez développés pour que l'on voit qu'il s'entraînait mais sa petitesse, sa carrure et ses longs cheveux lui donnait une apparence assez féminine.

Il avait au début détestait cela, mais Doflamingo ainsi que tout sa famille l'avait rassuré en lui disant bien que c'était ce qui faisait son charme hypnotisant et sa force. Car ainsi ses adversaires le sous estimait et il ne gagnait que plus facilement. Ce qui était tout de même un atout considérable.

Il chassa alors ses pensées et sortit du palais rapidement. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers les sous sols sachant que c'était là que Trebol surveillait en ce moment. Sa veille amie discutait avec lui des nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pu raconter dans la journée tandis qu'Angel lui caressait sa bien plus imposante tête avec amour. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans le port secret et Angel traversa avec son habituelle indifférence les jouets esclaves et les pirates qui l'observaient d'une manière qu'il savait depuis le temps obscène. Il arriva rapidement à Trebol qui dictait des ordres envers les sous fifres tremblants. Avec un grand sourire il l'appela la voix rieuse tandis qu'il était tout proche et que le dangereux cadre ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

\- Tonton Trrrebol! Je t'ai manqué? Susurra t'il à son oreille derrière son dos avec malice. Il évita immédiatement le coup de cane qu'il se serait prit s'il n'avait pas de bon réflexes et observa la mine agacée du cadre. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte que ce n'était que le chaton de la famille il baissa son arme et ordonna à ses hommes de partir exécuter les ordres qu'il était en train de donner.

\- Que veux-tu bébé chat? demanda t'il sans faire attention au surnom qui était devenu automatique maintenant.

Angel sentit comme un ronronnement dans sa gorge à l'appellation tendre et lui monta sur le dos avec aisance tandis que Uvie partait faire un petit tour très rapidement.

\- Je suis venue t'avertir que papa vient de rentrer et qu'il nous appelle tous pour une réunion.

Trebol lui lança un regard derrière ses lunettes tout en tournant la tête vers lui vu qu'il était maintenant sur ses très larges épaules. Le cadres souffla contre l'enfant qu'il était mais ne chercha pas à le faire descendre. Après tout même si Angel avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, avec sa taille il ne faisait pas plus de quinze ans et son caractère assez enfantin le rendait bien trop attendrissant pour sa famille. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la sortie sans se plaindre.

\- Tu as déjà prévenu Diamante?

\- Non je suis venu te voir en premier, tu étais le plus proche. Répondit Angel alors qu'il observait le corps imposant de Uvie ramper vers eux.

Ils montèrent les nombreux escaliers puis atteignirent la ville rapidement. Immédiatement Trébol partit dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvait Diamante tandis qu'Angel observait les habitants et les jouets ensembles dans les rues avec indifférence. Il avait bien sûr avec les années comprit ce qu'avait fait Sugar sur cette île et que l'ascension au trône de son père n'avait pas du se faire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était tombé sur des commémorations de morts et sur d'autre choses encore avant, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à poser de questions à son père ou à sa famille. Il n'en avait pour tout dire rien à faire, il avait sa famille. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à trois près de l'usine dans laquelle il n'était jamais rentré et Trebol le laissa devant l'entrée avec sa compagne reptile le temps qu'il aille chercher l'autre cadre. Angel regarda autour de lui patient, Uvie se glissait entre ses jambes comme l'aurait sans aucun doute fait un chat. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme qui s'imagina lui et Uvie se frotter l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'il serait dans sa forme féline. Il se mit à rire tout seul un moment sous l'incompréhension ( et un peu l'exaspération) de son serpent. Ce moment de solitude ne dura pas longtemps car les deux cadres sortirent ensemble de l'usine quelques minutes après. Diamante lança un grand sourire vers son petit chaton. Il le mit d'ailleurs d'autorité sur ses épaules tandis que Trébol riait moqueusement en voyant Angel se transformer en chaton et se poser sur l'épaule droite du géant qui lui servait de d'auto proclamé parrain.

Ils marchèrent ensuite d'un même mouvement vers le palais tandis que Uvie les suivaient paresseusement en rampant doucement. Son corps atteignant maintenant les deux mètres était devenu tellement imposant que plus aucun habitant n'osait l'approcher. En tout cas cela servait bien sûr à Angel quand il était tout seul dans les rues. Ils arrivèrent sans problème au palais puis dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà tout le monde ainsi que Doflamingo. La table arrondie avait une attitude menaçante pour n'importe qui qui ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. En tout cas chacun avait sa place et Angel se dirigea sous sa forme de chaton tranquillement à la sienne qui était juste à côté de son père. Ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva sur son dossier qu'il se retransforma sous le regard appuyé du corsaire.

Cela voulait sans aucun doute que la discussion allait le concerner.

\- Bien... Commença le chef de ce sanguinaire groupe de pirate le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai été convoqué par la marine car Ace aux Poings Ardents a été capturé comme vous le savez tous et que sont exécution se déroule dans deux jours. La Marine redoute que Barbe Blanche ainsi que d'autre pirate comme ce Chapeau de Paille ne cherche à venir empêcher l'exécution. Si cela se produisait les amiraux pense que cela pourrait dégénérer et donc ils demandent l'aide des corsaires.

\- Tu comptes y aller? Demanda Trebol avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il ricanait bassement.

Doflamingo le suivit sans son rire tandis que tout les cadres les observaient silencieux. Angel, assez distrait, caressait à nouveau la tête de son serpent posée sur ses jambes. Uvie laissait échapper des sifflements ressemblant presque à des ronronnements à ce stade et le chaton de la famille souriait avec affection vers son familier.

\- Bien sûr, la Marine a besoin de chaque corsaire... je le crains. Je pense même à ne pas y aller tout seul afin d'apporter plus de.. soutien. Kukukuku...

Le corsaire aux plumes roses baissa son regard vers son fils qui semblait encore plus petit dans ce fauteuil si gigantesque. Il sourit diaboliquement alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Angel suivit le mouvement des deux longs doigts tenant sa tête et regarda le visage de son père qui pourrait se faire se liquéfier la plus grosse brute qui pouvait exister. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent et la main qui lui tenait le visage se recula tandis que son père reprenait la parole avec toute l'attention du petit chat maintenant.

\- Angel viendra avec moi. Après tout il est bien temps qu'il montre sa capacité à être dans une vraie bataille.

Tout les cadres réagirent de manière différentes encore une fois. Il y eut tout d'abord les indifférents qui se composèrent de Dellinger, Baby 5, Buffalo et Violet. Puis les craintifs et surprotecteur comme Pica, Señor Pink, Jora et Machvise. Puis les plus calculateurs et démoniaques. Ceux qui ressemblaient bien plus à Doflamingo: Lao G, Gladius, Diamante, Sugar et Trébol.  
Angel dans tout ça semblait juste un peu surpris ne s'attendant pas à une telle nouvelle. Mais il était heureux de pouvoir faire ses preuves auprès de son père alors il n'allait pas contester l'ordre. Il lança un sourire paisible vers les membres de sa famille beaucoup plus inquiet pour lui que lui-même avant qu'ils ne disent de bêtises. Car même si Doflamingo avait une allure assez chaleureuse en ce moment son sourire menaçant ne trompait personne et Angel voyait bien qu'il n'accepterait aucune remarque sur son choix. C'est pourquoi il remercia poliment son père et chef faisant taire toutes les possibles protestations et la réunion continua sur d'autres banalités. Angel se désintéressa complètement de leur discussion à ce moment là en plongeant dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr qu'il irait à cette exécution avec son père. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'il y aurait une possible guerre avec des pirates comme Barbe Blanche. Cet homme était pratiquement une légende et le petit chat de la Donquixote Family savait bien trop de choses à son sujet et sur ses flottes pour se sentir rassuré à l'idée d'un combat contre l'un d'eux.

Et s'il se retrouvait à se battre contre des pirates comme Marco le Phénix?

Uvie, qui sentait comme d'habitude quand il était tourmenté, siffla de façon apaisante comme si elle chantait une comptine pour enfant. Angel se laissa aller contre son immense fauteuil se mettant à son aise tandis que son serpent lui montait dessus s'enroulant de diverses manières autour de lui et la chaise afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop lourde. Il entendit vaguement des discussions ayant pour sujet Dressrosa, puis sur l'usine et enfin sur d'autres pirates avec qui son père avait des alliances. En tout cas c'était quelque chose d'assez ennuyeux et Angel n'arrivait à suivre le fil de la réunion.

D'ailleurs au bout de quelques minutes il s'endormit, bien lové contre son serpent, faisant fit du reste de la réunion. Cette dernière ne se termina que deux longues heures après, ce fut Diamante qui réveilla le chaton endormit avec un petit sourire. Les autres cadres sortaient ne laissant ainsi que lui, Doflamingo et Angel qui se réveilla très rapidement après les premières légères secousses. Il regarda autour de lui un peu hagard avant de bien reprendre ses esprits. Les deux membres de sa famille restant dans cette pièce le regardaient d'une manière qu'il pourrait juger de curieuse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda t'il au cas où.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Se contenta de répondre Diamante avec un immense sourire qui déforma son visage comme d'habitude.

Il tourna son regard vers son père qui se levait de son propre fauteuil. Ce dernier prit la parole quand il dut debout la voix autoritaire.

\- Je veux que tu ailles dormir dans ta chambre et que tu sois debout demain à l'aube. Nous partirons dès six heures.

Angel hocha la tête et sortit de son fauteuil en réveillant en même temps Uvie qui siffla de mécontentement. Il se dirigea dans un état second jusqu'à sa chambre étant fatigué de sa longue journée. Il s'endormit très vite après s'être lavé dans son lit douillet avec dans ses bras son long reptile ronflant dans des sifflements apaisants. Il devait être en pleine forme pour sa future bataille.

* * *

Le lendemain il fut réveillé très tôt par son serpent, il se prépara dans sa plus belle tenue de guerre tissée dans du cuir de monstre des mers. Il s'arma de son fameux poignard, attacha ses cheveux dans une tresse et s'observa rapidement dans le miroir tandis que Uvie s'enroulait autour de lui.

Il eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'il avait tout de même du style ainsi.

Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre ensuite en rejoignant en courant l'entrée du palais où se trouvait toute sa famille réunie. Les adieux furent très brefs, Doflamingo étant pressé. Il fut tout de même ému de voir tout les cadres de la family autant inquiet pour lui et il prit tout de même son temps pour les rassurer et leur assurer qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. N'était t'il pas invincible?

Il leur fit à chacun un gros câlin avant de se transformer en chaton et se poser sur les épaules plumées de son père tandis que ce dernier laissait Uvie s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Alors sans plus attendre le corsaire s'envola sur ses fils laissant derrière lui des cadres inquiets pour leur jeune maître et leur petit chaton qui s'accrochait de toute ses griffes aux plumes du manteau de son père.

Le voyage fut assez long et il fallut plus de six heures pour que le père et le fils ainsi que le serpent arrivent à bon port sur MarineFord. Angel ressentit immédiatement l'ambiance angoissante et le malaise ambiant entre tout les soldats présents. Ils regardaient tous son père avec une telle méfiance que s'en était risible. En tout cas l'un deux plus courageux que les autres s'avança vers eux. Le chaton rigola discrètement de ses cheveux rosés et de son allure innocente et Uvie siffla de manière menaçante terrorisant ainsi le pauvre petit soldat qui ne sut parler qu'en bégayant.

\- C-corsaire Doflamingo, l'Amiral vous at-ttend veuillez me suivre s'il vous p-plait.

Doflamingo avança tranquillement en ricanant bassement. Il y eut alors les réunions d'usages, puis ils lui présentèrent sa chambre pour la nuit avant l'exécution. A ce moment là Angel se retransforma en humain et observa les alentours de la fenêtre la mine sombre. Avec Uvie à ses pieds. Ce soir là il s'endormit dans le grand lit, son serpent contre lui. Tandis que son père l'observait du fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main. Le corsaire pensa au lendemain, aux révélations et aux tournants que provoquerait cette journée.

Et c'est avec un sourire malsain qu'il se dit que cela ne pouvait qu'être profitable pour sa petite personne.

Mais il avait d'un côté tord. Et il ne le découvrirait que trop tard.

* * *

 **Ahlalala l'heure de grande Vérité! L'heure de la bataille de la bataille de MarineFord! J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre mais là il est 2:40 du matin et j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre vers 21:00 donc je suis juste crevée xD A la prochaine tout le monde!**

 **Review? :3**


	25. Chapitre 21: Corsaire tentateur

**BONJOUR MES AMIS!**

 **Et oui! Le voici ce chapitre 21 qui commence l'arc que vous attendions tous: l'arc MarineFord!**

 **Alors je sais que ce chapitre va vous plaire par rapport à Mihawk mais je sais que vous allez aussi me détester pour le moment où je m'arrête xD**

 **En tout cas merci pour vos messages! Je suis toujours autant heureuse de lire vos reviews et de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris^^**

 **D'ailleurs je voudrais vous remercier car avec plus de 18.000 vue, 95 followers, 73 favoris et plus de 180 review ces chiffres paraissent juste impossible et pourtant vous êtes bien tous là à me lire. Je vous aimes!**

 **Je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous laisses lire ce petit chapitre 21! :3**

Angel, se réveilla dans la nuit d'un puissant cauchemar. Il se leva en sursaut et observa autour de lui avec panique. Son père dormait dans le lit à côté de lui ( étonnamment toujours avec ses lunettes) et Uvie ne semblait ne pas être rentrée de sa chasse. Il valait mieux qu'il sorte pour voir si son familier avait eut un problème.

Il sortit de son lit avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait faire afin de ne pas réveiller le corsaire. Quand il fut sortit et eut fermé la porte derrière lui il observa son pijama qui n'était pas vraiment présentable ( malheureusement il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire avec lui à part sa tenue de combat) et se transforma en chaton afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un qui le verrait dans cette tenue. Il se mit à courir rapidement en regardant partout autour de lui. Il savait que son amie chassait le plus souvent dehors, c'est pourquoi il partit directement vers la sortie du grand bâtiment.

Il eut à se cacher quelques fois contre un rebord d'un mur pour éviter les gardes mais il atteignit la porte de sortie sans aucun problème. Quand il fut devant celle-ci il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'arriverait à l'ouvrir avec ses petites pattes de chat. Il observa autour de lui rapidement et se transforma en vitesse afin de pousser la porte. Il ne l'ouvrit à peine afin de voir s'il y avait des gardes derrière et, oh!, comme de par hasard il y avait bien trois gros tas de muscles surveillant l'entrée.

Il se cacha derrière la porte dos à celle-ci afin de calmer sa respiration mais celle-ci ne fit que s'accélérer quand son regard tomba droit dans deux pupilles jaunes très reconnaissables.

 _Oh mon dieu..._

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici petit ange.

La voix chaude et basse lui envoya des frissons incontrôlables dans tout son corps alors qu'il observait le sourire satisfait de Mihawk-sama. Celui-ci semblait savoir précisément le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez son ancien élève car il l'observait d'une manière qu'il aurait put s'il ne connaissait pas son maître qualifier de... _vicieuse._

 _-_ J-j'accompagne mon p... Doflamingo-sama pour la possible guerre. Je suis content de vous revoir Mihawk-sama. Salua t'il poliment.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit bien deux gardes s'approcher vers eux. Mihawk lui lançait un regard tellement perçant qu'il sentit bien ses joues se teindre de rouge. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans son pijama se résumant à un long T-shirt appartenant à Doflamingo qu'il lui avait piqué quand il était petit et qu'il n'avait jamais lâché. Surtout qu'il flottait toujours largement dedans. Il avait bien sûr un boxer mais en tout cas il n'était vraiment pas beaucoup vêtu. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il restait en chaton. Sauf que là il était humain, devant Oeil de Faucon merde!

Il rougit encore plus intensément et se tortilla de gêne serrant ses bras autour de lui. Mihawk semblait avoir la mine pensive, puis le corsaire remarqua la venue des deux gardes. Cela l'ennuya car il ne pourrait plus être seul à seul avec son chaton. Un sourire qui avait tout l'air démoniaque figea le jeune homme ( bon dieu et quel homme!) face à lui tandis qu'il se tournait vers les deux futurs cadavres.

Alors qu'il sortait le petit poignard autour de son coup le petit ange à côté de lui le stoppa rapidement. Il lança son regard le plus noir vers l'imbécile mais celui-ci tendait déjà ses doigts fins vers les deux gardes en murmurant de sa voix douce:

\- **Contrôle**

Puis il psalmodia des phrases que le corsaire n'arriva à comprendre mais en tout cas les deux gardes firent demi-tour aussi sec les laissant à nouveau seul. Et bien, il s'était encore amélioré.

Il était encore plus puissant maintenant.

Un frisson de délice parcourra le corps d'Oeil de Faucon qui regardait maintenant son ancien élève comme s'il était sa nouvelle -et si délicieuse- proie.

\- Que fais-tu à te balader dans cette alléchante tenue An~gel? Susurra t'il tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement du corps tremblant de son ancien élève.

\- Oh, et...et bien, c'est tout bête. J'ai oublié de prendre d'autre affaires que ma tenue de demain pour le combat et... enfin, Uvie a disparut donc je la cherche.

L'ambiance était tendue et le corsaire s'était arrêté de s'avancer. Ils n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mihawk avait la tête baissée vers lui et il semblait retenir sa main pour qu'elle se pose sur son visage. Angel baissait de plus en plus la tête, posant son regard gêné sur le torse découvert par la chemise ouverte.

Au risque qu'il se répète

 _Oh mon dieu..._

Il sentit son poignet se faire soulever et regarda son maître observer son mystérieux tatouage avec un air énigmatique. Bien, il avait pas oublié cette autre bizarrerie qui entourait son existence!

Puis tout se stoppa, le regard du corsaire devint froid et se retourna brusquement. Il alla se poser sur le mur opposé tandis que ses yeux perçants observer son ancien élève ouvrir grand les yeux tandis qu'il se tortillait de gêne. Il avait vraiment chaud...

\- Et bien, je te laisses alors. Bonne nuit Angel.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tandis que dans une envie très lâche de fuir il se transforma devant son ancien maître après avoir bien ouvert la porte. Il se faufila entre les jambes des gardes et partit directement en courant dans la direction des jardins ne se retournant aucune fois. Il loupa ainsi le regard tout d'abord choqué, puis prédateur du corsaire qui sortit à son tour du bâtiment avec un sourire digne du diable lui même. Quand il se retrouva juste derrière les trois gardes il repensa aux deux autres qu'Angel avait sauvé de son ennui.

Il les tua alors froidement, observant le sang tacher le marbre des escaliers. Cela devait surement apparaître comme un caprice mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il détacha son regard des cadavres et observa la forme féline continuer à courir et laissa échapper un rire grave. Enfin il retrouvait son _petit chat._

* * *

Angel retrouva son amie que trente minutes plus tard dans un lieu assez étonnant car c'était dans un kiosque. Et Uvie n'était pas seule de plus. Un très grand serpent se trouvait à côté d'elle et semblait même être en train de sourire! Il était composé d'étranges tâches roses et portait un crâne sur sa tête. Angel se retransforma en humain afin d'éviter d'être pour de la nourriture de la part de l'immense serpent et s'approcha inquiet.

Il entendait le rire sifflant caractéristique de son amie de toujours et devint plus détendu bien qu'il savait que si elle aurait été en danger elle aurait put se défendre sans problème. Quand Uvie se rendit compte qu'il était là elle siffla son prénom avec surprise tandis qu'elle rampait rapidement vers lui. Il la laissa venir et s'enrouler autour de lui, couvrant ainsi ses jambes et ses hanches. Il s'avança vers le serpent qui les regardait et se rendit de plus en plus compte que cet animal était vraiment immense.

\- _Bonsoir! C'est toi qui a retardé mon amie a venir me rejoindre?_ Siffla t'il avec un petit sourire discret.

- _OH, tu parles la langue des serpents?!_

Il rigola légèrement à l'air choqué qu'arborait le reptile qui souriait pourtant toujours.

- _Effectivement, je sais que c'est assez étrange mais j'y arrive depuis tout petit.. Alors dis moi que fais-tu ici?_

Ce fut Uvie qui lui répondit tandis qu'elle resserrait doucement son emprise autour de ses jambes ce qui était sa façon de lui faire un "câlin". Il caressa distraitement sa tête tandis qu'il écoutait ses explications.

- _Il est venue avec sa maîtresse, qui à ce qui parait est corsaire aussi. Elle est la reine d'un peuple vivant en harmonie avec les serpents._

Le serpent joyeux confirma d'un hochement de tête frénétique qui était vraiment drôle à voir.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer un parleur de serpent! Si tu es là demain tu me verra avec elle._

Angel hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à se rendormir il resta avec Uvie faisant ainsi connaissance avec le grand serpent. Celui-ci se révéla tellement jovial et aimant envers sa maîtresse qu'Angel l'adora. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'aurore commence à se lever. Ils se dirent au revoir avec le serpent rose et Angel se transforma alors en chaton sous la surprise de Salomé. Il monta sur le corps de Uvie qui les emmenèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils ne remarquèrent aucunement que sur l'un des bancs du jardin se trouvait encore Mihawk qui n'avait cessé d'observer son ancien élève pendant des heures.

Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions, d'ont la plus part il savait trouveraient réponse durant le prochain compas. Mais en tout cas il s'était étonné à vraiment admiré la beauté du petit chat. Il avait changé et en même temps était resté le même. Ses yeux avaient toujours toutes ces nuances de verts hypnotisant, son corps s'était formé devenant finement musclé et délicieusement agréable à regarder. Il était toujours petit par contre. Ses longs cheveux n'avaient pas raccourcit montrant qu'il les avait encore laissé poussés pendant des années.

En fait il pourrait être prit pour une fille s'il n'avait pas cette mâchoire un peu carré, son torse plat et sa démarche féline qui montrait qu'il était constamment sous vigilance. En tout cas il était indéniablement attirant. Et c'était bien ce qui avait le plus perturbé Oeil de Faucon. Cet enfant qu'il avait essayé de tuer quand il avait à peine 5 mois, cet enfant qu'il avait entraîné de ses six ans à ses onze ans, oui c'était cet enfant là qu'il trouvait beau à en damner un saint. Et Bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il voulait le damner lui! Il les regarda partir lui et son serpent qui avait bien grandit lui aussi atteignant une taille enfin bien plus respectable et retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Il était temps qu'il se prépare pour la bataille.

Angel entra en silence dans sa chambre avec Uvie mais il remarqua avec appréhension que son père était déjà réveillé. Ce dernier observa le chaton qui avait les deux oreilles baissées tandis que son serpent s'était stoppé au milieu de la chambre avec agacement. Il alla fermer la porte et ordonna d'un geste que son cher petit ange se transforme. Angel obéit penaud, il regarda d'un air coupable son père s'avançait vers lui et le surpasser de toute sa hauteur.

Il eut une rapide pensée au fait qu'il en avait vraiment marre que tout les hommes autour de lui soit tellement grand qu'il doit lever la tête de manière pathétique.

\- Où étais-tu? Lâcha Doflamingo la voix froide.

\- Je me baladais avec Uvie, on a rencontré un autre serpent immense donc on a discuté avec lui et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le corsaire haussa un sourcil surpris avant de laisser ses lèvres se déformer en un sourire démoniaque tandis qu'il se penchait vers Angel.

\- Oh mais très bien, kukuku, j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué et que tu ne te feras pas découper.

Le petit ange de la Donquixote Family ne put retenir le frisson d'appréhension le traverser et se tourna vers sa tenue accrochée contre l'armoire de la chambre. Dans un élan de fuite (qui devenait bien trop fréquent chez lui) il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Pendant qu'il prenait son bain il repensa à la rencontre avec Mihawk-sama, des rongeurs apparurent immédiatement sur ses jours le faisant pester contre lui-même. Son serpent entra alors dans la salle et se glissa dans son bain en sifflant de contentement. C'est que Uvie était coquette quand elle le voulait. Il lui caressa la tête rapidement et sortit de son bain quelques minutes après la laissant profiter encore un peu toute seule. Il se sécha avec son énergie et s'habilla tranquillement. Quand son serpent se décida de sortir il la sécha aussi et accrocha autour de son coup son propre foulard de guerre qui représentait son tatouage dans le dos.  
Et c'était elle qui y avait tenu en plus.

- _Alors je suis belle?_ Demanda Uvie avec un sifflement moqueur tandis qu'elle se tournait dans tout les sens comme pouvait le faire Baby 5 parfois.

Angel ria franchement un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- _Je dois t'avouer que si j'étais un certain serpent mâle rose d'environ dix mètres de long je te sauterais dessus pour te faire des tas de bébés._

Il évita difficilement le coup de queue de son amie gênée et sortit de la salle de bain avec le sourire aux lèvres. Son père lui lança un drôle de regard tandis qu'il sortait de sa propre salle de bain à l'opposé de la pièce. Il portait sa tenue et son manteau de plumes habituel avec son sourire calculateur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté depuis une vingtaine de minutes. En tout cas dès que Uvie s'était bien enroulé autour d'Angel et que ce dernier et accroché son fameux poignard à sa taille en pensant à la chanson qu'il n'avait plus chanter depuis la fuite des traîtres ils sortirent de leurs chambres dignement.

Doflamingo avait sa posture habituelle, les mains dans son pantalon blanc. Il semblait décontracté et en même temps dangereux. Angel lui avait le nez bien droit, une main posée sur son poignard et l'autre sur le corps de son serpent. Ils avaient fière allure tout les deux. Ils traversèrent les différents couloirs en silence, les soldats qui étaient en route pour venir les chercher les escortèrent jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement de tout les corsaires. Après tout le début de l'exécution ne serait que dans une heure.

Angel remarqua immédiatement Salomé qui semblait servir de trône à une très jolie femme. L'Arme Serpent fut heureux dès qu'ils les virent et la reine Boa Hancock sentit bien l'agitation de son serpent. Elle regarda les nouveaux venus d'un œil critique, elle remarqua tout d'abord bien sûr l'horrible Doflamingo ce qui l'aurait fait siffler de colère si elle était un serpent. Puis elle vit la petite créature qui semblait tellement innocente qu'elle s'étonna de le voir à côté du monstre que pouvait être Joker. (Ohlala elle espère que Luffy-kun va bien!) Et enfin elle vit le serpent aux belles couleurs bleus clairs et noirs enroulés autour du corps du petit qui devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans surement. Elle sut alors pourquoi Salomé semblait si content il devait avoir vu le serpent et avait du pensé qu'il se ferait une nouvelle amie.

Elle regarda d'un œil curieux l'enfant sourire à son serpent puis aller s'asseoir à côté du corsaire qu'il accompagnait. Elle sentit par contre que l'arrivée de l'enfant avait créé un froid glacial dans la pièce. Sengoku qui était là observait l'enfant avec de grands yeux, il semblait le connaître. Quand Doflamingo se rendit compte du regard de l'amiral il laissa échapper de sa gorge une sorte de grognement animal qui alerta immédiatement tout les pirates présents mais surtout l'adolescent à côté de lui qui regarda autour de lui le regard perçant. Il semblait chercher la moindre menace mais il ne tomba que sur le regard scrutateur de l'Amiral Commandant de la Marine.

Son père lui avait expliqué il y a deux-trois années de cela que Corazon avait été déjà un traître avant et travaillait pour cet homme. Et bien sûr il avait sut que cet homme avait ordonné sa mort alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Oh, il voulait tuer ce vieux idiot.

Il garda ses pulsions meurtrières pour lui et détourna le regard le visage impassible. Il évita bien sûr celui de Mihawk et se concentra sur son serpent qui sifflait de manière menaçante. Il la calma rapidement avec des caresses qui le calmèrent aussi au passage puis se concentra sur la réunion qui avait lieu en face de lui.

Sengku commença a dicté les ordres à suivre, tout les pirates semblaient grommeler, agacé à l'idée de recevoir des ordres. En tout cas l'heure passa assez rapidement, Sengoku sortit de la salle laissant les corsaires seuls avec les gardes contre les murs qui les surveillaient. Ils pouvaient alors discuter entre eux. Angel en profita pour manger pendant un moment les mets présentés sur la table puis il vit Doflamingo se diriger vers Mihawk, il se désista alors de son père après un sourire d'excuse et se dirigea vers la fameuse maîtresse de Salomé.

Il la salua d'un baise main respectueux avant de prendre la parole. Cette dernière l'observait attentivement semblant vouloir attendre un peu pour juger si elle devait le tuer ou non.

\- Je suis heureux de rencontrer celle que Salomé n'arrêtait pas de tarir d'éloges hier. Dit-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

La femme l'observa curieusement alors qu'elle pointait un doigt vers lui accusateur.

\- Salomé? Mon serpent?

Elle semblait vraiment sur le point de la tuer parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur conversation alors il se hâta pour expliquer.

\- Oui Madame, je sais parler la langue de serpent depuis tout petit, c'est pourquoi je possède Uvie qui est ma plus fidèle amie. Et hier en nous baladant nous avons croisé Salomé et avons bavardé une très longue partie de la nuit.

La corsaire lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de regarder son serpent qui semblait confirmer en faisant des hochements de tête approbateurs comme hier.

 _\- Je suis heureux de vous retrouvez!_ Siffla t'il effectivement heureux.

Il lança un petit regard inquiet vers la pirate avant de répondre.

\- _Oh je n'en doute pas, ta maîtresse doute un peu de la véracité de mes propos mais je la comprends._

L'immense serpent laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait bien à un rire et Boa Hancock observa surprise l'adolescent qui venait bien de discuter avec son serpent! Elle fronça ses sourcils avant de regarder dans la direction de Doflamingo qui... était en train de la regarder avec son sourire calculateur qui lui donnait envie de le transformer en pierre et le réduire en des milliards de morceaux.

\- Bien, c'est un don précieux que tu as là. Les serpents sont des créatures importantes dans mon royaume. Je suis satisfaite de te rencontrer.

Angel hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et après avoir discuté rapidement il retourna auprès de son père qui l'appelait. Ce dernier parlait toujours avec Mihawk-sama qui l'observait soit comme s'il allait le découper en morceaux soit comme s'il allait le manger. Il ne savait pas vraiment déterminer à ce stade. Il rougissait à nouveau et quand il arriva aux côtés de son père tout le monde pouvait bien voir qu'il avait une allure très incertaine. Doflamingo n'en fit cas car il lui parla comme si de rien n'était.

\- Angel, je discutais avec Mihawk et celui-ci fut intéressé à l'idée que tu te battes un peu dans les prochaines heures pour montrer à quel point ses cours furent... enrichissants.

Le petit ange ne leva pas la tête et répondit la voix assez basse, après tout il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix en présence du dangereux et séduisant corsaire. Bon dieu mais c'était quoi de ses pensées en ce moment? Séduisant?!

\- Et bien je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, je donnerais de mon mieux si bataille il y a.

\- Oh mais il y aura une bataille. Répondit simplement la voix sans appel de Mihawk.

Angel retourna s'asseoir après la discussion et resta pensif un bon moment. Son ancien maître était vraiment persuadé qu'il y aurait une bataille tout à l'heure. Il avait répondu comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité envisageable. Cela le laissa réfléchir un moment en ce disant qu'il allait bel et bien se battre contre les alliés de Ace aux Poings Ardents. Il y aurait donc surement Barbe Blanche, peut-être même Chapeau de Paille! Cela avait de quoi l'inquiéter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant place aux amiraux. Ce fut Akainu qui prit la parole la voix dure:

\- L'exécution va commencer. Venez.

Tout les corsaires se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la grande porte. Uvie resserra par vague son emprise sur le corps d'Angel le détendant doucement tandis que le jeune homme commençait à angoisser. Sur la route il se retrouva aux côtés de Mihawk qui avait surement du faire exprès. Cela énerva silencieusement Angel qui pensa un moment que la façon dont l'attitude du corsaire avait changé envers lui l'agaçait énormément. Il avait un peu l'impression de perdre la relation de maître/élève à cause de ça et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Peut importe combien Mihawk était attirant.

Il se fustigea dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit et décida de se concentrer exclusivement sur la prochaine bataille. Ils passèrent alors une grande porte et Angel fut un moment aveuglé par la soudaine puissante lumière que provoquait le soleil au plus haut. Ils approchaient déjà midi?!

En tout cas les corsaires purent voir les milliers de soldats rassemblés attendant, en posture de salut. Ils étaient sur une estrade un peu au dessus des soldats. Les amiraux les firent rester là tandis que eux continuaient à monter les escalier pour atteindre une estrade bien plus haute. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: Vous, Pirates, êtes en dessous de nous.

Super.

Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à attendre la bataille maintenant.

* * *

 **OHALALALALA MAIS JE VOUS AI DEJA DIS DE RANGER SES COUTEAUX!**

 **Oui, oui, je retourne immédiatement écrire pour vous écrire un nouveau chapitre x) Pas besoin de me menacer ça va xD**

 **Une petite review pour encourager l'autrice? ^^**


	26. Chapitre 22: Sengoku, futur comédien

**Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui nous y sommes! Le début de la bataille! :D**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire que j'ai reçu les résultats du bac français. Bon c'est pas top top: 12 à l'écrit français, 18 l'oral, 12 en sciences et 13 en Travaux personnel encadré.**

 **Je vous remercie à nouveau pour tout vos encouragements ces derniers mois! :D Vous avez été géniaux :3**

 **Alors trêve de mondanité xD Passons au chapitre! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :D**

 **Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chapitre! :D**

Il était là, Ace aux poings ardents. Il était là, sur la grande estrade au-dessus d'eux. Angel regarda les corsaires présents avec suspicion. Mihawk, Boa, son père, Moria et Kuma. Ils n'avaient pas l'air décidés de se battre. Il y avait d'ailleurs maintenant derrière eux des Marines Géants au sourire démoniaque. En tout cas son père voulait absolument qu'il se batte. Sengoku annonça qu'il ne restait plus que trois heures avant l'exécution du pirate. Il monta sur l'estrade, fit partir les deux gardes et se posta aux côté du futur exécuté la mine fière.

Oh il devait être content de pouvoir tuer ce pirate.

Angel observa d'un œil critique tout les dendenmushi-vidéo qui retransmettaient l'exécution partout dans le monde. Il regarda ensuite la horde de marine qui ne bougeait plus, attendant la future bataille.

Sengoku prit alors lui même un Dendenmushi et observa quelques instants en silence le monde à ses pieds. Puis il proclama la voix forte et déterminée:

\- J'ai une annonce à faire...

Le silence se fit assourdissant, Angel lança un regard confus vers son père qui ne le regardait même pas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mihawk par réflexe. Celui plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens tandis qu'un sourire assez inquiétant prit place sur son visage. Il le regarda en silence un moment jusqu'à ce que le Commandant en Chef ne reprenne la parole.

\- Portas D. Ace... La mort de cet homme aujourd'hui a eut énorme importance.

Sengoku laissa planer un autre silence qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au jeune homme. Il observa avec insolence ses ongles tandis que Uvie resserrait son emprise autour d'elle pour le sermonner. Une vraie maman...

-Ace. Dis-moi comment s'appelle ton père!

Le pirate qui avait une allure si pathétique avec tout ses égratignures leva la tête vers l'Amiral. Angel observa son visage avec curiosité, il n'avait pas pu le voir depuis qu'il était arrivé car Poings Ardents avait gardé la tête baissée. Angel se fit immédiatement la remarque que si ce pirate n'était pas autant blessé il serait assurément très beau. Ses taches de rousseur lui offrait un certain charme et ses yeux remplis de fureur semblaient pouvoir vous enflammer sans aucun problème. En tout cas après avoir regardé un moment Sengoku il rebaissa la tête et dit avec une conviction qui fit froid dans le dos à la plus part des marines présents en ces lieux:

\- Mon père est Barbe Blanche.

\- Mensonge! Répondit l'Amiral immédiatement comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

Le pirate sembla s'enflammer alors car il se mit à crier sur Sengoku avec rage. Angel l'observa surpris se disant que même lui n'oserait hurler ainsi sur un homme aussi puissant que pouvait être l'Amiral Commandant en Chef.

-Il l'est! Mon père est Barbe Blanche! Je n'ai pas d'autre père!

Sengoku l'ignora complètement et entama son discours. Angel trouva tout ceci tout de même énormément théâtralisé et souffla un bon coup d'exaspération. Cette fois-ci il eut droit au regard froid que l'on pouvait distinguer vaguement derrière les lunettes de son père en même temps que le resserrement de Uvie qui l'étouffa pratiquement. Ohlala, et dire qu'il était content de venir ici!

\- Des années auparavant, nous avons utilisé toute nos ressources pour trouver un homme. Nous le suspections d'avoir un enfant sur une certaine île. Nous nous sommes focalisés sur cette éventualité et les vagues informations du Cipher Pol. Les enfants qui venaient de naître... Les enfants qui étaient sur le point de naître... Nous avons enquêté auprès de toutes les mères sans résultat. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Ta mère a risqué sa vie pour te mettre au monde en toute sécurité. Elle a utilisé une combine spéciale, faisant appel à sa pure volonté.

Et un nouveau silence! Pensa Angel avec exaspération. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître cette fois-ci en restant bien droit, il valait mieux qu'il ne finisse pas étouffé avant la bataille.

\- Elle nous a trompé... Non, elle a trompé le monde entier!

D'accord, là c'est sûr il devrait se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur après sa retraite. Il pouffa le plus discrètement possible mais il n'y avait rien à faire les personnes l'entourant étaient trop fortes. Tout les corsaires et même les géants de la marine le regardèrent d'un air mauvais qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si leur chef était dans le mélodramatique!

\- A South Blue, il y a une île appelée Baterilla... Le nom de ta mère est Portas D. Rouge.

Angel regarda attentivement le pirate attaché et choqua un peu face à la mine complètement surprise et pleine de rage d'Ace. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant chez cet homme. Il était emprisonné, agenouillé, blessé, sur le point de mourir et pourtant il dégageait quelque chose d'imposant. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation.

En tout cas l'Amiral continua son petit speech sans se démonter.

-Elle s'est débrouillée pour défier le bon sens avec sa volonté pure pour protéger son enfant. Elle a porté son enfant pendant 20 mois. Elle a utilisé toutes ses forces et est morte juste après t'avoir mis au monde. Un an et trois mois après la mort du père... un enfant est né partageant le sang de l'homme le plus maléfique au monde.

Sengoku baissa son regard vers le pirate tremblant de haine et dit d'une voix dure:

\- Cet enfant c'était toi! Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà. Ton père est...

Angel fut à deux doigts de lui hurler de cracher le morceau tellement il n'en pouvait plus de cette mascarade quand l'Amiral lâcha une véritable bombe:

\- le Seigneur des Pirates, Gold D. Roger!

A ce moment là Angel perdit complètement sens de la réalité. Ses yeux se retournèrent et il serait surement tombé si Uvie ne tendit pas sa queue derrière pour la poser au sol et servir de soutient. Son tatouage à son poignet se mit à luire tandis qu'une voix d'outre tombe sortit de sa bouche résonnant sur toute l'île stoppant ainsi Sengoku qui allait continuer son discours.

\- **Aujourd'hui, la Mort attend les âmes perdues.**

 **Dans les prochaines heures, l'homme de feu s'éteindra.**

 **Ce sera pour tous ici un combat ardu.**

 **La Flamme ne sera pas la seule qui mourra.**

 _._

 **La Moustache Blanche rejoindra son faux fils,**

 **Votre guerre sera ni perdue ni gagnée.**

 **Car la Barbe sombre sortira de son exil,**

 **Et la Mouette perdra sa si vaste armée.**

 _._

 **Le Maître de la Mort est ici parmi vous,**

 **Et sa présence changera votre destinée.**

 **Si le Rapace ne retient son futur époux,**

 **Tout deviendra changé.**

 **.**

 **Le Manipulateur perdra son emprise,**

 **L'Homme d'or perdra votre Commandement.**

 **La Lave et la Glace se perdront en combat.**

 **Et les traîtres à jamais auront perdu leur ange.**

 **.**

 **Ainsi la Nouvelle Ère commencera.**

Quand Angel termina de parler le tatouage arrêta de briller et ses yeux se fermèrent comme s'il s'évanouissait. Uvie n'arriva à continuer à le soutenir et le chaton de la Donquixote Family tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant avec le silence ambiant.

Tout le monde autour était silencieux. Doflamingo regardait son ange avec choc ne sachant comment réagir devant la forme évanouie face à lui. Les milliers de soldats étaient silencieux, Sengoku en avait lâché son DendenMushi et les amiraux ne savaient eux mêmes comment réagir.

Ace avait levé de nouveau sa tête durant la tirade d'Angel écoutant tout ceci attentivement. Est-ce une prophétie? Ou une vaste blague? D'ailleurs comment un tel petit corps pouvait avoir une voix semblant venir des profondeurs mêmes de cette planète?! En tout cas ce petit disait clairement qu'il allait mourir s'il avait bien tout compris. En fait non, il s'était juste tout ce qu'il avait comprit. Cet enfant venait de plonger une île entière dans le silence le plus total qui pouvait exister.

En tout cas les dendenmushi n'en loupèrent aucune miette et chaque île du monde put entendre la prophétie d'Angel.

* * *

Et effectivement, les journalistes déjà complètement assommé par la révélation de Sengoku furent complètement dépourvus quand les "caméras escargots" se concentrèrent sur cet enfant aux yeux blanc entouré de Donquixote Doflamingo et d'œil de Faucon.

Ensuite tout les pirates observant eux aussi l'exécution d'Ace finirent perdu face à cette sorte de prédiction . Certains se moquèrent, d'autres bien plus prudent demandèrent une copie de ces paroles et enfin les croyants se contentèrent de réécrire les paroles afin de mieux les analyser, cet enfant venait de faire une prophétie et il valait mieux la connaître.

Ainsi le monde entendit en même temps la Grande Prophétie d'Angel Donquixote.

* * *

Sur MarineFord ce fut la panique quand en plus de ce qui venait de se passer un soldat arriva vers Sengoku en panique en déclarant que la Porte de la Justice s'ouvrait sans aucun ordre. Tout s'enchaîna alors, les bateaux alliées de Barbe Blanche apparurent, Angel se réveilla en sursaut avec un Mihawk soucieux penché vers lui et son père ne le regardant même plus tellement il était fasciné par les bateaux apparaissant de nul part.

Puis surgit de la mer dans le cercle de canon les trois bateaux de Barbe Blanche.

Angel se releva à ce moment là grâce à Uvie qui s'excusa pour l'avoir fait tomber ce qu'il pardonna immédiatement. En tout cas il ne se sentait pas bien et fut complètement abasourdit quand il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lança un regard perdu vers Mihawk qui avait les sourcils froncés, seul signe de son inquiétude. On entendit alors partout dans l'île le bruit métallique que faisait l'arme sur laquelle s'appuyait Barbe Blanche contre le sol. Et celui-ci jaillit alors sur le bord de son bateau, se mettant seul face à toute l'armée de Marine sans aucun soucis.

Il était là. Il était là! Ne cessait de se dire Ace le choc marqué sur son visage. Lui, seul face à des milliers d'hommes, des dizaines de géants, cinq corsaires, trois amiraux, l'Amiral Commandant en Chef.

Il était campé sur ses deux jambes, son corps massif couvert de cicatrices exposé fièrement et le regard lointain, sondant les environs.

\- J'espère pour toi Sengoku que mon fils bien aimé va bien.

Puis l'homme puissant regarda encore plus loin, plongeant droit dans les yeux de l'enfant qui venait de dire cette prophétie que même eux, au plus profond de la mer, avaient entendu. Il fut étonné de ne pas tombé dans un regard perdu et déstabilisé mais dans des yeux verts dégageant une force tranquille qui semblait tout simplement sommeiller en lui. Il ouvrit grand ses deux bras et usa de son fruit du démon afin de lancer sa première attaque.

Les immenses vagues jaillirent de partout quelques instants avant de disparaître rapidement. Puis plusieurs minutes après se passant dans le calme le plus complet les soldats près de la baie purent remarquer que le niveau de l'eau baissait de plus en plus rapidement dans une sorte d'immense marée au beau milieu de l'Océan. Angel sentit le corps de Uvie se resserrer autour de lui tandis qu'elle sifflait d'inquiétude.

- _Que se passe t'il?_ Demanda-t'il discrètement sans lâcher des yeux le Yonkou qui semblait avoir voulu engager une bataille de regards avec lui.

- _La mer s'éloigne pour revenir en force. Le pouvoir de cet homme est grand. Nous sommes en danger ici._

Angel regarda dans la direction de son père mais celui-ci l'ignorait toujours regardant dans la direction de l'immense flotte. Il tourna sa tête vers Mihawk qui lui le regardait à nouveau. Son regard intense donna un long frisson chez Angel qui baissa le regard gêné. En tout cas l'eau revint avec bien plus de rapidité faisant remonter le niveau à toute allure. Uvie semblant chercher à se cacher en dessous de ses vêtements et même lui ressentait au plus profond de lui même l'envie de se transformer en chaton et partir se cacher dans un coin loin du _danger._

Et effectivement, la vague arriva. Le séisme marin provoqué par Barbe Blanche devint un immense tsunami entourant et surplombant complètement la forteresse que pouvait être MarineFord. Les soldats hurlèrent cherchant à s'enfuir par tout les moyens. Mais où se cacher quand une vague immense vous entourez de tout côtés et que devant vous se trouver l'homme capable de détruire le monde? Les soldats à droite fuyaient vers la gauche et ceux de gauche fuyaient vers la droite. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Barbe Blanche se mit à rire bruyamment en observant la panique sur l'île. Il remarqua tout de même le semblant de calme présent chez les corsaires et les amiraux qui ne bougeaient absolument pas. Il observa bien plus attentivement le gamin prophète qui regardait Œil de Faucon. Tout ceci était bien trop étrange. Cet enfant mystérieux attisé vraiment son intérêt. Il se tourna vers Marco et tout ses autres commandants pour leur dire:

\- Mes enfants, un enfant entouré de shichibukai deviendra notre futur prisonnier. Durant cette bataille il faudrait le récupérer. Il est celui ayant prophétisé ma mort et celle d'Ace tout a l'heure. Il vaudrait mieux comprendre qui il est.

Marco pinça légérement ses lèvres montrant son désappointement. Bien sûr que les Shirohige avaient comprit cette partie de la prophétie. Mais leur père ne pouvait être contrôlé et ils savaient tous que qu'importe ce que pouvait dire une prophétie, il irait se battre pour sauver Ace.

Barbe Blanche observa l'un des amiraux disparaître de sa place pour réapparaître au dessus des deux vagues qui continuaient à déferler vers la forteresse. Il les congela bien-sûr, ce gamin effronté. Gamin qui alla jusqu'à lui envoyer une attaque qu'il fit pulvériser en même temps que l'attaquant grâce à son fruit du démon.

Tous observèrent les morceaux de glace qui composaient l'amiral tomber dans l'eau. Aucun des marines se semblaient inquiet. Mais en tout cas personne ne s'attendait à ce que ferait l'homme de glace. En se retransformant, il congela tout simplement toute la baie, bloquant ainsi la totalité des bateaux. Le paysage entourant MarineFord semblait devenir peu à peu révélateur du futur chaos.

Les différentes îles du monde purent ainsi observer ainsi le début d'une guerre qui s'annonçait atroce et sanglante. Chaque personne du monde était collé à son écran, observant la future scène de bataille qui allait, peu importe le vainqueur, changer la face du monde profondément.

Au milieu de tout cela, Angel observait autour de lui encore un peu étourdis par l'étrange de moment qui lui était arrivé. Et enfin son père se tourna vers lui sans le moindre sourire.

-Angel. Dit-il la voix autoritaire et froide.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père avec bonheur mais celui-ci ne le regardait même plus. Il avait la tête bien haute, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de silence qu'il continua à parler.

\- Dès que le début de bataille éclate, tu vas te battre. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes avant la fin du combat.

Angel, bien que surpris, hocha la tête obéissant et se prépara avec Uvie doucement réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochaines minutes. Il allait entrer dans la guerre. Il allait se battre sans répit surement pendant des heures entouré des personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde. Et y avait cette profonde impression que cette bataille allait complètement tout changer dans sa vie.

Et pas forcément en bien ou en mal.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes!**

 **Shalunapark: Et bien tu laisse de nouveau des commentaires en anonyme? Il y a eu un problème avec ton compte?**

 **Alors oui il était vraiment temps qu'il grandisse non après 22 chapitres? ;)**

 **Et je pense que la prophétie répond un peu à la question, je te laisses le suspense ^^**

 **Lolita! MON DIEU MAIS QUEL PAVE! J'ai eu du mal à te lire xD**

 **Alors je ne vais pas répondre à toutes ces questions forcément sinon il y a plus de mystère! Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu devrais trouver quelques réponses tout de même dans la prophétie! ^^**

* * *

 **Et voilà tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre! J'ai regardé les épisodes de One Piece en même temps pour ne pas être trop hors sujet dans le discours de Sengoku et en fait sachez pour anecdote que ce chapitre fait 3 épisodes xD**

 **Au fait, on est à 8 review des 200 review, et donc du prochain HS! ^^ Lâchez vous ;)**

 **A la prochaine!**


	27. Chapitre 23: Oz, ami prêt à tout

**Et oui je suis déjà là pour un nouveau chapitre! Deux chapitres en deux jours on voit bien que c'est les vacances xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire parce qu'ici Angel commence enfin à se battre! Et de plus il endosse pendant un moment une casquette de vrai méchant xD**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! On est plus qu'à deux des 200! Donc je comptes bien commencer à écrire le HS qui vous plaira surement ;)**

 **Je vous laisses à votre lecture! ^^**

Ils étaient tous silencieux maintenant, puis Mihawk s'avança lentement se retrouvant au bord de leur petite estrade. Angel l'observa de haut en bas se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Tu veux te battre? Demanda son père la mine réjouie.

Mihawk ne se retourna même pas, observant de ses yeux de faucon l'homme le plus puissant du monde avec calme. Il lui répondit de sa voix grave et posée:

\- Je veux juste savoir la vraie différence entre nous et cet homme qui semble se tenir devant nous.

Et alors il sortit son épée avec grâce et puissance, il lança une de ces attaques caractéristiques que lui seul pouvait faire. L'attaque d'un vert éclatant fonça à toute vitesse, détruisant la pierre et la glace sur son passage vers le yonkou. Les pirates sur la nouvelle banquise essayèrent de s'enfuir mais beaucoup se dire découper comme du beurre par l'attaque fulgurante du corsaire.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre Barbe Blanche qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant dans un calme olympien l'attaque mortelle se diriger vers lui un pirate s'interposa. Il sembla attraper l'éclair vert de ses mains et le retenir de toute ses force. On entendit la glace à ses pieds craquer sous la force de l'impact et l'homme réussit à la surprise général à envoyer l'attaquer dans le ciel, la neutralisant ainsi.

Les milliers de soldats de la marine n'en revenaient pas, un homme, que disaient-ils, un pirate!, qui réussit à contrer l'attaque du meilleur épéiste du monde.

Mihawk observait ceci sans bouger, son visage complètement fermé ne laissait rien savoir de son trouble. Mais Angel le voyait bien, ses mains étaient un peu trop serrées sur son épée, sa posture un peu trop défensive. Il prenait assez mal le fait d'avoir été contré. L'homme avait le corps partagé en deux parties, d'on l'une brillait de mille éclats. C'est alors que la lumière ce fit chez les marines, et l'un des soldats cria:

\- C'est le commandant Diamond Joz!

Et alors tout s'enclencha. Les pirates se lancèrent directement à l'assaut avec les commandants des diverses flottes de Barbe Blanche. Les bateaux alliés se rapprochèrent au mieux de la baie gelée et la guerre commença.

L'Amiral Commandant en Chef ordonna aux artillerie de tirer sur les bateaux et sur la banquise. Les bruits des dizaines de puissants canons résonnaient partout dans l'île tandis qu'ils s'acharnaient sur les pirates. Angel observa son père un moment, celui-ci le regardait aussi maintenant.

\- Alors, enfant, qu'attends tu? Kukuku...

Angel hocha simplement la tête et sauta de l'estrade afin d'atterrir au milieu des marines se préparant pour affronter les pirates. Il avança entre les troupes se souciant complètement de les bousculer ou autre. Les soldats se dégagèrent tout de même d'une même ensemble lui faisant ainsi une sorte de haie d'honneur involontaire. Quand il arriva sur le bord du sol, il sauta sur la glace sans se démonter atterrissant ainsi juste en face de tout les pirates. Il avança calmement sachant qu'il était inutile de courir vers le combat et se stoppa à la moitié du chemin le séparant des pirates courant vers eux. Derrière lui les soldats qui allaient courir à leur tour vers les pirates s'étaient arrêtés en voyant l'enfant à peine adolescent sur la mini banquise.

Sengoku avait en fait ordonné à ses soldats de ne pas bouger en voyant l'enfant Donquixote entrer en scène. Il était définitivement bien trop curieux par rapport à ce qu'avait pu devenir le bébé qu'il avait ordonné de tuer. Au niveaux des deux amiraux restants sur leur chaise c'était la même histoire, Kizaru c'était levé afin d'aller attaquer à son tour Barbe Blanche mais Aikainu l'avait retenu d'un geste de la main.

\- Que se passe t'il Aikainu? N'est-il pas plus simple pour éviter trop de dégât d'aller leur couper la tête rapidement?

-L'enfant prophète est sur la banquise. Dit tout simplement l'homme lave comme explication.

-Ouuh... Tu veux voir de quoi il est capable... prononça Kizaru avec un sourire à l'ouest.

Il se rassit tout content et regarda la scène se passant en dessus d'eux avec intérêt.

Angel bien loin de toute cette attention leva doucement sa main en pensant à son énergie. Il pointa son doigt vers la banquise et prononça la voix chargée de pouvoir:

- **Lèves toi.**

Alors des piques de glace jaillirent de tout les côtés sur toute la banquise embrochant des centaines de pirates. Il regarda les cadavres embrochés laissant couler leur sang sur les piques de glace avec intérêt. Puis il décida d'enchaîner immédiatement avec un deuxième attaque en lançant un regard discret vers Poings Ardents. Il lança un regard complice vers Uvie qui sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils combinèrent ensemble une attaque de feu. Les deux paumes tendues vers l'avant Angel envoya autant de feu qu'il était capable tandis que Uvie ouvrait grand la gueule crachant pratiquement autant de feu que lui. Au final ce fut une vague digne des deux tsunamis de Barbe Blanche qui fila à toute allure vers les pirates.

Il observa avec fascination les flammes créées. Oui, il aimait le feu. Il eut des frissons de délice quand il les virent se diriger à toute vitesse vers ses victimes les tuant sur le coup. C'était comme un feu éclair, rapide et brûlant tout sur son passage. Délicieux.

Tout le monde, autant pirates que marines, étaient choqués par les deux attaques de l'enfant. Il savait contrôler la glace? Comme Aokiji? Mais aussi le feu comme Ace? Ce n'était pas normal. C'était juste impossible.

Sengoku et Ace observait tout ceci choqués. Ace était complètement consterné face à ce garçon qui contrôlait son pouvoir et celui d'un amiral. Sengoku lui se demandait juste s'il n'aurait pas du aller directement le tuer lui même il y a de celui dix huit années. Encore une terrible erreur de sa part...

Barbe Blanche avait légérement ouvert ses yeux montrant ainsi sa surprise. Mais voyant la vague de flamme se diriger vers lui et ses fils il se dépêcha d'agir. Il usa à nouveau de son fruit du démon soufflant ainsi complètement la vague qui eut tout de même le temps de laisser une dizaine d'hommes agonisants à terre.

Tous étaient subjugué par ce mystérieux garçon qui semblait avoir deux pouvoirs appartenant déjà à deux puissants hommes. D'on l'un sur le point de mourir.

On vit alors dans le ciel surgir un oiseau de flammes bleu et se diriger droit en piquet vers Angel.

 _-Un piaf s'approche, je le mange?_ proposa Uvie provocatrice.

Angel se mit à rire face à la remarque de son amie qui se détacha lentement de sa taille pour s'enrouler à terre en position d'attaque. Quand l'oiseau ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres il leva sa main tendue en l'air et murmura:

 **\- Protège moi.**

Une sorte d'onde se propagea alors en partant de ses mains et faisant une circonférence d'à peu près trois mètres. L'oiseau entra brutalement en collision avec le bouclier mais au lieu de devenir de la charpie animale il se transforma complètement en flammes qui vinrent lécher toute la surface de l'onde protectrice. Puis elle s'évaporèrent et Angel fit disparaître son bouclier d'un mouvement geste de sa main. Devant lui apparut alors un homme aux bras en feu. Il avait une allure très ennuyée et ses yeux blond en forme d'ananas le rendait très original. Les flammes sur ses bras étaient exactement les mêmes que sur l'oiseau lui faisant instantanément savoir qui il était: Marco le Phénix.

\- Tu es un drôle d'oiseau toi. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comme toi, il en faut bien dans ce monde. Non?

Après un rire sincère l'homme blond face à lui essaya de l'attaquer. Angel le laissa faire et sentit les serres de phénix qui lui aurait sans aucun doute arrachés le cœur le traverser sans rien lui faire. Il observa avec un plaisir certain la surprise du pirate quand il recula sa serre et vit que l'enfant n'avait rien du tout. Uvie monta alors le long de son dos entourant son corps de manière assez sensuelle rendant Angel encore plus mystérieux. Puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et observa l'homme ayant essayé d'arracher le cœur de son maître.

 _\- Le piaf a voulu prendre un cœur qui est déjà prit, n'est-ce pas drôle?_

 _\- Non Uvie ce n'est pas drôle!_ répondit-il en souriant.

Marco l'observant encore plus surpris avant de se mettre à sourire lentement.

\- Oui... Un très drôle d'oiseau.

Il réessaya alors de l'attaquer, mais Angel se téléporta immédiatement dans la foule de pirate. Marco allait de nouveau l'attaquer mais Kizaru alors en ayant marre de ne rien faire alla attaquer Barbe Blanche de ses milliers de petites lumières pire que des balles.

Il protégea donc son père puis eut un bref combat contre l'Amiral oubliant ainsi le garçon si mystérieux. Mihawk lui n'avait loupé aucune miette de ce micro combat entre Phénix et son chaton. L'homme impassible habituellement se sentait en feu devant l'allure sensuelle et presque provocatrice du jeune homme. Il y eut alors un bruit assourdissant, tous observèrent dans la direction d'où venait l'onde de choc.

C'était de nouveau Joz qui avait donné un coup de poing de diamant au sol. La glace se coupa en un rond parfait et immense. L'homme diamant attrapa alors le morceau de glace qu'il avait découpé avec une force impressionnante.

Il l'envoya contre la forteresse de la Marine de toute ses forces.

C'était comme une immense météorite qui s'apprêtait à s'écraser contre MarineFord. Les soldats étaient complètement paniqués, ils observaient le bloc de glace fuser vers eux à toute vitesse et rapidement la panique s'installa à nouveau. Où fuir? Où aller pour échapper à cet iceberg volant?

Sur l'estrade des amiraux un seul était toujours assis, il leva doucement sa tête vers le bloc se dirigeant vers lui avec un regard critique. Il se leva alors à son tour comme par dépit.

\- Ces deux là... Se dit-il à lui même. Ils ne devraient pas quitter leurs poste comme ça. Si nous quittions tous nos positions qui protégerait cet endroit?

Et alors son poing devint lave, puis il grossit et grossit jusqu'à atteindre un poing encore plus grand que celui-ci d'un géant. Il sauta alors de son estrade et attaqua l'iceberg qui fondu et s'évapora instantanément sous la chaleur intense du poing de lave. Quand le bloc disparut complètement l'Amiral profita de son poing pour lancer une contre attaque. Des blocs de lave alors tombèrent de son poing atterrissant sur les pirates courant à nouveau vers les soldats.

Ce fut la panique du côté des pirates maintenant qui mourraient comme si une irruption tombait sur eux. L'une roches de lave atterrit sur l'un des bateaux de la flotte de Barbe Blanche le détruisant instantanément. Les pirates au alentour coururent pour leur peau voulant à tout prix éviter de mourir. Une autre roche se dirigea alors vers Barbe Blanche lui même qui semblait profondément agacé par cette attaque.

Il tendit tout simplement son épée et le morceau énorme de roche se planta dedans comme si ce n'était qu'une boulette de viande sur un piquet. Barbe Blanche regarda la roche toujours en feu et souffla dessus comme s'il éteignait une bougie. Et alors le feu disparut ne laissant qu'une roche calcinée sur l'immense arme du Yonkou. Akainu observa ceci la mine fermée semblant en proie à une agacement devenant doucement de la rage.

\- Va donc plutôt utiliser ton pouvoir pour allumer des gâteaux d'anniversaire, gamin de magma.

Aikainu, se mit alors à sourire mais cela semblait si faux que ça déforma juste son visage à l'allure si menaçante.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les funérailles trop illuminés, Barbe Blanche?

Pas loin de là, dans la foule de pirates succombant aux autres roche en fusion tombant sur eux Angel observait celles qui atterrissaient sur lui avec intérêt. Il se demandait tout d'abord si les Amiraux ne serait pas des personnes avec des pouvoirs trop importants pour lui. Bon là bien sûr c'était une attaque indirecte mais il ne mourrait pas. C'était assez étonnant, vraiment.

Il se demanda alors que faire, puis il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait son père avec curiosité. Doflamingo ne bougeait toujours pas, en fait les corsaires semblaient être là en simples spectateurs tout simplement. Son père ne le regardait toujours pas, cela le désola un peu mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il était toujours sur un champs de bataille après tout. Il laissa son regard se tourner jusqu'à Mihawk. Angel eut immédiatement des frissons partout en lui en regardant cet homme si puissant qui avait toute son attention posé sur sa personne. Ses yeux jaunes mystérieux, ce corps parfait exhibé par la chemise pourpre ouverte, son allure si dominatrice et imposante.

Il avait bien-sûr toujours été fasciné par cet homme. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait croisé hier, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Qu'une partie de lui se réjouissait un peu trop de sa présence. En tout cas il se détourna rapidement gêné et retourna au combat. L'artillerie s'acharnait toujours sur les trois bateaux de Barbe Blanche et ceux de ses alliés, les soldats et les pirates se battaient maintenant tous ensemble dans une mêlée générale sur la glace. Les chefs hurlaient des ordres sur leur soldats. Les commandants du Yonkou faisaient des ravages et tout ceci réunit donnait une impression de chaos écrasante.

* * *

Dans le monde entier, devant chaque écrans, les personnes qu'elles soient citoyennes, pirates, soldats regardaient avec désarroi la bataille se déroulant en direct dans ce monde.

Certains disaient que c'était comme la fin du monde. D'autres huaient la Marine incapable d'empêcher une telle chose. Et d'autres encore blâmaient ces terribles pirates sanglants et complètement fou d'attaquer MarineFord.

Les gens polémiquaient sur les Amiraux, sur la prophétie, sur Angel, sur Barbe Blanche, sur les révélations sur Ace. En fait il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de chose à remarquer que le monde entier était dans un désordre complet. Mais en tout cas tous observaient les événements sachant que ceux-ci étaient en train de déformer leur monde pour démarrer cette fameuse "Nouvelle Ère".

* * *

Il y eut alors sur le champ de bataille des bruit de pas immenses qui créèrent des tremblements sur le sol à chaque fois. Soldats et pirates tombaient au sol sous les mini séismes qui ne semblaient pas du tout être l'oeuvre du Yonkou. Puis une forme immense se dessina dans le brouillard au loin devant la formation navale de la Marine. Cela ressemblait à une ombre humaine, mais existait-il quelqu'un de si immense? Quelqu'un qui puisse marcher dans l'océan comme si ce n'était qu'une simple piscine?!

En tout cas les pirates semblaient heureux car ils criaient des: "enfin le voilà!" ou des " vous êtes perdus!". Puis la forme se dessina plus précisément et on put mieux le voir tandis que le géant encore plus grand que des géants avançait encore et toujours. C'était Oz Junior, descendant du terrible Odz. Il attaqua alors directement les navires de la marine en en découpant un et en sortant un autre de la glace qui le figeait faisant fit des plusieurs bombardement qu'il recevait de ce navire. Il le lança contre les géants de la marine qui était venu pour l'attaquer les faisant tous se projeter contre l'un des murs de la baie créant ainsi une immense brèche pour les pirates des navires alliés.

Il avançait encore et toujours le géant. Il discuta même l'ordre de Barbe Blanche lui disant qu'il devrait pas aller si vite à la mort. Mais ce monstre gigantesque, voulant sauver son ami, continua à marcher dans sa direction. Tuant avec facilité les géants l'attaquant, écrasant sans aucun soucis les soldats ne sachant que faire pour combattre ce géant au-dessus de leur propres géants.

Et effectivement, eux ne pouvaient pas se battre. Ils ne faisaient aucunement le poids face à cet gigantesque personne déterminée à sauver son ami de sa mort. Sans se soucier qu'il était la cible la plus facile de ce champ de bataille.

Bartholomew Kuma s'avança alors, prêt à s'attaquer à ce monstre. Il écarta ses deux bras au ciel, comme s'il était sur le point de prier Dieu. Et ses coussinets créèrent alors cette boule de douleur immense, Oz s'avançait toujours ayant pour seul but de rejoindre Ace. Ce dernier l'observait terrifié. Il était attaché et impuissant face à son ami faisant fit au danger face à lui.

Kuma réduisit alors sa boule immense jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans le creux de ses deux mains. Puis il l'envoya avec douceur vers le corps immense d'Oz qui la regarda avançait avec incrédulité. Cette boule de lumière avança tranquillement, traversant le champ de bataille sans aucun soucis. Puis elle atteignit le géant et entra en lui avec douceur. Puis alors son ventre sembla se tordre sous la puissance de l'attaque, une vague de choc intense s'échappa faisant voler tout les soldats et pirates autour.

Ace hurla en voyant son ami se faire laminer par cette attaque fulgurante. Angel qui avait suivit tout le parcours du géant sans chercher à l'empêcher dans sa progression aurait surement été soufflé par l'onde lui aussi. Mais comme d'habitude il sentit l'attaque le traverser sans rien lui faire. Uvie qui était fort accrochée à lui ne subit rien non plus et il observa calmement les gens autour de lui être envolés comme des brins de paille.

Il regarda ensuite le géant en sang continuait à avancer vers Poings Ardents. Il se demanda un moment si lui aussi survivrait à une attaque de Kuma. En tout cas le géant, sentant qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir décida de tuer l'un des corsaires comme compensation. Il visa Doflamingo de son poing immense qui regardait l'attaque venir vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Angel hurla de rage et se téléporta immédiatement devant son père. Il tendit sa main avec fureur en hurlant:

\- **SOUFFRE!**

Le géant fut prit de spasmes tellement intenses que tout les combattants de ce champ de bataille observait Oz avec horreur. Il y avait de quoi faire pitié. Mais Doflamingo, par sadisme pur décida d'attaquer lui aussi en même que son bien aimé chaton et lui coupa sa jambe en riant hystériquement. C'était ce rire qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'amusait dans un combat. Le hurlement d'Ace fut si puissant face à son ami agonisant qu'il retentit dans les oreilles de tout le monde. C'était un cri de désespoir, le cri de douleur d'une personne voyant tant d'amis mourir pour lui face à ses yeux impuissants.

Moria s'énerva alors face à l'attaque de Doflamingo qui rendit le cadavre inutilisable et lança le coup fatal avec rage. Oz se prit une nouvelle attaque en plein dans sa poitrine. Une ombre transformé en une sombre épée qui le traversa si rapidement qu'il ne put rien faire.

Il était maintenant à quatre pattes, l'une de ses mains tendue vers son ami enchaîné. Il y était presque, il ne restait que quelque mètres et peut-être qu'il arriverait à le détacher au moins de cette estrade. Il s'accrochait si fort à sa conscience alors qu'il avait subit trois attaques de corsaires, des dizaines de boulets de canon, l'attaque d'Angel et l'attaque des géants!

Angel était lui en train de respirer fortement après avoir hurlé de toutes ses forces. Doflamingo n'était toujours pas revenu sur l'estrade réservée aux corsaires. Il avait le visage baissé, essayant de calmer la si soudaine montée de rage qui l'avait agressé quand il avait vu son père sur le point de se faire écraser par ce monstre. Il tourna légèrement son visage vers Mihawk qui l'observait les sourcils froncés.

\- Une perte de contrôle Chaton? Demanda t'il la voix basse.

Angel ne put retenir son rougissement de gêne et se tourna vers le géant pour se calmer. Mais le corsaire ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille car il se faufila derrière son dos et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha légèrement afin d'atteindre son oreille. Il laissa échapper un souffle chaud qui électrisa complètement le chat de la Donquixote Family. Il se raidit ne sachant comment réagir tandis que la voix grave et sensuel du corsaire se faufilait dans son oreille alors que Mihawk plongeait sa tête dans son cou.

\- Tu es comme un chaton en colère Angel. Si mignon et si agaçant à la fois. Tu es sur un champ de bataille et pourtant tu arrives à devenir sexy en tuant. Je vois que tu aimes ça An~gel...

Puis le corsaire disparut de son dos le laissant complètement figé. Il était sans aucun doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Il regarda autour de lui avec panique mais tout les corsaires était trop absorbé par le géant et n'avait remarqué la scène qui venait de se dérouler juste à côté d'eux.

Oz alors tomba, créant une nouvelle brèche sur la place permettant aux pirates d'y accéder. Le hurlement d'Ace fut de nouveau déchirant quand son ami tomba finalement dans les ténèbres. Tout les pirates étaient bouleversés par la défaite d'Oz mais Ace, bien plus touché par la mort de son ami ne put retenir ses larmes de couler.

Ainsi il tomba, il aura servit un rôle majeur dans cette bataille. Mais toutes ces attaques furent de trop pour lui et ainsi le descendant d'Odz céda face à ces blessures.

* * *

 **Et ouiii, c'est triste tout ça... Mais bon à la prochaine pour soit le HS soit le chapitre 24! ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review affin de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début de bataille! :D**


	28. HS: Comment Angel découvrit sa pyromanie

**Hs: Ou comment Angel découvrit sa pyromanie.**

A Dressrosa chaque cadres essayaient de fuir une même personne: Angel. Ce dernier, âgé de seize ans maintenant, voulait juste chanter. Et comme d'habitude la seule chanson qu'il voulait interpréter à part le bon rhum de Binks était le poème de sa dague.

Mais les cadres n'en pouvaient plus, après tout il la chantait tout le temps depuis un mois! Mais Angel ne lâchait rien, il se téléportait dans tout le château avec Uvie. Et dès qu'il tombait sur un cadre il se mettait à chanter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais ces lâches fuyaient, et certains de manière pas très glorieuse.

Pica se fondit tout simplement dans la pierre essayant par ailleurs d'emprisonner l'adolescent inspiré dans de la pierre mais ce dernier s'était déjà téléporté vers une autre vict... un autre spectateur. Il y eut ensuite Trébol qui se liquéfia littéralement s'enfuyant d'une manière tellement dégoûtante qu'Angel resta bloqué un moment sur la forme visqueuse s'enfuyant à toute vitesse. Puis ce fut au tour de Señor Pink qui prétexta un rendez-vous terriblement urgent dans l'usine de Smile. Cela aurait pu passé si l'homme toujours aussi élégant en costard ne s'était pas enfuit du sens opposé de l'usine à toute vitesse.

Il y eut alors Sugar, Baby 5, Buffalo, Loa G et aussi Gladius. Même Jora s'enfuyait maintenant! Bref, Angel était déprimé que l'on ne veuille pas l'écouter. Doflamingo lui l'écoutait tout le temps! A chaque fois et peut importe le nombre de fois d'ailleurs! Mais il était partit en "voyage d'affaire" et du coup le chaton de la Donquixote Family était seul dans son envie artistique.

Il errait alors comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Dressrosa. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage bien-sûr. Il était devenu lui même un cadre de la Donquixote Family il y a deux ans alors il inspirait le respect et la crainte. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait en ce moment! Il voulait juste qu'on l'écoute chanter...

Il marcha un très long moment, tellement longtemps qu'il se retrouva sur la grande plaine remplie de tournesols. Il se laissa tomber et s'allongea sur le dos par dépit. Uvie se déroula de sa taille et se posta à ses côtés afin de profiter du soleil aussi.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, minutes qui se transformèrent ensuite en heures. Il se mit par ennui à s'amuser avec son énergie. Il faisait voler les tournesols, les coupait d'un geste sec du doigt, il se mit alors sur le ventre et se mit à fixer un minuscule plant de tournesol juste en face de sa tête. Il repensa à toute sa famille le fuyant alors qu'il voulait juste chanter. Il ressentit très profondément le sentiment d'injustice et de rage. Il tendit alors son doigt d'un geste sec et pensa très fort à brûler cette ridicule plante si minuscule par rapport à tout ses congénères immenses.

Mince quoi qu'elle se qu'elle foutait à être aussi petite cette plante? Ça faisait déjà de nombreuses semaines que tout les tournesols avaient atteint leur taille maximale!

Il regarda avec fascination la plante se mettre à brûler intensément. Il regarda les minis flammes lécher tout le petit corps de ce tournesol comme si elles voulaient le caresser. Il pensa pendant un moment que c'était vraiment quelque chose de magnifique ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il tendit alors sa main vers les flammes commençant déjà à se consumer.

Il ne sentait rien, peut-être parce que le feu s'éteignait déjà n'ayant plus de corps à brûler. Peut-être que la flamme était trop petite.

Il se releva avec calme, observant tout le champs autour de lui. Alors dans un état second dû à sa fascination il tendit sa main comme dans un geste d'amour vers le paysage. Et il y mit feu.

* * *

Dressrosa dût essuyer ce jour-là un incendie qui aura marqué le peuple entier. Le peuple entier crut à un feu accidentel. Après tout c'était le roi qui l'avait dit non? Il n'y eut aucun blessé, le champs de tournesol fut ravagé bien-sûr détruisant le moral du peuple. Les tournesols étaient devenu le lieu de recueil du peuple, et le fait de ne voir qu'une vaste plaine cramée en désola plus d'un.

Mais il n'y avait rien eut d'autre, alors ce n'était pas trop grave.

Ce que le peuple ne sut pas c'est que c'était bien Angel le coupable de cet incendie. Ce fut Diamante qui fut le premier sur les lieux de l'incendie. Et il vit en plein milieu des flammes leur chaton qui semblait complètement hypnotisé. Uvie n'ayant pas l'immunité de son maître n'était pas restée longtemps à ses côtés quand il démarra le feu. C'est pourquoi le cadre se retrouva à côté du serpent à observer l'enfant se mouver avec grâce au milieu des dansantes flamboyantes. Il était beau ainsi, semblant en train de succomber à un désir inexplicable.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses bras se mouvant lentement avaient l'air de suivre le mouvement des flammes. Le spectacle en lui-même était hypnotisant. Diamante ne sut réagir comme il l'aurait du. L'incendie continua et Angel dansait toujours. Ce fut Doflamingo qui arriva quelques minutes après qui ne se priva pas de stopper ce spectacle.

Ainsi, Angel sut qu'il était pyromane. Et il ne se priva pas depuis d'assouvir sa fascination, déclenchant plusieurs autres incendies et autres disputes à son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

 **Et oui je vous l'avais promit pour fêter les deux cents review. Ce n'est pas comme le précédent HS avec les moments mignons tout ça. Je trouvais ce sujet un peu plus intéressant^^ J'espère que ça vous a plut!**

 **A la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre cette fois! :D**


	29. Chapitre 24: Le Manipulateur

**Et oui je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre! Celui-là ne vous plaira vraiment pas. Surtout pour les fans de la relation père fils entre Doflamingo et Angel.**

 **Mais bon il faut bien avancer dans cette histoire à nouveau non? ^^ C'était nécessaire, même prédit dans la prophétie d'ailleurs! Alors ne me faite pas trop de mal je vous aimes tous!**

 **Sinon je suis contente que le HS vous ait plu vraiment ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

La bataille continua alors malgré la chute d'Oz. Les pirates et les Marines se livraient une guerre sans pitié. Chaque groupe œuvrant pour sa propre justice. Et pourtant du côté des marines il y avait cette ambiance de complot. Akainu qui tuait les déserteurs, le plan qui se mettait en place ordonnant l'exécution immédiatement d'Ace mettant aux pâquerettes les trois heures d'attentes avant l'heure prévue.

Tout cela se serait surement passé comme la Marine le prévoyait. Ou bien peut-être que Barbe Blanche aurait réussit à sauver son fils avant. En tout cas nous le serons jamais car à ce moment de la bataille alors que tout le monde se battait contre tout le monde un bateau tomba du ciel. C'était un navire de la Marine qui atterrit pile dans le trou qu'avait fait Joz dans la banquise.

C'était l'arrivée de Mugiwara No Luffy.

Au début malgré la consternation générale les gens continuèrent à se battre. Puis il y eut au bout de quelques minutes un cri de joie qui résonna dans tout l'île à nouveau.

\- ACEEEUUUH!

Le condamné observait la mine consterné son petit frère tout en haut du navire de guerre. Il avait l'air essoufflé après avoir hurlé si fort. Il était accroupit contre lui-même et respirait si fort qu'il voyait de son estrade ses épaules se lever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Ace avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que même son cher petit frère soit maintenant mêlé dans cette horrible guerre. Il y avait la toute sa famille qu'elle soit pirate ou marine avec le vieux. Et il était là, comme un crétin attaché, à regarder ses amis, ses proches se faire tuer.

\- Luffy! Cria t'il horrifié, qu'il parte non de Dieu! Qu'ils partent tous!

-ACE! Répondit à nouveau Luffy en se relevant brusquement et en tendant ses bras vers le ciel en souriant. Il semblait comme libéré, heureux de le voir comme s'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'une bataille décisive dans cette histoire.

Au niveau des corsaires, Angel qui sentait toujours la présence oppressante de Mihawk même s'il n'était plus collé à lui observait l'arrivée de ce nouveau pirate distraitement. Puis il entendit le murmure d'œil de Faucon tout prêt de lui qui lui donna à nouveau des frissons.

\- Il cause toujours des problèmes... Mugiwara.

Angel sursauta légérement en entendant cette sorte de fascination dans la voix de Mihawk. Bien-sûr personne à part lui n'aurait put s'en rendre compte de cette intonation particulière démontrant un intérêt profond. Mais lui avait apprit à connaitre chaque possible réaction de son maître pendant cinq ans. Pour sa survie bien entendue. Law l'avait toujours...

Non, se fustigea t-il, ne pas penser au traître.

En tout cas le fait était là et c'était étrangement dérangeant. Mihawk était fasciné par ce chapeau de paille. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait.

Oeil de Faucon ne fut pas le seul à réagir face à son arrivée remarquée. Entre Moria qui semblait éclaté de rage ou bien Boa Hancock qui était toute rougissante. Même son père semblait amusé en l'appelant " le trouble fête débutant".

Angel observa partout autour de lui mais oui effectivement, chacun réagissait assez fortement à l'idée que Mugiwara soit là. L'enfant reposa ses yeux verts sur Mihawk mais rien à y faire, il observait toujours intensément ce maudit Luffy. Il croisa ses bras contra sa maigre poitrine ( à son plus grand regret) tandis que Uvie se moquait de lui. Bien-sûr il n'écouta absolument pas son amie traîtresse et se contenta de fusiller du regard ce morveau qui se permettait de... de quoi déjà? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui reprochait! L'intérêt de Mihawk?

Il était perdu.

En tout cas il put voir comme tout le monde Chapeau de Paille empêcher Crocodile de s'attaquer à Barbe Blanche et se disputer contre lui juste après. Il étonna tout le monde avec sa folie quand il se permit d'hurler sur le Yonkou en lui disant que ce serait lui le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais Angel restait figé sur ses deux pieds et ses bras croisés. Il lançait de temps à autres des regards de plus en plus furieux vers Mihawk qui ne l'observait toujours pas.

Il le regarda avancer, se battre contre tout les officiers qu'il croisait. Il observa des gens comme Jinbei ou Ivan le révolutionnaire travesti le défendre. Il entendit même la complainte pathétique de ce Ace qu'il ne trouvait plus du tout imposant maintenant qui hurlait sur Chapeau de Paille des insultes pour qu'il parte. Il entendit la révélation du père de Chapeau de Paille, il entendit ensuite ce dernier s'énerver sur Poings Ardents en lui disant qu'il le sauverait même s'il en devait mourir.

Et blablabla.

Traitez le de boudeur, pire de jaloux. En ce moment il n'en avait rien à faire et assumait pleinement même s'il n'en savait pas la raison. Il avait le droit de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Après tout c'était lui que Mihawk avait entraîné pendant cinq ans et pas ce foutu balafré! C'était lui qui avait eut son couteau et pas cet enfant qui se croyait assez grand pour venir se battre ici! Et il n'en avait rien à faire si c'était illogique!

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se serait fait mal si Uvie n'avait pas appréhender de geste et n'avait pas regroupé son corps afin qu'il forme une sorte de pouf confortable. Là encore Mihawk ne le regardait pas.

\- _Il t'arrive quoi au juste Angel?_ Demanda inquiète son serpent.

Le chaton renifla dédaigneusement avant de répondre.

\- _Peut-être que ça m'énerve que ce Faucon de chiotte soit si absorbé par Chapeau de Paille._

 _\- Fais tout cramer petit chaton._

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu me dis ça parce que tu aimes le feu aussi._ Répondit-il en riant sincèrement.

Il sentit alors le regard du corsaire sur lui, il tourna la tête si brusquement qu'il entendit un craquement très caractéristique. Mihawk semblait suspicieux, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il observait ses bras croisés contre lui. Bon d'accord, il avait vraiment une allure immature. Son père les rejoignit à ce moment là et lança un regard dédaigneux vers le chaton.

\- Que fais-tu ici Angel? Je t'ai demandé de te battre.

L'ange brun se permit de lui lancer un regard furieux avant de se lever. Il observa le champ de bataille ignorant l'air surpris de son père et eut un sourire mauvais.

 _Il veut que je me bas? Alors je vais me battre._

Il laissa Uvie s'enrouler autour de lui lascivement comme elle aimait le faire et alors qu'il entendait les premières remontrances de son père il se téléporta. Il atterrit immédiatement en face de Chapeau de Paille qui recula prestement sous le choc. Des centaines de marines déjà commençaient à l'entourer sous les ordres de Sengoku qui ne voulait qu'il s'échappe. Angel eut un sourire si mauvais que l'allure de Luffy se fit immédiatement défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi aussi? Prononça le garçon élastique la mine exaspérée.

Angel releva le menton dédaigneux tout en reniflant d'une manière tellement détestable que s'il n'aurait pas été lui il se serait frapper. Il regarda les alliés de son ennemi s'approcher confiants et reporta ensuite son attention sur Mihawk un instant. Il les observait bien-sûr, mais il semblait bien plus captiver par ce maudit Chapeau de Paille.

 _\- Je veux te calciner et te réduire en charpie humaine trop cuite ça te va?_

Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il avait parlé la langue des serpents. Son sourire fou, son allure offensive et ses mots sifflants eurent raison de la patience de Luffy qui chargea instantanément. Il voulu bien-sûr l'attaquer avec son pouvoir, Angel le laissa faire et apprécia avec jouissance la mine dépitée de Chapeau de Paille quand il ne vit aucune égratignure sur lui.

Il put voir alors Jimbei l'ancien corsaire et le révolutionnaire Ivan s'approcher dangereusement.

\- T'es quoi toi aussi? Cria frustré Luffy qui ne comprenait rien.

\- A mon tour maintenant. Se contenta t'il de répondre.

Il tendit sa main en avançant dans la direction de son ennemi en marchant rapidement. Tout son corps était raide démontrant sa rage.

\- **Meurs.**

Il vit le rayon vert filer à toute allure, il se mit à sourire sauvagement alors que Chapeau de Paille évita difficilement le sort qui alla frapper un marine tombant alors raide mort. Mugiwara observa le soldat mort incrédule tout ces alliés autour de lui faisaient justement la même chose en se demandant s'il était intelligent de se battre contre quelqu'un qui pouvait tuer à volonté. Étais-ce un fruit du démon? Existait-il vraiment un tel pouvoir si destructeur?

\- Pars Mugiwara-chan! On s'en occupe! Cria le révolutionnaire vers le fils de son ami qui se mit immédiatement à courir.

Il observa alors la mine consternée cet individu qui posa vers lui un regard fou et furieux. Il ressemblait à un prédateur à qui on essayait d'enlever sa proie. Le travestit sentit malgré lui des frissons d'horreur le parcourir quand cet ennemi semblant n'être qu'un adolescent se téléporta et réapparut juste devant Luffy.

Il leva de nouveau sa main qu'il posa sur le front de Mugiwara qui semblait complètement figé. Il semblait bloqué, il avait toujours sa posture quand il courait et sa mine choquée valait le détour. En vérité c'était Uvie qui l'avait figé temporairement. En tout cas alors qu'Angel allait prononcer de nouveau son seul mot lui permettant de tuer cet insupportable pirate il sentit un sifflement dans l'air lui disant qu'une attaque sifflait directement dans sa direction. En à peine deux secondes il sortit son poignard et contra l'attaque dans son dos. Ses yeux se remplirent de surprise quand il vit qui était l'auteur de cette attaque: Mihawk. Œil de Faucon. Trahit à nouveau.

Il siffla des tas d'injures en langue des serpents tandis qu'il attaquait sans s'arrêter et de chaque côté le corsaire. Mihawk avait la mine fermée et parait chaque coup avec facilité. En tout cas la pétrification de Uvie sur Chapeau de Paille cessa rapidement et le pirate en voyant le combat face à lui en profita pour s'enfuir.

 _\- Ordure! Traître! Minable! Corsaire de pacotille! Poulet! Salop! Imbécile! Je vais te tuer! Je vais te brûler!_

Et il enchaînait de nouvelles attaques à chaque insultes. Il semblait vraiment remonté. Mihawk lui parait toujours en silence, observant l'allure du chaton énervé.  
Il avait les yeux fous ça c'était sûr, il tremblait de rage rendant ses coups peu précis, sa posture semblait plus triste que haineuse, ses yeux brillaient d'ailleurs. Étais-ce de rage ou de peine.

Le corsaire ne comprenait pas vraiment le trouble de son ancien élève. Il vit du coin de l'œil les marines discuter entre eux et certains se préparer même à tirer sur Angel. Il savait que cela déclencherait une furie furieuse chez le chaton. Et il serait alors prit pour cible comme le sont les pirates. Il désarma alors Angel sans problème, récupéra le poignard de sa main libre, rangea son épée et attrapa la taille du chaton. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées de fureur, il le vit même tendre la main afin de lui jeter un sort. Son regard se durcit alors et il serra pus fortement son emprise sur la taille de la bombe dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne grimaça même pas évidement mais sachant que l'intention était là il releva la tête afin de lui jeter un regard furieux. Mais il blêmit alors dès qu'il croisa le regard furieux de son ancien maître et toute sa haine disparut le rendant seulement terriblement craintif.

Et effectivement; Mihawk faisait très peur. Il dégageait une aura tellement menaçante que toutes les personnes autour d'eux autant pirates que soldats s'étaient enfuient. Ses yeux jaune brillaient d'un éclat flippant et sa mâchoire contractée ainsi que ses sourcils froncés donnaient à son visage une allure très dangereuse. Angel sentit à ce moment là qu'il avait bel et bien dépassait les bornes et qu'il semblait avoir à nouveau onze ans face à ce corsaire terriblement dangereux.

Il pensa un moment à se téléporter dans un élan de fuite très peu courageux mais le sourcil relevé de défi du Faucon l'en dissuada immédiatement. Mince maintenant ce n'était plus du tout lui le prédateur, il n'était qu'un peu chaton sur le point de se faire avaler par un rapace diablement sexy aussi furieux.

Angel se sentit déglutir tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la promiscuité entre lui et son agresseur. Il sentait le corps musclé respirant si fort collé à lui. Il pouvait même sentir sa respiration chaude et furieuse caresser sa joue lui envoyant des frissons de désir inexplicable partout dans son corps. Mihawk se rendit alors bien compte de la différence dans le comportement de son ancien élève soudainement. Il observa les joues rougies, les yeux fuyant, la respiration hachée, son chaton était excité nom de dieu.

Il plissa ses yeux de satisfaction avant de pencher son visage dans le cou offert d'Angel. Il sentit un ronronnement jaillir de sa gorge ce qui fit sursauter sa si délicieuse proie. Il ne se stoppa pas pour autant et laissa ses lèvres errer alors tranquillement le long de sa gorge. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et goûta à la saveur de son ange. Il était exquis. Angel, lui, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer contre le torse de son maître. Il entendait bien-sûr ce ronronnement si peu familier, il pouvait même sentir Uvie descendre de son corps et surveiller les alentours afin que personne ne les dérange. Il se sentait en train de se consumer sous le désir violent et inhabituel qui l'habitait. Il avait oublié sa rage, oublier cette rancœur contre Chapeau de Paille. En fait il avait tout oublié jusqu'à son propre nom à part cette langue mutine qui le rendait fou de désir. Tout sa raison était partit aux oubliettes et il ne voulait maintenant que plus.

Oeil de Faucon releva alors lentement sa tête jusqu'à atteindre son oreille qu'il mordit tranquillement. Angel sentit ses yeux se retourner et sa respiration devenir encore plus erratique. Puis la voix de son maître le traversa de part et d'autre en de délicieux frissons.

\- Tu vas devoir te calmer Chaton, parce que je compte bien te faire d'autres délicieuses choses mais Mugiwara est le protégé d'un de mes amis, alors il vaut mieux ne pas le tuer.

Ce fut la douche froide. Angel se souvint immédiatement qu'il était sur un champ de bataille. Il observa autour de lui et tout le monde les observaient. Même les Dendenmushi vidéos n'avaient pas loupés une miette de ce moment. Mon Dieu il allait mourir, il allait se suicider devant tant de honte. Il lança un regard vers Doflamingo mais celui-ci semblait juste tellement furieux que des veines ressortaient de son front tandis que son corps était figé de rage. Il lança un regard de détresse vers son maître qui le tenait toujours fermement contre lui oubliant toute dignité. Ce dernier enleva sa tête de son cou et lui lança un rictus moqueur.

Angel sentit sa mine devenir boudeuse. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire face à tant de dangers l'entourant, il se transforma en animal. Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel quand il sentit dans ses bras le corps rétrécirent. Il vit le chaton se blottir dans ses bras en ronronnant et sentit Uvie monter le long de ses jambes directement. Bien, il n'avait ainsi pas le choix. Il laissa le chaton se réfugier en dessous de son coude dans un geste instinctif de protection tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'estrade des corsaires. Il vit bien la mine furieuse du flamant rose mais il garda son allure calme et impénétrable. Quand il fut à sa place aux côtés du corsaire celui-ci l'agressa immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi attaquer mon fils Mihawk?

Le Faucon lui lança un regard neutre tandis qu'il sentait le faible chaton trembler dans ses bras. Le flamant rose ne se démonta pas et continua en s'approchant de manière prédatrice vers l'épéiste.

\- Oh non mieux comme question, pourquoi tu tripotais mon fils hm?

Angel se figea à cette question et enleva sa tête du dessous de bras de Mihawk et regarda son père qui l'observait la mine... écœurée? Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Il avait juste... quoi... flirtait avec son ancien maître terriblement bandant? D'accord c'était bizarre. Mais dans leur famille Señor Pink lui même avait eut des relations avec des hommes et Doflamingo s'en était complètement tamponné le chiffon! Il en avait eut complètement rien à faire!

Bon, ok, lui ça venait de se passer devant le monde entier. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à la base il combattait Mihawk-sexy-sama!

\- Angel, récupère ta forme tout de suite. Ordonna Doflamingo.

Le chaton, dans un élan de bravoure se retransforma. Il ne prit pourtant pas en compte le fait qu'en redevenant humain il restait toujours dans bras de Mihawk. Quand aurait-il finit de se foutre la honte gaiement?

Le corsaire dans sa bienveillance profonde le reposa à terre et observa Doflamingo qui observait son propre fils avec une allure très menaçante maintenant que celui-ci était de nouveau humain.

Angel sentit la gifle de son père seulement grâce à la main sifflant dans l'air. Il ne bougea même pas sa tête et regarda les yeux choqués Doflamingo. Celui-ci usa même de son pouvoir ensuite en essayant de le transpercer. Il était furieux. Complètement furieux. Comme jamais il n'avait put le voir ainsi.

Il sentit les fils essayer de découper son corps, son cœur, ses intestins, son estomac. Il regarda la mine frustrée de son père de ne pas pouvoir lui faire du mal et il prit tout ceci comme une véritable trahison.

\- P-papa? Demanda t'il perdu.

Doflamingo lui lança son regard le plus haineux derrière ses lunettes tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire cruel. Il ne répondit pourtant pas et disparut dans le champs de bataille afin de se battre contre les pirates comme les marines dans une rage et une soif de sang jusqu'alors inconnue. En vérité Doflamingo avait tout d'abord très bien comprit cette prophétie et tout ces aboutissements. Il n'y avait pas crut évidement, mais il l'avait comprit. Surtout la partie entre son ange et Mihawk, puis celle sur lui même en tant que "manipulateur".

Et il était devenu furieux quand il vit le petit jeu entre Mihawk et SON ange au beau milieu du combat. Il avait bien vu le regard de SON chaton, ce stupide chat tombait amoureux de ce corsaire sanguinaire. Et cette foutue prophétie allait se réaliser. Il essaya de tuer inutilement son fils, et il savait bien qu'il ne saurait vaincre Mihawk. Alors il avait laissé tomber le chat de Donquixote Family. Il avait laissé tomber son arme.

Il était furieux en ce moment, avide de vengeance. Il tua des centaines d'hommes, il était complètement recouvert de sang d'ailleurs. Il essaya même d'attaquer Chapeau de Paille mais ce dernier fut sauver par Crocodile. Il voulait juste tout réduire en charpie dans cette bataille qui lui avait enlevé... son fils.

Personne ne vit la seule larme que versa Doflamingo à ce moment là, lui-même ne la sentit absolument pas. Mais en tout cas, ce qui était sûr maintenant dans cette bataille c'est que: **Le Manipulateur perdit son emprise.**

La Prophétie était en train de se réaliser, dénouant des liens, en créant d'autres. Cette bataille de Changements marquera effectivement l'Histoire. Et cela se confirma dans le cri de haine de ce corsaire devenu fou qui résonna sur l'île ensanglantée.

Au dessus de l'estrade, un homme, agenouillé, pleurait de détresse la tête posée sur le plate forme. Il suppliait à ses amis, sa famille de partir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il repensa aux cris de Luffy, aux paroles de son père, au courage de ses amis et alliés. Il se redressa alors, la mine sérieuse, observant l'horizon avec une sagesse nouvelle. Son grand-père assis à côté de lui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Alors ses paroles résonnèrent au plus profond de son âme alors qu'il se mit à parler après avoir expiré un grand coup.

\- Je suis prêt. Prêt à affronter mon Destin quel qu'il soit. Que je meurs ou qu'ils arrivent à me sauver. Je suis prêt.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plut! A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser un message ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^**


	30. Chapter 25: La Culpabilité

**Bonjour! Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps et ce chapitre est peut-être un peu trop court pour toute l'attente que je vous ai fait subir. Mais j'ai été énormément occupée, je me suis mise à la peinture. Puis là l'entrée en terminale et la pression du bac... Je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire et je l'avoue je n'avais pas d'inspiration, donc je suis vraiment désolé.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour tout vos messages qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir!**

Mihawk lança un regard vers la forme assise et recroquevillée dans son canapé rouge foncé. Le jeune homme portait un pantalon en liège blanc et un maillot tout aussi blanc lui donnant une impression de pureté. Il aurait put passer pour un ange s'il n'était pas recouvert de sang sur ses bras et son visage.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient emmené d'urgence son Chaton après la fin de la bataille. Angel était choqué, oui c'était bien le mot, il avait perdu son père et en fut prit d'une telle folie meurtrière qu'il tua pratiquement tout le monde. Tout partit en vrille alors, il assassina pratiquement plus de Marines que de pirates devenant ainsi la cible des deux camps.

Les Shirohige essayèrent de le capturer mais ils n'y arrivèrent aucunement. Les amiraux eux-mêmes se mirent à l'attaquer lui prouvant qu'il ne mourrait même pas de leurs attaques. Il se rendit ainsi compte de sa réelle puissance, de sa force incommensurable, même des Amiraux ne pouvaient le tuer.

Il tua de nombreux pirates connus, des officiers de la Marine, il réussit même à tuer un Amiral à son plus grand étonnement. Il lui lança son sort de Mort en rafale jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne, l'homme de lave mourut les yeux écarquillés tellement il était surpris. Angel avait bel et bien sentit que la Prophétie avait été ébranlés par la mort de cet homme mais il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il tuait, et tuait. Il fut recouvert de sang au bout de quelques minutes et quand il s'arrêta ce ne fut que pour laisser autour de lui un champ de bataille ravagé par les cadavres.

Uvie l'avait depuis un moment laissé à son massacre, elle avait au début participé avec joie mais elle l'avait finalement laissée à sa folie meurtrière.

La bataille se termina de manière si tragique alors, Ace se fit tuer, Luffy fut blessé très gravement par une de ses attaques, Barbe Blanche mourut sous l'attaque d'un Sengoku complètement dépassé par les événements. Luffy fut alors emmené dans un sous marin mais Angel n'avait porté attention à ceci. Il s'était arrêté quand il n'y avait plus personne à tuer, enfin ceux qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tuer.

La bataille avait été retranscrite au complet en direct, le monde fut complètement figé par le massacre auquel ils assistèrent. Beaucoup pleurèrent, d'autres hurlèrent contre le monstre qui avait transformé le champ de bataille en un immense cimetière. Angel était maintenant considéré comme le pire être que ce monde est put porter, beaucoup l'insultèrent de descendant du dieu de la mort. En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il serait pourchassé toute sa vie pour le massacre qu'il a commit.

Angel, à la fin du massacre, se sentit tellement faible qu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Tout autour de lui n'était que mort il avait l'impression... Oui cette horrible impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de tellement mauvais que cela avait entaché son âme à jamais. Il leva les yeux vers l'estrade réservée aux corsaires, il avait tué Moria il y a quelques minutes de cela et pulvérisé le robot-corsaire dans le même mouvement. Il y avait là son père, qui ne le regardait même plus et discutait avec Sengoku, il n'y avait que Mihawk qui le regardait. Dans son cerveau tout s'éteignit alors il ne pensa qu'à ce simple prénom, Mihawk, Mihawk, Mihawk...

Il avait besoin du corsaire, il voulait que son ancien maître vienne le sauver de ce carnage. En fait seule la présence rassurante des flammes autour de lui l'empêcher de hurler à l'agonie et s'enfuir en courant partout. Tout son corps se tendait vers l'homme à l'allure imposante. Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs le chercher en profitant de la panique tout autour pour passer inaperçu.

Il l'avait récupéré lui et son serpent les avaient déposé dans sa fameuse barque avant de prendre le large. Il ne fut pas inquiété par les immenses portes qui furent largement ouvertes pour lui. Et depuis ils étaient là, à se fixer, où plutôt Mihawk à fixer l'épave qu'était devenu son Chaton.

C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange que de voir ce jeune homme habituellement si fougueux et caractériel être une loque complète. Cela le frustrait bien sûr, après avoir vu cette beauté fatale dans le combat, après avoir aperçu cette jalousie meurtrière, il était maintenant face à une coquille vide de toute émotion à part la tristesse.

Mihawk, bien que intelligent, n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait chez Angel. Le jeune adulte se repassait la scène dans sa tête, en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé, tout ce qui aurait put se passer. Il avait tué des personnes très connues, il avait surtout tué énormément d'humains. Il sentait en lui que quelque chose était partit, il y avait un vide dans son âme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Comme si quelque chose d'auparavant pur était partit pour laisser place aux ténèbres qu'il avait créé.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, Angel réfléchissait sur sa vie, sur ce moment charnière qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait auparavant. Il pleura des larmes qui se mêlèrent au sang sur son visage. Il avait si mal en lui, il avait tout perdu. Son père, sa famille, son île...

Ce fut sur de telles pensées qu'il releva sa tête et observa son serpent, celle-ci était sur ses genoux et était couverte de sang aussi. Il leva sa main et la posa sur sa tête, Uvie sursauta et le regarda surprise. Elle aussi avait attendu un moment mais c'était assoupie avec le manque de réaction de son maître. Elle savait bien la douleur que devait ressentir son ami, son frère, alors elle était resté auprès de lui dans le canapé rouge. Elle appuya sa tête contre la main pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle vit un sourire triste s'étendre sur le visage rouge sang de son maître.

Il faisait peur, bien sûr, mais Uvie n'en avait rien à faire et se laissa caresser heureuse de voir enfin une réaction chez Angel.

Mihawk ne louper pas une miette du spectacle, il restait bien-sur silencieux laissant le chaton vivre sa détresse tranquillement. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et parler dans la langue des serpents la voix enrouée.

\- _J'ai si mal mon amie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je ressentirais la douleur, qu'un jour j'aurais une telle envie de mourir. Je hais mon invincibilité, je voudrais tellement mourir et échapper à cette douleur._

Son serpent secoua la tête abattue avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Je suis là Angel, et je ne te laisserais jamais. Mourir ne sert à rien et cela ne te permettra pas de te pardonner pour tes actes._

Le jeune chaton leva sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son maître, il y avait une telle détresse que Mihawk sentit un frisson inexplicable le traverser. Mais il resta silencieux à contempler la déchéance face à lui.

 _\- Je pense que la mort me permettra juste de cesser d'exister, et je crois bien que c'est tout ce d'ont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Comment je pourrais me pardonner Uvie? Je suis devenue un monstre. Un terrible monstre sans père, ni famille._

Son serpent ne répondit pas, après tout quoi dire face à de telles paroles? Il n'y avait aucun mot pour s'exprimer, et encore moins en langue des serpents. En tout cas Angel se contenta de souffler et de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait plus être ce qu'il est.

Mihawk observa la transformation d'Angel en chaton de manière désabusée. Bien, le petit ange voulait fuir ses responsabilités. Soit. Il ne dit rien et partit dans sa cuisine se servir un verre de vin. Le chat ne bougea pas et se blottit contre le corps de son serpent. Ce dernier s'enroula tranquillement afin d'être confortable pour son dépressif jeune maître. Mihawk, appuyé contre sa table de cuisine observait par une fenêtre, verre à la main, le paysage de son île. Il n'avait plus que ça à faire maintenant, il fallait mieux laissé à son chaton quelques jours de repos avant de lui faire confronter la réalité.

* * *

Doflamingo rentra chez lui rapidement, il était furieux. Terriblement furieux, il savait que c'était Mihawk qui avait emporté son sanglant ex-fils. Et c'était juste insupportable pour lui de savoir que... que... il ne savait même pas ce que son traître de chaton va faire avec ce foutu faucon pervers!

Et tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau avec cette connerie! Il n'avait plus qu'à tout refaire, qu'à devoir supporter la tristesse de ses cadres, qu'à devoir supporter ce château et cette île remplient de la présence de ce foutu chat. Il arriva à Dressrosa au bout de quelques heures seulement, il put voir que toute l'île était réunie sur la grande place devant un immense écran. Il y avait même toujours les cadres qui semblaient tous complètement dépassé. Un silence d'horreur régnait sur son île.

Doflamingo souffla à nouveau, ils avaient du regardé la diffusion de la bataille... Comme surement toute cette foutu planète. Il allait faire un massacre.

Les explications furent très dures, ses cadres furent tous complètement dévastés. Jora pleura tellement que s'en était devenu pathétique. Baby 5 et Buffalo furent complètement dévasté pleurant silencieusement. Tout le reste de ses cadres étaient figés. Senor Pink, Diamante, Trebol, Pica, Machvise, Lao G, Gladius, Sugar, personne ne parlait. Tout semblait paralysé par leur douleur.

Et cela durera des journées, des semaines, des mois. Ce fut un très long moment de deuil pour Dressrosa, involontairement, malgré la soit disant trahison, tous pleurèrent la disparition du Chaton de la Donquixote Family. Ses appartements ne furent plus jamais approchés, Doflamingo n'ordonna même pas que l'on jette ses affaires. Cette chambre remplie de jouets d'enfant auquel l'adulte ne jouait plus resta intacte. Beaucoup s'arrêtaient devant celle-ci, mais personne n'y entrait, jamais. Les photos ne furent pas déchirées, les souvenirs furent repassés en boucle dans leur mémoire, on parla souvent de lui dans des discussions à voix basse. On essayait de se souvenir de son rire mélodieux, de ses beaux yeux verts, de ses bêtises, de ses peurs, de ses premiers pas, de ses premiers mots, de cet amour incommensurable qu'il avait donné généreusement à tous.

Angel fut pleuré, fut regretté, mais en tout cas il ne fut jamais oublié dans le cœur de ses pirates. Et peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il le soit...

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la Bataille, Mihawk récupérait son journal tranquillement. Il était sur la plage entouré des singes qui tremblaient face à lui. Il lisait calmement le journal du jour.

" **Angel, meurtrier de MarineFord**

 **500 millions de Berry**

 **Mort ou vif** "

Cela n'étonna pas le corsaire, il se doutait bien qu'à un moment son chaton aurait une mise à prix sur sa tête pour le massacre qu'il avait causé. Il rentra dans son château et alla dans sa cuisine se servir un nouveau verre de vin. Il ne lança même pas un regard vers le chaton toujours recroquevillé dans son canapé. Il avait été lavé depuis, il se nourrissait un peu, mais en tout cas il n'était toujours pas redevenu humain. Le plus souvent il fixait le vide, ses yeux verts remplis d'une tristesse qu'il ne saurait imaginer. En tout cas il n'avait même pas essayé de le faire, pensait-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre, son chaton était complètement détruit. Surement en mille morceaux à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait prévu de le bouger au bout de trois/ quatre jours après la bataille, mais ce fut complètement illusoire. Angel était amorphe, essayant de se laisser mourir surement. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, comme quoi même sa propre volonté ne le faisait pas mourir. A son plus grand désespoir surement.

En tout cas Mihawk en avait littéralement marre. Il avait assez supporté ce que son impatience pouvait tolérer. Il avait entraîner ce chaton pendant cinq ans, il l'avait rendu capable de faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans le monde de la piraterie. Et maintenant il le voyait se laisser dépérir pour... pas grand chose! Il prit le journal qu'il avait posé sur sa table et se dirigea vers le canapé et la forme recroquevillé dessus. Il jeta le journal juste en face du petit museau noir remplit de moustache. Il vit les yeux du chaton s'ouvrir et parcourir le gros titre les yeux ébahis. Il vit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines les yeux verts se lever vers lui d'un air perdu. Il fit un sourire mauvais et récupéra le journal avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face. Ça serait la première fois qu'il lui parlerait depuis la bataille...

\- Tu le savais Angel tu te douterais bien que ce que tu as fait ne serait pas impuni. Il est écrit qu'ils ont revisionné plusieurs fois les vidéos de la bataille, tu aurais tué... près de deux milles personnes. Compris dedans 1200 marines, 300 pirates avec une mise à prix et 300 qui n'en ont pas. Oh et bien-sûr ils ont bien précisé les personnes célèbres que tu as tué: Akainu, Moria, Diamond Joz, un certain Mr1, un certain Barbe Noire et blablabla... Tu es devenu bien connu Chaton, beaucoup te pourchasse.

Le chat aux yeux verts lui lança un regard furieux auquel il répondit par son air le plus glacial possible.

\- Ne dépasse pas les bornes Angel, tu as péter les plombs, tu as tué énormément de personnes. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de pleurnicher sur ton pauvre sort et te cacher dans cette ridicule forme. Je ne t'ai pas entraîné pendant cinq ans pour que tu deviennes une petite loque incapable d'assumer ses propres actes. Alors soit tu réagis maintenant, soit je jette la petite chose que tu es dehors.

La menace, bien que très violente, sembla marcher. Il y eut tout d'abord un moment de silence atroce. Angel était figé et Mihawk pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire tout ça. En tout cas il se tut et resta dans la même position à fixer le petit animal. Il put ainsi assister à la transformation de son chaton en véritablement humain à son plus grand plaisir.

Angel se sentit redevenir humain très lentement, il regarda le monde autour de lui changer tandis qu'il redevenait lui même. Uvie en profita pour se décaler et se mettre à côté de lui. Il sentit la douleur en lui se faire bien plus intense tandis qu'il ressentait ce corps devenu salit par le meurtre de masse. Deux mille personnes...

Il leva les yeux vers son maître et ressentit une bouffée d'un sentiment intense le traverser de toute part. Il avait envie de pleurer, de courir dans ses bras, d'être consolé, d'être encerclé dans ses bras et ressentir complètement autre chose que cette tristesse pourrissante en lui.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, il se contenta de se lever et de bloquer ses yeux dans le regard faucon de Mihawk.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien-sûr Chaton.

Il était temps d'assumer ses actes.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire! J'essayerais d'écrire et de publier le chapitre le plus rapidement possible promis!**

 **A la prochaine! 3**


	31. Chapitre 26: Baiser, Algue Verte, Marine

**Me revoilà très rapidement pour ce nouveau chapitre! Pour m'excuser de l'attente interminable des vacances surement bien-sûr ^^**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Désolé si je n'ai pas encore une fois répondu à toutes les review, je ne sais pas si j'en ai oublier alors désolé au cas ou :D**

 **Sinon bonne lecture à vous!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Il s'était tout d'abord énormément entraîné. Il n'avait pas quitté la salle d'entrainement un seul instant. Il y dormait, ne mangeait même plus, il était exténué. Mais là où le commun des mortels seraient mort d'épuisement, lui ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

Il frappait, découpait, attaquait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il se défoulait littéralement contre tout ce qu'il pouvait détruire. Cela dura bien plusieurs semaines, il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps. Mihawk le laissait se "purger" le plus souvent tout seul. Mais parfois il était là et lui racontait les événements de la Bataille que sa mémoire avait effacée.

Il eut droit au moment de la mort d'Ace, se fut Akainu qui l'assassina à un moment de flottement tandis que tout le monde était paniqué par lui. Le petit chapeau de paille avait hurlé à s'en écorché la voix parait-il. En tout cas il en avait un vague souvenir. Il revoyait ce corps allongé, ce visage complètement détruit qu'était celui de Luffy. L'adolescent pleurait et hurlait, ses mains noyées par le sang convulsaient presque alors qu'il serraient quelque chose d'invisible dans ses bras. Surement le cadavre à terre.

Mihawk lui raconta aussi comment il avait tué Barbe Noire. Ce dernier avait débarqué soudainement et avait lancé une nouvelle panique en prenant le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche, son ancien chef. Œil de Faucon le regarda avec un semblant d'admiration quand il lui conta la façon dont-il l'avait tué. Il aurait dit quelque chose comme "tu me déranges" puis il l'aurait tué en lui lançant le sort de Mort que l'homme, surpris, ne sut évité. En tout cas il avait fait évité quelque chose de gros à cette planète, s'était-il dit.

Avant de se rappeler des 1999 autres victimes de sa folie.

Les semaines avaient passé et dans les journaux ont ne parlait encore que de lui. Par delà les dizaines de surnoms qu'on lui avait donné comme " L'exécuteur", "le dieu de la mort" et "le tueur fou" on avait rapidement compris que ces pouvoirs ne venaient pas d'un quelconque fruit du démon. Ce fut la panique dans le monde entier et cela redoubla les poursuites après lui d'après Mihawk.

Le monde entier voulait sa peau.

Il lui fallut en tout près de quatre semaines d'acharnement avant de se calmer et d'arrêter son "entraînement". Il observa la salle complètement dévastée à part le fauteuil rouge où Mihawk venait s'asseoir pour le regarder. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie calmement, il se sentait mieux. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir la poignée de porte s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même laissant voir Œil de Faucon. Mihawk...

\- Mihawk-sama.

\- Chaton.

Angel ne put retenir ses rougissements mais il ne baissa pas la tête. Il observait le visage de son maître avec attention. Après ces semaines s'étant transformé de flou il avait pratiquement oublié les traits de celui qui l'avait entraîné et aidé. Ses yeux jaunes si intenses et profond, sa mâchoire carrée, sa bouche pincée et sa barbe bien dessinée depuis des années.

Il y avait pas à dire, son maître était beau.

Mihawk n'en menait pas mieux dans son observation, et il en était venait à la même conclusion. Son chaton était diablement beau, et même si depuis ses premiers il avait ressentit un lien entre eux de l'ordre spirituel comme une sorte de connexion maintenant c'était bel et bien physique.

Complètement et impulsivement physique.

Angel vit bien le visage de son maître se rapprocher doucement, mais il ne serait dire si c'était lui qui avançait vers lui ou si c'était Mihawk qui s'approchait. Son cœur s'emballait à une vitesse folle tout son corps se tendait vers celui tout proche de lui. Il sentait maintenant le souffle chaud de l'homme lui caressait le visage. Il fut prit d'un terrible frisson quand il sentit les mains fermes et chaudes venir entourer sa taille en dessous de son maillot. Il vit plus qui ne fit monter ses mains le long du torse dénudé de Mihawk et finalement encercler sa nuque alors que leurs lèvres, enfin, se touchaient.

Ce fut au début presque un effleurement, ils se cherchaient on pouvait dire. Mais l'intensité de la chose était bien là et rapidement ce fut bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Leur corps se rapprochèrent à être collés, il eut un échange brûlant entre leur langues tandis que chacun redécouvrait l'autre. Mihawk menait clairement la danse et il le poussa très vite, et un peu brutalement, contre un mur pour approfondir leur échange. Ils se caressaient, continuaient à s'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. En tout cas ce fut surtout Mihawk qui n'eut plus de souffle et qui dut se reculer pour respirer un peu.

Angel se rendit alors compte de la situation.

Mihawk avait une de ses jambes entre les siennes, une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre sur sa cuisse droite. Lui il semblait juste désespérément accroché à son cou, ses lèvres étaient rougies, ses joues étaient en feu et il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi intense de sa vie.

Oui, il avait dix neuf ans et c'était peut-être un peu vieux pour découvrir les joies des baisers et du bécotage. Mais en même temps allez vous trouver quelqu'un pour batifoler dans l'île où le roi est votre...

Enfin bref. Il se sentait comme un petit pré ado de treize ans avec une trique d'enfer et l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde possédant... énormément de possibilités. Il se sentait lui-même un peu essoufflé et se permit de poser la tête contre le torse de son maître qui avait les yeux fermés le temps de respirer un peu.

Il eut l'étonnante surprise de découvrir le son d'un cœur battant anormalement vite, la sensation d'une respiration hachée contre soit, et une... érection contre sa jambe. Il se sentit encore plus rougir tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres en se refusant de relever la tête par tout les moyens. Mais maintenant il sentait le regard perçant du faucon le traverser de part en part tandis que ses mains recommençaient à s'activer sur lui.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir alors que son corps entier se couvrait de frisson. C'était intense. Il finit par relever la tête et plonger son regard à nouveau dans celui de Mihawk. C'était un feu brûlant qui les possédaient tout les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent dans un même mouvement passionné.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, c'était chaud mais les deux se contentèrent de simple baisers et de caresses sur leurs corps. Mihawk car il ne voulait aller trop vite avec son chaton, Angel par simple pudeur et timidité. Il était déjà à bout de souffle et surtout au bout de sa vie avec de simple baisers échangés avec son maître. Il ne se voyait pas faire plus tout de suite.

Ils se séparèrent finalement tranquillement, Mihawk de son œil perçant analysait l'attitude de son chaton qui semblait plus gênait qu'autre chose maintenant. Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux comme il l'aurait fait à un petit animal avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Ça va aller Chaton?

Avant qu'Angel est put répondre ils entendirent au rez de chaussée des cris de rage et un rire perçant typiquement féminin. La mine de Mihawk se transforma immédiatement alors qu'Angel sortait immédiatement sa lame par réflexe. Ils descendirent dans un même mouvement, dans le salon bordeaux se trouvait deux personnes, un homme aux cheveux verts qui était en train de se disputer contre une fille qui voletait dans les airs.

\- Petite peste! S'exclama l'homme à la stature imposante.

\- Moi la peste?! Tu vas voir ce que peux te faire une peste comme moi! Hurla de fureur la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle lança alors une sorte de petit fantôme sur l'homme furieux qui immédiatement se jeta à genoux par terre en pleurant.

\- Je ne suis qu'une merde, pas mieux qu'un vers de terre, écrasez moi!

La fille voletant se mit à rire comme une sorcière mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit l'arrivée des deux nouveaux venus. Angel n'avait toujours pas rangé sa lame et observait ahuris l'échange qui venait de se produire. Il lança un regard surpris vers Mihawk qui s'était passablement détendu en voyant qui était dans sa demeure. Il les connaissait?

Dracule ignora superbement le regard de celui qu'il venait il y de cela quelque minutes d'embrasser fougueusement et s'avança vers les deux inconnus.

-Perona, si tu hurles à nouveau dans ma demeure je t'éviscère, Roronoa tu es censé être en train de courir. Sors de ma maison.

Et bien effectivement il les connaissait. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là? Il était vraiment perdu. La surement Perona l'observa finalement avec un air tellement suspicieux que l'on aurait dit que c'était lui l'étranger ici.

\- C'est qui lui Mihawk?!

L'homme aux yeux de faucon se tourna tranquillement vers Angel qui était toujours armé, en position de défense. Son allure tranchait tout de même avec son air halluciné et interrogateur. Il eut un sourire moqueur avant d'ordonner au jeune adulte de ranger son arme.

-Lui, c'est mon chaton. Respecte le et il ne te tuera pas Perona.

L'homme aux cheveux verts l'observa silencieusement avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux comme s'il le reconnaissait.

\- Tu était à la Grande Bataille, tu es le fameux tueur fou dont parle le journal!

Angel roula des yeux avant de ranger son arme comme lui avait ordonné son maître. Il observa les deux nouveaux venus toujours avec suspicion en se demandant depuis combien de temps diable étaient-ils ici. Il croisa ses bras d'une manière assez immature avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Oui c'est moi c'est bien c'est bien, maintenant je voudrais savoir qu'est ce que vous faites ici, depuis quand vous êtes ici oh et tiens pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant que vous êtes ici! Finit-il en se tournant vers Mihawk qui l'observait le regard dur.

Il eut la vague pensée qu'il ressemblait à Baby 5 quand elle était jalouse, il décroisa alors ses bras et plongea ses mains dans ses poches attendant une réponse. Mihawk le regarda d'un sérieux et d'un calme qui devait surement trancher avec son allure furieuse. Il lui répondit alors d'une voix glaciale qui le secoua légèrement.

\- Et dis moi quand j'aurais du te dire que nous avons des "invités"? Quand tu étais un ridicule chat? Ou quand tu t'es mis à vouloir détruire ma salle d'entrainement peut-être? C'est ma demeure Chaton, et il y aura ici autant de personne que je veux sans que tu n'ai ton mot à dire.

Angel entendit Zoro chuchotait " Alors c'est pour ça que je pouvais pas aller dans la salle d'entrainement!" et Perona se mit à glousser comme si elle se moquait de lui. Il ne les connaissait pas mais il les détestait déjà. Après avoir fait le tour des personnes dans la pièce avec son regard d'un vert mortel il se contenta de rire gravement avant de faire un sourire qui déformait son visage en fou furieux.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai tu as raison Dracule. Je n'ai absssolument rien à dire. Sss _Uvie!_

Sa voix s'était rapidement transformé devenant sifflante, il finit pas appeler son amie qu'il avait un peu délaisser depuis qu'il était ici. Cette dernière arriva pratiquement immédiatement sous les exclamations apeurés de la fille et de l'algue humaine. Elle était tout simplement immense si bien. Son amie se glissa entre ses jambes, il s'assit sur un corps imposant et caressa doucement son corps alors qu'elle les amenaient rapidement vers la sortie du manoir. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il discuta avec son amie tout le long de leur chemin. Finalement elle s'arrêta sur la plage face à l'océan. Angel soupira en s'allongeant sur le ventre de Uvie, il regarda l'horizon et le soleil se couchant. Les couleurs rouges et orange sur l'océan lui offrait une sensation de paix et de repos qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et releva son dos afin d'être assis, il inspira profondément tandis qu'il sentait sur lui les derniers rayons du soleil le réchauffer.

- _Le soleil se lèvera toujours n'est-ce pas?_ chuchota-il presque pour lui-même.

Pourtant son serpent l'entendit bien et lui répondit d'une voix presque triste.

- _Rien n'est moins sûr petit ange. Les humains pensent que leur petite expérience signifie universellement quelque chose. Mais votre vie, notre vie, n'est-elle pas qu'un grain de poussière? Et qu'est-ce qui nous assure que le soleil se lèvera alors? Nos quelques dizaines d'années d'expérience? L'univers est bien trop grand, le temps trop incertain pour que l'on dise comme substance et évidence que le soleil se lèvera toujours. En fait, on n'en sait absolument rien._

- _Tu es bien philosophique pour un serpent Uvie._

 _-Je pense que l'on avait établit que je n'étais pas un simple serpent Angel. Je suis ton familier, je vis ce que tu vis, je connais ce que tu sais et mon expérience égale la tienne. Ce que je veux dire c'est que quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans ta vie, je serais toujours là._

Angel, ému se contenta de continuer à fixer l'horizon en caressant la tête de son amie. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il était maintenant un meurtrier mondialement connu et recherché. Après près de sept semaines il se remettait enfin du vrai choc émotionnel du massacre qu'il avait commit. Mais et maintenant? Que devait-il faire? Devrait-il rester ici encore?

Et puis il y avait eut ce baiser... Incroyable baiser qui l'avait tellement retourné qu'il se sentait encore un peu toute chose. Durant la Grande Bataille il avait sentit évidemment cette attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était même pratiquement une évidence et ça crevait des yeux pour tout le monde. Il voulait au fond de lui restait ici, profiter de cette passion qui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressentit. Mais d'un notre côté il y avait ces deux énergumènes qui étaient là depuis un certain moment de ce qu'il avait deviné.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être avec eux dans la maison de Mihawk. D'ailleurs au fond de lui il avait envie d'être avec absolument personne tout simplement.

Uvie avança un peu dans l'eau, Angel sentit immédiatement la sensation de l'eau de mer froide contre ses mollets nus vu qu'il portait un simple long short blanc. Il apprécia bien-sûr le froid qui le réveilla quelque peu, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau et pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à très tard la nuit il nagea avec son amie au bord de la plage.

Ils discutèrent énormément encore une fois de chose et d'autre. Angel fit part de ses inquiétudes à sa confidente qui, dans son rôle, le réconforta et le conseilla. ce fut un moment de calme intense qui lui permit de se ressourcer et de, enfin, vivre un petit moment de calme depuis la Grande Bataille. Ils allèrent autant se baigner très loin dans la mer que tout près assis dans le sable. Au final ce fut bien sept heures plus tard qu'ils se décidèrent à sortir de l'eau, ils dormirent à la belle étoile sur la plage.

Angel fut tout de même le dernier à s'endormir, il observa un long moment les étoiles. Et même s'il se sentait un peu trop sentimentaliste et fleur bleu depuis le coucher de soleil il ne pouvait nier que ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Finalement il s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, blottit contre son serpent.

Mais il se réveilla seulement quatre heures après s'être endormit à cause d'un horrible pressentiment, il réveilla du même coup Uvie qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait perdue. Mais il ne lui répondit pas observant autour de lui en alerte. Il se figea finalement alors qu'il observa devant lui, l'océan.

Face à lui, dans l'horizon qu'il avait admiré la vieille se trouvait une longue, très longue... Bien trop longue ligne de navire de guerre de la Marine.

 _\- Bordel._

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plut! Ne vous retenez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours immensément plaisir! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **A très bientôt promis! ^^**


	32. Chap 27:Départ mouvementé

**Et oui me voilà, après un immense retard je sais. Mais la pression du bac blanc a fait que j'ai du arrêter d'écrire un moment. Et je devais vous avouer que même avant je n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que le rythme de parution est bien plus différent qu'au début. Mais je suis un peu obligée si je veux réussir mon année. J'espère que vous comprendrez. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, j'espère que j'ai oublié de répondre à aucune d'entre elles!**

 **Sinon je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture!**

Il maudit d'abord toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait. Il resta un moment sans bouger sans savoir que faire. Puis alors que les innombrables navires de guerre approchaient il décida de se bouger. Il monta précipitamment sur son serpent qui partit dans la profondeur de la forêt Lugubra. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi les navires étaient là et s'il devait prévenir Œil de Faucon.

Il siffla plusieurs insultes en langue des serpents mais Uvie n'y fit même pas attention. Elle continuait de filer. Il savait qu'il aurait put se téléporter mais Uvie supportait assez mal depuis quelques années ça. Mais il avait totalement confiance en sa vitesse. Elle savait combinée l'élément de l'air avec sa course et cela ne la faisait que aller bien plus vite. En tout cas ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'opposé de l'île, il y avait là le radeau de Mihawk qui était surveillé par le singe qui le copiait.

Le singe immédiatement prit une posture défensive, lame en avant et prêt à les trancher. Uvie siffla énervée tandis qu'Angel observait à l'horizon. Il y avait encore d'autres bateaux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il était encerclé. Il descendit de son immense serpent qui le regardait interrogative. Le singe n'attaquait toujours pas semblant savoir qu'ils ne comptaient pas voler le radeau d'œil de Faucon.

Angel observait par dessus les plus grandes branches des arbres de la forêt noire, le manoir était encore visible. Mihawk devait avoir depuis vu la centaine de bateau qui entoure son île. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau son amie sachant que ce qui va suivre ne va pas lui plaire.

- _Réduis au maximum ta taille, je sais que ça ne te plait pas et que c'est inconfortable mais on va se cacher le temps de savoir s'ils sont là pour moi. Ensuite je me téléporterais si c'est bien le cas. Autant ne pas foutre ce foutu Oeil de Faucon encore plus dans la merde en me faisant repérer sur son île._

Malgré plusieurs insultes bien imagées Uvie se mit à réduire sa taille ne tenant finalement plus que dans sa main comme le jour de sa naissance. Il l'a mit dans une de ses poches et retourna en courant dans la forêt. Le singe rangea alors son arme en les voyant partir mais la dégaina de nouveau en voyant tout les bateaux. Quelque chose disait à Angel que tout les Marines n'arriveront pas en entier avec un tel garde de cette île.

Le jeune pirate ne s'appesantit pas plus longtemps sur leur sort et concentra son attention sur sa course. Il savait exactement où allait.

Quand il était petit et avait été entraîné ici à ses pouvoirs avec... avec le traître il avait souvent pensé à la possibilité de devoir se cacher au cas où il arriverait malheur à ce renommé corsaire. Alors il avait créé avec son ancien frère une cachette dans le coin le plus reculé et sombre de la forêt. L'ancienne planque des singes copieurs.

Ils avaient réussit à eux deux à se faire respecter et à gagner ce territoire. Depuis les singes sont installés plus près de la plage et eux, avaient gardé l'emplacement si secret. Il eut un très rapide sourire avant de se reprendre quand il arriva finalement devant la cachette.

C'était comme une grotte, mais elle ressemblait plus à une mini montagne. Il y avait une ouverture derrière plusieurs buissons souples et toute la montagne de pierre à l'intérieur avait été aménagée par leurs soins durant leurs moments de pause. Il entra rapidement alors qu'il entendait au loin les premiers cris des marines face au grand gorille copieur d'œil de Faucon.

Il sentit au fond de lui une grande tristesse depuis longtemps refoulée en redécouvrant ce lieu dans lequel ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre. Il marcha lentement, avec nostalgie. Il toucha lentement les murs de pierre, il regarda les larmes aux yeux leur coin de détente où ils se posaient et discutaient à tout va de tout ce qu'ils leur passaient par la tête.

Il monta les escaliers qu'il avait construit avec son énergie et arriva dans la pièce de guet. Ils avaient ainsi une vue sur toute l'île, le manoir, et la plage. C'était magnifique. Il regarda dans la pièce de pierre et laissa échapper un sanglot alors que dans un coin se trouvait un petit tas de photos vieillit par les années. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se trouvait sur les photos, et il n'avait presque pas envie de les regarder. Et pourtant il avança et récupéra le petit tas à terre.

La première photo était une de lui et de.. du traître.

\- Law.. laissa t'il échapper avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Il se tenait dans leur bras, c'était Mihawk qui avait accepté de les prendre en photo. Il avait fallu qu'Angel joue de toutes les ruses qu'il connaissait et surtout qu'il fasse ses yeux de chiens battu pour que le corsaire s'abaisse à prendre l'escargot-photo, centrer sur eux et appuyer sur un bouton mais finalement il avait réussit. Et ce fut d'ailleurs la seule photo qu'ils prirent durant cet entraînement de plusieurs années.

Les souvenirs remontaient par centaines, et c'était trop douloureux. Il regarda pourtant les autres photos. C'était tout les membres de sa famille, Doflamingo, Pica, Senor Pink, Baby 5, Buffalo, Lao G... Tout le monde était là, sur ses photos, souriants et le regard tendre vers la personne qui prenait les photos. Lui.

\- Je les ai, il lâcha un nouveau sanglot bruyant, je les ai tous perdu. Tous.

Il reposa les photos à terre sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de les emmenait. Il entendit les sifflement réconfortants de son serpent qui ne pouvait que compatir. Il se ressaisit rapidement pourtant et retourna à son poste d'observation. Beaucoup de bateaux avaient accosté, certains restaient en deuxième plan en cas de fuite. Ils avaient vraiment sortit le grand jeu là.

Il pouvait voir de sa montagne de pierre que même les sous fifres semblaient être que des commandants ou des sous-amiraux. Mihawk allait avoir de très sérieux problèmes..

Il se mit à rire doucement quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de continuer à observer. Ils avaient atteint le manoir et il savait même s'il ne pouvait le voir avec tout les arbres que Mihawk devait les attendre de pieds fermes devant sa porte d'entrée. Il ne supportait pas avoir trop de personne dans son petit temple sacré.

Angel eut une certaine angoisse en se demandant si Mihawk n'allait pas le dénoncer s'il se retrouvait acculer avec les preuves de sa présence ici. Après tout il avait un titre très prestigieux qui lui offrait des avantages qu'il ne voulait surement pas perdre. Alors autant le dénoncer.

Il eut un certain pincement au cœur très douloureux en pensant à cela. L'idée de penser que Mihawk pourrait le trahir et le vendre le rendait très mal. En tout cas il attendait, et attendait... et attendait.

Il y eut aucun mouvement pendant près d'une heure. Uvie sifflotait doucement alors qu'elle ronflait et Angel se contentait d'observer tranquillement la forêt et le peu de passage montrant qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement significatif de la Marine. Ce fut quand il commençait lui aussi à s'endormir qu'une assourdissante alarme retentit. Suivie de très près par la voix d'un homme, une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère. C'était celle du grand amiral, Sengoku. Alors même lui était là?

\- **Angel Donquixote, nous savons que vous êtes ici. Veuillez vous rendre et vous aurez droit à un véritable procès. Sinon nous lancerons toutes nos troupes contre vous et cela sans relâche jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez. Nous savons quel type de monstre vous êtes et qu'une telle abomination comme vous n'a rien à faire sur notre terre librement!**

Angel laissa échapper un son critique alors qu'il se levait doucement. Il se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Dracule l'avait peut-être dénoncé mais alors il aurait révélé sa cachette ( il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il l'a connaissait) alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'allait surement pas se rendre. Et puis quoi encore?

Après une petite caresse sur la tête de son serpent pour se faire pardonner il se téléporta vers un coin reculé entre deux falaises. Il y avait là une dizaine de radeaux simple en cas d'urgence. Mihawk les lui avait montré à lui et au traître dès les premières semaines d'entrainement. Il se cacha derrière une pierre face à la plage et regarda la ligne infranchissable de bateaux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire du coup maintenant, il pouvait très bien attaquer de face et tout détruire mais de un il ne se sentait pas près à faire un autre carnage et de deux cela dévoilerait vraiment sa présence sur cette île et créerait des problèmes à Mihawk. Il était vraiment face à une impasse.

Il se posa alors confortablement contre sa pierre et se mit à observer le ciel azuré afin de réfléchir confortablement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Angel ferma un moment les yeux et inspira profondément, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il valait mieux attendre pour l'instant.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent ainsi le temps qu'Angel est le temps de chercher une solution. Il avait penser à se servir de l'élément de l'air que maîtrisait Uvie pour qu'elle les fassent voler mais c'était bien trop risqué. Il suffisait qu'un stupide Marine lève la tête vers le ciel et on le verrait. Il repensa alors sérieusement au carnage mais trouva finalement une solution.

Il suffisait bien d'utiliser l'air, mais sous l'eau. Il était sûr que à eux deux ils arriverait à créer une bulle d'air dans l'eau qui leur permettraient de plonger dans les profondeurs et partir tranquillement de Lugubra. Il exposa alors son plan à Uvie qui sembla un peu dubitative mais trouva tout de même cela jouable. Alors qu'il allait se dépêcher de rejoindre la mer pour plonger avec Uvie toujours aussi petite contre lui il entendit la voix forte de Sengoku résonnait dans toute l'île à nouveau.

\- **Le temps impartit pour votre vie est passer Angel Donquixote. Il est temps pour vous de mourir.**

Angel ne put s'empêcher de penser avec égo que si la plus part des personnes dangereuses de ce monde n'avaient pas réussit à le tuer ça ne serait pas quelques sous fifres qui y arriveront.

Cependant il n'eut guère le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'un bruit sourd ressemblant étrangement à un cor put se faire entendre. Il caressa doucement la petite tête d'Uvie pour se donner du courage avant de se penser comme étant invisible. Il savait depuis quelques temps maintenant qu'il arrivait à le faire mais c'était toujours très compliqué et assez instable à garder. Alors il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de courir dans l'eau dès qu'il aurait réussit.

Quand il put voir ses mains disparaître il se mit immédiatement à se précipiter vers la mer qui n'était pas loin. Il laissa Uvie commençait à préparer la bulle d'air qui les entoureraient vu que lui était occupé par son autre sort. Quand ils arrivèrent assez profondément dans l'eau pour qu'il puisse plonger il relâcha son sort et se dépêcha de lancer l'autre avant de pouvoir plonger. Alors qu'il pouvait sentir la bulle immense d'air les envahir en créant une bulle protectrice parfaite il put entendre un cri d'avertissement venant surement d'un marine sur la plage.

\- Il est là! Il est bien là! Il est dans la mer!

Il ne se retourna même pas pour fusiller du regard ( et surement tuer l'inopportun) et plongea le plus rapidement possible en s'aidant toujours de ses pouvoirs pour aller le plus profondément possible. Il sentit Uvie sortir de sa poche et s'agrandir alors que maintenant il nageait tranquillement bien en dessous des nombreux navires de la Marine. Son amie maintenant bien plus grande que lui la fit s'asseoir sur elle et par sa force et son corps immense les fit avancer bien plus vite.

Ils dépassèrent ainsi très rapidement les nombreux navires de guerres, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et Uvie continua à "nager" dans les profondeurs maritimes sans relâche. Ils dépassèrent de nombreux monstre marins, mais il n'eut qu'à les immobiliser grâce à son pouvoir afin de passer tranquillement. Quand son serpent après plusieurs heures fut trop fatigué il prit la relève et de nouveau grâce à son énergie il les fit aller à très grande vitesse dans l'Océan.

Les très nombreuses heures passèrent ainsi avec un relais constant entre Uvie et Angel. Vu qu'ils maintenaient tout les deux la bulle d'air ils se fatiguaient plus vite que la normal quand ils devaient les faire avancer. Ainsi après surement quelques journées éreintantes ils arrivèrent face à une île. Angel les fit remonter discrètement à la surface, il sortit sa tête de l'eau et observa l'île en face d'eux. Il reconnu immédiatement la forme particulière qui ressemble à la basse partie d'un crâne. C'était l'île de Mock Town bien à l'est de Lugubra.

Il continua lentement à avancer jusqu'à atteindre le bord d'une plage. Et, quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il monta sur le dos de son amie qui traversa la plage à toute vitesse afin d'atteindre la forêt. Là, complètement épuisés tout les deux, ils eurent à peine le temps de se trouver un endroit sécurisé qu'ils s'endormirent sur le coup de la trop grande fatigue.

Cependant, en étant ainsi bien trop plongés dans leur sommeil, ils ne surent voir qu'à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait se trouvait un homme avec à la main différents affiches de primes qu'il venait de recevoir par les oiseaux livreurs. Sur l'une d'elle il pouvait clairement voir le visage du jeune homme endormit, avec surement la somme la plus colossale qu'il est pu voir sur son île.

 **Et voilà, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dire plus sur ce passage de l'histoire, la suite sera un peu plus mouvementée je vous l'assure!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires ;)**


	33. Chap 28: Coup de colère et terreur

**Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passez de très bonnes fêtes!**

 **Voici comme cadeau de début d'année un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture^^ Et merci beaucoup pour vos review :D**

Angel ne savait pas réellement où il était. Il se souvenait bien entendu de l'île dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Mais les souvenirs furent flous un moment avant qu'il ne se réveille réellement. Il observa son serpent toujours à sa taille maximale qui dépassait bien les trois mètres. Uvie, profondément endormie semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la longue traversée.

Il se leva et l'a laissa là un instant le temps de trouver de quoi manger. Oh il connaissait assez bien l'île et sa faune comme pour la plus part des îles de GrandLine et du Nouveau Monde. C'était le minimum quand on avait pour père...

Mauvaise pensée, se résonna t'il.

Il n'eut qu'à marcher quelques temps pour trouver un immense lapin qui devait bien faire un mètre cinquante sans aucun soucis. Angel eut une moue dubitative en se disant que c'était tout simplement pratiquement sa taille. Il ne chercha pas à faire souffrir l'animal et lança le sortilège de mort rapidement. Il fit léviter le cadavre tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit où Uvie dormait encore le temps qu'il trouve son propre petit déjeuner.

Après avoir cueillit quelques baies et récupéré des fruits il retourna auprès de son amie. Il rit moqueusement en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours à point fermé alors que le lapin lévitait juste au-dessus d'elle. Il laissa le cadavre retourner au sol et se mit à manger doucement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne fallut que deux minutes de plus pour que le serpent se réveille paresseusement. Il observa les écailles bleutés qui faisaient la couleur singulière de Uvie se tordre lentement alors qu'elle bougeait dans tout les sens tranquillement comme pour s'étirer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors et Angel ne put empêcher un sourire aimant se tordre sur ses lèvres. Il adorait son serpent.

\- _Bonjour petit humain._ Commença Uvie d'humeur moqueuse. Elle connaissait bien entendue le complexe d'Angel sur sa petite taille.

 _\- Bonjour énorme serpent._ Répondit Angel sans se démonter. _Pendant que tu faisais la grasse matinée je t'ai trouvé ton petit déjeuner. Ces animaux là sont réputés dans tout GrandLine pour leur viande très tendre. J'espère que tu apprécieras._

 _\- Et bien tu es trop bon pour moi._ Dit-elle d'une voix chantante avant de se mettre à engloutir le lapin.

Angel l'observa manger tandis qu'il finissait son propre repas. Quand ils eurent tout les deux finit Angel monta sur elle et la dirigea vers un fleuve qu'il avait vu plus loin. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que Uvie y arrive et ensemble ils plongèrent dans l'eau afin de se rafraîchir. Ça ne valait pas une bonne douche chaude se dit Angel mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils en sortirent assez rapidement et se reposèrent ensemble au bord du fleuve le temps de sécher. Quand se fut finalement le cas le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et ils se décidèrent à partir à la découverte de l'île. Angel voulait trouver la ville dont il connaissait l'existence afin de pouvoir se trouver un bateau. Voyager sous l'eau avec son serpent était bien amusant, mais bien trop épuisant pour faire les logs voyages qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Il y avait bien sûr pensé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'île de Mihawk, cette fuite lui offrait une certaine liberté maintenant et il pouvait devenir un véritable pirate. Après tout il était considéré ainsi par le monde entier, sa vie était déjà définie, il ne saurait avoir un travail normal et vivre tranquillement. Sa mise à prix colossale le rattraperait forcement un jour ou l'autre.

Alors il allait être un vrai pirate, il avait son serpent et c'était le seul compagnon dont il avait besoin pour dresser son propre empire. Il ne sera bientôt plus Angel, le meurtrier de Marineford aux yeux du monde il sera simplement Angel le pirate. Quand ils atteignirent les abords de la ville Uvie se rétrécit afin d'être autour de son cou et lui modifia quelques peu son apparence grâce à sa magie afin de passer inaperçu. C'était un sortilège qui était difficile à maintenir trop longtemps si il se transformait complètement c'est pourquoi il se rendit simplement blond avec des cheveux bien plus court et modifia la couleur de ses yeux si caractéristiques. Cela lui permettait de tenir l'illusion plus longtemps et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire dans cette ville.

Dès qu'il fut dans une grande rue il se faufila dans la foule afin d'être incognito. Il se rendit bien vite compte que la réputation de l'île n'était pas inventée il en ne marchant qu'une centaine de mètres il assista à trois conflits de pirates. Il vit l'enseigne d'un bar et fort assoiffé il se décida d'y entrer afin de se rassasier. Cependant il se stoppa dans sa lancée en se rappelant qu'il n'avait absolument pas de quoi payer. Avec stratégie il se posta dans un coin sombre d'une rue afin de faire ce qu'il s'était déjà bien souvent entraîné à faire à Dressrosa. Il observa tout les passants et chuchota des " **viens** " plein de magie quand il voyait un portefeuille dépassait d'un sac ou des poches prendre la forme des pièces à l'intérieur.

C'était toujours très discret et les personnes volées ne se rendaient compte qu'elles l'étaient que bien plus tard. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver, ainsi il se contenta de quelques portefeuilles afin de pouvoir régler les problèmes d'argent qu'il pourrait rencontrer durant son séjour sur l'île. Il se replia dans l'ombre un peu plus afin de regarder ce qu'il avait récolté.

Il ne s'était pas trompé sur les personnes qu'il avait volé, c'était des personnes assez riches pour avoir chacun bien cent berry dans leur porte feuille. Il jeta les porte monnaie et rangea l'argent dans la poche de son pantalon. Il pensa un moment qu'il était temps qu'il s'achète de nouveaux vêtements puis il se dirigea vers le bar qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant. Il se dépêcha d'entrer en même temps qu'un grand colosse afin de passer inaperçu. Quand il fut à l'intérieur il se faufila sur une table vide dans un coin afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Le bar n'était pas très reluisant en soi, et les pirates semblaient être la majorité de la clientèle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avec qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre sa commande. Lui même possédait une carrure impressionnante, Angel pensait bien que cela devait être nécessaire pour le gérant de l'endroit d'avoir de tels personnes dans son restaurant afin de ne pas être embêté.

\- Tu veux quoi petit? Demanda t'il

Angel sentit la colère poindre le bout de nez alors qu'il se sentait vexé. Il savait bien entendu qu'il avait une carrure assez frêle et que sa taille n'arrangeait pas grand chose, mais il détestait réellement qu'on lui rappelle une telle chose.

Après un sacré regard noir qui fit inconsciemment frissonner le gars il commanda un café noir. Après un haussement de sourcils de la part du serveur qui ne semblait absolument pas involontaire cette fois-ci. Uvie semblait elle-même prête à sauter de son cou pour mordre cet impoli bonhomme. Cependant Angel se contenta de soupirer et regarda ailleurs laissant au serveur le soin de partir faire son café.

Avec un bref froncement des sourcils il parcourra du regard toute les tables et observa les pirates assemblés en groupe. En réalité il était le seul à être...et bien.. seul.

D'ailleurs cela devait être tellement inhabituel pour les habitués de l'endroit qu'il se sentait fixé par de nombreuses personnes. Il pensa un moment qu'apparaître seul dans un bar semblant assez malfamé devait être une mauvaise idée car on avait l'air d'être une proie facile. Il se contenta de se renfoncer un peu plus dans son siège en attendant la boisson chaude.

Quand le serveur la lui apporta enfin il eut largement le temps de fusiller du regard toutes les personnes qui ne cessaient de l'observer. Il voulu se dépêcher de boire pour sortir de cet endroit étouffant mais il ne fit que se brûler ridiculement. Il y eut des ricanements alors que son visage se tordait de douleur, il ne prit même pas la peine de leur lancer à nouveau un mauvais regard il n'en serait que plus ridicule. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir la moindre marque ou quoique ce soit d'autre, la sensation de chaleur avait bien été désagréable pour sa langue. Le détestable serveur revint alors avec une serviette et un verre d'eau.

\- Tu t'es bien brûlé on dirait p'tit, mais si c'est ton premier café c'est compréhensible mon gars. Tiens un verre d'eau.

Angel qui se sentait bien plus vexé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie entra dans une colère noire. Il ignora les faibles protestation de Uvie qui essayait de l'empêcher de faire une "bêtise". Il se leva alors tranquillement, le dos bien droit, et observa le serveur qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. Sous la colère ses yeux noire d'encre avec l'illusion redevinrent vert clairs sous l'étonnement de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci maintenant l'observait maintenant avec terreur tandis que tout le bar était silencieux.

Mêmes les pirates les plus bruyants qu'il avait eut le temps de remarquer était maintenant en train d'observer la scène qu'il offrait. Avec un soupir consterné il lança un regard accusateur au serveur qui n'osait plus bouger.

\- Tu es un bien insupportable enfant. Et les enfants pas sages ont droit à des punitions. Lança t'il la voix basse et sombre.

D'un geste de la main il envoya valser la montagne de muscles et son verre d'eau dans un même temps. Il y eut alors un capharnaüm impossible. Le serveur tomba sur une autre montagne de muscle qui lui-même bouscula avec l'élan un autre pirate. Pirate qui le frappa bien entendu.

Angel, calmé, observa avec consternation la bagarre générale qui se déclencha alors. Il était en fait tellement étonné qu'il en oublia sa colère.

\- _Tu ferais bien de partir Angel, tu t'es bien trop fait remarqué déjà._

Il hocha doucement la tête et sortit du bar tranquillement afin de ne pas être remarqué. Quand finalement il ferma la porte il remit sa capuche pour couvrir son visage et se plongea dans la foule. Cependant à peine quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'il passait à côté d'un bâtiment il sentit son poignet être attrapé et tiré dans un bâtiment. Il se tourna avec effarement vers la personne qui tenait son poignet tellement rapidement que son cou émit un bruit d'os désagréable.

Il vit en face de lui le visage d'un homme assez âgé, le crâne dégarnis et les yeux bien trop grand ouvert et la mine apeurée. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux, se dit Angel la mine consternée, c'est pourquoi il dégagea simplement sa main de la prise du vieil homme et attendit qu'il s'explique.

\- Que voulez-vous? Demanda t'il de manière assez détachée tandis qu'il inspectait l'endroit.

Cela semblait être une maison, et ils devaient être dans un salon au vu des fauteuils, une table basse devant eux et une énorme cheminée. Ce n'était pas forcément grand mais tout cela donnait un air assez rustique et chaleureux. Aspect qui donnerait presque envie de se poser tranquillement et apprécier la chaleur de la cheminée même s'il faisait assez bon dehors.

Il reposa son regard sur le vieil homme qui l'avait laissé observer sa demeure tranquillement avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, prévenir celui à la prime de 500 000 000 de berry qu'il n'est pas assez discret tout simplement.

Tout le corps d'Angel se contracta alors que Uvie se mit à siffler dangereusement dans la direction de la menace sentant la tension chez son maître. Il posa sa main sur sa dague et tendit l'autre main de manière menaçante. Son attitude n'eut pas vraiment l'effet voulut car le vieillard se contenta de rire doucement en lui coulant un regard tendre. Comme s'il était son petit fils et qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

\- Angel, fils adoptif de Doflamingo, apprentis d'œil de Faucon. Tu as tué d'innombrables personnes et pourtant tu n'as pas compris à quel point la nécessité de te cacher était inévitable.

Prenant peur il voulut immédiatement se téléporter loin du regard moqueur du vieil homme mais c'est avec effarement qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Quelque chose bloquait son pouvoir.

* * *

 **Alors oui, voilà je vous laisse avec un certain suspense. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt! ^^**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos review et à la prochaine fois!**


End file.
